No Tengas Miedo de Aceptarme
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: Historia basada en el 6to año de Hogwarts, Voldemort no existe, Lily y James están vivos y tienen otro hijo, Harry y Hermione no son mejores amigos y el mejor amigo de Harry es Draco Malfoy.
1. Mirame

1ero Septiembre 2015

Estación King Cross

Plataforma 9-3/4

Expreso Hogwarts

Igual que todos los años no se podía apreciar casi nada en la estación ya que está se encontraba cubierta por el humo que desprendía el Expreso de Hogwarts, un tren color escarlata con destino al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ubicado en las afueras de Escocia.

El objetivo del tren es trasladar a todos los jóvenes magos y brujas hasta el colegio cada 1ero de septiembre que es el inicio del ciclo escolar.

Justo hoy los estudiantes se encontraban despidiéndose de sus familiares para abordar el tren.

A lo lejos se puede observar una familia de tres integrantes, un hombre alto, cabello negro alborotado y ojos marrones ocultos detrás de unos lentes, a su lado una mujer de larga cabellera roja, pero no un rojo pálido si no un rojo fuego resaltando unos espléndidos ojos verdes brillantes, los adultos se estaban despidiendo de su hijo mayor, un muchacho alto, un poco musculoso, cabello azabache y alborotado haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillantes resalten detrás de las gafas.

 **-** Hoy inicias 6to año hijo, por favor pórtate bien y no busques problemas, cuida a tu hermano ¿Si? Recuerda que está ansioso por participar en las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch, solo no seas tan duro con él.

 **-** Mamá no puedo simplemente hacerle la prueba mas fácil por que se trate de mi hermano, además tú no lo has visto volar como yo, es increíble, si se esfuerza bastante puede que quede titular, pero dependerá de él.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera objetar, el hombre la interrumpió rápidamente.

 **-** Lily, Harry tiene razón, Tobías debe de esforzarse para poder obtener un puesto en el equipo.

Lily Potter suspiró pero se quedó callada observando a su esposo mirar a su hijo mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro.

 **-** Harry James Potter, Prefecto y Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti, solo te voy a decir que disfrutes tu estadía en Hogwarts, el año que viene te gradúas y de paso están los EXTASIS, así que diviértete lo más que puedas, pero eso sí, sin descuidar los estudios y Harry por favor, danos un regalo de navidad ¿Si? Tráenos a una chica.

Harry frunció el ceño sin entender a su padre.

 **-** El año pasado ustedes conocieron a Luna.

 **-** Hijo, tú padre se refiere a que por fin lleves a la casa a una novia **-.** Harry se sonrojó ligeramente **-.** ¿Ninguna bruja ha sido capaz de conquistar tú corazón?

Harry desvío la mirada e inconscientemente observó a lo lejos una melena de rizos castaños, contuvo un suspiro a tiempo, lo que menos quería era que sus padres se dieran cuenta de algo, así que dándole gracias al destino vio a su hermano acercarse corriendo hacia ellos.

 **-** Hasta que por fin apareces Tobías Orión Potter, pensé que no te ibas a despedir de nosotros.

 **-** Lo siento mamá, es que estaba hablando con los chicos y no vi la hora.

Lily suspiró antes de volver a dirigirse a su hijo mayor.

 **-** Bueno Harry, ya sabes, recuerda todo lo que te dijimos.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, serían tres meses antes de volverlo a ver en Navidad, al separarse le besó la frente.

 **-** Cuídate mucho.

 **-** Si mamá.

Después se dirigió a su padre, este lo abrazó como había hecho con su hijo menor.

 **-** Antes de irte, solo respóndeme algo, ¿Crees en "Todo Potter Necesita una Pelirroja"?

En la mente del muchacho apareció una melena castaña, así que sonrió y negó con la cabeza mirando a su padre.

 **-** Igual no creo que haya pelirroja mas hermosa que tu madre.

Le pico el ojo y Harry río, esperó que su madre se despidiera de su hermano para subirse al tren y despedirse con la mano de sus padres a través de la ventana.

 **-** ¡Acuérdense de escribirnos!

El tren echó más humo y comenzó a moverse agarrando más y más velocidad.

 **-** Nos vemos cuando lleguemos, compórtate.

 **-** Si, si, ya vete para el vagón de los prefectos.

Harry le sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello rojizo, más oscuro que el de su madre.

 **-** Ya veras que junto a la carta del año que viene te envían la insignia de prefecto.

Sin más se fue directo al vagón donde se reunían los prefectos de todas las casas.

Iba tarareando una canción, amaba Hogwarts, pero realmente odiaba que los aparatos electrónicos muggles no funcionaran en el castillo, adiós teléfono, adiós iPod hasta navidad, cuando se aburría no podía simplemente sacar su iPod, sus auriculares e ignorar al mundo.

Iban tan ensimismado en la canción que no se dio cuenta si no cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia que justo frente a la puerta que daba al dichoso vagón, había una pareja.

Su tormento personal: Hermione Granger y el odioso pelirrojo Ronald Wesley, no es que le cayera mal el muchacho, compartían habitación y cruzaban palabras, pero estaba el hecho de que es o era, ya ni esta seguro, el novio de Hermione, la chica por la cual él se siente atraído.

La castaña estaba recostada de la puerta siendo acorralada por el pelirrojo que le decía algo cerca de la cara, cuando ella lo alejó de su cuerpo él decidió volver a caminar.

 **-** Hermione por favor.

 **-** No, ya basta Ron ¿No puedes esperar a llegar al castillo? Me están esperando.

 **-** Eeh... Permiso, necesito pasar.

El pelirrojo se volteó separándose de la castaña.

 **-** Potter, ¿Te importa? Estamos en una conversación un tanto importante.

 **-** Lo que pasa es que están bloqueando la puerta y yo necesito entrar.

Harry le señaló con el dedo la insignia de prefecto.

 **-** Ah, si es verdad que tú eres el otro prefecto de nuestro año, él que acompaña a Hermione en las guardias.

 **-** Protocolo.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo, un grito lo interrumpió.

 **-** ¡Potter! ¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro! Tuve que ir a preguntarle a Tobías si sabia de tu paradero.

 **-** No te vi cuando me subí al tren, pensé que ya estabas dentro.

 **-** Estaba buscándote, aunque veo que te me adelantaste ¿Qué pasa que no has entrado?

El chico se movió un poco para que el recién llegado viera el por que se encontraba parado en el medio del pasillo.

 **-** ¿Wesley? ¿Que haces aquí? Al menos que seas prefecto **-.** Señalándose con aires la insignia **.-** No tienes permitido estar aquí.

 **-** Solo me despedía de mi novia Malfoy.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero Malfoy la interrumpió.

 **-** O te apuras o te apartas, no tengo todo el día para esperar, a diferencia de ti, yo si voy a hacer algo importante.

Ron apretó los puños, claramente se estaba conteniendo para no insultar a Malfoy.

 **-** Nos vemos en el castillo.

Y sin más se fue, Hermione alzó la mirada viendo a Malfoy.

 **-** Gracias.

 **-** En serio Granger, no se que estabas pensando para siquiera juntarte con ese Wesley.

Sin más abrió la puerta siendo seguido por Harry y Hermione.

La típica charla anual les fue dada por los premios anuales de cada casa a todos los prefectos, como también las obligaciones y los horarios de guardias.

Justo para esos momentos es que Harry deseaba poder tener su iPod a la mano, suspiró sin prestar atención a lo que decían, desvío su mirada hacia la ventana viendo el paisaje, se quedó un rato observando hasta que por el mismo reflejo del espejo se dio cuenta que Hermione lo estaba mirando, se sorprendió y sin poder creerlo volteó la cara encontrándose con su sus ojos chocolates observándolo, ella al verse descubierta se ruborizó y apartó rápidamente la mirada viendo al frente, Harry sonrió captando la atención de su amigo, el cuál le susurró en el oído.

 **-** Según Pansy la relación que tiene con Wesley se terminó o está ves si es seguro de que terminen, así que por favor, deja tu miedo y actúa como el supuesto Gryffindor que eres y habla con Hermione, por lo menos gánate su amistad.

"Actúa como el supuesto Gryffindor que eres"

Harry suspiró, él se consideraba valiente para muchas cosas, no en vano el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había puesto en Gryffindor, pero cuando se trataba de Hermione la valentía simplemente se esfumaba.

Tras cinco años de conocerla, de observarla estudiar en la biblioteca, junto a la chimenea de la sala común, no había podido hacerse su amigo, solo el hecho de hablar con ella lo ponía muy nervioso, por eso a veces trataba de evitarla, hasta que el año pasado lo eligieron para prefecto junto a ella, cualquiera diría que era perfecto, así pasarían mas tiempo juntos, pues era todo lo contrario.

Su mera presencia y a solas lo ponía demasiado nervioso, le costaba mucho hablar sin meter la pata, el año pasado habían hablado muchas veces y ya eran mas cercanos, pero a Harry siempre le costaba mantener la conversación, no era fácil, esperaba este año poder tener un poco de suerte.

Cuando el tren hubo aminorando su marcha, todos se dirigieron a la salida, habían llegado a Hosgmeade, ahí agarrarían los carruajes que los llevarían a la entrada del castillo.

Se bajaron del tren y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia los carruajes, Draco y Harry se montaron en uno seguidos por otra persona, Hermione.

 **-** ¿Les molesta que me siente con ustedes?

 **-** Para nada...

Un grito interrumpió al rubio.

 **-** ¡Harry! Espérame, déjame subirme para ir contigo.

 **-** ¿Y tus amigos?

 **-** Están coqueteado con unas de tercero.

 **-** Ah y tú eres muy grande para una de tercero.

 **-** Bueno, la chica que le gusta a Tobías esta en 5to, obvio que no le va a parar a una de 3ro.

 **-** Cállate Malfoy.

 **-** Al parecer, tú hermano si cree en "Todo Potter Necesita una Pelirroja" a diferencia de ti.

Los dos Potter se sonrojaron.

 **-** ¡Harry! Prometiste que no le dirías a nadie, sin importar que Draco fuera tú mejor amigo.

 **-** Harry no me dijo nada, simplemente yo lo deduje, te he visto muchas veces observándola Tobías y justo en este momento me lo confirmaste.

 **-** ¿Te gusta Ginny?

Los tres hombres observaron a Hermione, por un momento habían olvidado que ella se encontraba ahí, Tobías al escucharla enrojeció tanto como el cabello de su mamá.

 **-** ¡Shh! Por favor, por favor, por favor no le vayas a decir nada.

 **-** Tranquilo, tampoco es como que había planeado hacerlo.

Entre los dos se sonrieron y Harry aprovechó para presentarlos.

 **-** Hermione él es Tobías Potter mi hermano menor, Tobías ella es Hermione Granger una amiga.

En ese preciso momento el carruaje se detuvo haciendo que los cuatro se bajaran, caminaron juntos hacia la entrada del castillo y después hacía el gran comedor, ahí Draco se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Hermione se despidió de los Potter para irse a sentar con sus amigas mientras los hermanos se fueron a sentar junto a Neville.

El banquete de bienvenida fue magnífico como todos los años, cuando este culminó, actuó de prefecto para dirigir a los de primer año hacia la sala común junto a Hermione.

Al llegar a la Sala Común y explicarle a los niños donde quedaban las habitaciones, Harry pretendía aprovechar ese momento para hablar con Hermione, pero después de que los niños se fueron a las habitaciones Ron se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban.

 **-** Herm por fin llegas, te tardaste mucho.

 **-** Estaba cumpliendo con mi deber Ronald.

 **-** Si bueno, te estaba esperando como te dije, para hablar.

 **-** Apenas hoy es nuestro primer día ¿No puedes esperar? Estoy muy cansada y me voy a ir directo a la cama, hablamos mañana, adiós Harry.

 **-** Adiós.

Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió, sin voltear a ver al pelirrojo subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, al abrir la puerta sintió al Wesley detrás suyo.

 **-** ¡Harry, amigo! Me enteré que eres el nuevo capitán del equipo, oh, por lo que veo es verdad, te sienta la insignia, me alegro, sabes que yo también deseo presentar las pruebas para jugar en el equipo.

 **-** Dean no te aproveches de que Harry es tú amigo eh, seguro no va a ser fácil elegir a seis jugadores en las pruebas.

 **-** Cálmate Neville, solo decía, además ¿Tobías también planea participar, verdad?

 **-** Si, esta muy entusiasmado, como todos los del equipo se graduaron el año pasado las plazas quedaron desocupadas, dice que es su oportunidad, quiere optar por cazador.

Los tres se quedaron charlando un poco más antes de acostarse a dormir, al día siguiente tendrían clases.


	2. Aceptame

**(Pov's Harry)**

A la mañana siguiente cuando bajé las escaleras para esperar a Tobías e ir a desayunar, me fijé que Hermione estaba cerca de la puerta, sin poder evitarlo me le quede viendo, ella volteó y me sonrió mientras me saludaba con la mano, cuando iba a acercarme una pelirroja pasó corriendo por mi lado.

 **-** Listo, ya podemos irnos.

 **-** ¿Por que tardaste tanto? Estaba a punto de irme sin ti.

Suspiré, realmente era difícil hablar con ella, incluso en las noches tomábamos rumbos diferentes para patrullar, me cuesta hablar con ella, no entiendo como podemos "ser más cercanos" ahora me parece completamente absurdo.

Cuando Tobías llegó caminamos hacia el comedor, Draco nos esperaba en la entrada, nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar, mi amigo es el único de Slytherin que se sienta a comer con nosotros en nuestra mesa.

Me incliné un poco y a lo lejos observé a Hermione junto a Ginny y Luna comiendo mientras charlaban.

 _"Te veo compartiendo, entre tus amigos, desde lejos miro, no me atrevo a ir"_

Después muy a mi pesar vi como se sentaba con ellas, Ron Wesley, ignore eso y me dispuse a comer.

Cuando finalizamos cada uno se dirigió a sus clases, me tocaba Encantamientos, asi que emprendí mi camino hacia el aula.

Iba caminando lentamente, igual llevaba tiempo de sobra, suspiré sin querer, lo que Draco me dijo en el tren acerca de Hermione me puso a pensar mucho, ella realmente me gusta, por eso mismo me pongo muy nervioso en su presencia, seguro piensa que soy un tonto, suspiré otra vez.

 _"Cruzas por mi lado, y me vuelvo nada, solo imagino, ¿Que pudiera ser?"_

 **-** Hermione espérame.

Al momento sentí a la aludida pasar por mi lado rápidamente rozándome la capa, yo me detuve y vi como el pelirrojo la alcanzaba tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

 **-** ¿No puedes esperarme? Dios se que amas estudiar pero... **-.** La castaña se soltó del agarre.

 **-** Déjame respirar Ronald Wesley, tenemos clases, asi que debemos dirigirnos al salón.

Ella me miró y después siguió su andar, cuando Ron volteó a verme lo ignoré comenzando a caminar imitando a Hermione.

Al pasar a su lado, quise detenerme y enfrentarlo para que dejara en paz de una vez a Hermione, pero me contuve, no tenía el derecho para hacer eso.

Miré al frente para ver a Hermione girar a la derecha, sentí a Wesley caminar detrás de mi, solo esperaba que en este momento no o se le ocurriera hablarme.

¿Que hubiera pasado si desde primer año hubiese entablado una amistad con ella?

A lo mejor no hubiese aceptado salir con el pelirrojo y quizás se hubiera enamorado de mi como yo lo estoy de ella, nos hubiésemos confesado y fuéramos novios, suena tan perfecto que me cuesta creerlo, pero esa mirada que me lanzó fue diferente, esta vez voy a seguir a mi instinto y hacerle caso a Draco, conquistaré a Hermione Granger, sonreí antes de entrar al salón.

Ese día Hermione se sentó a mi lado regalándome una sonrisa, la cuál se la devolví de una manera que ella se ruborizó ligeramente, eso me llamó la atención.

Fue la primera clase del año y la mejor, al lado de Hermione me resultó muy fácil todo, me ayudó en lo que pudo y el encantamiento me salió mucho más rápido de lo habitual, los dos disfrutamos la clase y la compañía que nos brindamos.

Las sonrisas y miradas que me regaló ese día hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara.

 _"Si a lo mejor sientes lo mismo, y por miedo no dices nada, porque alguien te rompió el corazón, y piensas que lo mismo te haré yo..._

 _No es asi..."_

 _"Todavía queda gente, dispuesta a entregarse en el amor, y quiero demostrarte que puedo yo..._

 _Ser así..."_

Salí de la clase con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, llegamos juntos al gran comedor, entramos y cuando pensé que iba a poder tener un almuerzo en calma y al lado de Hermione...

Los estudiantes de otros años se me lanzaron encima una ves me acerqué a la mesa de Gryffindor, querían información de cuando serían las pruebas de Quidditch, rodeé los ojos, apenas es el primer día, esto de ser el capitán se me haría muy tedioso.

Suspiré sentándome al lado de Hermione cuando pude deshacerme de los chicos, ella rió divertida.

 **-** Si claro, ríete de mi desgracia, ahora no se qué es peor, haber sido elegido prefecto o capitán del equipo.

 **-** Tranquilo Harry, si McGonagall te eligió para capitán es por que confía plenamente en ti, deberías de tenerte confianza tú también.

Me apretó ligeramente la mano sonriéndome mientras me miraba a los ojos, sentí como me sonrojaba, le devolví la sonrisa apenado.

 **-** No me considero fanática del Quidditch, ni siquiera sé volar, le tengo pánico a las alturas, pero he ido a unos cuantos juegos y te he visto volar Harry, lo haces increíble, se nota que te gusta, además eres un buen buscador, veloz y decidido, solo tienes que tener carácter cuando sean las pruebas, verás que lo harás muy bien.

Le sonreí agradecido, que me dijera todo eso me entusiasmaba, saber que Hermione me había visto volando me tomó desprevenido, sobre todo el hecho de que me había detallado, me sentí halagado.

Realmente deseaba que me diera una oportunidad para demostrarle que soy completamente diferente al Wesley ese.

 **-** Gracias.

La miré intensamente logrando asi mi cometido ya que se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** Si quieres... Puedo asistir a las pruebas de selección, claro si no te molesta.

¿Que si me molesta? ¡Claro que no!

 **-** Me gustaría verte en las gradas ese día, tu presencia me dará fuerza para...

 **-** ¡Hermione! Por fin te encuentro, yo... Eeh... ¿Interrumpo?

Los dos nos vimos y negamos al mismo tiempo, cuando Luna se asomó por sobre el hombro de Ginny.

 **-** Es que como Herm te tiene tomado de la mano, cualquiera pensaría que se están declarando.

Los dos vimos nuestras manos unidas, Hermione alejó la suya rápidamente, su cara cubierta por un sonrojo más notorio, yo sentí mis mejillas arder así que desvíe la mirada y pude ver como Tobías se acercaba junto a Draco sentándose a mi lado; Ginny y Luna se habían sentado al lado de Hermione.

 **-** Harry me siento acosado, ¿Ya escogiste el día para las pruebas? Me han estado haciendo esa pregunta durante toda la mañana.

 **-** Créeme, ya me acosaron a mí, apenas hoy es el primer día, ¿No pueden esperar a que publique la fecha y ya?

 **-** Es que seguro están ansiosos, recuerda que aparte del puesto de buscador los demás están vacantes, seguro todos están desesperados por obtener la titularidad en el equipo, yo solo espero que sean pocos los estudiantes que opten por el puesto de cazador.

 **-** Tranquilo Tobías, eres muy bueno, además en el verano entrenaste bastante, seguro un puesto de cazador es para ti.

 **-** ¿Piensas optar por un puesto de cazador?

Tobías miró a Ginny, se le veía un poco nervioso, seguro por hablar de esa manera con la pelirroja.

 **-** Si, me hubiese gustado ser buscador, pero ese puesto ya lo ocupa Harry, así que quiero ser cazador, es mi otra posición favorita.

Ginny le sonrió, Tobías se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** Pues espero y hagas tu mayor esfuerzo, yo también voy a optar por un puesto para ser cazadora y pretendo darlo todo para ser titular, si lo que dice Malfoy es verdad, con gusto haré equipo contigo, espero no me defraudes.

Ginny le picó el ojo logrando que Tobías se sonrojara visiblemente, razón por la cuál desvío la mirada.

Una semana después de eso, se corrió por todo el colegio la noticia de que la relación entre Hermione y Ron había finalizado, Draco insistió diciendo que era mi oportunidad y debía de aprovecharla.

Yo no estaba tan seguro, Hermione estaba saliendo de una relación y no muy buena cabe decir, no quería forzarla o hacerla sentir incómoda, iría con calma, hasta que ella se sintiera acostumbrada a mi presencia para poder conquistarla como era mi plan.

 _"Si me dices que si_

 _Verás que cuidare, como un tesoro lo nuestro, así que no tengas miedo"_

Te lo suplico Mione, realmente tengo la esperanza de cuando llegue el momento me aceptes, me des una oportunidad, me digas que si quieres intentarlo conmigo, si lo haces, si aceptas convertirte en mi novia, te demostraré todo lo que siento por ti, todo ese amor que llevo dentro.

Peroel haber terminado con Ron le afectó más de lo que esperé _,_ ya iban unos días que había intentado hablar con ella, pero no había podido, también esta el hecho de tener al pelirrojo encima, con la estúpida excusa de "saber la fecha de la prueba" es como si supiera que estoy interesado en Hermione y se entrometiera a propósito, me estresaba.

Alcé mi vista hacia el cielo estrellado, la brisa fresca me dio de lleno en la cara y cerré los ojos, había terminado de patrullar, pero antes de volver a la sala común vine hasta la torre de astronomía, era muy relajante, me ayudaba a despejar mi mente y pensar con claridad lo que le diría a Hermione.

Pero parece que hoy no era mi día de suerte, antes de partir sentí a Hermione un poco distante, seguro por tan mala relación que tuvo con el pelirrojo no quería involucrarse de más con un chico y eso frustraba mis planes.

Bajé la mirada y me pasé las dos manos alborotándome más el cabello en un gesto molesto.

 **-** Si sigues así tu cabello se pondrá aún más incontrolable, créeme te lo digo por experiencia.

 **(Fin Harry Pov's)**

Harry se detuvo en el acto al reconocer la voz, volteó lentamente y se topó con esos ojos chocolates que lo traían suspirando, le sonrió al instante, ella se ruborizó ligeramente y se acercó hasta donde él estaba.

Al quedar frente a frente, Hermione acercó una mano hasta la melena azabache de Harry, le peinó el cabello con los dedos, cuando terminó retiró la mano y lo miró detenidamente a los ojos.

 **-** Tienes unos hermosos ojos Harry, son de un increíble verde brillante, ¿Te confieso algo?

Harry la miro instándola a que lo hiciera, sentía curiosidad, ella se mordió suavemente el labio inferior antes de seguir hablando.

 **-** Me gustan tus ojos... Y mucho.

La mirada de Harry brilló ante esa confesión.

 **-** ¿Más que los azules?

Hermione le sonrió divertida entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

 **-** Más que los azules.

Él la miró con el brillo en los ojos, los de ella también habían adquirido un brillito, haciendo sus ojos más bellos de lo normal, a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un potente sonrojo no apartó su mirada de la de Harry.

 **-** Yo en cambio prefiero el color chocolate.

Le susurró muy cerca de la cara, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, se acercó un poco más, moría por besarla, esos labios entreabiertos lo atraían como un imán, pero al menos que ella lo dejara no la iba a besar, en un momento de debilidad Hermione bajó la mirada posándola en la boca de Harry, inconscientemente se relamió el labio superior, el chico lo tomó como una invitación, se acercó y estando a milímetros de su boca la castaña lo detuvo apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

 _"Te haces imposible, mientras yo me muero, solo imagino, ¿Qué pudiera ser?"_

Harry sonrió antes de separarse de la cara de Hermione, se pasó una mano por la cabeza echándose el cabello para atrás, ya está, la había cagado, se dejó llevar por un impulso y ella lo detuvo, claramente no se sentía traída por él y por eso no había dejado que la besara, se sintió como un completo imbécil, ¿Que pensaría ahora Hermione de él?

 **-** Lo siento... Yo no quise... Es que...

Hermione le puso dos dedos sobre sus labios para evitar que siguiera hablando.

 **-** Aún no me siento lista, fue por eso que te detuve, ya no siento nada por Ron, pero igual quiero tomarme esto con calma.

Harry le sonrió, por lo menos sabía que ya no sentía nada por aquel pelirrojo desagradable.

 **-** Oye Harry, ¿Que es eso que dijo Malfoy de "Todo Potter Necesita una Pelirroja"?

Harry le sonrió divertido antes de responder.

 **-** Es un antiguo dicho de mi familia, ya que al parecer a la mayoría de los Potter hombres les atraen las pelirrojas, mi mamá es pelirroja al igual que mi abuela, la mamá de mi papá.

Ella asintió y Harry percibió un cambio en su mirada y en su postura, se veía como incómoda, no estaba seguro.

 **-** Tú... ¿Tú crees en eso?

Él alzó una ceja.

 **-** ¿En "Todo Potter Necesita una Pelirroja"?

Ella asintió.

 **-** Para nada, la pelirroja más cercana que conozco es Ginny Wesley y a diferencia de Tobías no me siento atraída por ella en ningún aspecto, para mi ese dicho no vale, no soy muy amante del rojo, ya te lo dije, me gusta más el color chocolate, marrón, castaño...

Dejó de hablar apropósito, para ver la reacción de ella, le sonrió tímida, con el sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, nada parecido a la dominante chica que la caracteriza.

 **-** Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí.

El rubio no se dio cuenta si no hasta cuando estuvo dentro de la torre que Harry si se encontraba ahí pero no exactamente solo, al ver la escena se detuvo en seco, él mismo quiso matarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había interrumpido.

 **-** ¿Interrumpo?

Quiso golpearse por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida y al fijarse en la mirada que Harry le echó se dio cuenta que si interrumpía algo y mucho mas importante de lo que esperó.

 **-** No, tranquilo Draco, igual ya nos íbamos, al igual que tú estaba buscando a Harry.

 **-** Si... Bueno... Vamos, bajemos los tres, igual ya es tarde.

Así sin más, los tres fueron bajando las escaleras y en silencio cruzaron el castillo, cabe destacar que Harry durante todo el trayecto trato de ignorar y fulminar con la mirada a Draco por haber interrumpido semejante momento a solas con Hermione.

 **-** Ay ya hombre, no fue mi intención, discúlpame, sabes muy bien que sería incapaz de sabotearte, ¿No he sido yo el que te ha incitado desde que iniciaron las clases?

El Slytherin pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry, el Gryffindor suspiró y lo miró, era verdad, Draco jamás habría interrumpido ese momento apropósito.

 **-** Si, si, ya, ¿Por lo menos me ibas a decir algo importante?

 **-** Bueno... Quería hablar contigo, saber como te estaba yendo, aunque por lo visto creo que mejor de lo que esperaba.

Harry lo miró abriendo los ojos mientras le hacia señas para que se callara, observó a Hermione que iba un poco adelantada, al parecer no había escuchado nada, Draco contuvo una risa.

 **-** Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo, nos vemos, adiós Hermione, hablamos Harry.

 **-** Adiós Draco.

Sin más el rubio se separó de ellos para dirigirse a su sala común, los prefectos retomaron su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor en silencio, Harry no sabía que decir, aún pensaba en lo pasado en la torre de astronomía, cuando ella le dijo que le gustaban muchos sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa tonta adornó sus labios.

Iba tan ensimismado que cuando se dio cuenta habían llegado al retrato de la dama gorda, lo supo por que escuchó la voz de la castaña decir la contraseña.

Entraron en silencio, ya Harry se sentía más cómodo, se había fijado que Hermione estaba metida en sus pensamientos, seguro igual que el pensando en lo ocurrido en la torre de astronomía, observó la sala común y agradeció que no estaba Ron, ya iban varias veces que ellos volvían de patrullar y "casualmente" el Wesley era el único estudiante que se encontraba despierto y que "estudiando", estuvo tentado a ejercer de prefecto sobre él y obligarlo a que dejara esa estupidez, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Siguió a Hermione por las escaleras hasta que estás se dividieron en dos, hasta ahí era el limite, sabía muy bien, gracias a los gemelos, que no podía subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, tampoco es que tuviera intención de hacerlo.

Ella se giró para despedirse de él, al ver la sonrisa que portaba el mago en sus labios inevitablemente también sonrió, se había dado cuenta que Harry era el único chico que lograba hacerla sonreír fácilmente.

 **-** Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el comedor Hermione, pasé un agradable momento contigo en la torre de Astronomía, me gustaría repetirlo.

La bruja lo miraba sonrojada, el chico se acercó a su rostro y antes de siquiera dejar que reaccionara se desvió a su mejilla depositando un beso, se separó lentamente pero ella lo agarro de la túnica deteniéndolo a milímetros de sus labios, Harry la miró sin entender.

 **-** Al diablo **.-** Escuchó que susurraba para después sentir sus labios, tardo un poco en responderle, no había esperado esa reacción de su parte.

Pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad, la besó dulcemente, delineando sus labios, cuanto había deseado ese momento, la tomó de la cintura para profundizar un poco más el beso, ella apretó más su agarre sobre la túnica, no quería separarse de sus labios, pero sus pulmones le exigieron oxígeno, así que muy lentamente se separó de su boca.

La miró, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas cubiertas por un fuerte sonrojo, la boca entreabierta respirando con dificultad, llenando sus pulmones del oxigeno faltante, Harry se encontraba igual.

Cuando hubo calmado su respiración Hermione abrió los ojos, topándose con esos ojos verdes que desde hace unas semanas la mantenían en vela durante las noches, sus ojos brillaban, quedó atrapada en esa mirada, Harry le pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja y posó su mano sobre su mejilla, él también estaba atrapado en esos ojos chocolates que al igual que los suyos tenían un brillo.

Hermione le soltó la túnica lentamente y le sonrió un poco tímida.

 **-** Yo... Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno Harry.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó de acariciarle la mejilla, depósito un beso en su frente y ella se giró subiendo rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación, Harry se sentía extasiado, había sido un beso increíble.


	3. Extremadamente Feliz'

Se giro para seguir su camino hacia los dormitorios, entró a la habitación con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado cubriéndole todo el rostro, se tiró en su cama suspirando audiblemente, Neville salió del baño.

 **-** Harry amigo, ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **-** ¿Que no le ves la sonrisa Nev? Algo pasó mientras patrullaba, pues no es una sonrisa normal.

Harry se levantó de un salto pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros a Neville.

 **-** Neville, mi amigo, me encuentro estupendamente, muy feliz déjame decirte, Dean las pruebas van a ser dentro de dos semanas, prepárate.

Ron al escuchar eso se sentó en su cama y lo observó.

 **-** ¿Cuando van a ser las pruebas... Y a ti que mosca te picó?

 **-** Lo que escuchaste, dentro de dos semanas serán las pruebas y no me ha picado nada, solo me encuentro muy feliz.

Harry entró al baño dejando a los tres magos mirándose entre ellos sin entender nada.

 **-** Esa actitud en Harry no es normal, mira que lo conozco desde hace años, lo que sea que haya pasado mientras patrullaba lo ha dejado así.

 **-** ¿Hoy le tocaba patrullar junto a Hermione?

 **-** Bueno no junto a ella, Harry me dijo que siempre toman caminos diferentes cuando hacen las guardias.

 **-** Eso no me alivia en absoluto.

 **-** ¿Quien crees que sea la afortunada eh Neville?

 **-** ¿A que te refieres?

Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

 **-** ¿Como que a que me refiero? ¡Es obvio! ¡Harry tuvo un encuentro con alguna bruja! Esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro la conozco yo, era la misma que ponía cada ves que veía a Ginny el año pasado y es la misma que tú pones cuando ves a Luna.

El Longbottom se sonrojó.

 **-** Ya, si es lo que tú crees...

De pronto Neville se sintió nervioso, Ron lo escrudiñaba con la mirada.

 **-** Escúpelo Neville, algo me dice que sabes de que chica se trata.

Él aludido se sobresaltó y negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Acabaste de decir que conoces a Harry desde hace años, sabemos que Malfoy es su mejor amigo, pero sé muy bien que Harry confía en ti, algo me dice que tú sabes quién es la chica que le gusta.

 **-** Si, si lo se, pero no por eso te lo voy a decir, ya lo dijiste, Harry confía en mi, no puedo ir por ahí regando los secretos que me dice.

Sin dejar tiempo que alguien replicara, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a la persona de la que hablaban, Harry se sintió observado asi que alzó su mirada topándose con tres pares de ojos que lo observaban, Dean lo miraba como si tratara de leerle los pensamientos, Neville lo miraba nervioso y por último se dio cuenta que Ron lo fulminaba con sus ojos azules, se acordó de lo que le dijo Hermione de sus ojos y sonrió antes de caminar hacia su cama para colocarse el pijama.

Todo quedó en silencio, hasta que cada uno se acostó en su respectiva cama para dormir, el joven mago de ojos verdes lo hizo con la misma sonrisa cubriéndole la cara y pensando en la cara de Hermione cuando habían dejado de besarse, por la mirada del Wesley algo le decía que sabía o sospechaba el por que su estado de ánimo, estaba casi seguro de que se le tiraría encima a recriminarle o insultarlo, hasta que recordó que el chico quería participar en las pruebas de Quidditch, así que no debería de meterse con él siendo el capitán del equipo, todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

Al día siguiente se despertó de igual ánimo, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, se visitó y bajó para esperar a su hermano, se sorprendió de verlo ya esperando por él, con la felicidad que lo inundaba se le acercó pasando su brazo por sus hombros mientras le revolvía el cabello.

 **-** ¡Harry! ¿Que rayos te pasa?

 **-** Nada, solo me encuentro muy, muy feliz.

 **-** Me estas asustando, esa sonrisa estupida en tu rostro no me gusta para nada.

 **-** ¿No te gusta que tu hermano este feliz? Ya le voy a decir a mamá.

Tobías se alarmó.

 **-** No me refiero a eso, idiota, es que con ese estado de ánimo que tienes me...

 **-** ¿Y en que estado de ánimo te encuentras capitán? Espero que sea uno muy bueno, digo para que no afecte las pruebas.

 **-** ¡Ginny! Hola, ¿Como estas?

Tanto Tobías como Ginny y Hermione que venia con la pelirroja vieron a Harry como si a este le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

 **-** Harry que rayos...?

 **-** El estado de animo en el que me encuentro es "Extremadamente Feliz" **-.** Esto último lo dijo observando a cierta castaña **.-** Por cierto, las pruebas son en dos semanas.

 **-** Esta bien...

 **-** En serio que me estas asustando hermano, vamos que Draco nos esta esperando y seguro el sabrá que hacer contigo y tu "estado de ánimo".

Harry se dejó arrastrar por su hermano, Hermione observó como se iba con la inmensa sonrisa cubriéndole el rostro, ella sin poder evitarlo se tocó los labios y sonrió de la misma manera.

 **-** Aja, estas ocultando algo castaña y si me pongo a atar cabos, creo que tiene que ver con el estado de ánimo de "Extremadamente Feliz" de Harry.

Hermione solo le sonrió para tomarla del brazo y salir de la Sala Común rumbo al comedor.

 **-** Todo tuyo, te lo regalo, creo que mientras patrullaba anoche se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

 **-** ¡Draco! Mi amigo, ¿Como amaneces?

Harry lo abrazó, Draco estaba desconcertado, estaban en toda la entrada del comedor, todos lo verían, al separarse le paso el brazo por el hombro al igual que su hermano y asi entraron al gran comedor, se sentaron y con la misma Harry comenzó a llenarse el plato de comida.

 **-** Ok Potter escúpelo, ¿Que rayos pasó cuando te dejé anoche con Hermione?

Tobías escupió el jugo que había bebido.

 **-** ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger? ¿La prefecta?

 **-** Si, ya entendimos que sabes de que Hermione hablamos, suéltalo Harry.

 **-** ¿Qué? No pasó nada, simplemente estoy feliz.

 **-** Ya y mi mejor amigo es Ron Wesley, no me tomes por idiota, se muy bien que algo pasó.

Harry tragó y después bebió jugo de calabaza, todo bajo la atenta mirada de dos pares de ojos.

 **-** Me besó.

Harry esperó, pero como ninguno reaccionó, siguió hablando.

 **-** Bueno, nos besamos **-.** Masticó y tragó **.-** En las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, me estaba despidiendo de ella **-.** Bebió jugo **.-** Le acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla cuando me detuvo y sin esperarlo me besó.

 **-** ¿Y que pasó luego?

 **-** Nada, simplemente nos despedimos.

Draco lo miro incrédulo.

 **-** No se te ocurrió que era tu oportunidad para hablar con ella, claro que no.

 **-** No era el momento.

 **-** ¡Por Merlín, se besaron! ¡¿Como que no era el momento?!

El rubio había hablado más alto de lo normal atrayendo las miradas de varios estudiantes, Harry vio a lo lejos a Hermione observarlo sorprendida, desvío la mirada con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas, el chico sonrió y después fulminó al Slytherin con la mirada.

 **-** Gracias Draco, no sabia como hacer para que todos se enteraran.

El rubio bufó, pero antes de poder decir algo, se oyó un golpe y luego un grito proveniente de Ginny Wesley, la chica se había levantado apoyando las manos en la mesa.

 **-** ¡Se besaron!

Harry vio a Hermione tratando de calmar a Ginny para que se sentara, vio su cara completamente roja por la vergüenza, sin duda alguna la pelirroja había atado cabos después de escuchar a Draco.

 **-** Si dejas que hable te puedo explicar todo, antes que nos interrumpieras en la torre, yo había intentado besarla, pero ella me detuvo diciendo que aún no se sentía lista, ya no siente nada por Wesley, pero quiere llevarlo con calma, por eso, ese beso me tomó desprevenido, no pensé que después de haberme detenido para que no la besara ella lo haría, quiero darle tiempo, para que piense en todo esto, yo realmente quiero algo serio con ella.

 **-** Ya, esta bien, entiendo, es solo que después de todo por lo que has pasado, que se hayan besado fue un gran paso.

 **-** Ni que lo digas.

Harry siguió comiendo, al finalizar él y Draco caminaron juntos hasta el aula de DCAO, ya que la veían juntos.


	4. Desde Otro Punto de Vista

**(Pov's Hermione)**

Al entrar al dormitorio cerré la puerta y me recosté en esta con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad, puse la mano sobre mi corazón, sentí el palpitar acelerado, ¿Que había hecho?

Caminé hasta llegar a mi cama, agradecía que las chicas estuvieran dormidas, suspiré sentándome en la cama empezando a quitarme la ropa para ponerme el pijama.

Había rechazado el posible beso que Harry Potter pretendió darme en la torre de astronomía con la tonta excusa de que no me sentía lista, para hasta hace solo unos minutos besarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, roce mis labios, sintiendo aún el calor de los de Harry.

El beso había sido fantástico, mejor de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera se comparaba con ninguno de los besos que me había dado con Ron, era increíble y absurdo.

Es que nada más con una simple mirada Harry lograba ponerme nerviosa, solo que sabía ocultarlo muy bien, esos efectos que él lograba conseguir en mi habían empezado finalizando 5to año, pensé que era algo normal ya que aparte de Ron, Harry era el segundo chico con quien tenia trato, más aún el año pasado cuando fuimos escogidos prefectos, pasábamos más tiempo juntos que antes.

Poco a poco lo fui conociendo más y más, en unos meses nos hicimos más amigos, no fue una tarea nada fácil, Harry era muy callado o eso creía yo, siempre lo miraba un poco tenso y a veces hasta nervioso cuando hablaba conmigo, quise ignorar todo eso, total yo tenia "novio".

Todo cambió cuando mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de igual manera, sin poder evitarlo su mera presencia me ponía nerviosa, su mirada hacía que mi ritmo cardíaco aumentara, no entendía eso.

No le tomé importancia ya que tenía los TIMOS encima y las clases terminarían pronto, eso significaba dos meses y medios sin verlo, seguro al empezar 6to año ya no sentiría nada de eso en su presencia.

Pues no pude estar más equivocada, cuando lo volví a ver, fue de lejos, estaba con sus padres, no lo pude detallar bien por el humo que acechaba la estación de King Cross, pero me di cuenta que había cambiado un poco.

Cuando lo vi de cerca, estaba discutiendo con Ron, había estado insoportable durante todo el verano y al parecer seguía así, debía de entrar al vagón de los prefectos y él me lo estaba impidiendo, lo alejé de mi cuerpo, pidiéndole que me dejara en paz cuando escuché su voz, lo miré, le había dicho algo a Ron, no logré prestar atención, solo pude detallarlo, se había cortado el cabello, estaba más alto, se veía más musculoso que el año pasado, físicamente poco a poco estaba dejando atrás esa cara de niño cambiando a una mas varonil, incluso la voz le había cambiado.

Vi sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que me atraían siempre que los veía, me gustan mucho sus ojos, pero eso es algo que el no tiene por que saber.

Un grito interrumpió mis pensamientos, vi a un rubio acercarse hasta donde Harry, intercambiaron unas palabras y Harry se apartó, vi a Draco mirarnos y después hablarle con arrogancia a Ron.

 **-** ¿Wesley? ¿Que haces aquí? Al menos que seas prefecto **-.** Se tocó la insignia en un gesto altivo **.-** No tienes permitido estar aquí.

 **-** Solo me despedía de mi novia Malfoy.

Trate de decir algo, pero fui interrumpida por el rubio.

 **-** O te apuras o te apartas, no tengo todo el día para esperar, a diferencia de ti, yo si voy a hacer algo importante.

Vi claramente como Ron se tensó, por un momento pensé que lo insultaría o se le echaría encima, en cambio apretó los puños en un intento de contenerse y se despidió de mí antes de irse caminando.

Alcé la mirada hacia Malfoy y sin saber por qué, de mi boca se escapó una palabra.

 **-** Gracias.

El suspiró antes de contestarme.

 **-** En serio Granger, no se que estabas pensando para siquiera juntarte con ese Wesley.

Sin más, entró siendo seguido por mí y por Harry, al principio le presté atención a lo que decían los Premios Anuales, pero hubo un momento en el que desconecté mi cerebro ignorando todo, total, era la típica charla anual, bajé mi cabeza viendo el cuaderno haciendo como si anotara algo, escuché un suspiro, levanté la cabeza y vi a Harry mirar con aire aburrido hacia la ventana, sin querer me le quedé mirando, es realmente apuesto, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.

Duré por lo menos un minuto observándolo, cuando de pronto el giró su cabeza, se dio cuenta que lo observaba, enrojecí y desvíe mi mirada apenada.

Durante lo que quedaba de trayecto no volví a verlo, me sentía avergonzada de que me hubiera descubierto observándolo, cuando llegamos, escapando de Ron me subí al mismo carruaje que ocuparon Harry y Draco, al mismo tiempo se montó un chico más joven y muy parecido a Harry, solo que su cabello no era negro si no rojo oscuro.

Los tres se enfrascaron en una charla, claramente los prefectos se estaban metiendo con el chico, hasta que Malfoy dijo algo que llamó mi atención.

 **-** Al parecer, tú hermano si cree en "Todo Potter Necesita una Pelirroja" a diferencia de ti.

Eso me dio curiosidad, primero resulta que el chico y Harry son hermanos, lo otro ¿Que era eso de "Todo Potter Necesita una Pelirroja"?

Los hermanos tenían un leve rubor en las mejillas, después até cabo, le gusta una pelirroja que esta en 5to año.

 **-** ¿Te gusta Ginny?

Los tres me miraron y el chico se sonrojó tanto que su cabello quedo en segundo plano.

 **-** ¡Shh! Por favor, por favor, favor, no le vayas a decir nada.

 **-** Tranquilo, tampoco es como que había planeado hacerlo.

Harry aprovechó y nos presentó, después llegamos al Castillo y nos bajamos dirigiéndonos hacia el comedor, yo me senté con Ginny y muy a mi pesar con Ron.

El banquete de bienvenida fue magnífico si ignoramos por completo que lo prepararon elfos domésticos, del resto todo ocurrió con normalidad como años anteriores, al finalizar el banquete actúe de prefecta para dirigir a los de primer año junto con Harry a la Sala Común.

Al llegar les expliqué donde quedaban los dormitorios, me sentía exhausta asi que me despediría de Harry para acostarme, ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Ron estaba esperándome, le dije que no pretendía hablar con él ese día para después despedirme de Harry y subir a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Ron estaba peor, más fastidioso e insistente que nunca, ¿No entendía que necesitaba tiempo a solas? ¿Que no quería saber nada de él? Si sigue con esa actitud voy a dar por terminada definitivamente la relación, ya me está estresando.

Ese día para indignación del pelirrojo me senté al lado de Harry en la clase de Encantamientos, era muy bueno, pero por alguna extraña razón le costaba dominar un poco el hechizo que estábamos haciendo, solamente le di unos consejos que a diferencia de Ron los tomó en cuenta sin criticarme ni nada y rápidamente logró hacer el hechizo a la perfección, me sonrió agradecido, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Fue muy agradable y divertido haber compartido la clase con él, Harry realmente me agradaba, más de lo que creía, a mi parecer pasamos un momento muy especial los dos.

Al dirigirnos al comedor tenía la misma intención de sentarme con él, apenas Harry se acercó a la mesa lo acorralaron preguntándole por las pruebas de Quidditch, cuando al fin pudo sentarse yo solté un risita.

 **-** Si claro, ríete de mi desgracia, ahora no se qué es peor, haber sido elegido prefecto o capitán del equipo.

 **-** Tranquilo Harry, si McGonagall te eligió para ser capitán es por qué confía plenamente en ti, deberías de tenerte confianza tú también.

Le apreté la mano para infundirle valor, realmente se veía afligido.

 **-** No me considero fanática del Quidditch, ni siquiera se volar, le tengo pánico a las alturas, pero he ido a unos cuantos juegos y te he visto volar Harry, lo haces increíble, se nota que te gusta, además eres un buen buscador, veloz y decidido, solo tienes que tener carácter cuando sean las pruebas y verás que lo harás muy bien.

Él me sonrió, era verdad, no me gusta el Quidditch pero había ido a ver los juegos siendo arrastrada por Ron o Ginny y al hacerlo vi a Harry volar, había escuchado de su fama como el buscador mas joven de todo Hogwarts y también por que era muy bueno y pues tenían razón, Harry volando era increíble, odio volar en una escoba pero nada más con ver su seguridad me instaba a querer volar a su lado.

 **-** Gracias.

Me miró de una manera que sentí mis mejillas arder.

 **-** Si quieres... Puedo asistir a las pruebas de selección, claro si no te molesta.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando escuchó lo que le dije.

 **-** Me gustaría verte en las gradas ese día, tu presencia me dará fuerza para...

Pero gracias al grito de Ginny no supe en que lo ayudaría mi presencia.

-¡Hermione! Por fin te encuentro, yo... Eeh... ¿Interrumpo?

Harry y yo nos vimos y negamos al mismo tiempo, cuando Luna se asomó por sobre el hombro de Ginny.

 **-** Es que como Herm te tiene tomado de la mano, cualquiera pensaría que se están declarando.

Dirigí mi mirada a la mesa y era verdad, aun seguía tomándole la mano a Harry, rápidamente la aparte mientras me sentía enrojecer.

Las chicas se sentaron así que no pude seguir hablando con Harry, esa semana pasó lento a mi parecer, Ron terminó por sacarme de mis casillas y por fin corté con él, esta vez definitivo, no tenía la intención de volver con él por nada del mundo, obviamente el chisme se corrió por todo el castillo.

Eso me estresó, las mujeres me acosaban para saber por que habíamos terminado y los hombres para coquetearme, honestamente, ellos resultaban más fastidiosos que las mismas mujeres.

Gracias a eso habían pasado unos días sin poder hablar con Harry, suspiré, raramente su presencia me hacia falta, ya había terminado de patrullar, no quise irme directo a la Sala Común, últimamente Ronald "casualmente" estudiaba los días que Harry y yo patrullábamos, y en estos momentos quería evitarlo a toda costa.

Subí las escaleras que me llevarían a la torre de astronomía, al entrar no creía lo que veía, el destino jugaba conmigo, Harry se estaba pasando de una manera desesperada las manos por el cabello.

 **-** Si sigues así tu cabello se pondrá aún más incontrolable, créeme te lo digo por experiencia.

En el acto él me miró, me sonrió y yo me sonrojé, ignorando eso caminé hasta quedar frente a él, sin poder evitarlo o siquiera pensar en lo que hacía pasé mi mano por sus cabellos y los peine lo más que pude, al terminar retiré mi mano y lo miré a los ojos, contuve un suspiro a tiempo.

 **-** Tienes unos hermosos ojos Harry, son de un increíble verde brillante, ¿Te confieso algo?

Me mordí el labio nerviosa, ahora dudaba en decírselo, no se de que manera se lo iba a tomar.

-Me gustan tus ojos... Y mucho.

Sus ojos brillaron más si era posible después de lo que le dije.

 **-** ¿Más qué los azules?

Le sonreí divertida.

 **-** Más qué los azules.

Harry me miró y mi corazón se aceleró, sentí mis piernas de gelatina y mis mejillas arder, pero a pesar de eso no aparte mi mirada de la suya, no quería que se diera cuenta de todo lo que causa en mi.

 **-** Yo en cambio prefiero el color chocolate.

Cuando me dijo eso perdí el aliento, no sé en qué momento se había acercado tanto a mi cara, sus ojos brillaban, yo estaba atrapada por ellos, sentía su aliento pegar en mi rostro, me recorrió un escalofrío que no tenia nada que ver con la brisa que hacía, sin saber por que miré sus labios, los tenia muy cerca e inconscientemente moría por besarlos, sin poder controlar el impulso me relamí el labio superior, Harry lo tomó como una invitación por que se acercó para besarme pero justo en el último momento lo detuve sin saber realmente por qué.

Él se alejó sonriendo y se echó el cabello hacia atrás antes de hablar.

 **-** Lo siento... Yo no quise... Es que...

Antes de que continuara disculpándose innecesariamente lo detuve colocando mis dedos sobre su boca.

 **-** Aún no me siento lista, fue por eso que te detuve, ya no siento nada por Ron, pero igual quiero tomarme esto con calma.

Era verdad, Ron ya era pasado, pero quería aclarar mis sentimientos, aun no sé que es exactamente esto que siento por Harry, además hay algo que no me deja tranquila.

 **-** Oye Harry, ¿Que es eso qué dijo Malfoy de "Todo Potter Necesita una Pelirroja"?

Sonrió divertido antes de responderme.

 **-** Es un antiguo dicho de mi familia, ya que al parecer a la mayoría de los Potter hombres les atraen las pelirrojas, mi mamá es pelirroja al igual que mi abuela, la mamá de mi papá.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, pero si eso era verdad... Yo no soy pelirroja, ¿Harry creería en eso? Más nerviosa de lo que esperaba le pregunté.

 **-** Tú... ¿Tú crees en eso?

Él alzó una ceja.

 **-** ¿En "Todo Potter Necesita una Pelirroja"?

Asentí.

 **-** Para nada, la pelirroja más cercana que conozco es Ginny Wesley y a diferencia de Tobías no me siento atraído por ella en ningún aspecto, para mí ese dicho no vale, no soy muy amante del rojo, ya te lo dije, me gusta más el color chocolate, marrón, castaño...

Con esos tres simples colores había descrito mi cabello y mis ojos, me di cuenta que aún tenia apoyada mis manos en su pecho por esa razón sentí el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, me sentí abrumada.

 **-** Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí.

Draco Malfoy acaba de entrar en la torre, cuando alzó la mirada y me vio se sorprendió, noté como se tensaba un poco, después de cruzar unas palabras terminamos bajando los tres juntos, yo iba más adelantada qué ellos, estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, necesitaba aclarar de una vez todo eso que Harry me hace sentir, ¿Tan rápido me sentía tan atraída por él? O sea, aun siendo novia de Ron, Harry ya me había empezado a gustar, me costaba creerlo.

Escuché a Malfoy despedirse e igual me despedí, el camino hacia la Sala Común lo hicimos en silencio y eso se lo agradecí mentalmente a Harry, cuando entramos observé la estancia y me sentí aliviada al no ver ningún rastro de Ron, subí las escaleras seguida por Harry, al llegar a la división de estás me volteé encontrándomelo sonriendo, como si estuviésemos conectados yo sonreí igual, era imposible no hacerlo.

 **-** Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el comedor Hermione, pasé un agradable momento contigo en la Torre de Astronomía, me gustaría repetirlo.

Me sonrojé al escucharlo, vi como se acercó a mi rostro, pero antes de llegar a mi boca se desvió hacia mi mejilla depositando un beso, me sentí un poco decepcionada, pero lo entiendo, ya lo había rechazado, instintivamente cuando lo sentí separarse lo agarré de la túnica deteniéndolo a milímetros de mis labios, a diferencia de Ron, Harry era muy dulce y tierno, eso me volvía loca.

 **-** Al diablo **.-** Susurré cerca de su boca y sin pensarlo me acerqué besándolo.

Él se tardo en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, ¡Merlín! Fue estupendo, Harry besaba increíble, sentí como me tomaba de la cintura profundizando el beso, yo apreté con más fuerza su túnica, no quería separarme de su boca, pero mis pulmones ardieron, así que nos separamos lentamente.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, trataba de regular mi respiración, al hacerlo los abrí y me topé con los ojos verdes que me tanto me gustan, quedé atrapada en ellos, Harry me pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y posó su mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente, le sonreí tímida.

 **-** Yo... Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno Harry.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, solté su túnica y dejó de acariciarme la mejilla, se acercó y depósito un beso en mi frente, me derretí por dentro, me volteé y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Y pues... No lograba conciliar el sueño, Harry me tenía flechada completamente, si, me gustaba demasiado, me gire abrazando mi almohada escondiendo una sonrisa tonta.

Cuando desperté en la mañana me sentía relajada y no podía dejar de sonreír, Lavender me miró extrañada y con un deje de fastidio.

 **-** ¿Y a ti que te picó Granger?

Parvati me miró.

 **-** ¿Volviste con Ron?

Esa pregunta ocasiono dos cosas: Borró completamente mi sonrisa y Lavender me fulminó con la mirada, según escuché por ahí, a ella le gusta Ron.

 **-** No, para nada, mi felicidad tiene otro nombre.

Sin más volví a sonreír saliendo de ahí dejándolas sorprendidas y con la palabra en la boca.

Al salir me topé con Ginny en las escaleras así que bajamos juntas, cuando llegamos al último escalón escuchamos a Tobías.

 **-** No me refiero a eso, idiota, es que con ese estado de ánimo que tienes me...

 **-** ¿Y en que estado de ánimo te encuentras capitán? Espero que sea uno muy bueno, digo para que no afecte las pruebas.

 **-** ¡Ginny! Hola, ¿Como estas?

Vi a Harry saludar con entusiasmo a la pelirroja, fue algo demasiado extraño, hasta Ginny y Tobías lo miraban sin poder creérselo.

 **-** Harry que rayos...?

Ginny no pudo formular la pregunta ya que Harry la había interrumpido.

 **-** El estado de ánimo en el qué me encuentro es "Extremadamente Feliz" **-.** Al decir eso me miró, yo como cosa rara me sonrojé **.-** Por cierto, las pruebas son en dos semanas.

 **-** Esta bien...

Ginny aún no salía de la impresión.

 **-** En serio que me estas asustando hermano, vamos que Draco nos esta esperando y seguro el sabrá que hacer contigo y tu "estado de ánimo".

Vi como Tobías lo arrastraba fuera de la sala común, lo vi alejarse con la sonrisa en su rostro, inconscientemente me toqué los labios y sin poder evitarlo, sonreí.

 **-** Aja, estás ocultando algo castaña y si me pongo a atar cabos, creo que tiene que ver el estado de ánimo de "Extremadamente Feliz" de Harry.

Yo solo le sonreí y la tomé del brazo para dirigirnos hacia el comedor, ahí nos encontramos con Luna.

 **-** ¿Alguien de ustedes sabe que le pasa a Harry?

 **-** ¿Que quieres decir?

 **-** Es que justo entró abrazando por los hombros a Draco y a Tobías con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no es una actitud muy común en él.

 **-** Créeme, yo también quisiera saberlo.

Sin más las tres entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor, trataba de ignorar a Ginny para poder comer tranquila, la chica insistía en que le contara lo que pasaba con Harry, Luna en cambio se mantenía callada y eso no era bueno.

No es que no quisiera contarle, es que nos encontrábamos en pleno comedor y estaba segura que Ginny armaría un escándalo si le contaba que había besado a Harry Potter.

Un grito procedente de la garganta de Draco Malfoy hizo que alzara mi mirada.

 **-** ¡Por Merlín, se besaron! ¡¿Como que no era el momento?!

Miré a Harry sorprendida, él me observó y sonrojada aparté la mirada, después caí en cuenta en algo, Ginny se había quedado quieta, como en shock y en menos de un minuto se levantó apoyando con fuerza las manos en la mesa.

 **-** ¡Se besaron!

Enrojecí completamente, lo había gritado, sentí las miradas encima, trate de hacer que se sentara cuando escuché a Ron escupir el jugo, lo ignoré.

 **-** ¿Eso fue lo que pasó verdad?

Asentí, no me sentía en condiciones de hablar.

 **-** Te lo tenías bien guardado Granger, ¿Cuando planeabas contarlo? Debo de agradecer a Malfoy, si no es por él no nos enteramos.

 **-** Por esa reacción que tuviste es que no quería contarte nada aquí en el comedor.

 **-** O sea que Harry te gusta.

Mire a Luna, era imposible sonrojarme aún más, me tape la cara con las manos.

 **-** Son imposibles.

 **-** Lo tomaré como un si.

Terminé de comer para dirigirme a clases, tenía DCAO, no entiendo por que esa clase me costaba tanto, era la única en la que Harry me superaba completamente.

Al entrar lo vi sentado junto a Draco, el asiento continuo al de Harry estaba vacío, sin vacilar me acerqué hasta allá sentándome a su lado.

 **-** ¡Hermione! Hola.

Me sonrió divertido, yo le sonreí de la misma manera y saludé al rubio.

 **-** Hola Draco.

 **-** Hola Hermione.

Severus Snape hizo acto de presencia quedando todo en silencio, la clase fue magnífica, Harry sabía que DCAO era mi debilidad asi que me ayudó durante toda la clase, era un excelente profesor, por primera vez antes de salir de clases Snape me felicitó, me sentía satisfecha conmigo misma.

 **(Fin Pov's Hermione)**


	5. Suerte

Después de ese día la relación de los prefectos mejoró notablemente, pasaban más tiempo juntos, incluso comían junto a sus amigos, Tobías aprovechaba eso para entablar conversación con Ginny, incluso Neville se había unido e igual que Tobías aprovechaba para hablar con Luna.

 **-** ¿Como es qué ustedes son mejores amigos? Tengo entendido que se conocen desde antes de empezar Hogwarts.

Con aire arrogante Malfoy respondió.

 **-** Es que las familias como los Malfoy, Potter o Longbottom por ser tan influyentes en el mundo mágico tienden a juntar a sus hijos de pequeños para que...

Harry lo interrumpió.

 **-** Draco es sobrino de mi padrino, así que por eso nos conocemos desde pequeños, igual mis padres y los suyos comparten una amistad, mi mamá y Narcissa se reunían cuando éramos bebes para que jugáramos.

Ese día Harry no tenia clases en la última hora, pero Hermione sí, ya que ella veía Runas Antiguas, no la vería si no más tarde en la Sala Común.

 **-** Harry deja de holgazanear y ven para acá.

El chico bufó y alzó la vista, Tobías estaba sentado en la mesa haciendo una tarea, Ronald Wesley sentado a su lado estaba qué se arrancaba los cabellos.

 **-** Entiende Orión que ya yo pasé por 4to año, no me acuerdo de nada y se supone que te dieron la clase y prestaste atención como mamá siempre te dice, asi qué no entiendo por que necesitas mi ayuda.

Tuvo el tino de sonrojarse antes de responder.

 **-** Por qué estas ahí tirado sin hacer nada **-.** No dejó que lo interrumpiera **.-** Esperar a Hermione ahí tirado en el sofá entra en "No Hacer Nada".

Harry se sonrojó y lo fulminó con la mirada, Ron bufó pero lo ignoraron.

 **-** Así que levanta tu trasero de ahí y ven a ayudarme al menos que quieras que le diga a mamá que no me ayudas cuando te lo pido.

 **-** Chantajista, a mi nadie me ayudaba a hacer las tareas.

 **-** Eres el hermano mayor, es tú trabajo ayudarme, levanta el culo Harry y ven.

 **-** Lenguaje, Tobías.

Hermione hacía acto de presencia en la Sala Común, los tres hombres alzaron la mirada, Tobías se sonrojó.

 **-** Lo siento Mione, es que Harry se niega a ayudarme.

 **-** Ya, deja de hacerte el mártir **-.** Harry se había sentado frente a su hermano arrancándole el pergamino **.-** ¿Historia de la Magia?

Harry lo miró incrédulo.

 **-** Ok, buenas noches Tobías, mañana son las pruebas de Quidditch y no puedo acostarme tarde.

 **-** ¡Harry!

 **-** ¿Qué? Esa es la peor materia de todas, además apuesto toda la fortuna Potter a que no le prestaste atención al profesor Binn en la clase ¿O me equivoco?

Tobías se sonrojó nuevamente, Hermione rió.

 **-** Son tal para cual, ¿O te recuerdo Harry lo que hacías durante las clases de Historia de la Magia?

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para sonrojarse.

 **-** ¡Ja! Para que sigas burlándote de mí.

 **-** A ver Tobías, dime de qué es la tarea para ayudarte.

Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le tendió el pergamino a la bruja, ella sonrió divertida por la reacción del mago.

 **-** Eres mi ángel Mione, gracias.

Harry la miró directo a los ojos al decirle eso ocasionando que ella se sonrojara, pero se le quedó mirando hasta que Tobías carraspeó.

 **-** Harry ya Hermione llegó, así que te puedes ir a acostar, en vez de distraer a mi cuña **-** tos **-** profesora, mañana son las pruebas, ¿Recuerdas?

Pero tanto Harry como Hermione captaron lo que iba a decir el chico, la castaña se sonrojó visiblemente y rápidamente tomó el pergamino, Harry le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y se sentó para seguir leyendo "Quidditch A Través de los Tiempos".

 **-** Harry James Potter **-.** Alzó la mirada, que Hermione lo llamara por su nombre completo no era buena señal **.-** Para mañana tenemos dos trabajos que entregar, ¿Ya los hiciste?

 **-** Claro, ¿Por quién me tomas?

Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y le extendió el brazo con la mano abierta, él le sonrió dándole los dos pergaminos, los tomó y le explicó a Tobías algo acerca de la tarea para después abrir un pergamino de los que Harry le había dado.

 **-** ¿Y que te parece?

 **-** Muy bien, no tengo objeción al respecto.

Lo cerró y abriendo el otro lo miró rápidamente.

 **-** Se nota que a este le pusiste más empeño, realmente te gusta DCAO.

Le entregó el primero que había abierto, en cambio el de DCAO lo dejó extendido sobre la mesa.

 **-** ¿Que vas hacer?

Vio como ella sacaba de su mochila un pergamino y lo abría junto al suyo.

 **-** Oh, la gran Hermione Granger ¿No ha hecho la tarea de DCAO? O peor aún ¿Pretende copiarse de mi tarea?

Los dos pelirrojos levantaron la vista observando a la pareja, Hermione se había colorado tanto como una manzana, agarró un pergamino cerrado que tenía y golpeó en la cabeza a Harry.

 **-** Eres un idiota Harry Potter, claro que hice mi tarea, solo que tengo que aceptar que tú eres mejor que yo en DCAO por esa razón quiero comparar los trabajos para ver en que me equivoqué.

Harry le sonrió divertido, amaba provocarla y que ella le respondiera de esa manera tan "sabelotodo", ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se dispuso a comparar los trabajos, vio como con ayuda de la varita acomodaba ciertos puntos en su tarea.

 **-** Listo, por fin terminé, ¿Que opinas Mione?

Tobías le extendió el pergamino, la castaña lo tomo echándole un vistazo.

 **-** Excelente Tobías, muy bien.

El chico sonrió y recogió todas sus cosas.

 **-** Gracias Herm, estoy seguro que mamá te adoraría.

Sin más se fue de ahí dejando desconcertados a los prefectos.

 **-** A mi no me veas, no se por qué rayos dijo eso.

Alzó el libro ocultando la cara en este, Hermione siguió comparando ambos pergaminos, cuando terminó comenzó a guardar todo regresándole el pergamino a Harry.

 **-** ¿Listo?

Ella asintió, cuando iba a levantarse, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, giró la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada suplicante de Ronald Wesley.

 **-** Hermione... Yo... Por favor... ¿Puedes ayudarme? Ya casi termino, es solo que...

La soltó y bajó la mirada viendo el pergamino fijamente, Hermione lo miro y después vio a Harry, este la miraba esperando, ella suspiró y con la misma se volvió a sentar, Harry la imitó.

 **-** ¿En que necesitas que te ayude Ron?

El chico la miró con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, le extendió un pergamino que ojeo rápidamente.

 **-** ¿Es solamente este?

El chico negó con la cabeza un poco apenado, ella suspiró y le extendió la mano para que le entregara el de DCAO.

 **-** Presta atención.

El asintió prestando completa atención a todo lo que Hermione le dijo, se dio cuenta que tendría que usar otro pergamino y descartar el que ya había hecho.

 **-** ¿Entendiste todo?

Ron asintió.

 **-** En el de DCAO no has escrito casi nada.

El tuvo el tino de sonrojarse, ella negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Nunca cambiarás Ronald.

 **-** No voy a dejar que te copies del mío, pero si te voy a decir lo que vas a escribir, toma nota.

 **-** ¿No te vas a quedar?

El chico la miró suplicante para después ver a Harry con resentimiento, ella sabía que había observado al pelinegro.

 **-** No, estoy muy cansada y quiero acostarme a dormir, así que anota.

El pelirrojo no tuvo mas remedio que anotar todos los apuntes que Hermione le fue dando, al terminar ella se levantó de la mesa nuevamente haciendo que Harry la imitara.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Ella asintió viéndolo a los ojos, realmente ya no sentía absolutamente nada por él.

Caminó siguiendo a Harry, cuando llegaron a las escaleras subieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al limite.

 **-** ¿Mañana son las pruebas?

 **-** Si, en el campo de Quidditch en la tarde, ¿Irás? ¿O ya te arrepentiste?

 **-** Asistiré Harry, te veré desde las gradas y gritaré para animar a Tobías.

El chico le sonrió divertido y asintió.

 **-** Te lo agradezco.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla al despedirse.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven mago se sentía muy nervioso, más o menos sabia la cantidad de personas que iban a presentar la prueba, eran muchos y eso lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

Casi toda la mañana la pasó en silencio, sus amigos lo entendían así que no lo molestaron, el Potter menor estaba igual o peor que el mayor, durante el desayuno derramó dos veces el jugo de calabaza, a pesar de que su hermano era el capitán se veía sumamente nervioso o quizás el hecho de que su hermano mayor fuera el capitán era lo que lo tenía más nervioso.

En fin, la tarde llegó y con ella las tan ansiadas pruebas de Quidditch, Hermione se estaba terminando de vestir, se había colocado un jean y un suéter que tenia estampado el escudo de Gryffindor en el medio, bajó las escaleras topándose con una escena muy inusual.

 **-** Ro-Ro, quería venir a desearte suerte antes de que te vayas.

Lavender estaba abrazada a Ron, el pelirrojo tenía puesto el traje de guardián y se notaba igual de nervioso que los hermanos Potter.

Cuando terminó de bajar las escalerasfue que la pareja se inmutó de su presencia, Lavender sonrió y se acercó más a Ron, Hermione no entendió esa reacción, Ron ya no le importaba en absoluto.

Los ignoró completamente cuando se dio cuenta que Tobías venía bajando las escaleras ya vestido con el traje de cazador color escarlata y dorado, le sonrió para infundirle valor.

 **-** Te ves muy guapo Tobías, te sienta el uniforme.

Tobías asintió, se le notaba a leguas lo nervioso que estaba.

 **-** Si esperas a Harry, él ya esta en el campo.

Hermione sonrió divertida, decir que el chico se encontraba nervioso era poco.

 **-** Ya sé, espero a Ginny, pensaba que ya estabas en el campo.

 **-** ¿Vas a ir a ver las pruebas Herm?

Ron se había separado de Lavender y miraba son sorpresa a Hermione.

 **-** Si.

 **-** Pero a ti no te gusta el Quidditch, yo tenia que arrastrarte para que me acompañaras a ver los partidos y cuando te pedí que me fueras a ver en las pruebas, te negaste.

 **-** Le prometí a Harry que iría.

La mirada de Ron cambió, detonó celos.

 **-** ¡Oye!

 **-** Es la verdad, le prometí a tu hermano que iría, pero no por eso no te voy a apoyar.

El chico le sonrió agradecido y en ese instante Ginny bajó las escaleras vestida igual que Tobías, este la miró y se sonrojó.

 **-** Listo, ya podemos irnos, ¡Tobías! No te reconocí, oye déjame decirte que el uniforme se te ve muy bien, te ves guapísimo.

 **-** Creo que voy a vomitar.

 **-** ¡Tobías!

Las dos mujeres lo detuvieron en su intento de subir las escaleras.

 **-** Cálmate, tan solo respira, si te pones nervioso no podrás dar tu mayor esfuerzo en el campo.

 **-** Recuerda que tienes que esforzarte y demostrarme que tan bueno eres, así que vamos, Ron apúrate o llegarás tarde.

Los tres salieron de la Sala Común para dirigirse hacia el campo de Quidditch bajo la atenta mirada de Ron y Lavender, al llegar, Ginny y Tobías entraron directamente al campo, faltaban 10min para la hora que Harry había indicado.

Así que sin que nadie la viera Hermione se acercó hasta los vestidores, buscó a Harry y lo encontró caminando de un lado a otro, claramente tratando de calmarse, sonrió, era la primera vez que lo veía tan nervioso.

Se acercó en silencio, tuvo que colocarse al frente suyo para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

 **-** ¡Hermione! No te escuché, es solo que...

 **-** Respira Harry, recuerda lo que te dije, ten confianza en ti mismo, lo harás bien, créeme, tienes madera de líder.

 **-** Ya, pero es que me acabo de enterar que mis padres vinieron, mamá quiere ver a Tobías e igual manera ver como me desempeño de capitán y papá es muy exigente ¿Sabes? Eso me tiene mal.

Antes de que el pobre chico entrara en un colapso Hermione se colocó de puntitas rozándole los labios, eso hizo que reaccionara, ella sonrió y lo besó, la respuesta de Harry fue inmediata, la tomó de la cintura y esta vez ella le pasó las manos por el cuello, una mano la dejo en su nuca y con la otra lo tomó de los cabellos acariciándoselos, notó como se relajaba en sus brazos, cuando lo sintió alejarse tomó entre sus labios el labio inferior de él y se separó halándoselo un poco.

 **-** Si querías lograr que me relajara con ese beso, déjame decirte que lo has conseguido.

Ella le sonrió antes de darle un beso corto.

 **-** Suerte.

 **¿A quien no le gustaría que le desearan suerte de esa manera?**

 **Jajaja ¿Y si fuera al revés? Nuestro hermoso pelinegro deseándole suerte nuestra Herm!**

 **¿Quien desea ver al matrimonio Potter?**

 **¿Lily conocerá a Hermione?**

 **Si recibo un comentario subo el otro hoy mismo!**

 **Miren que yo me emociono como una bebe cuando leo un comentario nuevo**

 **Aun no he finalizado la historia y no se si incluirle lemon, ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Nos vemooos! Se les quiere...!**


	6. Capturada

Después de desearle suerte a Harry, la bruja salió de los vestidores con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro, Harry también sonreía, tomo la escoba y salió de los vestidores decidido al campo, sin rastros de que hubiese estado nervioso.

Hermione se sentó en el medio de las gradas para ver poder detallar todo el campo, paseó su mirada por las gradas topándose con lo que buscaba ya qué no se encontraba muy lejos de ella, una melena roja, en definitiva era la mamá de Harry, así que el hombre a su lado debería de ser su papá, a los segundos se les unió un hombre de cabello negro y largo, no lo conocía de ningún lado.

 **-** ¿Hablaste con Harry, Sirius?

 **-** Créeme que no fue necesario.

 **-** ¡Sirius! Te mande a que hablarás con él para que le infundieras valor, se puso muy nervioso después de enterarse que vinimos a verlos.

 **-** Créeme, no fue necesario.

 **-** ¡Sirius Orión Black!

 **-** Ya, ya, cuando estaba llegando a los vestidores logré ver como salía una chica de ahí y por la sonrisa que cargaba algo me dijo que ella ya se había encargado de Harry, él cuál segundos después salió con la escoba en la mano y una seguridad envidiable.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ¡Me había visto!

 **-** ¿La detallaste Sirius?

 **-** ¿A quién, la escoba?

 **-** ¿Como que a la escoba? ¡A la chica!

 **-** Ah, si, claro **-.** En vez de dirigirse a la pelirroja se dirigió a su amigo **.-** Déjame decirte James que a Harry le importa un comino el dicho: "Todo Potter Necesita una Pelirroja".

James sonrió divertido.

 **-** Si, me lo dijo el día que abordaron el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Eso le llamó la atención a la chica.

 **-** ¡Ya lo sabias! Y no me dijiste nada.

 **-** No exactamente, ese día le pregunté si creía en eso, él me sonrió y negó con la cabeza, claramente pensó en alguien y Sirius acaba de decir que la chica que salió de los vestidores no es pelirroja, eso me hace pensar que quizás fue en ella en quién pensó antes de responderme.

En la mente de la castaña se formó una interrogante: ¿Sería verdad que Harry había pensado en ella?

 **-** ¿La detallaste Sirius? ¿Es bonita? ¿De que casa es? ¿Se ve mayor o menor? ¿Como estaba vestida?

 **-** ¡Lily! Por favor, se supone que viniste a ver a tus hijos, no a averiguarle la vida a una chica nada más por que la vi salir de los vestidores donde estaba Harry, quizás hasta fue a desearle suerte nada más.

Hermione se sonrojó, sí que había ido a desearle suerte.

 **-** Ah, ahora resulta que solo fue a desearle suerte, fuiste tú el que insinuó algo más.

 **-** Yo solo comenté que la vi salir con una sonrisa en los labios, más nada.

Antes de que Lily Potter pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un silbido y 13 escobas se elevaron en el aire, en el medio Harry Potter dando explicaciones.

 **-** Las pruebas van a empezar.

 **-** Tobías no está volando y Harry no va a jugar, así que ¡Respóndeme de una vez Black!

Hermione vio como el hombre suspiraba resignado.

 **-** Primero que nada, no la detallé completamente, por favor es una niña, segundo, si, es bonita, ¿Al chico le gusta no? Creo que es de Gryffindor, no se si es mayor o menor y me pareció ver que esta vestida...

James Potter gritó interrumpiendo a Sirius.

 **-** ¡No! Que ni se te ocurra decirle como esta vestida la chica, ¿Acaso quieres que al salir de aquí acose a cada bruja con la descripción que pretendas darle?

Lily fulminó con la mirada a su esposo y después hizo lo mismo con Sirius, este se tensó pero no desistió, la mujer resignada miró hacia el campo.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, agradecía que no la hubiese descrito, ya qué si la pelirroja giraba un poco su cabeza ella entraría en su campo de visión, trató de relajarse y observó detalladamente el campo, Harry había formado dos equipos de 6 jugadores, claramente sin buscador, él estaba sobrevolando sobre ellos y de vez en cuando les gritaba indicaciones, a juzgar por como volaban eran estudiantes de 2do o 3er año, Tobías estaba en 4to por eso no se encontraba ahí.

Pasados unos 15mim Harry pitó y descendieron al piso, vio como les decía algo a los chicos y estos se retiraban del campo, anotó algo en una libreta y después comenzó a gritar formando dos equipos más.

Cuando se elevaron en el aire, Hermione reconoció a dos, Dean Thomas y Ron, el pelirrojo se veía pálido y estaba casi segura que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

Sonó el silbato y empezaron a jugar, Dean era muy bueno, estaba jugando en contra de Ron, pero las veces que logró tirar, Ron las detuvo, tenía que admitir que el pelirrojo también era bueno.

Harry pitó para que se detuvieran, vio como se acercaba a unos cuantos jugadores y estos descendían, volvió a sacar la libreta y escuchó lo que gritó.

 **-** ¡Stone, Tyler y Lee Equipo A!

Los nombrados se elevaron colocándose en sus posiciones, harían equipo con Dean.

 **-** ¡Thompson, Rowling y Potter Equipo B!

Hermione vio como Tobías se elevó, lo veía pálido, el chico estaba nervioso, así que sin importarle nada, ni siquiera revelar su ubicación ya que si Sirius la veía sabría que fue ella la que salió de los vestidores, gritó.

 **-** ¡Ánimo Tobías! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Demuéstrale a Ginny que eres mejor que ella!

Logró su cometido, el chico sonrió divertido con lo último y antes de empezar a moverse volteó a verla enseñándole el pulgar levantado, con la misma Hermione le sonrió y se sentó mirando fijamente el campo, sentía las miradas de los adultos encima de ella, obviamente Lily quería saber quien era la chica que animaba a su hijo menor.

Después de los cambios, el juego resultó ser más entretenido que los anteriores, Tobías era muy bueno, incluso mejor que Dean, volaba con una agilidad atravesando todo el campo, esquivando a los demás jugadores y las blodgers que le lanzaban, si no había sacado mal la cuenta había anotado 60puntos él solo.

Harry sonreía mirando a su hermano.

 **-** Es muy bueno James, más de lo que me imaginé.

 **-** ¡Ese es mi hijo!

 **-** Si, se preparó todo el verano, Draco nos visitó y entre él y Harry entrenaron con Tobías.

Cuando Harry estuvo satisfecho, volvió a sonar el silbato, se acercó nuevamente a varios jugadores y estos descendieron, incluido Dean, pero no se fueron, se quedaron en el campo.

Volvió a anotar algo en la libreta para después gritar.

 **-** ¡McLaggen, Steel, Jones y Wesley Equipo A!

Ginny se elevo con una seguridad totalmente envidiable y una radiante sonrisa en los labios, miró desafiante a Tobías, Hermione miró sorprendida como este le devolvía la sonrisa, ya no estaba nervioso, la adrenalina apoderada de su cuerpo.

 **-** ¡Watson, Stone, Harrison y Blair Equipo B!

Hermione no se pudo contener.

 **-** ¡Así es Tobías! ¡No te dejes intimidar por la pelirroja!

 **-** ¡Se supone que yo soy tu amiga Granger!

Tobías se rió a carcajadas, yo tampoco pude evitarlo, el mismo Harry se rió antes de sonar el silbato.

Decir que el anterior fue entretenido había sido adelantarme a los hechos, este sin duda lo fue aún más, Ginny era increíble y se notaba que se estaba esforzando al máximo, sobre todo cuando tiraba, lo más seguro para obligar a su hermano a esforzarse también.

Tobías lo tuvo mas difícil con Ginny y con McLaggen en los aros, la pelirroja no lo dejaba volar tranquilo y el guardián era más bueno que el anterior, pero a pesar de todo había marcado 10puntos más que la chica.

Los espectadores se encontraban metidos completamente en el juego, parecía una final.

Hasta que Harry pitó anunciando el último cambio.

Esta ves fueron pocos, pero Harry hizo un nuevo equipo, pasó a Tobías al Equipo A junto a Ginny y a Dean lo mandó al Equipo B.

 **-** Creo que Harry ya sabe cual va a ser su equipo titular.

Hermione miró hacia los adultos y casi se va para atrás, el profesor Severus Snape hacía acto de presencia sentándose al lado de los padres de Harry y vio con asombro como Lily lo abrazaba con entusiasmo.

 **-** ¡Severus! Pensé que no vendrías, Tobías se lo tomó normal diciendo que como tú eres el jefe de Slytherin no ibas a poder asistir.

 **-** Es lo mas lógico, pero estuve viéndolo desde el castillo, así que no pude evitar venir, él quería que viniera así que no quise decepcionarlo, como el no me ha decepcionado a mi durante las clases.

 **-** Tan difícil es decir: "Vine por que quiero apoyar a mi ahijado"

 **-** Cuando logres que el profesor Snape diga algo como eso, el mundo mágico llegara a su fin.

 **-** Tienes razón Draco, eso es soñar mucho ¿Y tú que haces por aquí?

 **-** Le prometí al enano que vendría a verlo.

 **-** Oh Draco, de lo que te has perdido, Tobías esta volando increíble.

 **-** Si, me lo imaginé, hola Hermione.

Todos los adultos voltearon a verla, Hermione se sonrojó

 **-** Hola Draco.

 **-** Ah, si tú la conoces ahora entiendo por que hace rato le dio ánimos a Tobías, ¿Son amigos?

 **-** Si.

 **-** Entonces, ven, siéntate con nosotros, no estés ahí sola.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa de solo pensar en hacer eso, ¿Que pasaría si Lily se enteraba que fue ella la que salió de los vestidores? Miró a Sirius y este le dio a entender con la mirada que la reconocía, eso solo la puso más nerviosa aún, se levantó y caminó hacia donde se encontraban los adultos.

 **-** Señorita Granger, es toda una sorpresa verla por aquí, tengo entendido que usted no es muy fanática del quidditch.

Eso ocasionó que Lily la mirara con curiosidad.

 **-** Ahora que me doy cuenta, no eres pelirroja, ¿No serias tú la que...

Sirius gritó interrumpiéndola.

 **-** ¡Así se hace Tobías!

El chico acababa de marcar, pero estaba segura que Sirius lo hizo para interrumpir a la pelirroja, así que aprovechó.

 **-** Tiene razón profesor, no soy muy fanática del quidditch, pero Tobías se encontraba muy nervioso desde la mañana, por eso le dije que iba a venir para apoyarlo y Ginny Wesley es mi amiga, ella también insistió en que viniera.

Todos quedaron conforme con la respuesta, excepto Draco que sabía realmente que hacia ella ahí y quizás Sirius ya que la miraba interrogante, Lily seguía viendo hacia el campo.

Eso la relajó un poco, la mujer se había distraído, el entrenamiento duró un poco más, cuando Harry pitó todos descendieron, ella estaba segura que el chico no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba con su familia.

Sin más, ellos bajaron y se quedaron esperando en la entrada del campo, Hermione un poquito la más adelante, pasaron alrededor de 10 a 15min cuando Tobías fue el primero en salir con la escoba en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, corrió hacia Hermione.

 **-** ¡Soy titular! ¡Soy titular Mione! Todo gracias a ti.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, el chico la abrazó, ella se lo devolvió sonriendo.

 **-** Yo no hice nada Tobías, fuiste tú el que voló increíble.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Te equivocas, cuando Harry me llamó me puse mucho mas nervioso, estaba temblando, no se como no me caí de la escoba, hasta que te escuché gritarme, eso me relajó lo suficiente, ya después… Bueno... Me emocioné...

 **-** Malfoy tenía razón, vuelas increíble Tobías, te felicito, no me defraudaste, será todo un placer hacer equipo contigo

Ginny que venía saliendo le sonrió logrando que el chico se sonrojara notablemente.

 **-** Gracias.

 **-** ¡Tobías Orión Potter! Yo también quiero felicitarte.

El chico se dirigió hasta donde su madre, ella lo abrazó con fuerza felicitándolo, lo mismo hicieron James y Sirius.

 **-** ¡Profesor! Pensé que no iba a venir.

 **-** Las ganas de venir a ver a mi ahijado volar pudieron más que yo **-.** Mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro y le sonreía ligeramente.

 **(Pov's Hermione)**

Draco y Sirius lo miraron boquiabiertos, Ginny y yo incrédulas.

 **-** ¡Joder! Justo cuando necesito una cámara a la mano no la tengo.

 **-** Ni que te fuera a servir de mucho, recuerda que aquí en Hogwarts eso no funciona.

Giré encontrándome a Harry, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y la escoba sobre el hombro, él me miró y ¿Es necesario aclarar que me sonrojé?

Caminó hasta donde Sirius, este lo abrazó palmeándome la espalda.

 **-** Me siento orgulloso de ser tu padrino, lo hiciste increíble, realmente tienes madera de capitán James.

 **-** Si, ya me lo habían dicho **-.** Sirius lo miró curioso, pero en ese momento se acercó su padre abrazándolo.

 **-** McGonagall pensó muy bien lo que hacia al elegirte capitán, lo hiciste increíble hijo.

Lily se acercó y lo abrazó como había hecho con su hijo menor.

 **-** Muy bien hecho hijo, te destacaste como todo un líder, ahora dime, ¿Quién fue esa muchacha que salió del vestidor antes de que ingresaras al campo?

Me alarmé al escuchar lo que Lily le preguntó, a Harry se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

 **-** Yo... Eeh... ¿De que hablas mamá?

 **-** No mientas, Sirius bajó para desearte suerte y cuando llegó vio salir a una muchacha muy sonriente de los vestidores antes que tú.

Miré a Draco observarme y contener una sonrisa.

 **-** Mamá, ¿Eso realmente importa? Mira como tienes a Harry.

 **-** Si, claro que importa, no es posible que Harry tenga una novia y no nos haya dicho nada.

 **-** Pero es que ni siquiera son novios.

Tobías se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Draco negaba con la cabeza y Harry quiso matarlo con la mirada.

 **-** Yo... Lo siento... No quise... Es que...

 **-** ¡Así que tú sabes de quién se trata!

Tobías negó con la cabeza, yo no aguante más.

 **-** Fui yo... **-.** Todos me miraron **.-** Fui yo la que salió de los vestidores, al igual que Tobías, Harry había estado nervioso toda la mañana, por eso quise hablar con él antes de que saliera al campo y desearle suerte.

Tenía la mirada de todos encima, Draco y Sirius sonreían divertidos, a James se le iluminó el rostro y Lily me sonrió alegre.

 **-** Así que tú eres la culpable de que Harry no haya tomado en cuenta el lema: "Todo Potter Necesita una Pelirroja".

Me sonrojé ante la atenta mirada de James Potter.

 **-** ¡Papá!

 **-** ¿Qué? Ya me habías dejado en claro que no creías en eso y te entiendo, Hermione es muy bonita.

Ok, les juro que estaba a punto de un colapso, ahora me arrepiento de haber abierto la boca.

 **-** Bueno, basta, vamos al gran comedor.

Todos seguimos a Lily Potter hasta el comedor, el profesor Snape se había despedido diciendo que iría a su despacho.

James, Lily y Sirius se sentaron en un lado de la mesa y frente a ellos, nos sentamos Draco, Harry, Tobías y Ginny, yo estaba en medio de los hermanos.

 **-** Por cierto, ella es Ginny Wesley.

Harry los presentó y sin más se dispusieron a comer.

 **-** Cuéntame Hermione, ¿Todos en tú familia son magos?

 **-** No, mis padres son muggles.

 **-** Oh, eres hijas de muggles, igual que yo.

Me sonrió, yo la miré sorprendida, no podía creerlo.

 **-** Hasta en eso Harry se parece a ti James.

Harry escupió el jugo que había bebido haciendo reír a su padrino, a su padre e incluso a Tobías y a Draco.

 **-** No solo en eso Sirius, Hermione encaja a la perfección de cuando mamá era joven, es la más inteligente de su generación, la número uno en las clases y es prefecta junto a Harry.

Yo me sonrojé, ¿Cuál es la manía de los Potter en hacerme sonrojar?

 **-** Deja vu, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo que James se enamorara de Lily, se los digo yo que me cale todo eso, James se volvió insoportable cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Lily Evans, la prefecta y bruja sabelotodo de nuestro curso.

Lily se sonrojó ligeramente y Draco bufó.

 **-** Te pido que me digas como hiciste para soportar todo eso, mira que Harry me tiene loco, estoy a punto de lanzarme de la torre de astronomía.

Todos en la mesa se rieron por lo que dijo el rubio.

 **-** No te queda más remedio que apoyarlo.

 **-** Lo dices por que tú tenías a James nada más, en cambio yo tengo a los dos Potter.

Los adultos observaron a Tobías.

 **-** Así que tú también estás enamorado.

 **-** ¡No! Bueno... Me gusta...

 **-** Ni siquiera voy a preguntar si es pelirroja, me voy a resignar.

 **-** Créeme papá que en ese aspecto Tobías si es un Potter.

 **-** ¡Harry!

 **-** ¿Qué? Tú fuiste el que empezó.

 **-** ¿Entonces si es pelirroja?

 **-** Oh si.

Esa respuesta de Draco hizo que los tres adultos dirigieran su mirada a Ginny, esta al sentirse observada y caer el por que la miraban siendo la única pelirroja aparte de Lily se sonrojó completamente.

 **-** Bueno, también es bonita.

Yo aguanté una carcajada al ver la cara de mi amiga y a Tobías queriendo meterse debajo de la mesa.

 **-** Ustedes dos son imposibles.

 **(Fin Pov's Hermione)**

Después que terminaron de comer fueron a despedir de los adultos a la entrada del castillo, tenían que salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts para poder desaparecerse, Ginny se había ido a buscar a Ron.

 **-** Hasta luego chicos, los espero en diciembre, estoy muy orgullosa de los dos.

Lily los abrazó y le dio un beso a cada uno en la frente, luego se dirigió a Hermione.

 **-** ¿Donde pasaras las navidades Hermione?

 **-** Aquí en el castillo señora Potter, mis padres necesitan viajar por su trabajo.

 **-** Dos cosas preciosa, primero que nada, llámame Lily, y segundo, ¿Te gustaría pasar las navidades con nosotros?

 **-** ¡Mamá!

 **-** Silencio James, la estoy invitando para que no pase las navidades encerrada en este castillo, además me hace falta una chica, la estoy invitando por mi, no por ti.

Ese comentario hizo que Hermione esbozara una sonrisa.

 **-** Ya, pero es que yo pretendía invitarla también...

Ese otro comentario ocasionó un sonrojo en la chica.

 **-** Bueno no importa, ya me adelanté yo ¿Que me dices?

Hermione rió cuando escuchó a Harry bufar.

 **-** Con gusto pasare las navidades con ustedes **-.** Lily sonrió y la abrazó.

 **Aquí esta como les prometí!**

 **Dejen sus comentarios!**

 **Nos vemos mañana o el lunes!**

 **La historia se esta acercando hasta donde la tengo escrita!**

 **Hare todo lo posible para escribir y no tardarme en actualizar!**

 **Nos vemooos!**


	7. Lily se va Emocionar' Y Mas Suerte

**-** Créeme cuando te digo que mamá no te va a dejar tranquila en las navidades **-.** Harry observaba a sus padres y padrino a los lejos salir por la reja del castillo.

Hermione se acercó a Harry tomándolo del brazo recostándose en él.

 **-** No importa, de una manera tengo que ganarme a mi futura suegra, ¿No crees?

El chico enrojeció, pero le sonrió divertido, bajo la cara y le beso la nariz haciendo reír a la castaña, para después caminar hacia el castillo.

 **-** ¿No les dije yo, que mamá adoraría a Hermione?

 **-** Admito que tuviste razón, pero vamos a estar claros, ¿Quien no adoraría a Hermione?

Harry pasó una mano por sus hombros atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

 **-** Estas ingenioso Potter.

El chico rió, se despidieron de Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia la Sala Común, cuando entraron vieron una escena un poco peculiar.

Lavender estaba pegada a Ron devorándolo a besos.

 **-** Tobías, ¿Era realmente necesario que te enamorarás de la hermana de Wesley?

 **-** Me gusta Ginny, no su hermano, aunque los gemelos me cayeron bien, pero en definitiva él no.

Sin más el chico subió las escaleras, Hermione se separó de Harry, él la detuvo en el acto, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que pretendía hacer.

 **-** ¿Que haces? No vayas a entrometerte.

 **-** Harry, están en plena Sala Común, no pueden tener un comportamiento inadecuado, cualquier niño puede verlos.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, ella se acercó lo suficiente a la pareja y carraspeó, estos se separaron al instante.

 **-** Esta prohibido besarse de esa manera en la Sala Común donde cualquiera puede verlos, incluso los estudiantes más pequeños, 20puntos menos para Gryffindor y por favor sepárense.

 **-** ¿Quien te da derecho a obligarme a hacer eso, Granger? ¿No será que estas celosa por que a mi Ro-Ro ya no le importas?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

 **-** Lavender te recuerdo que soy prefecta y mi deber es hacer cumplir las reglas, no pueden besarse de esa manera en plena Sala Común, no es un espectáculo que deberían de ver los más pequeños, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

 **-** No me obliguen a bajarles yo también puntos, sepárense de una vez antes de que alguien los vea, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dado la titularidad Wesley.

Eso alarmó al chico, quién se separó rápidamente de Lavender.

La chica lo miró indignada y tomándolo de la mano lo sacó de ahí

 **-** Gracias Harry.

 **-** No hay de que Mione.

El chico se acercó haciendo que ella chocara con el sofá al caminar hacia atrás, cabe decir que estaba colorada.

 **-** No se cuál es el empeño de ustedes dos en llamarme Mione.

Harry le sonrió torcidamente y Hermione sintió las piernas flaquear.

 **-** Harry... ¿Que haces...? No debemos...

 **-** Es que realmente muero por besarte... Esta tarde me dejaste con ganas de más...

Antes de que Hermione reaccionara Harry terminó con el espacio que los separaba atrapando sus labios.

Hermione quiso detenerlo, se encontraban en la Sala Común, pero al sentir a Harry besarla con tanta pasión, no pudo hacerlo, las manos que había colocado en su pecho para detenerlo, pasaron a su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Realmente amaba besar a Harry, apenas este era el tercer beso que se daban y ya se sentía adicta a ellos, le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que el prefecto gimiera, sonrió y volvió a arremeter contra su boca.

El chico delineó el labio superior de la bruja, esta jadeó y el aprovechó para introducir su lengua encontrando en el acto la de la chica, hubo una pelea entre los dos, haciendo gemir a ambos, cuando no pudieron más, se separaron jadeando, buscando aire desesperadamente, Harry apoyó su frente sobre la de Hermione.

 **-** Me gustas... Me encantas... Me tienes loco por ti Hermione Granger, ni te imaginas cuanto.

 **-** Harry...

 **-** Yo... Hermione ya no se qué hacer... He querido esperar por ti, no se que pasa por tu cabeza, no se si ya aclaraste tus sentimientos... Pero es que ya no puedo más... Me cuesta estar a tu lado y no poderte besar libremente, abrazarte, agarrarte de la mano... Soy capaz de todo tan solo por que me digas que sí... Por que me aceptes... Pero tampoco quiero presionarte... Quiero que te sientas lista...

Hermione le colocó una mano en la mejilla y le dio un beso, al separarse lo miró a los ojos.

 **-** Estoy lista Harry, me di cuenta que empezaste a gustarme aún cuando era novia de Ron, solo que quise ignorarlo, pero ahora ya no quiero hacerlo más, desde que te besé ese día en las escaleras pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

Harry no podía creer lo que había escuchado, besó a Hermione y después la abrazó efusivamente separándola del sofá.

 **-** ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La chica se rió.

 **-** Si.

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso apasionado.

 **-** Mamá se va a emocionar cuando se entere.

Hermione rió y volvió a besarlo, él se separó casi al instante, la chica lo vio desconcertada.

 **-** Estamos en plena Sala Común, no podemos besarnos **-.** Le sonrió divertido.

 **-** Tonto.

 **-** ¿Que vas a hacer mañana?

 **-** Nada.

 **-** Te invito a pasar un día agradable en un árbol cerca del lago, te gustará.

Después cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, a pesar de todo Harry se sentía muy agotado y Hermione lo entendía.

* * *

El cielo se encontraba con pocas nubes, el aire fresco tornándose frío a veces, anunciando la llegada del invierno, a lo lejos el lago de Hogwarts reflejando completamente el cielo, los rayos solares hacían que se viera como todo un espectáculo.

Cerca de ahí, un árbol enorme y bastante frondoso, a sus pies, una pareja de enamorados, la chica con la espalda recostada en el tronco del árbol, el joven mago acostado con la cabeza en sus piernas, por su cara de relajamiento total cualquiera diría que estaba dormido ya que su novia le brindaba caricias en su cabello.

 **-** Harry...

 **-** Ummm.

El chico apenas y había abierto la boca para "decir" aquello.

 **-** Es solo que me parece extraño que le hayas dado la titularidad a Ron.

El mago abrió los ojos dejando en evidencia dos esmeraldas brillantes.

 **-** Tengo que admitir que es bueno, a pesar que coloqué a Ginny y Tobías en su contra, logró detener más goles que McLaggen, no podía obviar eso.

La bruja asintió.

 **-** Aunque no se quién es peor, si él o McLaggen, bueno en este caso seria McLaggen, lo digo por el beso del que fuimos espectadores ayer.

Ella frunció el ceño.

 **-** No entiendo.

 **-** McLaggen estuvo todo el entrenamiento fastidiándome, quería que te lo presentara, al parecer le gustas.

 **-** Oh... ¿Detecto celos?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

 **-** No es precisamente McLaggen el que tiene la cabeza en tus piernas.

Le sonrió haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, alargó una mano pasándola por el cuello de su novia obligándola a que bajara la cabeza para atrapar sus labios.

Al separarse ella lo vio pensativa.

 **-** A mi parecer no es una posición que me guste emplear para besarte.

 **-** Estás arriba.

Hermione enrojeció completamente golpeándolo en el hombro.

 **-** ¡Harry!

Claramente la castaña había pensado en otra cosa, el chico se levantó acorralándola contra el árbol.

 **-** La que mal pensó aquí, fuiste tú.

Y arremetió contra sus labios, la tomó de la cintura apretándola ligeramente, Hermione jadeó y esta vez fue ella la que introdujo la lengua en la boca de Harry, él la recibió gustoso.

 **-** Me encanta cuando tomas el control.

Harry respiraba con dificultad mientras le sonreía.

 **-** Tonto.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos, los demás estudiantes habían ido a Hosgmeade, incluido sus amigos, así que habían estado prácticamente solos, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

* * *

El domingo no fue como el día anterior, Hermione lo pasó con sus amigas.

 **-** No me hagas suplicarte Granger y cuenta de una vez todo lo que pasó ayer, mira que no me creo nada la excusa que dijiste para no ir a Hosgmeade.

 **-** Hermione solo quería estar a solas con Harry, quizás ya se le declaró y es por eso que anda con esa sonrisa, bueno es lo que yo creo.

Hermione solo se rió viendo a Luna, esta estaba comiendo chocolate.

 **-** Luna tiene razón, Harry se me declaró, pero no fue ayer, si no el viernes en la Sala Común.

 **-** Oh, Lily se va a emocionar bastante cuando se entere.

 **-** ¿La mamá de Harry?

 **-** Si, ahora suegra de Hermione y posiblemente futura suegra tuya también,

Ginny se sonrojó tanto que competía con su cabello.

 **-** ¡Luna! Por favor... No digas esas cosas... ¡Y tú deja de reírte!

Hermione no podía dejar de reírse.

 **-** Es la verdad, ya no es un secreto la atracción que siente Tobías por ti.

La pelirroja la miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

 **-** ¡Lo sabias! Tú lo sabias...

Luna se encogió de hombros.

 **-** El año pasado Harry me invitó a pasar las navidades con su familia ya que mi papá iba a viajar para recolectar información para el Quisquilloso, estando ahí me enteré.

 **-** No es posible... Solo falta que tú también me confieses que ya lo sabías.

A la castaña se le borró la sonrisa.

 **-** ¡No es posible!

 **-** Lo supe por culpa de Harry y Draco, igual te debías de enterar por boca de Tobías.

 **-** Hubiese preferido enterarme de esa manera y no en el comedor con sus padres presentes... Que vergüenza...

La chica se cubrió la cara con las manos.

 **-** No fue para tanto, créeme, cuando Hermione ponga un pie en la casa de Harry siendo novia de este, no podrá quitarse a Lily de encima, aunque tampoco es malo, el año pasado disfruté bastante mis navidades, Lily es increíble, amable y cariñosa, me trató como a una hija.

Las dos vieron a Luna, sabían que la mamá de ella había muerto, quizás por eso se había encariñado tanto con Lily.

 **-** Entonces Hermione estrena novio, que divertido, me alegro por ti, quisiera ver la cara de Ron cuando se entere, aunque bueno... El viernes cuando llegue a la Sala Común lo encontré con Lavender.

 **-** Ah si, ni que lo digas, cuando Harry, Tobías y yo llegamos se estaban besando, tuve que obligarlos a separarse por que un alumno pequeño podría verlos, cuando quedamos solos Harry aprovechó para pedirme que fuera su novia.

 **-** ¿Ginny, te gusta Tobías?

La chica no se esperaba esa pregunta, a pesar de que conocía a Luna, a veces siempre la tomaba de sorpresa con sus preguntas o comentarios fuera de lugar.

 **-** No... Es decir... Hasta ahora nunca lo había visto de esa manera... Es más, apenas este año es que estoy compartiendo con el.

 **-** Harry y Tobías son iguales, se enamoran de mujeres que apenas y conocen **-.** Suspiró, Hermione rió **.-** Pero ahora son parte del equipo y juegan la misma posición, van a pasar más tiempo juntos, seguro y te empieza a gustar.

 **-** ¿Como puedes estar tan segura?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

 **-** No estoy segura, solo digo que puede empezar a gustarte, uno nunca sabe, además en este momento ningún chico te gusta y Tobías va a aprovechar ese detalle o eso creo, bajo la influencia de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter quién sabe, aunque si nos ponemos a ver, Draco influenció a Harry para que hablara con Herm y mira en lo que terminaron.

 **-** Ya... Pero Hermione se sentía atraída por Harry desde el año pasado, yo no siento nada por el chico.

 **-** Nunca digas nunca...

* * *

 **-** Potter hazme el favor de comportarte y deja de hacerte el de rogar.

 **-** Draco tiene razón, yo no me creo ese cuento que te montaste ayer para no ir a Hosgmeade, seguro Ginny y Luna están sonsacando en este momento a Hermione, así que habla.

 **-** Si son aguafiestas, ¿Tienen que saberlo todo?

 **-** Mira Harry Potter o me cuentas ya todo lo que pasó ayer o te juro que soy capaz de lanzarte un crucio.

Harry conocía muy bien el temperamento de su amigo y estaba casi seguro de que sería capaz de hacer lo que le dijo, así que resignado habló.

 **-** Simplemente pase todo el día cerca del lago con mi "novia", ¿Acaso eso es malo?

Harry los miró, había dicho la palabra clave, Tobías le sonrió emocionado y Draco no parecía creerlo.

 **-** ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! Ahora puedo decir con todo derecho que Mione es mi cuñada, me alegro por ustedes Harry.

 **-** Me parece estupendo, ahora Hermione es quien se va a ocupar de ti, después de 5años por fin podré verte sonreír al lado de ella.

Harry sonrió por lo que dijo su amigo.

 **-** ¿Y tú para cuando Tobías? Mira que Ginny ya sabe que te gusta.

 **-** Pero yo no le gusto a ella, así que da igual.

Draco le revolvió el cabello.

 **-** No te preocupes enano, tu hermano se tardó 5años, ¿Cuanto te puedes tardar tú? Tienes esa ventaja, a lo mejor Ginny empieza a verte de otra manera.

 **-** Es verdad, ve el lado positivo, están en el equipo van a compartir más tiempo juntos, tienes que aprovechar todo eso.

El domingo pasó entre charla y charla, Harry y Hermione se vieron en la noche en la Sala Común para desearse buenas noches.

* * *

El lunes en la mañana Harry se levantó de buen ánimo, ansioso por ver a su novia, a partir de esta semana sus encuentros disminuirían un poco por los entrenamientos de quidditch, tenían juego dentro de dos semanas así que debían de prepararse lo mejor posible, eran un equipo nuevo, tenían que trabajar el doble.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró a su hermano, este le sonreía travieso, traía algo entre manos, alzó la mirada y divisó a su novia esperándolo en cerca de la puerta junto a Ginny, Tobías no había terminado de bajar las escaleras, cuando gritó.

 **-** ¡Buenos días, cuñada!

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y Harry se rió.

 **-** Buenos días Gin.

Para sorpresa de quienes se dieron cuenta, Ginny se había sonrojado ligeramente cuando Tobías la saludó.

 **-** Hola Tobías, Harry.

 **-** Hola Ginny.

Se acercó a Hermione peligrosamente, esta lo detuvo colocando las manos en su pecho, Harry la miró divertido.

 **-** Simplemente te voy a saludar, además Tobías ya se encargó de que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi novia.

 **-** Eso no quiere decir que no me de vergüenza, además un beso es diferente.

 **-** Ahora que eres mi novia pretendo besarte cada vez que tenga la oportunidad.

Las manos de la chica en su pecho temblaron, haciendo así que su resistencia disminuyera, Harry escuchó las voces de Lavender y Parvati en las escaleras, sabía muy bien que ellas se metían con su novia así que la tomó de las muñecas jalándola hacia su pecho donde le estampó un beso en los labios, su boca sabía a menta, fue un roce, sabía que si intensificaba el beso no iba a poder detenerse.

 **-** Buenos dias **-.** Susurró cerca de sus labios.

 **-** Así que se trataba de Hermione, nunca me pasó por la mente.

Dean Thomas venía bajando las escaleras junto a Neville y Seamus, Harry observó las caras de sorpresas de Lavender y Parvati.

 **-** Te lo tenías bien guardado eh capi.

Después de eso todos salieron de la sala común dirigiéndose al comedor, al llegar, Harry divisó en la entrada a Luna hablando con Draco, compuso una sonrisa burlona, cuando su amigo lo miró suplicante aguantó una carcajada, seguro Luna lo tenía mareado de tanto hablar.

 **-** Hasta que por fin apareces Potter, como tienes novia...

 **-** Ya Malfoy deja de llorar.

 **-** Me alegro por ustedes chicos, cuando Lily y James se enteren se van a emocionar muchísimo.

Tobías se acercó a Luna pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

 **-** Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lu.

Después de saludarse entraron al comedor, el prefecto agarró la mano de su novia entrecruzándola con la suya, así todos se enterarían de que andaban juntos.

Harry aprovechó y les comunicó a los jugadores que las prácticas serían los lunes, miércoles y viernes, de 5 a7pm o dependiendo hasta la 8pm.

 **-** El año que viene tengo los TIMOS ¿Sabes?

 **-** Eso lo sé, yo también pasé por 5to año Ginny.

 **-** Idiota, me refiero a las prácticas ¿No son muchos días? No podré asistir si tengo que estudiar.

 **-** Por ahora los entrenamientos van a ser así, todos somos nuevos en el equipo, hay que entrenar bastante para poder compenetrarnos y en dos semanas hay juego, el año que viene ya deberíamos de entendernos mejor, así que las hora y los días disminuirán un poco.

 **-** Entiendo, tienes razón.

El transcurso del día lo pasaron entre clase y clase, al finalizar Transformaciones McGonagall había detenido a Harry para felicitarlo por su excelente labor como Capitán y recordándole que ella esperaba ansiosa ver la copa de quidditch en su escritorio, Harry le sonrió, sabía como era la profesora cuando se trataba de quidditch.

* * *

Faltando 15min para las 5pm el joven buscador bajaba las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, al llegar abajo divisó a su novia sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea con un libro en la piernas, sabía que era imposible que fuera a los entrenamientos, ella alzó la vista sonriéndole.

 **-** ¿Ya te vas?

 **-** Estoy esperando a Tobías y Ginny.

Hermione le extendió el brazo, Harry se acercó hasta allá sentándose a su lado.

 **-** ¿Te había dicho lo guapo que te ves con ese uniforme? Me encanta.

Los ojos del mago brillaron peligrosamente.

 **-** No me lo habías dicho, pero ahora que ya lo sé... Ni te imaginas lo que causaste en mí al decírmelo...

La besó, intensificando el beso en el acto, la sostuvo de la cadera y ella pasó las manos por su nuca, Harry se estremeció, sentía el impulso de sentarla sobre sus piernas, pero no podía hacer eso, estaban en la Sala Común, debía controlarse.

 **-** Harry... Deja de hacer eso... Estamos en la Sala Común y somos prefectos, somos los menos indicados para hacer este tipo de espectáculo.

 **-** Ya pero... **-.** Se acercó hasta rozarle los labios **.-** Yo no siento resistencia alguna de tu parte cuando lo hago.

La chica se sonrojó y antes de que pudiera defenderse, la volvió a besar, esta vez más dulce.

 **-** Para situaciones como esta, como me gustaría ser prefecta.

Hermione empujó con fuerza a Harry por el pecho alejándolo de ella, alzó la cara y divisó a Ginny y a Tobías, los dos con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

 **-** Joder Ginny, si me aparece un hematoma en el pecho es tu culpa.

Hermione lo miró incrédula.

 **-** Ni que te hubiese dado tan duro.

 **-** Ni que yo fuera la culpable.

Las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, Harry seguía sobándose el pecho, las ignoró poniéndose de pie.

 **-** ¿Nos vamos?

 **-** Ron ya viene bajando.

 **-** Hermione aún tiene tiempo de desearte "suerte".

La aludida se sonrojó, recordando perfectamente el día que conoció a la familia de Harry, Ginny se rió.

 **-** Si ustedes me llegan a reclamar por encontrarme besándome con alguien aquí en la Sala Común alegando que es un acto que ningún niño puede ver... Los voy a insultar, a ambos y no pretendan que les haré caso.

 **-** Tranquila Gin, si Tobías es elegido prefecto no creo que en su primer año haga esos espectáculos, así que dudo encontrarte besándote con él aquí en la Sala Común.

Los dos enrojecieron tanto que parecían entrarían en ebullición.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Los pelirrojos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

 **-** Oh, pero si están hasta conectados, que tiernos.

Hermione no pudo contener una carcajada, ganándose la mirada asesina de su amiga, antes de que sucediera otra cosa Ron apareció por las escaleras, lo primero en encontrarse fue a los pelirrojos completamente sonrojados, a Harry sonriendo burlonamente y a Hermione aguantando la risa, se sintió fuera de lugar.

 **-** Agradece que eres el capitán, por que si no, conocerías mi embrujo personal: Moco Murciélago.

Con la misma se giró encaminándose a la salida, Tobías y Ron la siguieron después, Harry miró a Hermione, le sonrió y empezó a caminar, a medio camino ella le gritó, haciendo que todos se giraran, se acercó hasta donde él y se colocó de puntitas robándole un beso.

 **-** Suerte **-.** Susurró cerca de sus labios.

Le sonrió traviesamente y se fue a sentar otra vez en el sillón.

 **-** Esta mujer quiere matarme.

Escuchó la carcajada de su hermano y la potente mirada de Ron en su espalda.

Llegaron al campo, todos los jugadores ya estaban ahí, así que Harry comenzó a explicarles ciertas jugadas, cuando finalizó todos ascendieron para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

La práctica resultó más favorable de lo que creyó, se complementaron rápidamente, pero igual el capitán insistió en seguir con todos los entrenamientos para mejorar al máximo.

* * *

He aquí la contii, espero sea de su agrado.

Hoy no podre subir dos capítulos seguidos por esa razón decidí hacerlo mas largo.

Estoy al limite de lo que llevo escrito, les pido disculpas, no pensé que el fic fuera a gustar tanto, eso me emociona, pero el bloqueo que me dio se mezclo con el inicio del semestre y esta semana voy a estar un poco full, pero haré todo el esfuerzo por escribir para subirles lo mas rápido la contii, todo para no hacerlos esperar tanto mis queridos lectores!

Otra vez les pido disculpas y espero no me odien y dejen sus comentarios...

Hare todo lo que pueda para actualizar esta semana.


	8. Sensaciones

A eso de las 7:30 los hermanos Potter y Wesley se dirigían a la Sala Común, al llegar vieron a Hermione sentada en el sillón con otro libro en las piernas, ella al escuchar el jaleo alzó la mirada encontrándose con los jugadores.

 **-** ¿Como les fue?

 **-** Mejor de lo que creí.

El joven le sonrió satisfecho a su novia.

 **-** Eso si obviamos al "público" que tuvimos.

 **-** Ni que lo digas, ya me tenían harto con su gritadera innecesaria, ni que se tratara de un juego, de paso habían varias que ni siquiera eran de Gryffindor.

 **-** ¿De que están hablando?

 **-** De las "fanáticas" que fueron a apoyar a tu novio.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

 **-** Aparentemente la fama de mi hermano como capitán se corrió por todo el castillo, las brujas no paraban de corear su nombre y gritarles otras cosas que no deberían de dedicarle a un hombre con novia.

 **-** Hermione yo te recomendaría asistir al próximo entrenamiento, así sea nada mas para que se note tú presencia, no es necesario que nos observes, te llevas un libro y estudias allá.

 **-** Por favor, por favor, por favor, quizás con tu presencia las "fanáticas" no armaran tanto escándalo cada vez que Harry vuele cerca de ellas y nos van a dejar entrenar en paz.

La prefecta observó enarcando una ceja a su novio.

 **-** Harry Potter, explícame que fue exactamente lo que pasó.

 **-** No fue nada Mione, solo unas cuantas brujas de años inferiores que fueron a ver el entrenamiento, en cierto punto tuve que obligarlas a irse por que no podíamos entrenar, solo eso.

 **-** Dudo mucho qué la que te gritó: "Olvídate de la santurrona Granger y vente conmigo" sea de un año inferior, claramente es mayor.

Harry quiso matar en ese instante a Ginny, la cual lo ignoró hablando nuevamente.

 **-** Realmente me gustaría quedarme a ver que pasa entre ustedes, pero estoy súper agotada, así que nos vemos mañana.

 **-** Mañana me cuentas el sermón que posiblemente Hermione te dé, adiós.

Los jóvenes subieron las escaleras seguidos por Ron, Hermione se cruzó de brazos observando detenidamente a Harry.

 **-** Hey que pasa, ¿Te vas a poner así solo por que lo dijo esa bruja? El único apoyo que quiero recibir es el tuyo.

El león la volvió a acorralar contra el sofá pero esta vez la chica estaba renuente.

 **-** ¿De la santurrona Granger?

Harry soltó una carcajada, se acercó hasta posar sus labios en la oreja de la castaña.

 **-** Si eso es un problema, yo me puedo encargar de que ya no lo sea.

La sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo, su postura flaqueó.

 **-** ¿De que te puedes encargar?

El chico le pasó la lengua por el lóbulo, ella jadeó por la sorpresa.

 **-** De que ya no seas "Santurrona Granger".

La observó, las esmeraldas brillaban con deseo, Hermione perdió el aliento.

 **-** Harry.

Gimió su nombre, Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, un estremecimiento apoderarse de su cuerpo y un leve tirón en la entrepierna que se dispuso a ignorar, todo eso solamente por escucharla gemir su nombre, sin contenerse la tomó de la cadera pegándola a su cuerpo mientras la besaba, con una mano le apretó la cadera y la otra la posó en la mitad de su espalda para intensificar más el beso.

Hermione suspiró entre el beso al sentir como la apretaba contra él, Harry la hacía sentir demasiadas sensaciones que le costaba mucho comprenderlas, eran sensaciones que jamás, en sus 17 años había sentido, Merlín que el chico hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera con una simple mirada, algo que Ron no logró ni con un beso.

Lo tomó con fuerza del cabello, quería sentirlo completamente, sus senos estaban pegados al pecho de él, sus caderas unidas, sus piernas entre las de él, era increíble sentirlo tan cerca.

Se separaron buscando aire desesperados, el beso había sido avasallador, demasiado intenso para la salud mental de ambos.

Harry buscó su mirada, un brillo nada inocente adornaba sus ojos volviéndolos mieles, Hermione tenía las mejillas coloradas, la boca entreabierta, los labios rojos, por Merlín y todos los magos poderosos, volvió a sentir otro tirón en la entrepierna, si seguía así Hermione se daría cuenta, sus cuerpos aún se mantenían pegados, o se separaba un poco de ella o trataba por todos los medios posibles de relajarse.

Reuniendo el poco control que le quedaba se fue separando poco a poco de su cuerpo, sorprendido sintió a Hermione tomarlo de la cintura impidiendo así que se alejara de su cuerpo.

 **-** Ni lo pienses, tú me provocaste esto, así que haz algo al respecto.

Contuvo un jadeo al sentir las manos de ella subir lentamente por su abdomen, podía sentir el calor traspasar la ropa, se mordió el labio para no gemir, Hermione lo miraba con un destello de deseo en los ojos, quiso morirse en el acto, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hasta sus labios.

El beso fue tan apasionado, tan abrumador que Harry sintió como empezaba a excitarse, debía de detener eso, seguro Hermione se incomodaría al sentir su erección contra su vientre.

 **-** Aguarda Hermione, detente, si sigues... Dudo que me pueda controlar y estamos en un lugar donde no podemos perder el control.

 **-** Harry que...

Ella bajó la mirada empujándolo un poco, pero lo suficiente para observar el bulto entre sus piernas, la chica se sonrojó como nunca antes en su vida.

 **-** Por esa razón debemos detenernos.

 **-** Pero... ¿Como es que... ¿Por qué?

 **-** Creo que "Santurrona Granger" no va para nada contigo.

 **-** Harry...

 **-** Créeme cuando te digo que la única culpable de eso eres tú, joder Hermione, nunca pensé que fueras tan... Apasionada...

La castaña lo observó un poco apenada bajando la mirada.

 **-** Es tú culpa que actúe de esa manera, haces que mi cuerpo tenga reacciones que me cuesta comprender, justo en este momento...

Dejo de hablar mientras se mordía el labio.

 **-** ¿Que sientes en este momento?

Alzó la mirada, sus ojos aún con ese brillo.

 **-** Siento un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, pero se concentra en mi vientre... Logras que haga esos sonidos... Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme y apoderarse de mi vientre cuando te sentí ahí...

A Harry casi se le escapa un gemido, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar para controlarse, Hermione estaba excitada, no podía creerlo.

 **-** Esos sonidos que haces son gemidos.

Ella lo miró escandalizada.

 **-** ¡Lo se! Solo que... No pude decirlo...

 **-** Y eso que sientes en tu vientre es... **-.** Se acercó nuevamente a su oreja para susurrarle **.-** Excitación.

Ella le apretó la camisa del uniforme fuertemente, por un momento sus piernas se doblaron.

 **-** Estas excitada Mione, solo que a ti no se te nota como a mí, pero tus ojos me lo confirman, tienen un brillo para nada inocente, brillan de deseo.

A Harry ya le importaba un comino estar excitado, se volvió a pegar a Hermione para besarla, ella soltó otro gemido al sentir su bulto presionarse contra su vientre.

Cuando el prefecto se separó de sus labios también lo hizo de su cuerpo, no podía seguir tentando a su autocontrol más de lo debido.

Ella lo miró suplicante, seguro lo hacia inconscientemente.

 **-** Si no me separaba, quién sabe de lo que hubiese sido capaz.

Ella lo miraba ansiosa, deseosa, Harry estuvo a nada de tirársele encima otra vez pero tuvo que poner toda su resistencia y mantenerse alejado, ¡Qué se encontraban en la Sala Común! No podía perder el control, quiso morirse cuando la vio, quizás sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, bajar su mirada, posarla en su entrepierna y morderse el labio.

 **-** Hermione detente, no hagas eso, por Merlín que si sigues no respondo.

La bruja alzó la mirada viéndolo, claramente lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, suspiró despeinándose para calmarse, caminó hacia el sillón y se tiró en este, a los segundos sintió a Hermione sentarse a su lado.

 **-** Es primera vez que me pasa todo eso... No entiendo por que no podía controlarme.

 **-** Estabas abrumada por las sensaciones, te dejaste llevar por todo lo que tu cuerpo sentía en ese momento, no es tú culpa, si no es por que tengo autocontrol, también me hubiese dejado llevar, pero me odiarías por eso.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

 **-** Primero que nada, yo no se que piensas tú de eso, si quisieras dar ese paso, pero sería tu primera vez y dudo mucho que quieras que sea en plena Sala Común donde cualquiera puede vernos u oírnos.

 **-** Tienes razón... No he pensado en eso... Hasta que tú llegaste no había sentido nada de eso, nunca pensé que me podía excitar tan solo con besarte... Son sensaciones completamente nuevas.

 **-** Te entiendo Mione, tampoco es como si yo pensara en eso todo el tiempo, si te soy sincero es la primera vez que me ocurre.

Ella lo miró con el brillo en los ojos, un poco menos intenso que antes.

 **-** Pero sabías que yo estaba igual.

 **-** Era fácil de imaginármelo, pero sobre todo tus ojos me lo dijeron, los amé en ese momento, se tornaron mieles.

 **-** Los tuyos también brillaban, me di cuenta que se habían oscurecido, fue cuando te sentí.

 **-** Si, ya sabía que me había excitado, todo mi cuerpo reacciona al tuyo, siempre me he sentido atraído a ti, pero no pensé que también de esa manera, aunque no veo por que no, eres hermosa Hermione.

Lo miró con sorpresa, sus mejillas cubiertas por un sonrojo.

 **-** Que no te quede duda Hermione, eres hermosa.

La castaña se acercó a Harry besándolo dulcemente, agradeciéndole todo lo que le decía, se sentía como una estúpida por sentirse en su momento atraída por Ron, el pelirrojo jamás le había dicho algo parecido y dudaba que algún día se lo hubiese dicho.

 **-** Gracias Harry, por todo, por todo lo que ocasionas en mí, con solo una mirada haces que mi corazón se acelere, me haces feliz solo con verte reír, me gustas como no tienes idea, pero al igual que tú no pensé que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera al tuyo.

Se besaron lentamente, disfrutando del amor que se tenían, al separarse, cada quién subió a su habitación, Harry directo a darse un baño de agua fría, la erección había bajado, pero igual sentía que lo necesitaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo siguió normal, agradecía enormemente que su novia no lo hubiese evitado aún avergonzada por lo de anoche, Harry pensó que se encontraba de la misma manera, pero durante las clases se vio sumergido en sus pensamientos, no podía quitarse la imagen de Hermione excitada, era todo un suplicio, por primera vez pensaba en la posibilidad de hacerle el amor, no lo podía creer, ¿Que pensaría Hermione? Ni loco le diría algo al respecto, dejaría que fuese ella la que tomara la iniciativa cuando se sintiese preparada.

 **-** ¿Te excitaste? ¿Como fuiste capaz de excitarte? Se trata de Hermione amigo.

 **-** ¡Lo se Draco! Jamás había pensado que me iba a pasar algo así o por lo menos no tan rápido, mi cuerpo simplemente reaccionó, la tenía demasiado cerca y la muy condenada tuvo que gemir mi nombre de esa manera.

 **-** Ya, entiendo, ¿Han hablado al respecto? Digo, ahora su relación va a cambiar, tú la vas a ver diferente, tú cuerpo va a reaccionar cada vez que tengan un encuentro parecido a ese y lo mas seguro es que a ella le pase lo mismo.

 **-** No exactamente, ese día solo hablamos de lo que había pasado y ya, quiero que sea ella la que inicie la conversación, que se sienta preparada para hablar de ese tema.

 **-** Demonios Harry, ¿Sabes lo que eso implica? ¿Que pasa si te vuelves a excitar? Amigo vas a sufrir y conociendo a Hermione cuidado y no deja a un lado esa conversación.

 **-** Draco no me estas ayudando, pero se que igual quiero que sea ella la que hable al respecto cuando se sienta lista, hasta esa noche no había pensado en llegar a ese punto con ella, solamente quería que fuera mi novia.

 **-** Te entiendo, pero ahora que son novios pasan más tiempo juntos, se besan, se abrazan, la atracción que se tienen es más grande de lo que creías y en algún momento las malditas hormonas iban a hacer acto de presencia.

 **-** Ni que lo digas... Las malditas hormonas, pero Hermione es diferente, no es como las mujeres de nuestra edad, joder que fue la primera vez que sintió todo eso.

 **-** En otras palabras es virgen e ingenua.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

 **-** No tenías por que decirlo de esa manera, además yo también soy virgen.

 **-** Pero tú eres hombre, instintivamente nosotros siempre somos más maduros, recuerda que nuestra primera vez no es dolorosa como la de las mujeres, siempre vamos a "saber" que hacer o vamos a tener más determinación en ese aspecto y más si se trata de mujeres como Hermione.

 **-** ¿Que quieres decir?

 **-** Harry, ¿17años y es la primera vez que se excita? Fue la primera vez que te excitabas con un beso, pero no era tu primera excitación ¿O me equivoco?

 **-** Tienes razón.

 **-** Ahí lo tienes, si llegan a tener relaciones, debes de tomar las riendas, guiarla, dejar que ella explore, que se acostumbre.

 **-** Si, entiendo, además me lo dice el experto en relaciones sexuales.

Draco se sonrojó haciendo que Harry se partiera de la risa.

 **-** Exagerado, además también fue la primera vez de Pansy, solo me dejé llevar.

Los magos se encontraban en la Torre de Astronomía, tenían la última hora libre, así que Harry aprovechó que su hermano si tenía clases para charlar con Draco y contarle todo lo que había pasado con Hermione, la cual se encontraba en una situación un tanto parecida.

* * *

Buenas noches!

Volviii :)

Les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por haber perdito tanto tiempo :( es que la universidad me esta absorviendo vivaaa! Pero he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para seguir escribiendo asi que aqui les dejo la conti, aunque un poco triste... Bueno pero debo de agradecer a las dos personas que me dejaron reviews! Son hermosos *-* Eso me animaa! :3

Bueno pero igual los voy a retar, si antes de las 12 recibo mas de dos comentarios subo otra conti hoy mismo ¿Que les parece? Ahi se los dejo!

Adios...!


	9. Eres Mio'

**-** Ginny, déjala respirar, mira como la tienes, así nunca nos va a contar que fue lo que pasó exactamente con Harry.

La pelirroja respiró para tratar de relajarse, Hermione la exasperaba.

 **-** A ver santurrona, tampoco es para tanto, cuenta de una vez que fue lo que pasó, no puedes simplemente arrastrarme hasta aquí para después quedarte callada.

La prefecta levantó el rostro de sus manos, estaba roja como un tomate y vio con suplica a sus amigas.

 **-** Harry me besó...

 **-** Eso ya no es cosa del otro mundo, son novios.

 **-** Ginny, hazme el favor de callarte y deja que Hermione hable.

Hermione miró a Luna agradecida.

 **-** Harry me besó, pero esa vez fue distinto, el besó fue más... Apasionado... Más intenso... Yo... Bueno... Me excité durante el beso.

Bajó la cabeza rápidamente ocultando el rostro en sus manos, la pelirroja tenia la boca abierta, Luna parecía pensativa.

 **-** Eso es normal, es decir, Harry te gusta, por esa razón es tu novio, en cualquier momento iban a aparecer las hormonas, somos adolescentes y estamos en una etapa donde las hormonas están alborotadas y ustedes se la pasan besándose.

 **-** ¡Luna! No me estas ayudando... Yo... Yo nunca había pensado en las relaciones sexuales, ni siquiera siendo novia de Ron, nunca había sentido lo que sentí con Harry, mi cuerpo reaccionó solo a los besos que me dio, después cuando sentí...

Volvió a bajar la cabeza, Ginny se levanto corriendo y le alzó la mirada.

 **-** ¿Cuando sentiste que...

 **-** Una erección **-.** Las chicas observaron a Luna como si a esta le hubiese salido un tercer ojo **.-** Claramente Harry se excitó al igual que Hermione, es algo obvio, es más, si Harry no se hubiese excitado ahí si te digo preocúpate.

 **-** Luna... ¿Como es posible que puedas hablar de eso como si nada?

 **-** No es algo de otro mundo, por favor Ginny, tú sabes lo que es eso, a pesar de que Hermione apenas experimentó su primera excitación hace un día también sabe lo que es eso.

 **-** Si pero igual... Hablarlo asi tan... Como si estuvieras hablando del clima.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

 **-** He leído muchos libros, no tuve una mamá que me instruyera en eso como ustedes.

 **-** Si claro, a mis 16años Molly Wesley no se ha dignado a darme una charla sobre sexo como es debido, lo que sé es por que escuchaba a mis hermanos hablar de eso.

 **-** ¿Entonces por que actúas como si apenas te estuvieses enterando de que el sexo existe?

 **-** Es muy diferente escuchar cuando hablan de sexo tus hermanos varones a que lo haga tu amiga, es raro, además tu hablas de el tan tranquila que no se...

 **-** Ya te lo dije eso es normal, si no se habla siempre vas a quedar con la duda de esto y aquello, en cambio si se habla abiertamente con alguien de confianza puedes despejar todas tus dudas para ayudarte cuando sea tu primera vez, sobre todo Hermione por lo que experimentó con Harry, inevitablemente su relación ya cambió **-.** Se dirigió a la castaña **.-** Tú cuerpo ahora va a reaccionar cada vez que estén a solas o tengan otro encuentro parecido al que ya tuvieron y más el de Harry por ser hombre, la excitación en ellos se refleja con la erección y esta es visible a través de los pantalones como te diste cuenta, en cambio en las mujeres no es visible a primera vista.

 **-** Harry... Él supo que estaba excitada, dijo que mis ojos habían cambiado y los de él también, se oscurecieron.

 **-** Son efectos que causa la excitación.

 **-** Bueno, habló la voz de la experiencia, ¿Que más debemos saber acerca del sexo Luna?

La rubia se ruborizó.

 **-** Que sepa cosas al respecto no significa que sea una experta, te recuerdo que yo también soy virgen, solo he leído al respecto.

 **-** ¿Qué rayos has leído?

 **-** En la casa de los Potter hay una biblioteca, la amarás Hermione, donde hay todo tipo de libros que puedes imaginar, hay novelas muggles de varios tipos y hay unas pocas en específico que hablan de eso, simplemente mi curiosidad pudo más.

 **-** ¿Pero fue descriptivo respecto a eso?

 **-** Solo lo más básico, describieron los efectos que causa en el cuerpo la excitación, como el cambio de los ojos, que tienden a oscurecerse y adquieren un brillo que refleja el deseo de la persona, estoy segura que fue eso lo que Harry vio en tus ojos, entre otras cosas, no describieron el acto sexual en sí.

 **-** No creo que Hermione necesite leer esos libros, con Harry le basta, si logró excitarla con un simple beso, no me quiero imaginar que pasaría si no se hubiese detenido, por cierto, ¿Que pasó para que Harry te besara de esa manera? ¿O sea, simplemente te besó de esa forma o hubo algún indicio?

La bruja se quedó pensando en eso, algo pasó que hizo que Harry la besara de esa manera, recuerda que él se había acercado para susurrarle en el oído, le pasó la lengua por este y al separarse ella...

Se tapó la boca con la mano cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

 **-** ¡Merlín! Gemí su nombre...

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

 **-** ¿Que hiciste qué? Oh por Merlín y todos los magos, con razón, me parecía extraño que Harry actuase de esa manera sin algún incentivo.

 **-** ¡Fue culpa de él! ¡Él me provocó!

 **-** Puede que tengas razón, pero la que gimió fuiste tú, seguro Harry no se pudo controlar al escucharte y por eso reaccionó de esa manera, agradece que tenga autocontrol.

 **-** ¿Que voy a hacer? No es posible que cada vez que me besé con él mi cuerpo vaya a reaccionar así, no se que pensar.

 **-** ¿Que más pasó?

La prefecta les contó todo a sus amigas, incluso por que había gemido su nombre.

 **-** Bueno, claramente era la primera vez de ambos, lo bueno es que hablaron al respecto, por lo menos de lo que había pasado, ten en cuenta que a pesar que su relación cambió, Harry no te va a presionar respecto a eso, él te va a dar tiempo, para cuando te sientas preparada hablen de eso.

 **-** Luna tiene razón, no veo a Harry presionándote para hablar respecto a eso o incluso para hacerlo, a pesar de que es hombre no tenía esas intenciones en la cabeza cuando te pidió que fueras su novia.

 **-** Si, él me dijo eso.

 **-** Igual tampoco es como que aquí en Hogwarts puedan hacerlo, así que tienes tiempo de sobra para pensar en todo, si realmente quieres hacerlo y si Harry es el indicado.

 **-** Aun no estoy segura de hacerlo, como les dije, nunca había pensado en eso, pero de algo si estoy 100% segura, cuando decida que es el momento se que Harry es el indicado.

A eso de las 4pm Hermione y Ginny tuvieron que ir a la Sala Común, más que todo por la pelirroja y la práctica de quidditch.

Hermione entró a su habitación encontrándose con Lavender y Parvati cuchicheando, éstas al verla se quedaron en silencio, las ignoró dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse.

Al salir de este se vistió con un jean, un suéter y una chaqueta, la temperatura en Hogwarts había empezado a descender seguro en el campo al estar al aire libre haría más frío.

Faltando 10min para las 5pm bajó las escaleras con un libro debajo del brazo y vio a su novio reír junto a Tobías y a Ron mas alejado con Lavender tomándolo de la mano.

 **-** ¿Esperan a Ginny?

 **-** Si, ¿Para donde vas Mione?

 **-** Voy a tomar el consejo de Ginny y asistiré al entrenamiento.

Harry la miró sonriendo y Tobías se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Ni te imaginas cuanto te lo agradezco.

 **-** ¿Planeas quedarte con los dos Potter para ti sola Granger?

Ginny hacía acto de presencia bajando las escaleras, su melena roja danzando en su espalda.

 **-** ¿Celosa Ginny? Digo, por acapararte la atención de mi cuñado.

Nuevamente los pelirrojos se sonrojaron, esta vez fue el turno de Harry de reírse a carcajadas.

 **-** No creas que por ser la novia del capitán te salvas.

En un gesto pretencioso se echó el cabello hacia atrás y caminó hacia la puerta, Harry le agarró la mano a su novia dándole un beso en la sien para salir de la Sala Común.

Al llegar al campo ella se alejó para subir hacia las gradas, divisó en estas a varias brujas de otros grados e incluso de casas distintas.

Sin más se dispuso a abrir su libro para comenzar con la lectura, aparentemente las brujas no se habían inmutado de su presencia.

Media hora después los 7 integrantes del equipo se alzaron en las escobas, cuando Harry voló al rededor de ellos para indicarle las posiciones, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, rodó los ojos y vio como el buscador la miraba divertido desde la escoba.

Ignorando todo se dispuso a leer su libro, al cabo de una hora estaba a nada de gritarles a todas las brujas ahí presentes, no tanto por el hecho de que le gritaran a Harry, si no por las "oraciones" que le gritaban.

Harry les indicó a los jugadores que tomarían un descanso haciendo que todos descendieran, vio como se acercaba hasta donde ella bajo la atenta mirada de las brujas, cuando estuvo a su altura sin importarle nada se levantó, lo jaló de la camisa hacia ella besándolo posesivamente, pudo escuchar las exclamaciones de las brujas, Harry tuvo que agarrarse fuerte de la escoba para no caerse, cuando Hermione lo jaló perdió el equilibrio, pero haciendo gala de su experiencia sobre una escoba logró estabilizarse para no caerse.

 **-** ¿Acaso detecto celos en ese beso?

 **-** Solo dejo en claro el hecho de que eres mío.

Sus ojos chocolates brillaron al decir eso, Harry contuvo el aliento, "Eres mío" esas palabras se le hicieron tan maravillosas de la boca de Hermione que de un salto se bajo de la escoba volviéndola a besar.

 **-** Entonces tú eres mía **-.** Estaba tan cerca de su cara que mientras le decía eso sus labios rozaron los de ella.

 **-** Desde que acepté ser tu novia, he sido tuya, Harry.

Hermione vio como los ojos de él se oscurecieron, contuvo un aliento, sabia muy bien lo que le estaba pasando a Harry.

 **-** Me vuelves loco.

En el momento en el que se acercó para volver a besarlo, escuchó a Ginny.

 **-** Harry te traje agua ya que te tardabas en bajar... Ay por favor, ¿En serio? **-.** Puso los ojos en blanco **-.** No es posible que siempre los vea besándose.

 **-** Gracias Ginny.

 **-** Si, si.

Con la misma descendió perdiéndose de vista, Harry bebió agua bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, la cuál no perdió de vista ningún movimiento hecho por el buscador, sorprendida sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre, se ruborizó.

 **-** Voy a bajar, nos vemos al finalizar el entrenamiento.

La besó y montándose en la escoba bajó hasta reunirse con los demás jugadores, Hermione se sentó respirando con dificultad, necesitaba calmarse, observó las gradas y se dio cuenta que las brujas la estaban viendo, estas voltearon la cabeza rápidamente.

El resto del entrenamiento estuvo en silencio, solo se oían las indicaciones de Harry, las brujas no se fueron pero ya no volvieron a gritar, al finalizar este, bajó hasta la entrada a esperar.

A los minutos salieron todos los jugadores, Harry junto a Ginny y Tobías fueron los últimos en salir, venían hablando.

 **-** Gracias Mione, yo sabía que las brujas dejarían de gritar con tu presencia.

 **-** Créeme que necesitaron un incentivo y Hermione se los dio.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** Ah, con razón Harry se tardó tanto en bajar, me lo debí de imaginar.

 **-** Por cierto Harry, ¿Contra quién es el juego?

 **-** Slytherin.

 **-** Con razón no estas exprimiendo en los entrenamientos.

 **-** Debemos ganar por que sí.

Entre charla y charla se dirigieron a la Sala Común.

Las semanas pasaron en calma, Hermione arrastró a Luna para qué la acompañara a los entrenamientos.


	10. Quidditch

El día del partido llegó, se sentía la euforia en el castillo, los partidos entre Gryffindor y Slytherin siempre eran los más esperados y los que más causaban alboroto.

A la hora del desayuno Tobías no se veía nervioso, si no ansioso al igual que Harry, no podía decir lo mismo de Ron, decir que se encontraba nervioso era poco, pasaba de verde a pálido en segundos, era capaz de vomitar en cualquier momento y ni siquiera había probado bocado siendo él de comer mucho, Ginny era la única que se encontraba relajada, tranquila, es más estaba hasta fastidiada por que aún faltaba para que el partido iniciara.

A pesar de que había ruido en el comedor logró escuchar un rugido, alzó la mirada encontrándose con Luna y con un sombrero de León gigante puesto en la cabeza, de ahí provino el rugido.

 **-** Definitivamente amo tu sombrero.

Luna le sonrió.

 **-** Gracias Tobías.

 **(Pov's Hermione)**

Cuando terminamos de comer nos dirigimos al campo, Harry y los demás debían ir para arreglarse, Luna y yo aprovecharíamos para escoger donde sentarnos antes de que las gradas se llenaran completamente.

Levante la vista buscando un buen lugar y donde hubiese espacio para dos cuando escuché un grito.

 **-** ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione por aquí!

Divisé a Lily Potter mover la mano en el aire, junto a Luna caminé hasta allá, James y Sirius estaban sentados.

Lily me abrazó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** ¡Luna! Guao, has cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vi, estas hermosa.

La abrazó y besó al igual que a mi.

 **-** Ya decía yo que se tardaban, les guarde los puestos, ¿Como se encuentran mis hijos?

Después de haber saludado a James y Sirius, me senté para responderle a la pelirroja.

 **-** Ansiosos.

 **-** No quisimos decirle que veníamos para no ponerlos nerviosos, pero era inevitable no venir, asistí a todos los partidos que pude de Harry, me encanta verlo volar, ahora también veré a Tobías.

 **-** Realmente extraño jugar, cuanto daría por poderme colocar el uniforme y subirme a una escoba.

Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Ya fue tú turno amor, ahora le toca a nuestros hijos.

20min después las gradas estaban llenas, los gritos de los estudiantes reinaban, las barras de Gryffindor y Slytherin competían entre cánticos.

Observé como Harry se acercaba hasta donde la profesora Hooch y el capitán de Slytherin, se estrecharon las manos para después separarse y dirigirse nuevamente hasta su equipo, se montaron en la escoba y ascendieron cada uno colocándose en su posición, la profesora les dio unas indicaciones y pitó indicando el inicio del partido.

Rápidamente la quaffle la capturó Ginny, fue volando entre los jugadores de Slytherin, a sus costados Dean y Tobías la seguían, la pelirroja se movía con agilidad entre los espacios esquivando todo, cuando estuvo frente al guardián en el último segundo le pasó el balón a Tobías y este con un impecable movimiento anotó los primeros 10puntos de Gryffindor, al pasar junto a Ginny se chocaron la mano.

Lily gritó emocionada, James sonreía orgulloso mientras aplaudía.

El partido se fue tornando más y más interesante, los equipos atacaban con rapidez y decisión, Ginny y Tobías ya habían marcado 80 puntos y Dean 20puntos, en total 100, pero Ron no estaba ayudando, se veía demasiado tenso, eran más lo goles que dejaba pasar que los que paraba, veía la cara de frustración de Harry.

 **-** ¡Ay por favor! **-.** Sirius había gritado ya que Slytherin acababa de marcar: 100-70 **.-** Harry tiene que apurarse en atrapar la snitch.

 **-** Ese pelirrojo va a hacer que el esfuerzo que están haciendo Ginny y Tobías sea en vano, pueden seguir marcando y marcando goles pero si él no detiene los goles contrarios de nada sirve.

En una increíble jugada individual Tobías volvió a marcar, cuando Slytherin recuperó la quaffle Harry gritó, haciendo que se colocarán en defensiva, Dean recuperó el balón, rápidamente se lo pasó a Tobías, voló con rapidez hacia los aros de Slytherin y con un lanzamiento preciso se la pasó a Ginny, está la agarró y anotó.

 **-** Hacen una pareja letal jugando juntos, Tobías y Ginny.

 **-** Si, parecen conectados, saben donde va a estar cada uno sin necesidad de alzar la mirada.

Era verdad, Tobías y Ginny estaban haciendo un juego de maravilla, cada vez que alguno tomaba el balón era un espectáculo, las jugadas que hacían eran increíbles, pero Ron no ayudaba, eran poco los balones que había detenido, no podía creerlo, lo había visto entrenar y era muy bueno, ser observado por todo el colegio no lo estaba ayudando.

Suspiré pensando en lo que estaba planeando hacer, no estaba segura de que fuera lo indicado, pero quizás funcionase, a parte Harry no parecía tener suerte con la snitch, observé como Slytherin volvía a anotar, así que sin poder contenerme más me levante de un salto y grité lo más que pude para que me escuchara sobre los gritos.

 **-** ¡RONALD WESLEY! ¡HAZME EL FAVOR DE COMPÓRTATE COMO UN HOMBRE! ¡DEMUESTRA QUE ERES UN VERDADERO GRYFFINDOR! ¡NO ME HAGAS APARECERTE ARAÑAS EN LA COMIDA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE HAS ENTRENADO PARA ESTO!

 **(Fin Pov's Hermione)**

Su gritó causo revuelo en el público, Ron la había visto desde que escuchó llamarlo, se había quedado en shock, cuando ella dejó de gritar sentándose este esbozo una sonrisa mirando hacia el frente con decisión, sintió ocho pares de ojos posarse sobre ella.

 **-** Es que... Bueno... Yo no soy fanática del quidditch, pero ya me estaba estresando.

 **-** Incluso en el temperamento Hermione se parece a Lily, no entiendo la manía de los Potter en enamorarse de mujeres de carácter fuerte.

Sirius suspiró negando con la cabeza.

 **-** Créeme canuto cuando te digo que son las mejores.

Hermione se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de James, lo ignoró, después de semejante espectáculo no tenía valor para mirarlo.

Pero mágicamente después de semejante sermón de Hermione las cosas mejoraron, no habían logrado marcarle otro gol a Ron, el marcador se encontraba 160-80 a favor de los Leones, la castaña sonrió satisfecha.

Se estaba acomodando en su asiento cuando vio a Harry pasar cerca de ahí como un celaje seguido por el buscador de Slytherin claramente había visto la snitch, a los minutos la profesora Hooch pitó finalizando el partido, Harry ascendía mostrando la pelotita dorada con la mano levantada, los Gryffindor estallaron en gritos eufóricos, coreando los nombres de los jugadores.

Estos volaron dibujando un círculo por todo el campo antes de descender, con esa acción los espectadores fueron desocupando las gradas.

 **-** Fue un partido espectacular, digno de ver, no cabe duda.

 **-** Ni que lo digas, los chicos se lucieron, jugaron increíble.

Estaban en la entrada esperando a que salieran los jugadores, uno a uno fueron saliendo, Harry y Tobías tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro no cabían de la felicidad, el buscador se acercó hasta colocarse frente a Hermione y sin pensarlo la tomó de la cintura besándola frente a sus padres y padrino, estos al ver eso se quedaron impresionados.

 **-** ¡Sorpresa! **-.** Exclamó Tobías viendo divertido la expresión de sus padres y Sirius **.-** Aunque no pensé que haría tal espectáculo.

Hermione se separó de Harry, no podía creer que la hubiera besado frente a su familia, lo vio, este le sonreía feliz, le agarro la mano y le dio la vuelta dirigiéndola hacia los adultos.

 **-** Mamá, papá, Sirius, les presento a Hermione Granger, mi novia.

Lily sonrió emocionadísima por lo que acaba de escuchar, James esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo y Sirius lo miró divertido.

 **-** ¡Enhorabuena! Ya sabía yo que se harían novios mucho antes de navidad.

Sirius le revolvió el cabello a su ahijado.

 **-** Bienvenida a la familia Potter, Hermione.

James le sonrió cariñosamente.

 **-** Ahora que eres mi nuera espero con más ansias las navidades, no puedo creerlo, que feliz me siento, cuando te conocí me dije que eras la indicada para mi Harry.

 **-** Por fin mi hijo mayor va a llevarnos a una novia en navidad, solo faltas tú, Tobías.

 **-** ¡Oye! Tobías apenas tiene 15años, deja a mi bebé en paz, primero disfruta a Hermione, después vendrá la novia de Tobías.

 **-** Igual no creo que sea pronto, yo no tengo la misma suerte que Harry.

 **-** No te preocupes Orión, en navidades tendremos una reunión de hombres y te daré mil y un consejos de como conquistar a una bruja, no por nada fui él Don Juan de mi generación.

 **-** En tal caso, se las tendría que dar yo siendo su padre, además te recuerdo que las brujas no solo te seguían a ti.

 **-** Ya, pero eso fue hasta que te interesaste por Lily, una vez ignoraste a las brujas centrándote solo en la pelirroja, todas vinieron a mi.

 **-** Pues yo opino que en tal caso de que Tobías necesite algún consejo, se lo tiene que dar Draco o Harry.

 **-** ¿Draco?

 **-** Por supuesto, tengo entendido que él apoyo en todo momento a Harry para que tuviera una relación con Hermione y mira en lo que terminaron.

Pero más nadie fue capaz dar su opinión, de los vestidores salió corriendo Ginny Wesley la cual al llegar hasta donde se encontraban todos saltó a los brazos de Tobías.

 **-** ¿Realmente necesita algún consejo? **-.** Sirius le susurró a James.

 **-** Pues yo creo que no.

 **-** ¡Eres el mejor Tobías! ¡El Mejor! Jugaste increíble.

Cabe decir que el chico estaba rojo, pero como si a Ginny no le importara ese hecho le dio un beso en la mejilla, el pobre Potter sufrió taticardia en ese momento, Ginny le sonrió divertida separándose de él.

 **-** Ginny tu como que quieres dejarme sin hermano ¿Verdad? Te recuerdo que lo necesitamos para el próximo partido **-.** Ella un poco sonrojada le sacó la lengua.

El resto del día lo pasaron celebrando en el gran comedor, al anochecer los adultos partieron de Hogwarts.

 **-** Mamá te adora Hermione.

 **-** Y yo a ella, tu madre es estupenda.

Se alzó hasta alcanzar sus labios besándolo.

 **-** Ustedes de pana que quieren matarme.

 **-** Estamos detrás de ustedes, si nos viste fue por que volteaste.

La pelirroja los ignoro pronunciando la contraseña para que la puerta se abriera, asi todos entraron por esta.

 **-** Me siento súper agotado, en serio, menos mal mañana es sábado y puedo dormir hasta tarde, los quiero a todos, pero me siento sin energías, adiós.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a las escaleras subiéndolas hasta perderse de vista.

 **-** Yo igual me siento agotada, tampoco es como que quiero verlos besándose nuevamente, se quedan solos, hasta mañana.

Su cabello rojo ondeando en su espalda al subir las escaleras más aprisa que Tobías fue lo ultimo que vieron.

Harry aprovecho que se habían quedado solos acorralando a su novia por tercera vez contra el respaldo del mueble.

 **-** Estamos solos otra vez.

 **-** ¿Esto se va a volver rutina cada vez que nos quedemos solos en la Sala Común?

 **-** ¿El que te acorrale contra el sillón? **-.** Ella asintió **.-** Pues, siéndote sincero prefiero acorralarte en una cama.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, su rostro parecía en ebullición.

 **-** ¡Harry!

El chico se rió divertido por la reacción que tuvo.

 **-** Estoy siendo sincero contigo, ¿Eso es malo?

 **-** No...

 **-** Me prometí que no te iba a incitar a nada, que dejaría que fueras tú la que decidiera, pero eso no quiere decir que mi cerebro este de acuerdo, joder Hermione que no puedo sacar esa imagen tuya de mi mente **-.** Posó un dedo sobre sus labios **.-** Cuando gemiste mi nombre, cuando tus ojos adquirieron ese brillo de deseo tornándose mieles, los amé con locura, por Merlín que soy capaz de todo por volverlos a ver de ese modo.

La bruja tenía la boca entreabierta, respiraba con dificultad, Harry delineó su labio inferior para después tomarla del mentón alzándole el rostro y besarla con pasión, Hermione jadeó, expulsando el aire contenido, agarro fuertemente de la nuca al mago profundizando más el beso, no quería separarse de sus labios por nada del mundo pero sus pulmones ardieron en busca de oxígeno.

 **-** Definitivamente tú quieres matarme, en serio.

Tenían las frentes juntas, la castaña aún con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos y ver a Harry este ahogó un gemido, los ojos de ella tenían ese brillo, no tan intenso, pero igual lo tenían, faltaba solo un poquito para que lucieran como la vez anterior, tenía que controlarse, no podía permitirse perder el control, además tampoco quería excitarla por gusto.

 **-** Creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí... No se que pueda pasar si seguimos con esto... Hoy no me siento con tanta fuerza de voluntad como la otra vez.

Hermione se mordió el labio, Harry maldijo, acercó su dedo pulgar hasta su labio haciendo que dejara de morderlo.

 **-** Joder, no sabes lo que me causas cada vez que te muerdes el labio, deja de hacerlo, provocas que me den ganas de mordértelo yo.

 **-** Pues hazlo, ¿Quién te lo impide?

Los ojos verdes brillaron, se acercó sin apartar su mirada de la chocolate, tomó entre sus dientes el labio de ella aun viéndola fijamente, lo mordisqueó suavemente, ella gimió, saco su lengua y la pasó por el labio superior del mago.

 **-** Bésame.

Sin hacerse el de rogar, el joven buscador lo hizo, la besó con tanta intensidad que perdieron el aliento rápidamente, haciendo que se separaran casi al instante.

 **-** Ya, no podemos seguir, en serio.

Se separó de ella, apoyó las manos con los brazos extendidos en el borde del sillón, la tenía acorralada pero alejada de su cuerpo.

 **-** Harry, aún no estoy segura respecto a eso, de igual manera no es como si pudiéramos hacerlo estando aquí en Hogwarts, pero… Estoy segura de algo... Quiero que sepas que tú eres el indicado.

 **-** Hermione... ¿Lo dices en serio?

 **-** Si, mi cerebro me lo indica, mi cuerpo me lo confirma, Harry, jamás había sentido con un chico todo lo que he sentido contigo, solo con besarme haces que mi cuerpo reaccione, no es tanto si estoy segura o no, siento que eso es algo que se tiene que dar solo y ahí ya tomar la decisión, pero Harry, ¿En verdad tu quisieras hacer eso conmigo? Yo no tengo experiencia en eso, ni la más mínima.

 **-** Eso es lo de menos, a mi no me importa si tienes mucha o nada de experiencia, me importa que seas tú, solo eso.

Hermione se acercó para besarlo dulcemente en los labios, con delicadeza, con amor puro.

 **-** Gracias Harry.

 **-** No tienes nada que agradecerme princesa, es la verdad.

Le sonrió con sinceridad, ella le besó la nariz enternecida, sonó tan tierno que le dijera princesa.

 **-** Oye, a lo mejor no haya hecho tanto esfuerzo como Tobías o Ginny, pero me siento un poco cansado.

 **-** Te entiendo, vamos, subamos.

Después de ese día las semanas pasaron rápido entre exámenes y partidos de quidditch.

* * *

Buenas mis hermosos lectores! :*

Aqui otro capitulo, espero les guste, ya casi se acerca la navidad y con esto la visita de nuestra Hermione a la casa Potter, estoy trabajando en ello, no se exactamente como desarrollar las vacaciones de navidad, tengo una vaga idea, pero no quiero decepcionarlos, asi que voy a hacer todo el esfuerzo por escribir y que sea de su agrado.

Les pido disculpas por haberme tardado, pero no es facil, pero eso si, no voy a vovler a tradarme un mes en publicar, lo maximo sera una semana o si pudo actualizar antes lo hare.

Les dejo este capitulo esperando ansiosa sus reviews, no saben lo que me emociona ver que me dejan comentarios! :3 Aunque han bajado un poco... :(

En fin, gracias a todos por leer!

Se les quiere! Adiosito...!

 **Importante:** Ginny tiene 15 años, un pequeño error mio.


	11. Bienvenida

El 30 de noviembre llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso significaba el último día en el castillo, al día siguiente los alumnos que pasarían las navidades con su familia partirían en el expreso de Hogwarts hasta King Cross.

Hermione Granger, acostada en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba nerviosa, más de lo que creyó, pasaría todo un mes en la casa de Harry, con sus padres, no se lo podía creer, ya conocía a Lily y a James, pero no era lo mismo convivir todo un mes con ellos, sus ahora suegros, se la paso un rato dando y dando vueltas hasta que se quedó rendida.

Se despertó temprano, el tren partiría al medio día, tenía tiempo para desayunar, terminar de arreglar sus cosas y guardar todo lo que le faltaba, al salir del baño para vestirse, entró como un huracán la menor de los Wesley.

 **-** ¡Buenos días castaña! ¿Ya terminaste de empacar todo?

 **-** Despertaste de buen ánimo, estoy terminando.

 **-** Me acabo de enterar de algo, pero para no molestarme prefiero sonreír.

Miro despectivamente a Lavender, esta la ignoró saliendo del dormitorio junto a Parvati

 **-** Aja...

 **-** Después te cuento, ahora dime, ¿Como amaneces? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Ansiosa? Se que ya conoces a los padres de Harry pero vas a pasar las navidades con ellos y si estuviera Luna te diría que puedes aprovechar ya que van a salir de Hogwarts para tu sabes...

Hermione cerró con fuerza la maleta para mirar a Ginny con un sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro.

 **-** ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! Voy a estar en la casa de sus padres.

 **-** ¿Y? Te recuerdo lo que dijo Luna, la primera semana de diciembre Lily y James se la pasan metidos en el ministerio trabajando horas extras para las siguientes semanas tenerlas completamente libres.

 **-** Te recuerdo a Tobías.

 **-** Y yo te recuerdo que él y Harry no comparten habitación, deja de ser tan mojigata por favor, tú misma dijiste que Harry era el indicado.

 **-** Si, pero igual... Es algo que tiene que pasar solo, no planeado...

 **-** Y te entiendo, pero por favor Hermione, ustedes se tienen ganas **-.** La bruja la miró escandalizada **.-** No me veas así que sabes que es verdad, van a estar solos, en cualquier momento cuando se les suban las hormonas puede pasar, bueno, si tú así lo quieres.

 **-** Ya ni se que quiero...

 **-** No te preocupes, es solo que estas nerviosa, tu cuerpo reacciona al de Harry, pero no por eso él te va a obligar a algo, ten pon seguro que si dan ese paso, va a ser por que tu quieres.

 **-** Si, Harry me ha dicho que eso va a pasar solo si yo quiero, pero me dejó en claro que él quiere hacerlo conmigo.

 **-** ¿Tu crees que Tobías... **-.** Hermione la miró curiosa, la Wesley se sonrojó.

 **-** Ginny, hace unas semanas dejaste en claro que no te sentías atraída por Tobías y ahora estas pensando en... **-.** Eso alarmó a la pelirroja, la cual la interrumpió en el acto.

 **-** ¡No! O sea, no quise decirlo de esa manera, es solo que... Son hermanos y los hermanos se parecen o sea es decir que... ¿Tú crees que Tobías llegue a pensar así de mí? **-.** La chica suspiro sentándose en la cama **.**

Hermione sonrió comprensiva, creía saber lo que Ginny trataba de decirle.

 **-** Al principio me gustó Dean, pero después, no se, solo ya no sentía lo mismo, fue solo una atracción pasajera y ya, pero yo se que Tobías es distinto, creció con Harry, me refiero a que Harry realmente te quiere Herm, se le nota como es contigo, como te abraza, como te besa, como te mira, lo hace como si fueras lo mas valioso de su vida... Nunca pensé que yo le gustara a Tobías, soy un año mayor que él, al principio pensé que era un chico inmaduro, pero ahora que lo estoy conociendo más, me di cuenta que no es así, es como ver una versión más joven y más jovial de Harry, pero el es su hermano mayor y los menores siempre tienden a imitar a los mayores...

Hermione se sentó haciendo callar a Ginny, le tomó la mano.

 **-** Entiendo lo que quieres decir, quieres saber si Tobías es capaz de quererte y de ser así como Harry, Tobías es diferente a Harry en muchos aspectos, pero de algo estoy segura, tú realmente le gustas y si llegan a ser novios, créeme cuando te digo que te va a tratar como una princesa, te va a demostrar cuanto te quiere y por lo que estoy viendo tu quieres eso, que te bese, te abrace, te mire como si fueras lo más valioso de su vida.

Ginny se ruborizó.

 **-** Es solo que… Te ves tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando estabas con Ron te veía así de radiante, esa relación que tienen tu y Harry es bonita, los dos se gustan, se quieren, yo... Yo realmente quiero una relación así, quiero que alguien me trate, me quiera de esa manera.

 **-** Definitivamente Tobías es el indicado para ti, harían una pareja magnífica, el te quiere Ginny, no lo dudes, no se trata de una simple atracción y ya, le gustas como no tienes idea, pero sabe que no es correspondido, por eso esta tratando de por lo menos ser un amigo en quién puedas confiar.

 **-** No te puedo decir si ya me gusta o no, pero si te digo que me he acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus chistes, su sonrisa, me divierto mucho a su lado, disfruto estar con el, estamos compartiendo más por las prácticas del equipo y créeme cuando te digo que definitivamente amo su forma de jugar, de moverse en el aire.

 **-** Asi empezó mi atracción por Harry créelo, pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos en la noche que llegó un momento donde sentía que me hacía falta, quizás aún no te guste, pero ya lo estas viendo de otra manera, estas empezando a sentir atracción por él.

Ginny le sonrió.

 **-** Si, yo también lo creo, espero que dentro de poco tiempo me guste tanto como yo a él y podamos tener una relación como la de ustedes.

 **-** Yo también, estoy segura que harían una pareja muy bonita.

Después de hablar salieron de la Sala Común hacia el gran comedor, ahí se encontraron con los chicos.

 **-** ¡Buenos días chicos!

 **-** Hey Gin, Mione.

 **-** Hola Tobías.

Harry se inclinó para rozarle los labios a Hermione cuando estuvo sentada a su lado.

 **-** Veo que amaneciste contenta Ginny.

 **-** Bueno, Ronald me estropeó mi día pero me hice la loca para no molestarme ahora me encuentro feliz por algo que hable con Hermione.

 **-** Y eso que hablaste con mi novia que te hizo feliz, ¿Se puede saber que es? ¿O es algo de mujeres?

 **-** Es algo de mujeres, es como que yo te pregunte, "Hey Harry ¿Que hablan tú y Tobías por la noche?"

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Si tanto quieres saber, Tobías se la pasa hablando de ti y pidiéndome consejos para poder conquistarte o preguntándome como hice para que Hermione fuera mi novia.

Eso ocasionó dos cosas: La pelirroja se sonrojó violentamente y el Potter menor escupió todo el jugo que había bebido para después toser desesperadamente.

 **-** ¡Maldición Harry! ¿Donde coño quedó la fidelidad de hermanos?

 **-** ¡Tobías Orión Potter! ¡Por Merlín, ese lenguaje!

El chico suspiró para tratar de calmar su respiración y su ataque de tos.

 **-** Lo siento Hermione es que tú novio me saca de quicio, esta buscando que revele todo lo que me ha dicho de ti.

Harry se alarmó.

 **-** Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, pero es que Ginny fue la que insistió.

 **-** ¡Era una suposición! Yo no te insistí nada fuiste tú el bocón.

 **-** Como sea, ¿Ya empacaste todo?

 **-** Si, ya esta todo listo.

 **-** Bien, vamos a salir del castillo a las once y media para Hosgmeade, vamos a almorzar en mi casa, mamá debe de estar cocinando todo lo que te puedas imaginar, esta súper emocionada por tu visita.

 **-** Siii y te lo agradezco, cuando mamá cocina con ese ánimo uff todo le queda riquísimo, es más, no voy a comer mucho para cuando lleguemos a la casa comer todo lo que pueda.

 **-** Eres peor que Ron.

 **-** Solo cuando se trata de la comida de mamá, ya estoy esperando ansioso la cena de navidad, aunque no podre comer el postre de Luna.

 **-** No me lo recuerdes, aun puedo saborearlo, le quedó mega delicioso, pero este año va a pasar las navidades con su papá.

 **-** No lo digas que me deprimo **-.** El pelirrojo apoyo la frente en la mesa.

 **-** Bueno Ginny ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, debes de decirle a Luna que te enseñe a preparar ese dulce ya que a Tobías le fascina.

El nombrado levantó la cabeza.

 **-** No necesito de un dulce para conquistar a Tobías, puedo hacer otras cosas.

El chico se sonrojó violentamente, Ginny lo miró coqueta, Harry silbó y Hermione miró a su amiga sorprendida, no podía creer lo que había dicho.

 **-** En eso tienes razón, no creo que necesites conquistarlo más, Tobías esta loco por ti.

Luna hizo acto de presencia sentándose con el resto.

 **-** Excelente, hoy es el día de "Todos avergüencen a Tobías" Que divertido **-.** Dijo irónico.

 **-** Eso te pasa por ser el menor de todos.

Tobías bufo haciendo reír a todos.

Cuando terminaron de comer se quedaron otro rato más hablando, a eso de las once cada quien se fue su dormitorio a terminar de arreglar lo que les faltara y verificar que no dejaran nada.

 **-** ¿Ya estas lista?

Hermione venía bajando las escaleras, asintió viendo a Harry.

 **-** ¿Ustedes también? Falta Ginny.

 **-** Aquí estoy, no tienen por que extrañarme más.

 **-** ¿Y tu hermano? ¿No lo vas a esperar?

 **-** ¿Hermano? ¿Que hermano?

 **-** Ginny...

 **-** No se, ni me importa, prefiero irme con ustedes, de todas maneras al llegar a King Cross lo voy a ver, así que andando.

Salieron de la Sala Común dirigiéndose a la salida del castillo donde se encontraron con Luna para después encaminarse hasta Hosgmeade, al llegar vieron el tren escarlata echando humo, habían estudiantes subiéndose, rápidamente ellos también se subieron para escoger un compartimiento vacío, al hacerlo se metieron.

 **-** Deberíamos de partir en unos minutos.

 **-** Oye Harry ¿Dónde esta Draco?

 **-** Lucius vino ayer a buscarlo, iban a salir para no se donde, por eso se lo llevo antes.

 **-** Ah ok, que chimbo, me gusta mucho hablar con el, sobre todo cuando se mete con Ronald.

 **-** Ginny ya basta, cuéntanos que fue lo que paso con Ron ¿Discutieron?

 **-** No exactamente, es que el muy idiota me dijo esta mañana que pretendía invitar a Lavender a pasar las navidades en La Madriguera, ¿O sea que le pasa? No es posible que me la tenga que calar durante todo el curso de Hogwarts y ahora de paso también la veré en las navidades, a Ron no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor, ni siquiera se que le ve.

 **-** Lavender no es fea, solo que su forma de ser resulta exasperante.

 **-** Y de paso la vas a defender.

 **-** Hermano, no puedes defender a la enemiga de la chica que te gusta.

 **-** No la estoy defendiendo, me refiero a que Lavender no es fea seguro por eso a Ron "le gusta" pero igual yo no me fijaría en ella una vez me diera cuenta como es su manera de ser, así sea una modelo salida de una revista.

 **-** Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero igual no puedo soportar tenerla en navidades en mi casa, bajo mi techo, seguro a mamá se le ocurre ponerla a dormir en mi habitación, seria patético.

Tobías se acomodó subiendo las piernas al sillón y recostando la espalda de la ventana, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, miraba indiferente hacia el frente.

 **-** Si quieres puedo hablar con mi mamá para que pases las navidades en mi casa.

Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendido, Harry y Hermione se miraron sonriendo, Ginny se ruborizó.

 **-** Bueno yo solo decía ya que no quieres pasar las navidades con Lavender metida en tu casa, pero si no quieres no importa...

 **-** Tobías ¿Acaso dije que no quería? **-.** El chico la miró **.-** Es solo que me tomó desprevenida tu invitación, no pensé que me invitarías a pasar las navidades en tú casa, pero si me gustaría **-.** El joven mago sonrió **.-** Pero tienes que esperar a que hable con mi mamá y decirle, yo te estoy avisando.

 **-** No hay problema, asi también le digo a mi mamá que te invité a pasar las navidades en la casa.

 **-** Lily va a aceptar que Ginny pase las navidades con ustedes, créelo, van a hacer que su madre pase las mejores navidades de su vida, con su nuera y futura nuera bajo su techo.

Los dos Potter se sonrojaron, Ginny y Hermione se vieron cómplice mientras sonreían divertidas.

 **-** Oh, chicas, seguro Lily les enseña las fotos de ellos de pequeños, eran muy tiernos y lindos, las amaran.

Los hermanos Potter se vieron alarmados.

 **-** Tobías recuérdame al llegar a casa esconder absolutamente todas las fotos.

 **-** ¿Que te recuerde? Si planeo ayudarte a hacer eso.

 **-** Que ni se les ocurra hacer eso.

 **-** Tranquila Ginny, yo personalmente me voy a encargar de evitar que hagan eso, además dudo que Lily lo permita.

Los dos hermanos suspiraron resignados, el tren empezó a moverse rápidamente saliendo de los límites de Hosgmeade.

 **-** Oye Harry, Barry me dijo que los aparatos electrónicos funcionan dentro del tren, cuando llegas a los límites de Hosgmeade es que dejan de funcionar.

 **-** ¿En serio? Si es asi entonces cuando volvamos de las navidades me voy a traer mi celular.

 **-** Si, así me dijo, el tenía su celular en el castillo, de regreso me voy a traer el psp, Barry también tiene uno.

Ginny los miró sin entender.

 **-** ¿De que están hablando?

 **-** Aparatos muggles, cuando vayas a la casa te los enseño.

 **-** Personalmente creo que Ginny amará la cámara.

 **-** Si, tienes toda la razón, algo me dice que le va a fascinar tomarse fotos.

 **-** Bueno así Tobías aprovecha y le toma una foto, ya es hora de que cambies el fondo de pantalla de tú celular enano.

 **-** Algún día, algún día me voy a descobrar todo lo que me has hecho, créelo.

 **-** ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Yo pretendo tomarle fotos y fotos a Hermione, asi podré cambiar mi fondo de pantalla cada vez que quiera.

Se acercó a la nombrada dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** ¿Saben que? Son muchas horas de viaje, asi que… Yo dormiré un rato.

El chico se acomodó mejor recostando la cabeza del asiento cerrando los ojos.

Ginny que estaba sentada en el mismo mueble que él, se le quedó viendo, pudo notar como la respiración se le fue haciendo poco a poco mas pesada, miró sin creérselo a Harry.

 **-** Ya lo viste, ese no come cuentos cuando se trata de dormir y como no tiene nada con entretenerse se duerme mas rápido, Tobías es de los que se aburren cuando se tratan de viajes largos.

 **-** ¿Ustedes viajan mucho?

 **-** Umm, ni tanto, a veces en las vacaciones a mi mamá se le ocurre, pero solo cuando tienen tiempo libre en el ministerio.

 **-** Ya entiendo, yo solo conozco Egipto y Rumania por Charlie.

 **-** Siéndote sincero, no conozco ninguno de esos países.

Ginny lo miró sonriendo.

 **-** Tonto **-.** Inconscientemente desvío la mirada hacia Tobías, al hacerlo una sonrisa tonta adorno su rostro.

 **-** Creo que Tobías esta equivocado **-.** Susurro viendo a su novia y a Luna.

 **-** ¿Que quieres decir?

 **-** ¿No te has dado cuenta Lu? Nada más por como Ginny lo esta viendo me doy cuenta que ya no le es indiferente como antes, creo que a Ginny le esta gustando mi hermano **-.** El moreno de pronto se sintió observado, Hermione lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro que no supo descifrar y Luna lo veía incrédula.

 **-** Harry, a Ginny le empezó a gustar Tobías desde hace semanas.

 **-** ¿Que? ¿En serio?

 **-** Si amor, solo que esta confundida, aún le cuesta entender lo que siente por él, como pasan más tiempos juntos por los entrenamientos no esta segura de que es exactamente lo que siente.

 **-** Mujeres... Siempre se dan cuenta de eso más rápido que nosotros.

 **-** También esta el hecho de que Hermione y yo nos la pasamos con Ginny, somos sus amigas y por eso nos dimos cuenta rápido.

 **-** Bueno si, tienen ese punto a su favor.

Los tres observaron a Ginny, esta aún se encontraba viendo al pelirrojo con la sonrisa en el rostro, suspiro apartando la mirada para encontrarse con tres pares de ojos observándola, se sintió enrojecer, Luna desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y Hermione hacia Harry.

 **-** Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta que me estaban viendo.

Hermione y Harry la miraron sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Y que tiene de malo? Tú estabas viendo a Tobías.

 **-** Luna te odio.

La rubia solo le sonrió.

Hermione se rio recostándose del pecho de su novio, este le pasó una mano por la cintura dándole un beso en la cabeza.

 **-** Harry voy a hablar con mi papá.

 **-** ¿Que quieres decir Luna?

 **-** Es que Hermione y Ginny van para tu casa y el año pasado yo disfruté mucho las navidades con ustedes, quisiera repetir eso este año, bueno tengo que hablar con mi papá y tú preguntarle a tu mamá si no es molestia que vaya este año también.

El chico le sonrió con cariño.

 **-** Luna, obviamente mamá te va a aceptar otro año más, para ella no es molestia tu presencia, para ninguno de nosotros en realidad, así que no te preocupes, tú solo pídele permiso a tu papá que nosotros te vamos a estar esperando.

La Ravenclaw le sonrió agradecida, la señora del carrito de la comida se asomó por la puerta.

 **-** Buenas, ¿Quieren algo para el camino?

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, Harry se levantó.

 **-** ¿Quieren algo? Vamos, yo brindo, no hay problema.

Se acercó hasta el carrito seguido por Luna.

 **-** Ginny ven, yo se que quieres algo, deja la gafedad.

La pelirroja lo observó indignada, miró a Hermione, esta solo sonreía, suspiró y se levantó, si quería algo, el problema es que no tenía muchos galeones.

 **-**...10 ranas de chocolates, 4 pasteles de calabaza.

Cuando Harry terminó de pedir se acercó hasta donde Hermione depositando todo lo que había comprado en el sillón, la castaña tomó un pastel.

 **-** ¿Listo?

Harry le pagó a la señora retirándose esta después.

 **-** ¿Para que tantas ranas de chocolate?

 **-** Tobías y yo las coleccionamos.

 **-** Querrás decir, que Tobías y tu compiten para ver quien consigue mas cromos.

 **-** Algo así, compré diez para darle cinco a él.

 **-** ¿También te gustan las grageas de todos los sabores como Ron? **-.** La pelirroja arrugó la cara.

 **-** Son para tu bello durmiente.

Ruborizada lo fulminó con la mirada.

Las horas de viaje pasaron rápido, Hermione se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Harry, Luna y Ginny recostada de los asientos.

Cuando el tren aminoró su marcha el prefecto comenzó a darle suaves beso a su novia por la cara, esta poco a poco se fue moviendo.

 **-** Despierta, ya casi llegamos.

La castaña abrió los ojos levantándose del pecho del mago, se estiró siendo imitada por su novio.

La bruja se dispuso a despertar a sus amigas, Harry por su parte le lanzó una rana de chocolate a su hermano.

 **-** Despierta enano.

 **-** Adoro tus formas de despertarme.

Tobías se enderezó estirándose y bostezando perezosamente.

 **-** ¿Y que querías? ¿Que te diera un beso para despertarte?

 **-** Haces eso y te dejo sin descendencia.

Cuando el tren se detuvo todos se bajaron de este, en el andén Luna se despidió alejándose de ellos.

 **-** Bueno yo me voy a buscar a mi madre, nos vemos **-.** Antes de que empezara a caminar, Tobías la detuvo.

 **-** ¿Aun piensas ir a mi casa por la navidades?

La Wesley se acercó hasta donde el chico, a pesar de que era mayor que él, este le sacaba unos centímetros de diferencia.

 **-** Si, no te preocupes, una vez hable con mi mamá te envío una lechuza con la respuesta **-.** Se alzó un poquito dándole un beso en la mejilla para después irse casi corriendo.

 **-** Realmente no creo necesario los consejos que papá o Sirius quieran darte.

 **-** Ya lo creo **-.** James Potter se hacia presente en la conversación **.-** ¿Como están? ¿Que tal el viaje?

 **-** Con bastante hambre, dime que la comida ya esta lista.

 **-** Cuando salí de la casa tu mamá me dijo que faltaba poco para que estuviera lista, ¿Como estas Hermione?

 **-** Bien, el viaje fue tranquilo.

 **-** Me alegro, entonces vamos.

Al salir de King Cross se dirigieron al estacionamiento, caminaron siguiendo al adulto deteniéndose frente a una Kia Sportage negra último modelo, el menor de los Potter se subió adelante, mientras su hermano y Hermione atrás.

El viaje resultó tranquilo y en silencio, con música cortesía de Tobías.

Al llegar al Valle de Godric la bruja observó las casas que habían, eran muy bonitas y acogedoras, vio una pequeña placita cubierta de nieve al igual que parte del piso, los árboles y los techos de las casas, también pudo ver la iglesia en una curva, al final de un camino un poco más alejada de las demás casas estaba la de Harry, se dio cuenta que era más grande que las otras.

James aparcó la camioneta haciendo que todos se bajaran de esta.

 **-** El clima esta frío.

 **-** Si, ya lo sentí **-.** La bruja se estaba restregando los brazos con las manos, Harry desde atrás la abrazo dándole calor.

 **-** Entremos, la casa tiene una temperatura cálida.

Pasaron la pequeña reja y tomaron el camino de piedras hasta la entrada de la casa, Harry abrió la puerta dejándole espacio a la chica para que entrara, después entró siendo seguido por su padre y su hermano.

 **-** ¡Amor, ya llegamos!

Hermione observó la estancia, a su derecha una sala muy acogedora adornada por un sillón de cuatro plazas, a los lados de este dos sillones individuales, en el medio una mesa pequeña, frente a eso estaba la chimenea, era grande, la parte superior estaba abarrotada de portarretratos, justo encima de eso pegado a la pared un televisor LCD enorme, al escuchar a Lily se giró.

 **-** Bienvenida Hermione, siéntete como en casa, me alegra mucho verte.

Pliiiss por favor no me odien... D:

Ni se imaginan lo mal que me siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar, es que he tenido problemas con el internet, solo les pido paciencia...

Aquí les dejo un cap, espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios asi sea insultándome por haberme tardado tanto...

Igual los quiero a todoooos!

Adiosito...!

Pd: Ya se acerca lo que muchos de ustedes ansian...! :3


	12. Casa Potter

**-** Bienvenida Hermione, siéntete como en casa, me alegra mucho verte.

La pelirroja se acercó abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** ¿Ustedes no piensan saludar a su mamá?

Tobías y Harry se vieron.

 **-** Bueno es que como tu te acercaste a Hermione... Yo pensé que... Olvídalo.

Harry se calló acercándose a su madre dándole un abrazo mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla, al separarse su hermano lo imitó.

 **-** Bueno, Harry enséñale la habitación a Hermione, le preparé la que uso Luna el año pasado, acomoda todas tus cosas linda y bajas para servirles el almuerzo, Tobías ayuda a tu padre a poner la mesa.

La pareja subió las escaleras, tomaron el camino hacia la derecha, Hermione divisó cuatro puertas.

 **-** La puerta del final es el baño, esta es mi habitación, la de al lado es la de Tobías y la que esta cerca del baño es la habitación que vas a ocupar.

Caminaron hasta allá, la bruja detalló las puertas de las habitaciones, la de Harry tenía las iniciales: H.J con una snitch en el medio de estas, la de Tobías eran las iniciales: T.O con el dibujo de un león como si se estuviera comiendo las letras, Harry le abrió la puerta de la que habitación que ocuparía, al entrar la observo y se quedó impresionada, era grande, amplia, una cama matrimonial en el medio, hacia la izquierda un armario grande, hacia la derecha en un esquina unos puff frente a un televisor sobre una mesa, al lado de la cama un pequeño escritorio con una computadora y para sorpresa de Hermione había un aire acondicionado.

 **-** Adoro el hecho de que papá aceptara todo lo referente a la vida muggle de mamá ya que eso incluye todos los aparatos electrónicos que has visto, incluido los celulares y los carros.

 **-** Si te entiendo, cuando visite La Madriguera me sentí extraña, no había televisores, computadoras, nada de tecnología.

 **-** Creo que para Arthur Wesley seria muy emocionante visitar mi casa.

 **-** Si ya lo creo... Oye ¿Como es que sabes que a Arthur le gustan los aparatos muggles?

 **-** Papá lo conoce desde hace años, cuando empezó a trabajar en el ministerio una vez hizo ese comentario, que seria una experiencia emocionante para Arthur visitar nuestra casa.

 **-** ¿Pero tu papá lo ha invitado?

 **-** No una invitación como tal, solo lo ha mencionado, pero creo que Molly no esta muy de acuerdo con que Arthur se involucre mucho con eso, al menos que sea estrictamente por el ministerio.

 **-** Bueno tengo entendido que a él le gusta experimentar mucho.

La prefecta comenzó a ordenar un poco sus pertenencias en la habitación mientras Harry la esperaba, cuando terminó bajaron hasta el comedor, solo faltaba llevar la comida, por orden de Lily se sentó mientras la familia Potter terminaba de acomodar la mesa.

La comida resultó agradable, como había dicho Tobías todo estaba buenísimo, realmente Lily cocinaba excelente y para sorpresa de la chica no usó magia, todo lo hizo al estilo muggle.

 **-** Mamá usa muy poco magia cuando cocina, ella es una orgullosa bruja, pero cuando se trata de la casa prefiere hacerlo sin magia, además como nos vemos poco por las clases quiere hacerlo todo para nosotros cuando venimos por las vacaciones, pero cuando se trata de fregar los utensilios de la cocina ¡Alabada sea la magia!

 **-** Oh si, mamá una vez nos hizo a Harry y a mi lavar todos los platos sucios, ¡Todos! Ese día había cocinado bastante, como hoy, fue horrible.

 **-** Se lo tenían bien merecido, ¿Puedes creer Hermione que Minerva nos citó a James y a mi por que estos muchachitos se internaron en el bosque prohibido a media noche para hacer no se qué? Ellos creían que se habían salvado, pues cuando llegaron por las vacaciones cociné de todo, era suficiente comida para hasta tres días más los postres, así que te podrás imaginar todo lo que ensucie, cuando se iban a levantar de la mesa los mandé a fregar absolutamente todo y a limpiarme la cocina.

 **-** Que bien, me alegro por eso, se lo tenían muy bien merecido.

Harry y Tobías la miraron boquiabiertos.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que me iba a poner de su parte? Solamente a ustedes les ocurre ir a esa hora al bosque prohibido, pro-hi-bi-do, ¿Les suena esa palabra?

 **-** Fue por una apuesta.

 **-** Hombres.

El resto de la tarde Hermione la pasó sentada en la sala junto a Lily hablando, Tobías había salido a jugar fútbol con sus amigos, James veía televisión y Harry estaba metido en el celular.

 **-** Entonces tus padres son odontólogos.

 **-** Si, tienen una clínica odontológica en el centro de Londres.

 **-** Que bien.

 **-** Mamá por cierto, Luna que si puede venir en navidad.

 **-** Claro que si, esta de más que me lo preguntes.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Luna quería que te preguntara.

 **-** Nunca va a cambiar, aunque me extraña, o sea, ella iba a pasar las navidades con su padre.

 **-** Dijo que el año pasado lo disfrutó bastante con nosotros y como Hermione venía ella también quería estar aquí.

En ese instante Tobías entró a la casa con el cabello pegado a la cara y las mejillas rojas.

 **-** Por la hora me imagino que ya no vas a salir otra vez ¿Verdad?

 **-** No mamá, ya terminamos de jugar, no voy a volver a salir.

El joven se dirigió a la cocina saliendo segundos después con un vaso de agua, miró a su hermano cuando este le habló.

 **-** Enano ya le dije a mamá lo de Luna, creo que es el momento adecuado para que también le comentes lo de... Bueno tú sabes.

El chico se atragantó un poco mientras bebía el agua, se relajó y volvió a beber.

 **-** ¿Que es eso que tienes que comentarme Tobías?

El pelirrojo simplemente terminó de beberse toda el agua para después dirigirse a su madre.

 **-** Solo quería decirte que... Invité a Ginny a que pasara las navidades aquí ya que no quería hacerlo en su casa, pero quiso que primero hablara contigo mientras ella lo hace con su mamá.

Lily sonrió súper encantada con lo dicho por su hijo.

 **-** Pues dile que me encantaría que pasara las navidades aquí en nuestra casa, que no hay problema, incluso puedo hablar con Molly al respecto, aunque... Dijiste que no quiere pasar las navidades en su casa ¿Hay algún problema?

 **-** La novia de Ron le cae mal a Ginny y a este se le ocurrió la idea de invitarla a pasar las navidades en su casa, a Ginny no le gustó esa idea alegando que su mamá la pondría a dormir en su habitación, por eso la invité.

 **-** Tan bello mi hijo.

 **-** Eso quiere decir que la charla de padre e hijos tiene que adelantarse.

 **-** ¿Hijos? No creo que yo necesite una charla papá, ya tengo novia, es Hermione...

 **-** Eso no tiene nada que ver, la charla de cada uno es completamente diferente, así que igual te vas a unir, es más, creo que podemos tenerla justo en este preciso momento, vamos a mi despacho.

James se levanto comenzando a caminar hacia su despacho, Harry y Tobías se mantuvieron en su lugar sin mover ningún músculo, se vieron con impaciencia.

 **-** Andando.

Los dos suspiraron resignados encaminándose hacia el despacho de su padre.

 **-** Ni idea que planea decirle a los chicos, no creo que sea tan necesaria esa charla, pero es que James esta súper contento por que seas novia de Harry y también a pesar de que no son nada, por Ginny.

 **-** Si le soy sincera, no creo que Tobías necesite con urgencia algún consejo, no por que su padre no se los pueda dar, es que, se lo voy a decir pero tiene que prometerme que no va a decir nada al respecto.

 **-** Oh, ¿Tiene que ver con Ginny?

 **-** Si, bueno, es que a Ginny no le es indiferente Tobías como antes, es decir, ya se siente atraída por el, pero esta un poco confundida, a penas es que esta compartiendo con él.

 **-** Si entiendo, así me pasó con James, nunca compartí con el si no hasta el ultimo año de Hogwarts y míranos, casados y con dos hijos.

 **-** Al principio medio hablaban, más que todos por que Tobías iba a presentar la prueba de quidditch e iba a optar por cazador como ella, después Tobías se la fue ganando poco a poco con su carisma, tanto así que Ginny adora pasar tiempo junto a él y también están los entrenamientos, pasan más tiempo juntos que antes, pero Ginny aún no esta segura.

 **-** ¿Tobías sabe algo al respecto?

 **-** Nosotros no le hemos dicho nada, pero me imagino que se ha dado cuenta del cambio de la actitud de Ginny con él.

 **-** Me emociona mucho, pero tampoco quiero presionar la situación, solo espero que Ginny aclare sus sentimientos.

 **-** Yo también, antes de salir del castillo tuvimos una conversación, me di cuenta que si le gusta Tobías, pero esta insegura, el año pasado tuvo un noviazgo que no duró mucho, a lo mejor cree que le puede pasar con Tobías, me confesó que quisiera tener una relación parecida a la que Harry y yo tenemos.

 **-** La entiendo, quiere esa seguridad de que la relación puede ser duradera, no solo algo de unos días y ya.

 **-** Exacto, ella sabe que Tobías es diferente, que él quiere algo serio con ella y esta dispuesto a todo.

 **-** Oh, no pensé que Tobías se sintiera tan atraído así por Ginny.

Hermione la vio y se mordió la lengua, una cosa era hablar de los sentimientos de Ginny y otra de los sentimientos de Tobías, su hijo.

 **-** Ya, es que bueno... Por lo que Harry me ha dicho a Tobías le gusta Ginny desde hace tiempo, no es una atracción que salió de la noche a la mañana y yo he hablado con él, me ha pedido que le cuente cosas sobre Ginny, por la manera en que habla conmigo es que me he dado cuenta de que a Tobías realmente le gusta Ginny y bastante, no es algo pasajero.

 **-** Ahora entiendo por que nunca le presto atención a Johanna, ya estaba prendado de Ginny y si vamos a eso, Johanna no es pelirroja.

Hermione sonrió divertida.

 **-** Si, parece que eso es un punto a favor de mi amiga, aunque no sabía que Tobías tenía pretendientes.

 **-** Pues sí, pero Johanna es la que más insistía por así decirlo, es fijo que venga a verlo por las vacaciones, Tobías la trata por que al fin y al cabo son amigos, pero yo me he dado cuenta que ella quiere algo más, aunque no me extraña, por que su hermana se la pasaba acosando a mi pobre Harry.

Eso llamó la atención de Hermione.

 **-** ¿Acosando?

 **-** Bueno, no como la palabra lo dicta, pero hubo un tiempo en que no lo dejaba respirar durante las vacaciones, pero como se conocen desde pequeños por que estudiaron en la misma escuela al principio Harry salía o la invitaba, pasaban la tarde hablando o jugando, pero después fue más insistente, no dejaba que saliera a la plaza con Tobías, parecía que lo quería para ella sola, era demasiado, tuve que decirle a Harry que si no quería y no era necesario en las vacaciones después de navidad no viniera, ya que cuando venía se quedaba encerrado en la habitación por culpa de Kate.

 **-** Entiendo, ¿Pero ya no lo busca?

 **-** Harry habló con ella el año pasado, se puso como loca cuando lo vio junto a Luna, no se que pasó exactamente, Tobías fue el que me dijo, pero me imagino que le dejó claro que no quería nada con ella por que sigue viniendo a buscarlo pero no como antes, Tobías aun no ha hablado de eso con Johanna, debería de hacerlo.

 **-** Si la chica no le deja en claro sus intenciones no creo que Tobías se de cuenta, ahora menos que tiene como prioridad a Ginny.

 **-** Si, pero si Ginny viene puede que Johanna se de cuenta de los sentimientos de mi hijo.

 **-** Tobías esta entusiasmado, sobre todo por que le va a enseñar los aparatos electrónicos.

 **-** Él y Harry son experto en esas cosas, ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

A la bruja le brillaron los ojos y le asintió con la cabeza a Lily.

Cuando se quedó sola en la sala se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea para observar los portarretratos.

Tomó uno en sus manos sonriendo con dulzura, era una foto de Harry de bebé, apenas se podía sentar, se notaba ya que estaba de lado apoyando las manitos en la cama, sonreía abiertamente a la cámara enseñando sus encías sin rosaditas sin dientes.

Hermione estaba hipnotizada, el cabello azabache y alborotado, los mismos ojos verde brillante que tanto le gustan.

Cuando pudo quitar su mirada de la foto siguió viendo las demás, curiosamente ninguna tenía movimiento, agarró una donde Harry sale delante de una gran árbol de navidad, al lado suyo un camión grande de volteo, Tobías envuelto en una cobija acostado sobre el camión, Harry veía a la cámara sonriendo alegre con una mano apoyada en el cuerpo de su hermanito.

Habían muchas, hubo una que le llamó la atención al sostenerla y observarla soltó una risita, Tobías que aparentaba un año de edad estaba sentado en el piso, al lado suyo Harry de pie, los dos estaban solamente en pañales, veían a la cámara con una sonrisa traviesa adornándole las caritas, estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de pantano, casi podía escuchar sus risas.

Siguió viendo las fotos, había otras donde ya estaban más grandes, distinguió una en King Cross, Harry con la túnica de Hogwarts, a su lado la misma foto solo que en esa Tobías también tenía la túnica de Hogwarts, incluso vio una que supo de inmediato la tomaron la navidad pasada, Luna estaba en el medio de los hermanos Potter, atrás de ellos el árbol resplandecía.

 **-** ¿Verdad que son bellas las fotos? Como extraño esos días cuando apenas y podían subir las escaleras, siempre fueron muy traviesos pero nunca me causaron muchos problemas.

La bruja notó un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos verdes de Lily Potter.

 **-** Ahora ya son todos unos hombrecitos, Harry con novia y Tobías en plan de novia, como pasa el tiempo tan rápido.

Hermione le sonrió, Lily se la devolvió extendiéndole una bandeja para que tomara una taza de humeante chocolate.

 **-** Ya vengo, voy a llevarles chocolate a mis hombres.

Le picó el ojo haciendo reír a la chica y se fue.

La prefecta volvió a dirigir su mirada a las fotos, era imposible no hacerlo, en todas Harry salía sonriendo alegre, divertido, al fijarse mejor pudo ver una donde salía el profesor Snape con un Tobías de unos 4años mas o menos en los brazos frente a una mesa, encima de esta había una torta con un dibujo de Simba del Rey León.

A pesar de tener la foto en la mano y verla detalladamente le costaba creer que el adulto con una media sonrisa de la foto fuera su profesor frío y calculador, Severus Snape.

Estaba tan ensimismada viendo la foto que no sintió a Harry si no hasta que le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos haciendo que se sobresaltara, le besó la mejilla antes de hablar.

 **-** ¿Te cuesta ver a Snape en esa foto?

 **-** Ni te imaginas cuanto, siento que en cualquier momento se va a distorsionar mostrando a tu padre o a Sirius.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

 **-** Luna tampoco se creía la foto, decía que era un montaje, que era "photoshop".

 **-** ¿Photoshop?

 **-** Si, Tobías le explicó lo que era eso, por eso lo dijo, cabe decir que todos nos reímos.

 **-** Me imagino, es que es tan... Tan raro ver de esa manera al prof. Snape.

 **-** Para ustedes, como es el padrino de Tobías ya me acostumbré, aunque no te niego que cuando lo vi en Hogwarts en mi primer año me sorprendió bastante el cambio, no se parecía en nada al hombre que llevaba conociendo desde pequeño.

 **-** ¿Y como es eso que Snape terminó siendo padrino de tu hermano?

 **-** Mis padres y Snape estuvieron en la misma generación en Hogwarts, mamá y él se hicieron amigos desde que se conocieron, pero papá fue más rápido al elegir a Sirius como mi padrino, por eso cuando mamá supo que estaba embarazada de Tobías eligió a Snape como padrino antes de que a mi padre se le ocurriera decirle a Remus.

 **-** ¿Remus?

 **-** Un amigo de mi padre, al igual que Sirius estudiaron juntos y se hicieron amigos desde entonces.

Hermione colocó el portarretratos en su lugar, siguió observando las fotos mientras bebía chocolate, sintió a Harry hacer lo mismo para después apoyar la taza en la chimenea, ella mantuvo su taza a la altura del pecho, dejó caer un poco su peso recostándose sobre el pecho de su novio.

 **-** Esta muy sabroso el chocolate.

 **-** Oh si, mamá es una experta haciendo chocolate caliente, no es gran cosa, pero le queda cremoso, demasiado delicioso.

 **-** Pero tiene un sabor distinto, no sabría decir, no sabe igual que los otros chocolates que he probado.

La castaña sintió la pequeña carcajada de Harry cerca de su oído y después su aliento cálido, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

 **-** Eso es por que no es chocolate de taza si no Toddy, solo que mamá le echa un poquito de maicena para que quede espeso*.

 **-** Ah con razón ese sabor, sabia que lo conocía pero no lograba adivinar.

Harry acercó la taza a sus labios bebiendo todo el contenido, la dejó sobre la chimenea para pasar también ese brazo por la cintura de la chica, le apartó el cabello un poco para darle un beso detrás de la oreja haciendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca, siguió besándole la oreja y el lóbulo para después mordérselo suavemente, Hermione se sobresaltó un poco.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Le susurró regañándolo **.-** ¿Que estáshaciendo? Estamos en la sala de tu casa...

Le mordió suavemente el cuello haciendo que se callara de golpe, Hermione se mordió el labio para no soltar ningún sonido.

 **-** Es que no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy por que estés justamente aquí en mi casa con mis padres.

La tomó de la cadera dándole una vuelta para acorralarla contra la chimenea, tenía las mejillas coloradas y la respiración un poco acelerada.

 **-** Termínate el chocolate **-.** Le susurró cerca de la cara.

Hermione se llevo la taza a los labios bebiéndose todo el chocolate que le quedaba, Harry le quitó la taza de las manos dejándola en la chimenea.

 **-** Tienes un poquito de chocolate en los labios.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, estos destellaban, sacó la lengua y se la pasó por el labio superior lentamente sin apartar su mirada, con ese gesto logró que Harry gruñera.

 **-** Creo que aún te queda un poquito.

Y antes de poder detenerlo bajó su cabeza uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado, Hermione tuvo que agarrarse del cuello de Harry cuando este de una manera sensual succionó su labio superior, sin poder evitarlo jadeó, lo tomó del cabello de la nuca y volvió a besarlo transmitiéndole toda esa intensidad que le hizo sentir.

Cuando no pudo más se despegó de sus labios y dio gracias a Merlín la necesidad de respirar ya que justo cuando se separaron escuchó las voces de Lily y James acercándose hacia la sala, pero estaba tan aturdida por semejante beso que no le dio tiempo suficiente para separarse lo debido del pelinegro.

* * *

Buenas! Aquí yo nuevamente con otro capi!

Ya Hermione en la casa de los Potter, espero que sea de su agrado y me lo confirmen dejándome sus tan anhelados comentarios!

Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores que dejan comentarios, sigan así que eso me emociona mucho!

Se les quiere! :*

*Yo amo el chocolate de taza caliente, pero a falta de el, mi abuela hace Toddy caliente con un poco de maicena para que agarre espesura y eso queda di-vi-no, de veras!


	13. Primer Encuentro

Buenaaas...! Tres cosas rapidito

1\. Lean la nota al pie.

2.*Ale: El toddy es un chocolate en polvo que venden en mi país, normalmente se compra para hacer chocolate frió, es muy sabroso, pero también puedes hacerlo caliente, solo que mi abuela le agrega un poquito de micena (es un polvo) para que el chocolate no quede aguado si no un poco mas espeso, depende de la cantidad de maicena que le agregues, incluso puede parecer pudin.

3\. No me vayan a odiar cuando terminen de leer, se porque se los digo xD

* * *

Cuando no pudo más se despegó de sus labios y dio gracias a Merlín la necesidad de respirar ya que justo cuando se separaron escuchó las voces de Lily y James acercándose hacia la sala, pero estaba tan aturdida por semejante beso que no le dio tiempo suficiente para separarse lo debido del pelinegro, aun agarraba a Harry del cuello y sus cuerpos estaban unidos.

 **-** Oh, no pensé que los iba a encontrar en una situación así...

Hermione colocó las manos en el pecho de Harry empujándolo para separarlo de ella.

 **-** No te preocupes, no es como si los hubiésemos visto besándose...

 **-** ¡James! No puedes decir eso frente a Hermione solo vas a hacer que se avergüence más, créeme, así me sentí yo cuando nos pasó lo mismo con tus padres.

 **-** Pero es la verdad, no se estaban besando...

Hermione con las mejillas ardiéndoles apoyó la frente en el pecho de Harry por la vergüenza que sentía.

 **-** Vamos a la cocina para dejarlos solos.

Cuando los adultos cruzaron la puerta el prefecto tomó las mejillas de su novia y levantándole el rostro le rozó los labios suavemente.

 **-** Ya se fueron.

 **-** Harry que pena, no hagas eso otra vez, si nos hubiesen visto...

 **-** Pero eso no pasó, solo nos vieron abrazados, además el día del partido te besé frente a ellos.

 **-** Si, pero ese beso no fue como este.

 **-** ¿Y como fue este beso?

El sonrojo aumentó, no podía decirle a Harry como había sido el beso, era muy vergonzoso.

 **-** Sabes a lo que me refiero.

El chico sonrió divertido, posó las manos en la cadera de la chica apretándole un poco, a Hermione se le cortó la respiración.

 **-** Aquel fue un beso tierno, este fue distinto **-.** Acercó su rostro hasta rozar los labios de Hermione, ella los entreabrió ansiosa **.-** Fue apasionado, intenso, me matas cada vez que me besas de esa manera, joder, me absorbes Mione.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que colocándose de puntillas lo besó, amaba besarlo con esa intensidad, perdía el aliento, las piernas se le doblaban, eran demasiadas sensaciones.

 **-** Estas muy apasionada.

 **-** Cállate.

El chico se rió y besándole la frente la tomó de la mano para dirigirla a las escaleras, cuando llegaron a las puertas de las habitaciones la soltó.

 **-** Yo me voy a dar un baño, ¿Que vas a hacer?

 **-** También me voy a bañar, a pesar del frío quiero refrescarme, además siento que huelo a humo.

 **-** Tobías ya salió del baño, yo tengo uno en mi cuarto así que no te preocupes, puedes usar este baño.

Se separaron en el pasillo cada uno entrando a su habitación.

Hermione entró a su habitación a buscar la ropa para dirigirse al baño, se duchó con calma, sintiendo el agua recorrerle el cuerpo, se sentía tan bien.

Cuando terminó de ducharse salió para secarse y vestirse, al salir del baño se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar la sintió fría no recordaba haber prendido el aire acondicionado, cuando alzó la mirada vio a Harry sentado en la cama con un bol lleno de cotufas apoyado en las piernas, la mesa con el televisor frente a la cama.

Lo miró alzando una ceja.

 **-** Por un momento pensé que te habías ahogado, me cansé de esperarte así que bajé, hice cotufas y me vine a tu cuarto, espero que no te moleste.

 **-** Solo si me das todas las cotufas.

La mano llena de palomitas que se llevaba a la boca se quedo a mitad de camino cuando escuchó lo que dijo la castaña, la miró y después vio el bol y viceversa, suspiró derrotado palmeando el sitio a su lado para que la chica se sentara.

Hermione sonrió al dirigirse hacia la cama, se sentó en posición de indio colocando el bol sobre las piernas para empezar a comer, el pelinegro la vio para después acercarse el vaso con refresco y beber.

 **-** ¿En serio no me vas a dar? **-.** Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo la televisión, de vez en cuando Harry miraba a Hermione comer cotufas gustosa, él también quería, no era justo, sonrió maliciosamente mientras sacaba un chocolate, cuando empezó a abrirlo sintió la mirada de la castaña, picó una barrita para llevársela a la boca y masticarla lentamente mientras la saboreaba.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Este la interrumpió en el acto, sabia de la debilidad de su novia por el chocolate.

 **-** Si no me das palomitas, no te doy chocolate.

Hermione lo miró con súplica, él volvió a llevar la barrita de chocolate a los labios para morderla, los ojos de la chica lo siguieron en todo momento, mientras saboreaba el chocolate la vio relamerse los labios, miró las cotufas y después los ojos verdes, resopló frustrada a la vez que volvía a mirar la televisión, Harry compuso una sonrisa.

Hermione es muy orgullosa, se muere por comer chocolate, pero sabe bien que Harry le esta haciendo eso por venganza, esa es la razón por la cual no ha cedido, aunque le cuesta mucho, su adicción por aquel dulce marrón la esta consumiendo.

Disimuladamente vio a Harry partir otro trozo de chocolate, cuando este lo mordió se le lanzó encima, lo tomó del cuello del pijama para estampar sus labios con los de él, fue un movimiento tan rápido que agarró desprevenido al muchacho, aprovechando eso a su favor y sin darle tiempo para que reaccionara metió su lengua en la boca del chico, en lo que sintió el chocolate lo tomó para separarse lentamente de la boca de su novio.

Cuando se hubo separado este la miró desconcertado y con la boca abierta, estaba aturdido, la vio masticar y dedicarle una mirada retadora con los ojos brillándole, fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenia el chocolate en la boca, sonrió divertido a su novia.

 **-** Así que te gusta jugar sucio eh Granger.

Harry dejó el chocolate a un lado, después tomó el bol dejándolo en la mesita de noche, los ojos le brillaban con malicia mientras se fue acercando hasta Hermione, la tomó de la cintura jalándola para colocarla debajo de su cuerpo, la castaña soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, el león se acomodó colocando sus rodillas a la altura de la cadera de ella, estiró el brazo para tomar el vaso de refresco.

 **-** ¿Tienes sed? **-.** La chica no encontraba su voz, así que asintió levemente.

Harry se acercó el vaso bebiendo un buen sorbo, después de tragar volvió a beber pero esta vez lo retuvo en la boca, dejó el vaso en la mesita y bajo su rostro hasta el de su novia, la tomó de la barbilla besándola, le paso el refresco poco a poco, pero igual se le corrió un poco del liquido por la comisura de la boca a Hermione.

Al separarse de su boca los dos respiraban con dificultad, verde y marrón se encontraron, brillaban con intensidad y con deseo.

Harry se separó alzándose un poco mientras se apoyaba con las manos pero sin apartar la mirada de los ojos chocolates, Hermione entendió el mensaje, él no iba a obligarla a nada, mantenía su palabra, si algo pasaba entre los dos era por que ella así lo quería.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, deseaba a Harry más de lo que se imaginó, no quería que se separara de ella, quería tenerlo cerca, sentir su calor, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus labios quemándole con los besos, sus caricias, ya no le importaba nada, antes de que su cerebro volviera a funcionar se levantó apoyando los codos para besarlo, lo tomó por la camisa mientras se volvía a acostar llevándolo con ella.

Harry se recostó sobre su cuerpo apoyando el peso en los codos, le acuno la cara con las dos manos, la besó bajando la intensidad un poco, volviendo el beso lento, ansioso, se separaron lentamente, saboreando los labios del otro, el pelinegro apoyo la frente en la de su novia mirándola con anhelo, con deseo, le besó la mejilla para pasar a besarla debajo de la oreja, el cuello, los hombros, Hermione suspiraba.

Harry quiso probar más, la mordió en la curvatura del hombro de una manera tan apasionada que hizo que Hermione se arqueara y soltara el primer gemido de la noche, pasó dándole besos húmedos hasta llegar a la clavícula, bajó un poco la cabeza y justo empezando la unión de los senos succionó con fuerza para dejar una marca.

 **-** ¡Harry!

El aludido subió la cabeza para susurrarle en el oído.

 **-** Eres mía... Solo mía **-.** Le lamió el lóbulo, Hermione le clavó las uñas en el pecho sobre la camisa.

Harry la miró a los ojos con deseo, acercó su rostro para besarla con ahínco, durante el beso aprovechó para bajar sus manos hasta el borde su camiseta e introducirlas, las fue subiendo lentamente, disfrutando de la piel que tocaban sus dedos, ahogó un gemido cuando las puntas de sus dedos rozaron los senos de Hermione, ella se separó de sus labios jadeando y mordiéndose el labio mientras lo veía con deseo, expectante.

 **-** Dime que quieres... **-.** Le susurró seductoramente a la vez que le daba suaves mordiscos por el cuello.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Hermione se removía ansiosa debajo de su cuerpo mordiéndose el labio.

Alzó solo la mano derecha colocándola a centímetros del seno de su novia, la miró a los ojos, ella estaba expectante, contendiendo la respiración, podía sentir el calor que desprendía la mano de Harry.

La besó al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mano, Hermione abrió la boca jadeando, Harry no le dio tregua metiendo su lengua en su boca, masajeó con suavidad el seno de la chica, rozando insistente el pezón con la palma sintiendo como este se endurecía, se separaron en busca de oxígeno, les faltaba el triple.

 **-** Quiero más...

El prefecto sacó las manos para agarrar el borde de la camiseta e ir subiéndola poco a poco mirándola a los ojos.

 **-** ¡Hermione! Disculpa que te moleste pero tu mamá esta al teléfono.

Harry se detuvo en el acto, toda la lujuria que había se esfumó de un golpe, de una manera rápida se levantó de la cama haciendo lo mismo con la castaña, esta estaba aturdida, Harry se sentó apoyando la espalda del cabecero y tomó el bol de las cotufas para meterse un montón en la boca.

 **-** ¿Hermione estas ahí?

La chica reaccionó aclarándose la garganta y respirando, sentía que la cara le ardía horrores, se acercó hasta la puerta para abrirla.

 **-** Lo siento, es que... **-.** Carraspeó nerviosa, no se le ocurría nada.

Lily la miró con la frente arrugada, con una mano tapaba el auricular del teléfono móvil.

-¿Estas bien? Tienes las mejillas rojas.

 **-** Si no se preocupe, es por el frío del aire.

 **-** En el armario hay cobijas gruesas para que te arropes, por cierto, ¿Has visto a Harry?

Hermione tragó nerviosa, abrió mas la puerta para que Lily pudiera ver a Harry sentado en la cama, este saludó a su mamá con la mano, la boca la tenia full de cotufas.

 **-** Estamos viendo una película.

Lily vio a Harry y después a Hermione, la chica vio la duda en sus ojos verdes.

 **-** Aja... Bueno toma **-.** Le tendió el teléfono.

 **-** Gracias.

 **-** De nada **-.** Se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Hermione se apoyó en esta soltando el aliento contenido para después colocarse el teléfono en la oreja.

 **-** Hola mamá.

 **-** _¡Hija! Por fin, ¿Como estas? Si no es por que te llamo no me entero que llegaste bien a la casa de tú amigo, menos mal te pedí el número._

 **-** Lo siento mamá, es que después de comer pase toda la tarde hablando con Lily y se me pasó, ¿Como están papá y tú?

 **-** _Bien, tu papá se esta bañando, la mamá de tu amigo es encantadora, hablamos un poquito, tienes que presentármela cuando te vayamos a buscar al finalizar el año._

 **-** Si, no te preocupes, yo te la presento, por cierto ¿Cuando es que vuelven?

 **-** _Tú papá y yo decidimos pasar el fin de año aquí y regresar en enero._

 **-** Ok, entonces lo mas seguro es que para las vacaciones de semana santa pase por la casa para contarles algo **-.** Alzó la mirada encontrándose con la de Harry.

 **-** _¿Pero es algo malo? ¿Qué es para que no me lo cuentes por aquí?_

 **-** No te preocupes que no es nada malo, solo que prefiero decírtelo en persona, a ti y a papá.

 **-** _Esta bien, espero no sea malo como dices, por cierto, ¿Esta bien que pases las navidades ahí en esa casa? Me refiero a_ _que tú me contaste que Harry tiene un hermano varón, no hay mujeres además de la mamá..._ **-.** Hermione la cortó antes de que siguiera.

 **-** Luna y Ginny vienen dentro de una semana a pasar las navidades aquí también.

 **-** _Oh, ¿En serio?_

 **-** Si, Luna es amiga de Harry, incluso ella pasó las navidades aquí el año pasado y Tobías el hermano menor de Harry invitó a Ginny a que pasara las navidades aquí, por eso Luna también decidió venir.

 **-** _Me parece buena idea, ¿Entonces todo bien?_

 **-** Si, no te preocupes por nada.

 **-** _Por cierto, ¿Y Ron? Es que me extrañó mucho que no pasaras las navidades en su casa, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Es eso de lo que quieres hablar?_

 **-** No exactamente, o sea no forma parte de lo primordial pero si tiene que ver.

 **-** _Umm esta bien, aunque ahora si me preocupaste un poco, Semana Santa es en marzo, ¿En serio tengo que esperar tres meses?_

 **-** Si, ya te dije que es algo que prefiero contarles en persona y no por carta o teléfono **-.** Escuchó el suspiro de su mamá.

 **-** _Esta bien, si no hay de otra, pero no le voy a decir nada a tú papá para que no se ponga nervioso, me dijiste que todo esta bien, bueno, te dejo para que descanses, allá es de noche, hasta mañana princesa, te quiero._

 **-** Yo igual mamá.

Caminó hasta la cama sentándose en esta junto con Harry, este le ofreció una barrita de chocolate.

 **-** ¿Todo bien con mi suegra?

Harry le regaló una sonrisa radiante, Hermione sonrió cuando escuchó eso.

 **-** Si todo bien.

 **-** Eso que quieres contarles cuando vuelvan ¿Es acerca de nosotros?

 **-** Si, quiero presentártelos en persona y aclararle a mi mamá que eres mi novio.

 **-** ¿Y qué crees que diga tú mamá cuando sepa que pasaste las navidades con tu novio en vez de tu amigo?

 **-** Ya le dije que Luna y Ginny van a pasarlas aquí también.

Harry se rió inclinándose para darle besos cortos, al separarse le ofreció cotufas.

 **-** Hagamos lo que le dijimos a tu mamá y veamos una película por favor, no quiero pasar más sustos, que pena con Lily, obviamente no se creyó nada.

 **-** Puedes que tengas razón, es más deberíamos de aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda solos, ¿No te parece? **-.** Harry le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

 **-** ¿Que quieres decir con el poco tiempo que nos queda solos?

 **-** Tú misma lo dijiste, mamá no se creyó lo de la película, así que apuesto mi Saeta de Fuego a que dentro de un rato va a venir a sacarme de aquí.

 **-** Pues aprovechemos el tiempo y veamos la película.

Se volteo viendo fijamente el televisor, Harry soltó una carcajada por la reacción de Hermione, seguro aún sentía vergüenza ya que a pesar de la interrupción le había podido tocar un seno, una sensación increíble.

Y tal cómo había dicho el buscador, al rato Lily Potter tocó la puerta con la intención de sacarlo del cuarto dando la excusa de que ya era tarde y tenían que descansar por el viaje tan largo que habían hecho, sin poder oponerse y como se habían terminado las cotufas el chico tuvo que salir de la habitación.

Hermione estaba mas cansada de lo que creía, cuando terminó de arreglar la cama se acostó quedándose dormida en el acto.

* * *

Buenas mis hermosos lectores! *-*

Ya son mas de 7mil lecturas! Es que los amo con la mitad de mi corazón xD

Si, con la mitad porque siento que hay muchos lectores que no comentan D: falta poco para los 50!

Pero igual agradezco a todos aquellos que lo hacen *u* Ni se imaginan lo emocionada que me pongo cada vez que leo un comentario!

Siento la tardanza, créanme he estado haciendo lo que puedo, pero veamos... Si de aquí a la noche veo movimiento en los comentarios puede que suba otro capitulo mas, pero no les prometo nada, no se si en la noche la pc este desocupada, pero ahí vemos, haré todo lo que pueda para subirlo, si no, mañana lo subo, pasare toda la noche o hasta que aguante el cuerpo escribiendo.

Por cierto, insisto, no me odien por el pequeño encuentro interrumpido xD

Yo sigo amando a Lily pero hay que ponerle suspenso jajaja xD

Déjenme muchos, muchos comentarios, se que pueden hacerlo :D

Los amo a todos! :*

Pd: Por cierto ¿Alguien quisiera un encuentro entre nuestra hermosa Hermione y Kate?

¿Se acuerdan de Kate? ¿Que opinan del encuentro de nuestra pareja favorita?


	14. Parillada

En la mañana Lily estaba en la cocina preparando el café y el desayuno que comerían Hermione y ella, los hombres saldrían a comprar unas cosas así que aprovecharían de comer en la calle.

 **-** Ya nos vamos amor.

 **-** Ok, los quiero, tengan cuidado por ahí.

 **-** Mamá, Hermione ya se despertó **-.** Lily lo miró incrédula **.-** No me veas así, escuche ruidos en la habitación, además ella no es de dormir mucho, seguro baja toda avergonzada por haberse despertado tan tarde, te acordarás de mi, adiós.

Lo despidió con la mano y se volvió para seguir cocinando, a los minutos escuchó pasos en las escaleras, Hermione estaba bajando.

 **-** Buenos días, ¿Como amaneció? Quiero pedirle disculpas por haberme levantado tan tarde y... **-.** La pelirroja alzó la mano restándole importancia.

 **-** Yo estoy mas que contenta con que estés aquí, eres mi invitada, además me encanta cocinar, así que **-.** Le señalo la isla que dividía la cocina **.-** Siéntate y hazme compañía, es más que suficiente, ¿Quieres café? ¿Le agrego leche?

 **-** Si por favor, ¿Estamos solas? La casa esta en silencio.

 **-** Si, James salió con los chicos, como vamos a pasar a partir de mañana toda la semana encerrados en el ministerio trabajando se les ocurrió hacer una parrillada en la tarde, salieron a encontrarse con Sirius para comprar todos los ingredientes.

Le tendió la taza con café con leche, después el desayuno, comieron charlando animadamente, al terminar recogieron todo y con un poco de magia los platos se limpiaron.

Caminaron hasta sentarse en el sofá.

 **-** Anoche mientras veía las fotos me dio curiosidad que ver ninguna tiene movimiento, todas fueron tomados con cámaras muggles.

 **-** Ah si, eso es por que la mayoría de los vecinos, por no decir todos, son muggles y de vez en cuando alguien nos visita, así que no podíamos poner fotos con movimientos o en tal caso quitarlas cada vez que alguien viniera, por eso decidimos dejar sobre la chimenea las que tomamos con la cámara muggle.

 **-** Ahora entiendo, es que me pareció muy curioso, normalmente hay fotos con movimientos en una casa de magos, pero es verdad, cualquier muggle pudo haber visto alguna.

 **-** ¿Las viste todas? ¿Verdad que mis hijos eran unos bebes hermosos? Son tan iguales pero a la vez diferentes, Tobías de bebe imitaba mucho a Harry, siempre han sido muy unidos de pequeños con Draco también.

 **-** Si, al principio cuando vi las fotos donde sale Draco no lo reconocí, ha cambiado bastante, pero después al detallarlo mejor supe que era él.

 **-** Si, también era encantador, muy juguetón, este año le voy a incluir un par de fotos, les voy a tomar unas cuantas fotos a ti y a Harry.

Hermione la miró con cariño.

 **-** Ahora eres parte de la familia Hermione, eso hay que enmarcarlo, así mismo haré con Ginny y Tobías cuando empiecen a salir.

 **-** Seguro a Molly se le ocurre lo mismo.

 **-** Seguro, oye Hermione **-.** Lily la miró seria **.-** No quiero ser entrometida mi nada, ustedes ya están grandes, pero es que... ¿Harry y tú realmente estaban viendo una película anoche?

Hermione se sonrojó, trato de decir algo pero los nervios la atacaron.

 **-** Esa reacción me lo confirma **-.** Lily suspiró, pero antes de que dijera algo, Hermione la interrumpió.

 **-** Si estábamos viendo la película, pero, bueno, hubo un momento en que pasó a segundo plano, Harry me besó y... **-.** Sentía mucha vergüenza de hablar acerca de "eso" justamente con la mamá de Harry.

 **-** Tranquila, no tienes que explicarme nada, me imagino que cuando te llamé interrumpí el momento **-.** No era una pregunta pero la castaña igual asintió.

 **-** A ver, como te dije no quiero entrometerme en la relación de ustedes, pero dar ese paso ya es diferente, Harry es mi hijo, pero es hombre, no se que habrán hablado ustedes acerca de eso, pero solo quisiera decirte que piensen bien antes de tomar una decisión, sobre todo tú que eres mujer ¿Si me entiendes?

 **-** Si no se preocupe, Harry y yo lo hablamos y bueno yo decidí que...Para mi, Harry es el indicado, pero que si eso pasaba iba a ser por que yo quisiera, eso me lo dijo él, no me iba a obligar ni a incitar a nada, si dábamos ese paso es por que yo quiera.

 **-** Entiendo, mi hijo es todo un caballero, me siento feliz por saber eso y que tú digas que él es el indicado.

 **-** Si, es que Harry es… No se ni como describirlo, me hace sentir especial, querida, se que el es el indicado, ha sabido conquistarme estos meses, realmente lo quiero.

La puerta abriéndose las interrumpió.

 **-** No tenías que hacerlo Sirius, no debiste hacerlo mejor dicho.

 **-** Ay ya enano, ¿Cual es el problema? En tal caso el que debería de estar molesto es Harry.

El nombrado se encogió de hombros.

 **-** A mi meda igual.

 **-** Hola Lily ¿Como estas?

 **-** Bien, ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

 **-** Que el perro este se puso a estar diciéndoles a mis amigos para que vengan a la parrillada.

 **-** No entiendo, tú los ibas a invitar.

 **-** El problema mamá es que cuando Sirius se acercó ni Tobías ni yo nos dimos cuenta y junto a los chicos estaban Kate y Johanna.

 **-** Oh, ahora entiendo.

 **-** Si, ahora me tengo que calar la presencia de Kate toda la tarde y a Johanna, bueno espero no se ponga fastidiosa conmigo.

 **-** ¿Y cual es el problema? No tienes novia enano, debería de hablar con ella mientras sigues en plan conquista con la pelirroja.

 **-** No, porque a mi no me gusta Johanna, además no quiero darle falsas esperanzas cuando dentro de unas semanas Ginny viene para acá.

 **-** Ya va... ¿La pelirroja también va a pasar las navidades aquí?

Tobías sonrojado asintió viendo hacia otro lado.

 **-** Guao, no me habían dicho nada.

 **-** Apenas nos enteramos anoche y aún no hemos hablado con Molly.

 **-** Ah ok, entonces tienes que aprovechar eso enano.

 **-** ¿Quieres ayudarme a adobar la carne Hermione? Mientras los hombres preparan la parrillera y todo lo demás.

 **-** Claro, no hay problema.

 **-** Pero ya va... ¿No se supone que la parrillada es mas tarde?

James empujó a Sirius por la espalda dirigiéndolo hacia el patio.

 **-** Ya sabes como es Lily, así que andando.

Cuando Hermione pasó por un lado de Harry este la tomó del brazo reteniéndola, esperó a que los adultos y Tobías se fueran.

 **-** ¿Que pasa Harry?

Este se acercó a su rostro besándola.

 **-** No te veía desde anoche princesa, este es por los buenos días retrasado y este **-.** Volviéndola a besar **.-** Es por las buenas tardes.

La castaña lo veía sonrojada y respirando con la boca abierta, lo tomó del cuello atrayéndolo a su boca otra vez.

 **-** Tú papá te esta esperando.

 **-** Y a ti mi mamá.

Se quedaron unos segundos así para después separarse lentamente y dirigirse cada quién a donde los necesitaban.

 **-** Bueno Hermi mira lo que vamos a hacer, los muchachos compraron carne y mariscos para hacer una parrilla mar y tierra, los mariscos ya están limpios, solo falta aliñar la carne, preparar la ensalada y los bollitos, vamos uno por uno para ya tenerlos listos mientras ellos arreglan todo por allá.

 **-** Si no hay problema.

* * *

 **-** Aja y... ¿Ahora que? Ya todo esta listo y nos tomó **-.** Dijo viendo el reloj de su muñeca **.-** ¿20 minutos?

 **-** Ve el lado positivo, ya esta todo arreglado, ya limpiamos la parrillera, el mesón, incluso colocamos el carbón, las cervezas ya están en la cava con el hielo y los refrescos, solo falta la carne, así que dentro de dos hora mas o menos, a eso de las cinco puede ser, encendemos el carbón.

James había explicado todo pasándole una cerveza a Sirius.

 **-** Bueno si, tienes razón, solo tenemos que esperar y mientras hacemos eso nos tomamos unas cervecitas bien frías.

 **-** Si claro **-.** Tobías saco el psp prendiéndolo para jugar.

Harry lo miró.

 **-** ¿Una partida?

 **-** Cuando tú quieras bro.

Harry también saco el suyo para jugar junto a su hermano.

Los adultos los observaron para después centrarse en su charla.

* * *

Un par de horas después en la cocina.

 **-** Listo, solo falta limpiar todo.

 **-** Si, déjeme ayudarla.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

 **-** Ya llegaron los amigos de Tobías, incluso vienen con las chicas **-.** Lily los observaba por un hendidura de la cortina de la ventana.

 **-** ¿Kate y Johanna?

 **-** Si, si lo pienso mejor, Tobías tiene razón, no fue muy buena idea invitarlas, ellas solo están aquí por mis hijos, no quiero imaginarme la reacción de Kate cuando te conozca y no se que vaya a hacer Tobías con Johanna, no te preocupes, si quieres sube a arreglarte.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

 **-** ¡Ya voy!

Tobías apareció corriendo por el pasillo, cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió dejando ver a cinco jóvenes, tres varones y dos mujeres.

 **-** Hey To, pensé que no había nadie o que era mentira lo de la parrilla.

 **-** No vale, debe ser que mamá esta ocupada en la cocina, yo venía bajando las escaleras cuando escuché el timbre, vengan pasen, hola chicas.

 **-** Hola Tobías ¿Como estas? **-.** Johanna se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Bien ¿Y tú? Oye has crecido estos meses.

 **-** Gracias, tú también, estas mas guapo.

 **-** Hola cuñado, ¿Donde esta Harry? **-.** Tobías la miró frunciendo el ceño.

 **-** No me digas cuñado, ¿Que no te quedó claro lo que Harry te dijo hace un año? Cuando te metiste con Luna **-.** La miró con molestia.

 **-** Oh claro que si, me dijo que ella y él solo eran amigos, me quedo más claro que el agua.

Tobías la miró reteniendo la gana de darse en la frente con la mano, hay que ver que Kate era... No sabía ni como definirla.

 **-** No me has dicho donde esta Harry.

 **-** En su habitación, aún no ha bajado y tú no vas a subir, pasen directo al patio, allá esta mi padre y Sirius, están encendiendo el carbón, en la cava hay refrescos y los vasos están en la mesa.

 **-** ¿Tú para donde vas?

 **-** A la cocina para ver que le falta a mamá y empezar a llevar la carne.

 **-** Bueno vamos, así saludo a tú mamá y te ayudo con la comida.

Los seis jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina, cuando entraron vieron a Lily Potter limpiando todo, se encontraba sola.

 **-** Buenas noches señora Lily ¿Como esta?

 **-** Hola Johanna, bien ¿Y tú?

 **-** Bien ¿Necesita ayuda para limpiar?

 **-** No tranquila, ya estoy terminando.

Todos los chicos la saludaron con entusiasmo.

 **-** ¿Mamá donde esta...

 **-** La mande a que subiera a bañarse, ya me había ayudado bastante.

 **-** Ah ok, bueno vine a ver en que necesitabas ayuda y si podía empezar a llevar la comida.

 **-** Si, vinimos con Tobías para ayudarlo también.

 **-** ¿Y Harry?

 **-** Cuando venía bajando todavía estaba en su habitación, ya sabes como se tarda.

 **-** Si, ni que lo digas, bueno pues todo esto es para llevarlo para el patio.

Señaló tres envases grandes y una olla que estaban en la mesa.

 **-** Tengan cuidado por que pesan un poco y la olla aun esta tibia.

 **-** No se preocupe señora Lily.

 **-** Chicas ustedes por favor lleven esto en lo que termino de limpiar todo.

Les dio unos platos grandes de plástico, cubiertos y servilletas.

* * *

Cuando Harry bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, los chicos ya habían salido al patio.

 **-** ¿Y Hermione?

 **-** Subió hace ratico a bañarse, vete para el patio ya los chicos llegaron.

Asintió caminando hacia allá, al llegar vio que habían llevado toda la comida, Johanna y Kate estaban sirviéndose refrescos, se acercó a servirse uno también.

 **-** ¡Harry! Hola, ¿Como estas? Estas mas alto, en tan pocos meses ustedes cambian demasiado **-.** Harry le sonrió a Johanna devolviéndole el abrazo con cariño, la chica le caía bien.

 **-** Tú también estas cambiada, estas mucho más bonita que antes de irnos **-.** La chica se sonrojó.

 **-** Gracias Harry.

 **-** Hola amor…

* * *

Holiis chicos! :3

Aquí el capitulo!

Lo deje así porque en realidad no supe bien donde cortarlo, no hay un cambio de escena que me lo permita, así que bueno... Quizás quedo un poco mas corto, la otra parte ya esta editada y lista en la pc para ser subida, en la noche la subo pata darles chance a que me dejen comenatarios muajaja xD eso si, como estoy subiendo dos capítulos, espero el doble de comentarios, no se... Es justo xD


	15. Parrillada 2

**-** Hola amor.

Kate se le acercó abrazándolo por el cuello con más entusiasmo de lo normal, Harry posó las manos en la cintura de la chica para evitar que lo apretara contra su cuerpo.

 **-** Hola Kate.

Ella lo miró extrañada, una mano descansaba en el hombro de Harry y con la otra le acaricio la mejilla mientras le preguntaba.

 **-** ¿Que pasa amor? Te noto raro.

Harry suspiró para llenarse de paciencia.

 **-** Kate, te he dicho que no me digas amor, deja de acariciarme la cara por favor, además aún no se me olvida que trataste de humillar a mi amiga.

 **-** Pero Harry, eso pasó el año pasado, por favor, olvídalo, además yo también soy tú amiga, no la defiendas a ella nada mas.

 **-** Si, pero es que Luna no te hizo absolutamente nada, fuiste tú la que armó el escándalo y la insulto.

 **-** Bueno **-.** Con un gesto de la mano le resto importancia **.-** Eso ya pasó, es pasado, además ella no esta, estamos los dos, debemos aprovechar que volviste, ¿No crees?

Le pasó las manos por el cuello agarrándole el cabello de la nuca obligándolo a acercarse a su cara, Harry se mantuvo quieto mirándola y llevando sus propias manos a su nuca para tomar las muñecas de ella y alejarla de su cuerpo cuando escuchó el gritó salvador de padrino.

 **-** ¡James! Ven acá, recuerda que tú padre es malísimo cuando se trata de encender el carbón al estilo muggle.

Harry que había visto a su padrino volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia que tenía enfrente, con toda la delicadeza que pudo alejó las manos de ella de su cuerpo.

 **-** Lo siento, pero ya ves, me necesitan.

Soltándole las muñecas se dirigió hacia la parrillera, ciertamente su papá era malo para encender el carbón, o lo quemaba todo o no dejaba que se quemara lo suficiente.

 **-** No es mi culpa, Harry lo lleva en la sangre, en cambio yo tuve que aprender.

Cuando el carbón estuvo listo Harry lo esparció todo colocándole encima parrillera de metal para que se fuera calentando.

 **-** Listo, cuando este lo bastante caliente empiecen a montar la carne.

Tobías estaba sirviéndose un refresco cerca de ellos, cuando termino de hacerlo y se hubo girado para marcharse Harry lo escuchó silbar así que alzó la mirada con curiosidad topándose con Hermione, venía saliendo de la casa, sonrió divertida por el silbido que le dedico su hermano, se veía realmente hermosa, traía puesto un vestido con capas sencillo de color amarillo, el cabello suelto, aún se le veía un poco húmedo, sonrió cuando ella lo miró caminando hacia el.

 **-** Hola hermosa **-.** Se inclinó dándole un beso **.-** ¿Quieres refresco? **-.** Asintió.

Se separó de ella para ir a buscarle el refresco, Tobías se le acercó tomándola de la mano.

 **-** Ven, quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

La guió hasta la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos, allí pudo detallar a tres chicos de la edad de Tobías, reconoció a Johanna y a Kate ya que la ultima le dirigía una mirada asesina, seguro por el beso que Harry le había dado.

 **-** Chicos, ella es Hermione Granger, la estudiante mas inteligente de su curso y mi preferida y hermosa cuñada.

 **-** Tobías **-.** Se había sonrojado ligeramente **.-** No era necesario decir lo del curso... **-.** El joven la cortó.

 **-** Solo dije la verdad, mira ellos son, Matthew, Alexander y Daniel y ellas son Johanna y Kate.

 **-** Es un placer conocerlos chicos.

 **-** Oh no, el placer es mío ¿Por casualidad no tendrás una hermana menor parecida a ti?

El comentario hizo que Hermione soltara una carcajada.

 **-** Hey ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Coqueteando con mi novia Mat?

Harry llegó agarrándola de la cintura pasándole el vaso.

 **-** Para nada, solo le pregunto si no tiene una hermana menor.

 **-** O dos **-.** Acoto Alexander.

 **-** ¿Tal vez una amiga? **-** Insistió Daniel.

 **-** No chicos, no tengo hermanas menores.

 **-** ¿Amigas?

 **-** Tengo dos, ustedes conocieron a una el año pasado, Luna.

 **-** Ah si, me acuerdo de ella, es muy divertida.

 **-** Si yo también, me agradó bastante, ¿Como se llama la otra?

 **-** La otra es Ginny Wesley **-.** Respondió Harry **.-** Pero ya esta reservada, es mi futura cuñada.

Los chicos vieron a Tobías, este se sonrojó confirmando lo dicho por Harry así que lo vitorearon.

 **-** ¿En serio? ¿El enano esta en plan de novia?

 **-** Esa tal Ginny ¿Es pelirroja verdad? No se que rayos tiene Tobías con las pelirrojas, son su debilidad.

 **-** Si, es pelirroja.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Johanna inconscientemente se tocó el cabello rubio oscuro del cual era dueña.

 **-** ¿La conoceremos estas navidades?

 **-** Si, más o menos en una o dos semanas, Luna también viene.

 **-** Oh, eso me gusta, en serio las navidades el año pasado junto a Luna fueron muy divertidas.

Los magos se sentaron, Harry tenia hacia la derecha a Kate y hacia la izquierda a Hermione.

 **-** Así que tienes novia Harry **-.** Kate estaba furiosa, celosísima de Hermione.

 **-** Si, este año Hermione por fin se dio cuenta de mi existencia y aceptó ser mi novia.

 **-** Harry no seas exagerado, además tu nunca te me acercaste, no soy la culpable.

Hermione le agarro la barbilla dándole un corto beso en los labios, Tobías bufo.

 **-** A pesar de haber vivido en carne y huesos estos dos meses que ustedes llevan juntos me sigue costando entender que rayos es lo que Hermione vio en ti.

Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar Kate se le adelantó.

 **-** Así que dos meses, su relación apenas comienza.

Tobías volvió al ataque, no iba a dejar que Kate se saliera con la suya.

 **-** Eso es lo peor de todo, para mi llevan mas de un año juntos, eso es lo que siento, es lo malo de estudiar juntos, los veo juntos 24/7, besándose, agarrados de la mano, abrazados…

 **-** Cállate enano, ya te veré cuando Ginny y tú se vuelvan novios.

Hermione divertida ataco a su cuñado.

 **-** Oh, algo me dicen que serán peores, a diferencia de nosotros no están en el mismo curso, seguro Tobías aprovechara cada segundo que tengan para demostrarle todo lo que la quiere.

 **-** No me cabe la menor duda.

Tobías estaba rojo, se le notaba que quería decir algo, pero no lo hacia, todos se echaron a reir.

 **-** Por cierto Tobías, ¿Quedaste en el equipo?

 **-** Si, soy titular.

Daniel lo vio con desconfianza, así que le pregunto a Harry.

 **-** ¿Que tal lo hizo?

Este suspiro resignado.

 **-** ¿Qué te puedo decir? Se lucio, no me quedo de otra que darle la titularidad.

Todos se echaron a reír.

 **-** No seas malo, Tobías lo hizo espectacular, no por nada Ginny lo felicitó.

 **-** Chicos, ¿Como lo pasan? Aquí les traigo un bocadillo mientras se cocinan las carnes.

Lily les dejo en la mesa una bandeja con una salsa blanca junto a panes picados en trozos pequeños.

 **-** Gracias.

 **-** Cuando la primera parte se cocine les traigo.

Se alejó directo hacia los hombres.

 **-** Lily, por favor, déjanos por lo menos cortar la carne con magia.

La pelirroja suspiró resignada.

 **-** Esta bien, si pueden usar la magia, pero lo mas precavido posible.

 **-** Dale no te preocupes, no creo que se den cuenta, solo hay que estar pendiente por si vienen a buscar refresco.

* * *

 **-** Mmm... Esta salsa de ajo esta buenísima ¿Quien la preparó?

 **-** Yo.

 **-** Déjame decirte que te quedo deliciosa, joder Harry, te ganaste la lotería con Hermione.

Kate que había llenado un pan de salsa al escuchar eso lo dejo en la bandeja recostándose nuevamente en la silla.

 **-** Yo lo se **-.** Harry acercó a Hermione dándole un beso en la sien.

 **-** Definitivamente yo también les voy a decir a mis padres que me cambien de colegio, el año pasado Luna preparo un dulce demasiado sabroso y ahora esta salsa, no quiero pensar que Ginny también cocine así.

 **-** Con una mamá como Molly, yo creo que si.

Los tres chicos se vieron.

 **-** ¿Sabes que? Dame de una vez la dirección del colegio y toda la información que necesito, de que me cambio de colegio me cambio.

 **-** Ay ya déjense de payasadas que ustedes no se van a cambiar de colegio nada, Mione, ¿Quieres un pansito? Que tu novio dice de todo por la boca acerca de ti, pero es incapaz de ofrecerte un pan.

 **-** ¿Como pretendías que me metiera en esa jauría de adolescentes hambrientos? Y ahora menos que les gusto la salsa, no llevan ni 5min ¡Y ya no hay pan!

 **-** ¿Tú crees que es mentira cuando dije que estaba buenísima la salsa?

 **-** Si, ya entendimos que te gusto, así que aparta para poder prepararle un pansito a Hermione.

Tobías aparto de un empujón a Daniel para poder prepararle el pan a su cuñada.

 **-** Toma.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le dio un mordisco llenándose los labios de salsa **.-** ¿Quieres probar? **-.** Harry negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Cómetelo **-.** Hermione se lo metió a la boca, cuando tragó e iba a pasarse la lengua por los labios Harry la detuvo **.-** Ese es mi trabajo.

Harry la tomó del mentón besándola, sintiendo el sabor del ajo en la boca de Hermione.

 **-** Tienen razón, la salsa esta buenísima **-.** Vio pícaramente a Hermione, esta se sonrojó visiblemente, Kate resopló.

 **-** Ah no, hazme el favor de dejar a Hermione tranquila, no puedes hacer que le de un ataque sin que me haya dicho la receta para la salsa o bien me prepare un pote para mi solo antes de que se vayan en enero.

 **-** ¡Yo también quiero uno! **-.** Daniel y Alexander levantaron la mano.

 **-** Ustedes definitivamente son un caso **-.** Harry se bebió todo el refresco **.-** Voy a buscar más, ¿Quieres? **-.** Hermione asintió.

Se puso de pie acercándose a la mesa para tomar la bandeja.

 **-** Vamos contigo, ¿Ustedes quieren refresco?

Kate y Johanna asintieron, los chicos se marcharon dejando a las chicas solas, Kate se removió incómoda recostándose hacia su izquierda.

 **-** Así que... Hem... Her... ¿Como es que te llamas?

La bruja la miró indiferente.

 **-** Hermione.

 **-** Ah si ya, lo siento, es que es un nombre extraño, entonces eres novia de mi Harry...

 **-** Kate... **-.** La nombrada cortó a su hermana con un movimiento de la mano.

 **-** Si, Harry y yo somos novios desde hace dos meses como dijo Tobías.

 **-** Aja... Dos meses es poquito para una relación.

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

 **-** En dos meses pueden pasar muchas cosas **-.** La retó con la mirada.

 **-** En dos meses no lo vas a conocer también como yo que lo conozco desde que éramos niños y a pesar de eso no fue hasta hoy que conocí tu existencia, Harry nunca te había nombrado.

 **-** Puedes que tengas razón, pero eso no quita que seamos novios, además no lo conozco desde hace dos meses, estamos en el mismo curso desde los 11 años, solo que Harry nunca tuvo el valor de acercarse a hablarme.

 **-** Mas a mi favor ¿Por qué tenia que ser el en especifico el que se acercara a hablarte? Tú también pudiste hacerlo.

 **-** Porque yo le gusto a el desde niños, Draco lo dijo, el siempre le insistía para que me hablara pero nunca lo hizo, ¿Sabes si acaso quien es Draco? El mejor amigo de Harry.

Kate no respondió, pero Johanna si.

 **-** Ah si, el rubio, el de ojos grises, ¿Kate no te acuerdas?

 **-** Con toda la confianza del mundo le puedes preguntar, ya que él ayudó a Harry para que me confesara sus sentimientos porque lo tenía mareado de tanto que me nombraba.

 **-** Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo soy su mejor amiga.

 **-** A ti te conoce desde niños, a Draco desde que usan pañales, ¿A quién crees que le tiene más confianza?

Kate la fulminó con la mirada, estaba molesta, se había sentido traicionada cuando vio a Harry coqueteando con aquella ella y más cuando la beso, ¡Dos veces! Y en su presencia.

 **-** Dices que están estudiando desde los 11 años, ¿Entonces como es posible que te hayas fijado de mi Harry hasta hace apenas un año? Es algo ridículo, desde que lo conocí siempre me ha gustado, yo estuve primero en su vida.

 **-** ¿No estas escuchando que Harry y yo no hemos sido amigos? Apenas hace año y medio fue que pudimos conversar tranquilamente y a raíz de todo el tiempo que tuvimos que pasar juntos el año pasado me fui enamorando de él hasta corresponderle los sentimientos, ¿Hay algo que no entiendes? ¿Que mas quieres que te explique? Nuestra relación apenas comienza es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que Harry no me guste o que nuestra relación sea débil, todo lo contrario, es mas fuerte de lo que crees, entiéndelo, Harry y yo somos novios.

 **-** Pues me da igual estoy segurísima que mi Harry solo esta encaprichado contigo, ya verás que no van a durar nada, dale uno o dos meses más para que veas.

 **-** Y cuando nuestra relación "termine" ¿En quien se va a fijar? ¿En ti? Por favor, te conoce primero que a mi y nunca te ha tomado en cuenta, ¿Que te dice que lo hará ahora? Primero se fija en Luna antes que en ti.

 **-** Tú no sabes, seguro que se da cuenta que yo siempre he estado ahí para él y me presta atención, Harry siempre ha sido mío.

Kate la miro con suficiencia, pero Hermione estaba tranquila.

 **-** A ver Kate, si estas tratando de ponerme celosa, no estas haciendo el esfuerzo necesario, eso de "mi Harry" es algo demasiado tonto para una chica de tú edad, cuando madures podemos conversar otra vez, total pienso venir para acá siempre que pueda o siempre que me reciban, tu no eres nadie para Harry, serán amigos, pero incluso el año pasado prefirió a Luna sobre ti, no te engañes.

Antes de que Kate pudiera replicar, si es que tenía algo lógico que acotar, los chicos llegaron.

 **-** Tienes que jugarlo To, en serio, esta súper increíble la demo, no puedo esperar al año que viene cuando salga.

 **-** No te preocupes que la voy a descargar mañana mismo, agradezco a Ubisoft que el día que escogieron para sacar el juego a la venta ya estoy de vacaciones.

Harry se sentó en la silla entre Hermione y Kate disolviendo la atmósfera de tensión que se había formado entregándole el vaso a su novia.

 **-** Gracias amor **-.** Hermione entrelazó sus manos, el mago aprovechó eso para darle un beso en el dorso de la mano.

 **-** Por cierto, mamá te esta llamando.

Hermione se levantó, pero antes de irse le dio un ligero beso a Harry en los labios.

 **-** No mano, definitivamente usted se la lució con esa mujer, en serio Harry, Hermione es hermosa.

 **-** No quiero imaginarme como será Ginny, sigo diciendo que tengo que cambiarme de colegio.

 **-** Y eso que no las has visto en traje de baño... Es que me las imagino... **-.** Tobías silbó dejando la frase a medias, todos, incluido Harry lo miraron incrédulos.

 **-** ¿Que? ¿Ya las viste en traje de baño?

Harry iba a protestar pero Tobías se le adelantó.

 **-** No, en realidad no las he visto en traje de baño, por eso me dije que me las imagino.

 **-** Eres un idiota Tobías.

Este se echó a reír.

 **-** Tenían que haber visto sus caras, fue épico, en serio.

 **-** Harry si llegan a ir a la playa o a la piscina, ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

 **-** ¡Ah no! No, no, no, no vengas tú, yo quiero llevar a Ginny a la playa y si llegamos a ir seremos nada mas, Ginny, Luna, Herm, Harry y yo y bueno obvio que nuestros padres, ni loco los invito, ustedes lo que quieren es bucearse a las chicas.

 **-** La regla es muy clara: "No coquetear con la chica de tu amigo" En ningún lado dice que no las podamos ver, observar, los ojos están hechos para ver, amigo.

 **-** Si, pero no de la forma en que ustedes quieren hacerlo.

 **-** Buenas buenas chicos, aquí les traigo la comida.

Sirius dejó una bandeja full de carne, pollo y marisco y otra con bollitos picados, Hermione apareció con un bol con la ensalada, ocho platos y cubiertos.

 **-** Joder Sirius, se ve buenísimo.

 **-** A comer se ha dicho.

Tobías unió las manos frotándoselas para después agarrar un plato, un tenedor y empezar a servirse sin creer en nadie.

Todos lo imitaron.

 **-** Ay no, ya vengo, no agarren mi plato **-.** Alexander se alejó corriendo.

 **-** ¡¿Que vas a hacer?!

 **-** ¡Buscar la salsa que preparó Hermi!

 **-** ¡Aprovecha y trae un refresco!

 **-** ¿Hermi? **-.** Hermione sonrió divertida.

 **-** Acostúmbrate preciosa **-.** Harry le entrego el plato lleno de comida.

 **-** Aquí esta **-.** Dijo Alexander mientras colocaba la salsa y el refresco sobre la mesa, con una cuchara echo crema en su plato, agarro un pedazo de carne mojándolo de salsa para llevárselo a la boca **.-** Dios, mejor imposible.

 **-** Que buena idea ir a buscar la salsa.

Al terminar de servirse todos se volvieron a sentar para comer.

* * *

Holiiis preciosuras! :3

Aquí les dejo el capitulo, esta un poquito mas largo por haber dejado el otro mas corto de lo normal y también por que esta semana no se cuando pueda publicar el siguiente capitulo y porque estoy montada en lo que todos están esperando mis pequeños pervertidos, no se como hacer esa escena, quiero que quede bien para que ustedes queden satisfechos!

Bueno, los quiero un mundo, déjenme sus comentarios opinando acerca de todo lo que quieran.


	16. La Tercera es la Vencida

Buenas! Espero les guste el capitulo, actualizo un poco mas rapdio!

Amestoy: Mmm... si bueno... Es que las palabras fluyeron solas y no te creas, copiar con exactitud la personalidad de Hermione guaoo no es facil, me ha costado (Y yo la amo, en serio) Pero no se me ha hecho facil, por otro lado, no se tu, pero si Rowling nos hubiese dado de regalo la pareja de HarryxHermione, yo creo que Hermione hubiese enfrentado cara a cara a Ginny por Harry y le hubiese dicho sus cosas, no se... Pero igual acepto tu opinion... Continua dejandome comentarios! :)

* * *

Unas horas después los magos despedían a los chicos en la entrada de la casa.

 **-** Oye To... **-.** El mago la tomó de la mano alejándola un poco de los demás.

 **-** Lo siento... **-.** El pelirrojo la vio apenado, a pesar de todo él la quería como a una amiga **.-** Yo se lo que sientes por mi Johanna, pero a mi me gusta Ginny, no sabía como decírtelo, como te lo ibas a tomar, porque tampoco quería hacerte daño.

Johanna apretó los dientes conteniendo las lágrimas, sonrió con tristeza mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Tobías dulcemente.

 **-** No te preocupes Tobías, te entiendo, eres tan lindo, yo mas que nadie sé que tú debilidad son las pelirrojas, lo sé desde que éramos niños, solo que mantuve cierta esperanza de que sintieras algo por mi, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era casi imposible, mas allá de que no soy pelirroja, solo quiero pedirte algo ¿Me la presentas? Quiero conocerla, al fin y al cabo por como hablaron Harry y Hermione de ella seguro ustedes terminan siendo novios y si es así, la veré mucho por aquí.

Tobías alargó una mano para agarrar un mechón de cabello rubio entre sus dedos, lo tocó suavemente para después colocarlo detrás de la oreja de la chica, se acercó depositando un beso en su frente.

 **-** Quiero que te quede algo bien claro, a pesar de que no me siento atraído por ti, que no te quede duda alguna de lo hermosa que eres Johanna, así rubia y todo.

Ella le sonrió con cariño.

 **-** Gracias.

Se alejó de él para reunirse con su hermana.

 **-** ¿Ya resolviste todo con Johanna?

 **-** Si, me dijo que quiere conocer a Ginny.

 **-** ¿En serio? ¿Pero como te lo dijo? O sea, ¿Estaba tranquila? O ¿Quiere conocerla para confrontarla?

 **-** Créeme, a pesar de que lastimosamente Kate es su hermana mayor, Johanna no es como ella, aceptó el hecho de que no me siento atraído por ella, pero igual quiere conocer a Ginny.

 **-** Ah...

Entraron a la casa dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

 **-** Bueno hasta aquí llego yo, buenas noches chicos.

 **-** Buenas noches enano.

 **-** Buenas noches Tobías.

Este se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada para marcharse a su habitación.

 **-** Así que... ¿Que te pareció Kate? No ya va... ¿Que rayos te dijo Kate cuando se quedaron solas? Me fije que estaban hablando, pero tú no te alteraste ni nada, ni siquiera sentí aumento de tu magia.

Hermione lo miró acusadoramente.

 **-** Lo hiciste a propósito.

Harry la miró sin entender.

 **-** ¿El que?

 **-** ¿Como que el que? Dejarnos solas, a Kate y a mí.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Ni por aquí **-.** Pasándose un dedo por la frente **.-** Me pasó dejarlas solas, conozco a Kate y mas después de escuchar todas las barbaridades que le dijo a Luna, no quería dejarlas solas, no se que era capaz de decirte, solo que los chicos se antojaron de acompañarme, no podía hacer nada, además todo ese rato estuve preocupado, llegue a pensar que podías lanzarle un crucio.

 **-** Harry si eres exagerado, además ni siquiera tengo la varita encima, el vestido no tiene bolsillos.

 **-** Menos mal.

 **-** Parece que estas muy preocupado por lo que podía decirme, ¿Es que hay algo que no quieres que sepa?

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Harry la miró incrédulo **.-** Ya te lo dije, esa no piensa lo que dice y si le dijo todo eso a Luna tan solo porque las navidades pasadas estaba conmigo, no quiero imaginarme lo que pudo haberte dicho por habernos visto besándonos.

Hermione se acercó, Harry retrocedió chocando con la puerta, quedó acorralado entre el cuerpo de la chica y la puerta.

 **-** Me dijo que tú lo que estabas era encaprichado conmigo y que en cualquier momento me ibas a dejar para fijarte por fin en ella, ¿Que opinas?

Harry soltó una leve risa para después susurrarle.

 **-** Que esta loca, ni muerto te dejo en libertad, eres mía, creo que esto **-.** Posó un dedo en el cuello del vestido, con lentitud lo bajó hasta revelar un pequeño chupetón color morado entre los senos de Hermione **.-** Lo deja bien claro, ¿No crees?

Harry le rozó los labios, tentándola.

 **-** Pues a ella hay que dejarle en claro que tú eres solo mío.

Se recostó en su pecho pegándolo a la puerta a la vez que le devoraba la boca, Harry no se quedó atrás, la tomó de la cadera atrayéndola más a él.

 **-** Mierda... Eres mala Mione, siempre me haces lo mismo, me besas con demasiada pasión, me excitas y me dejas así, no es justo, ni te imaginas lo que sufro, voy a dejar a un lado la promesa que te hice de que no haría nada que no quisieras.

Hermione le mordió el mentón seductoramente, le besó toda la mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, ahí beso succionando solo un poco, no se atrevía a dejarle una marca visible.

Harry se estremeció.

 **-** Pensé que te había quedado claro con lo de anoche que ya no es necesario que mantengas tu palabra.

Los ojos de él brillaron, tal cual león acechando a su presa pero en este caso no era una presa cualquiera, se trataba de una leona y no una cualquiera si no una fierecilla, los hizo girar para que ahora fuera ella la acorralada contra la puerta, la besó con pasión, su boca se dirigió a su cuello y su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero justo cuando giraba el pomo escuchó pasos en las escaleras.

* * *

El matrimonio Potter caminaba lentamente hacia la casa, se acababan de despedir de Sirius, mañana tendrían trabajo muy temprano y querían descansar, al fin y al cabo el día había sido un poco agotador.

 **-** James, creo que no es buena idea dejar a los chicos solos.

 **-** Por favor Lily, ya están grandes, además no es como si fuera la primera vez que se quedan solos ¿Cual es el problema? El año pasado se quedaron con Luna, este año con Hermione.

 **-** Ese precisamente es el problema, Luna era solo una amiga, Hermione no es precisamente la mejor amiga de Harry, es su novia.

 **-** No me digas que piensas de que hay posibilidades de que ellos dos...

 **-** No se trata de si hay o no posibilidades, por Merlín, James, serán prácticamente dos adolescentes solos en una casa, están en la edad donde las hormonas se alborotan por un simple beso.

 **-** ¿Dos adolescentes? Te olvidas de Tobías.

 **-** Es más lo que se la pasa en la calle o en la casa de uno de sus amigos que aquí adentro.

 **-** Puede que tengas razón, pero igual no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que trabajar esta semana corrida en el ministerio para que nos den las siguientes libres, es horario completo amor, de 7am a 7pm.

 **-** Pero es que... No me quiero entrometer en su relación, ellos ya no son unos niños, pero dar ese paso conlleva muchas responsabilidades, su relación cambiaría drásticamente, sobre todo a la hora de las debidas medidas preventivas que deben tomar.

 **-** Por Merlín Lily ¿Te estas escuchando? Primero que nada ¿Que te hace pensar que eso puede pasar? **-.** James se había detenido en el inicio de las escaleras para mirar a su esposa.

 **-** Porque anoche cuando fui a llevarle el teléfono a Hermione, tú hijo estaba en su habitación, sentado en la cama, quiso hacerse el desentendido comiendo cotufas, yo no soy tonta cariño, algo pasó o estuvo a punto de pasar si yo no hubiese interrumpido, lo sé, primero que nada Hermione se tardó en abrir la puerta y claramente se veían nerviosos, aparte Hermione tenia la cara sonrojada al igual que Harry, eso sin contar que estaba mas despeinado de lo normal ¿Continuo? Se que algo estuvo a punto de pasar.

 **-** ¿Algo como esto? **-.** James susurró mientras veía la escena.

Harry estaba nervioso, carraspeó para aclararse la voz antes de hablar cuando sintió la mirada de su padre encima, lamentándolo mucho no pudo separarse de Hermione, es mas tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura ya que había abierto la puerta, pero por la sorpresa soltó el pomo haciendo que la chica casi se cayera hacia atrás ya que estaba apoyada en dicha puerta.

 **-** Buenas noches princesa **-.** Le dio un corto beso en los labios soltándola lentamente.

 **-** Buenas noches Harry... **-.** Ella susurro viéndolo a la cara, se negaba rotundamente a mirar hacia el pasillo, no quería ver la cara de James y mucho menos la de Lily, así que cuando Harry se separó de ella rápidamente se metió en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Harry la envidió, él no podría hacer lo mismo, ajuro debía voltearse para ir a su habitación y al hacerlo se encontraría con sus padres, se balanceó sobre los tobillos con indiferencia para terminar girando su cuerpo.

 **-** Buenas noches.

Con rapidez se dirigió a su habitación abriendo de manera un tanto brusca la puerta de esta.

 **-** Aguarda ahí James, sabes que mañana tu mamá y yo empezaremos la semana de horario completo, ¿No? Así que bueno, igual que el año pasado espero que Tobías y tú se comporten, van a estar prácticamente solos todo el día, mucho cuidado, no hagas pasar males a tu madre.

 **-** No hay problema papá, igual que el año pasado no va a pasar nada malo.

Lily no aguantó.

 **-** Harry ten precaución con Hermione, por favor.

 **-** Mamá...

 **-** Ustedes tienen libertad de hacer lo que quieran, por eso te pido precaución, mas nada, los dos ya están grandes y son inteligentes.

 **-** Mamá por favor... **-.** Harry la miró con súplica.

 **-** Nada de por favor, esta claro que ustedes anoche no estaban precisamente viendo películas, así que se por que te lo digo.

 **-** Ok ya esta bueno, Harry ya entendió, dejemos que entre a su cuarto, buenas noches hijo, vamos amor.

James tomó a su esposa de la mano conduciéndola hacia el otro extremo del pasillo donde quedaba la habitación que compartían.

Harry los observó hasta que estos atravesaron la puerta, suspiró entrando en su cuarto.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó con la intención de prepararle un desayuno a su novia, se metió al baño para asearse, al salir de este se cambio la pijama para bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina, grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó voces.

 **-** ¿Así esta bien?

 **-** Muy bien diría yo, esas panquecas van a quedar buenísimas.

Al entrar en la cocina vio a su hermano con un batidor en la mano, frente a él un bol con una mezcla espesa, Hermione de espaldas en la cocina, no podía ver lo que hacia.

 **-** Ven, ayúdame, vamos a echar la primera.

Acercaron el bol echando mezcla en un sartén.

 **-** Bien, ¿Con que te la vas a comer?

 **-** Con miel y mermelada.

 **-** Yo la prefiero con queso.

Harry había apoyado el hombro en la pared observándolos en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando estos se giraron lo vieron.

 **-** Hasta que por fin te levantas.

 **-** Buenos días Harry.

 **-** Buenos días.

Se acercó dándole un beso en los labios.

 **-** Por esa razón pasaré todo el día en la calle, si, mi salud mental me lo agradecerá, ya tengo mucho con aguantarlos en Hogwarts.

Se alejó de ellos abriendo la nevera para sacar dos tarros de vidrio, queso y una jarra de jugo.

 **-** ¿En que puedo ayudar?

 **-** Puedes colocar otro sartén para que estén más rápido.

* * *

 **-** Bueno chicos, yo me voy, nos vemos más tarde o en la noche, ¡Adiós!

Lo último que escucharon fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

 **-** ¿En la noche?

 **-** Son las once de la mañana, ese esta aquí antes de las siete, a esa hora es que mamá y papá salen del ministerio.

 **-** ¿Y no piensa almorzar?

 **-** Cuando se reúnen comen en la casa de uno de los chicos, es igual cuando lo hacen aquí, mamá les hace comida, pero tranquila que esta semana no se van a reunir aquí porque ella esta trabajando.

 **-** Así que... ¿Vamos a estar ocho horas solos?

 **-** Algo así... ¿Que se te ocurre?

Harry se había recostado en la parte de atrás del sillón cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Hermione se le acercó lentamente hasta posar sus manos sobre los brazos de él.

 **-** Esta escena se me hace conocida, pero al contrario, tú eras la acorralada.

 **-** Los papeles se invirtieron.

Subió las manos hasta rodear su cuello con sus brazos, lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Harry aprovechó eso para posar las manos en la cadera de Hermione y en un ágil y rápido movimiento la alzó girándola y sentándola en el respaldo del sillón.

 **-** ¡Harry!

Este se rió sobre sus labios.

 **-** ¿Qué? Dijiste que puedo hacer lo que quiera y lo que quiero es esto.

La besó mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas posando las manos sobre sus muslos desnudos, el short que de por si era corto se le había subido un poco más.

 **-** Harry... Aquí no... **-.** El mago le besaba el cuello con entusiasmo.

Harry pasó su brazo por la cintura de Hermione con la intención de cargarla cuando escucharon un sonido parecido a un picoteo en la ventana.

 **-** Es una lechuza.

Este se separó de Hermione resoplando frustrado.

 **-** ¡Por Merlín! ¡No es posible que hasta una jodida lechuza nos interrumpa!

Abrió la ventana con más fuerza de la normal, la pequeña lechuza voló hasta colocarse en la mesita del centro, Hermione la detalló.

 **-** Es la lechuza de Ron.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿Que se supone que hace el idiota ese enviándote una carta a mi casa?

Harry se acercó arrancándole bruscamente la carta del pico la lechuza, Hermione lo detuvo antes de que se le ocurriera romperla.

 **-** Deja de comportarte como un bruto y usa el cerebro, te recuerdo que Ginny es hermana de Ron.

Harry la miró sin comprender mientras ella le quitaba la carta para abrirla.

 **-** ¿Ves? Es de Ginny no de Ron, ya habló con su mamá acerca de venir a pasar las navidades aquí, pero Molly quiere hablar con tus padres en persona, ¿Que le decimos?

 **-** Pues que mis padres trabajan hasta tarde en el ministerio, si quiere hablar con ellos puede ser a través de la red flu, pero en la noche.

 **-** Necesito una pluma o un lapicero.

Harry buscó un lapicero entregándoselo, Hermione respondió la carta para después entregársela a la pobre lechuza la cual veía con cierto temor al pelinegro, ella la acarició antes de que echara a volar.

La prefecta se acercó hasta donde Harry, lo tomó de la mano llevándolo hacia las escaleras, al llegar a las puertas se detuvo indecisa, Harry se le adelantó abriendo la puerta de su habitación, ella entró, la habitación de él era grande, pero antes de poder detallarla sintió a Harry darle la vuelta.

 **-** Ya no tienes escapatoria hermosa.

La besó atrayéndola de la cintura pegándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo, se separó de su boca para recuperar el aliento besando y mordiendo su cuello, Hermione agarró el borde de la camisa de Harry, la arrugó entre sus manos sintiendo la boca del chico en su cuello.

 **-** Hazlo.

Aturdida por las caricias del joven en su cuello, con las manos temblorosas fue subiendo su camisa poco a poco, metió las manos rozándole el pecho, Harry suspiró en su oído, cuando llegó a sus pectorales volvió a agarrar el borde la camisa sacándosela por la cabeza.

Observó el pecho desnudo de su novio por primera vez, alargó las manos posándolas sobre el abdomen musculoso, las subió lentamente hacia los pectorales, las dejo ahí acercándose a su cuerpo, le dio un beso en el pectoral derecho, subió dando húmedos besos hasta llegar a su cuello.

 **-** Hermione...

Le mordió el cuello sintiendo a Harry temblar bajo su tacto, le parecía increíble lo que podía ocasionar en su novio.

 **-** Joder...

Sin perder tiempo, ya estaba molesto de las interrupciones, le quitó la camisa a Hermione, después la empujó hasta que esta cayó en su cama, se quitó el short quedando en bóxer, la castaña sin poder evitarlo desvío su mirada hacia la entrepierna de Harry detallando un ligero bulto, la apartó sonrojada encontrándose con la mirada divertida de su novio.

Este se subió a la cama gateando hasta donde ella para acostarla sobre el colchón.

 **-** Espera... **-.** Hermione se llevó las manos a la espalda desbrochando el sostén, sin quitárselo se acostó.

Harry la encerró entre sus piernas, la besó en los labios, mentón, cuello, clavícula, hasta llegar al lugar donde le había hecho el chupón, con delicadeza fue bajando las tiras del sostén hasta quitárselo, se alejó queriendo detallar sus pechos, al hacerlo gimió sin poder contenerse.

 **-** Que ni se te ocurra...

Intuyendo lo que Hermione iba a hacer le agarró los brazos, sus ojos brillaron con deseo al verle los pechos sin nada de ropa, subió los brazos de Hermione y con su mano izquierda se los sostuvo sobre la cabeza.

La besó en la boca con pasión, le mordió el cuello para dirigirse al pecho derecho de la chica, sacó la lengua pasándola por la aureola endureciendo el pezón completamente, con la mano tomó el otro, Hermione gemía en silencio.

Les soltó las manos para tomar los senos entre las suyas, con la lengua atacaba primero uno y después el otro pezón, sintió las manos de Hermione meterse en su cuero cabelludo, incitándolo a más, sus gemidos iban en aumento.

 **-** Ah... Harry... Mmm...

Hermione lo halo por el cabello para besarlo con necesidad.

Al separarse, Harry descendió por su cuerpo pasando entre sus senos, le mordió la cadera, Hermione se sobresaltó, al llegar al borde del short bajó las manos para quitar el botón, le bajó el cierre viéndola a los ojos, se lo retiró lentamente, cuando se lo hubo sacado subió sus manos por los tobillos de ella, pasando por las pantorrillas, le besó los muslos, ascendiendo entre beso y beso, cuando estaba cerca de su intimidad le mordió suavemente la carne interna de la pierna, Hermione jadeó en respuesta.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Se removió intranquila.

 **-** Shh... Cálmate... Relájate...

La tomó por debajo de los muslos obligándola a que flexionara las piernas, observó su intimidad aún cubierta por la prenda, acercó su cara pasándole la nariz con presión sobre el clítoris para después dejar un beso justo sobre la parte mojada.

 **-**!Merlín!

 **-** Eso... Relájate princesa... Déjate llevar...

Tomó el borde de la prenda bajándola hasta quitársela sin dejar que Hermione bajara las piernas o las cerrara volvió a inclinarse entre ellas.

 **-** Harry no...

Sin darle tiempo a que protestara le beso el clítoris, la bruja se calló en el acto, el olor que desprendía lo tenía mareado así que sin poder aguantarse más saco la lengua para saborearla, se la pasó por todo el clítoris, incluso lo chupó.

 **-** ¡Harry! Ah... ¡Aaah!

Hermione no podía parar de gemir, se sentía tan bien la lengua de Harry ahí, sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, tenía las piernas entumecidas, las manos cerradas en puños arrugando la sábana.

Harry siguió atacando su clítoris, con el pulgar le frotó la entrada mojándoselo en el acto, le metió un dedo para irla estimulando, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo introdujo un segundo dedo, primero los fue sacando y metiendo lentamente, después mas rápido, incluso los giraba en su interior para estimularla lo mas que podía.

 **-** Harry no... Sigue...

Hermione sentía el placer recorrerla de pies a cabeza, el cosquilleo en su vientre iba en aumento, de un momento a otro sintió demasiado placer, su vista se nubló, cerró los ojos mareada respirando con dificultad, se sentía exhausta.

Sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, le correspondió el beso saboreando su propia esencia, le pareció tan erótico que sintió como volvía a excitarse, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que aún tenía los dedos de Harry en su interior.

 **-** Es para estimularte, te va a doler, pero quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para que te duela lo menos posible.

La besó despacio, bajó directamente a sus senos, con su lengua atacó un pezón haciendo que se endureciera, cuando estuvo satisfecho atacó el otro, cuando este estuvo duro con el pulgar acarició el clítoris nuevamente, al sentir sus dedos mojarse empezó a moverlos lentamente para introducir un tercero, mientras mas estimulada estuviera Hermione, mejor, aunque no estaba seguro de aguantar mas, estaba al tope, los bóxer le apretaban horrores, inconsciente se llevo una mano colocándole sobre su entrepierna, cerró los ojos, casi al instante sintió una mano sobre la suya, abrió los ojos topándose con la mirada miel de Hermione, se estaba mordiendo el jodido labio.

 **-** Harry yo...

Retiró su mano, Hermione con las manos super temblorosas agarró el borde de la prenda, respiró profundamente para después con una determinación bajarle el interior a Harry, este se tuvo que levantar para quitárselo completamente, se subió a la cama arrodillándose entre las piernas de ella.

Hermione lo miró, empezó por su cara, por el pecho, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, se le cortó el aliento cuando lo vio, erguido, potente, las venas se le marcaban, lo observó tan detalladamente que se fijó que la punta estaba brillante, involuntariamente estiró la mano para tocarlo, Harry se tensó cerrando los ojos, envolvió la cabeza pero antes de siquiera mover la mano, Harry la detuvo agarrándole la muñeca.

 **-** No, detente... Si sigues no creo aguantar, estoy al límite.

Hermione lo envolvió con más seguridad de la que ella sentía en ese momento y lo halo con dirección a su entrada, Harry entendió así que se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas haciendo que su miembro rozara el clítoris de ella.

 **-** ¿Estas lista?

 **-** Si, si es contigo si.

Con su mano Harry dirigió su miembro a la entrada de Hermione, poco a poco lo fue introduciendo, cuando hubo entrado unos centímetros la besó para distraerla mientras seguía empujando, al llegar al himen hizo mas fuerza rompiéndolo en el acto, Hermione se separó de su boca ahogando un grito, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda haciéndolo gruñir.

El placer que lo recorría era grandioso, sentía las paredes de ella envolverlo, sentía la necesidad de moverse, pero debía esperar a que la bruja se acostumbrara, la vio, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mordiéndose el labio, las pestañas húmedas, le besó la frente, los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas, el cuello hasta llegar a los senos, le mordió los pezones para distraerla, ella gimió, siguió ahí hasta que la sintió relajarse.

 **-** Puedes moverte...

Dichosas esas palabras, el mago salió lentamente de ella para volverse a introducir, empezó con estocadas lentas, suaves, para que Hermione se acostumbrara, poco a poco como ella fue relajando el rostro empezó a incrementar el movimiento, más y más rápido, llego un momento donde Hermione comenzó a gemir audiblemente, agradeció que Tobías no estuviera, como le estaba gustando empezó a moverse aún mas rápido, el placer lo recorría, las uñas femeninas subían y bajaban por su espalda arañándolo, estaba seguro que dejarían marcas.

 **-** Más... Harry... Por favor... Umm... ¡AH!

Harry la besó en el instante en que ella llegaba al orgasmo, al siguiente segundo él también lo hizo.

Se apoyó en los antebrazos recuperando la respiración, se sentía relajado, completo, no sabía describir todo lo que sentía.

 **-** Harry...

Hermione le posó una mano en la mejilla, este abrió los ojos, brillaban pero no de deseo como hace rato, si no esta vez de amor puro, le regaló una sonrisa dulce.

 **-** Eres increíble, ¿Lo sabes?

La besó con todo el cariño del que fue capaz, con delicadeza, con amor, sellando todo lo que acababa de pasar, ahora menos que menos se le ocurría hacerle daño o dejarla, podía decir con toda palabra que Hermione era suya.

 **-** Gracias... Por ser como eres, por como me tratas, gracias por esto, por todo, no me arrepiento y nunca lo hare de darte esta oportunidad, eres muy importante para mi Harry.

Lo besó con amor, lo que acababa de pasar fue algo magnífico, no sabia como describirlo, Harry la trató con amor, fue romántico y lo mas delicado que pudo, se sintió amada desde el primer beso que le dio, aún se sentía en las nubes a pesar de que sentía un leve dolor ahora que el placer se había desvanecido.

 **-** Debes estar adolorida, voy a salir con cuidado, si quieres ve a ducharte en lo que arreglo todo.

La besó para salir de ella lentamente, Hermione se quejó un poco, Harry vio las sábanas suspirando.

 **-** No se como le voy a explicar a mamá la mancha de sangre, va a armar un alboroto.

 **-** No se de donde voy a sacar valor para ver a tu madre en la noche.

 **-** No tienes por que preocuparte, además al menos que se lo digamos no se va a enterar.

Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja para después señalar la sábana.

 **-** Las sábanas son azul oscuro, no se ve muy bien, no tiene porque enterarse, levántate, voy a poner a lavar las sábanas.

Se giró buscando su ropa interior colocándosela rápidamente, cuando se volvió vio a la chica aún sentada en su cama.

 **-** Es en serio, necesito que por favor te levantes para quitar las sábanas.

Ella lo miro con pesadez, ciertamente quería darse un baño, pero a la vez tenia mucha flojera, se sentía exhausta y sabia que si se movía le iba a doler, respirando hondo tomó una sábana para cubrirse el cuerpo mientras se movía hacia la orilla de la cama, solo con ese movimiento sintió un leve tirón que le hizo arrugar la cara.

Sintió las manos de Harry ayudarla a ponerse de pie, se sostuvo de él hasta que sus piernas se estabilizaron.

 **-** ¿Te duele mucho? Lo siento...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Si duele, pero es normal, no es tu culpa, después que me bañe se va a calmar no te preocupes.

 **-** En la cocina hay pastillas para el dolor, entra al baño mientras arreglo todo esto, después bajas y te tomas una.

Ella asintió soltándolo para dirigirse al baño, Harry sonrió divertido, antes de que se alejara por completo tomó entre su mano la tela de la sábana.

 **-** Necesito todas las sabanas.

Hermione lo miro sonrojándose, el se acercó tomando sus manos para obligarla a soltar la sábana.

 **-** Hace menos de 10min te vi totalmente desnuda ¿Cual es la diferencia en estos momentos? Me se tu cuerpo de memoria **-.** Le susurró en el oído **.-** ¿Es por que estoy vestido?

Se tomo el elástico del bóxer para quitárselo, Hermione lo detuvo.

 **-** ¡No! No te lo quites...

Suspiró resignada soltando la sabana para dársela, se giró rápido hacia el baño encerrándose, a pesar de que le dolía no sabia como iba a reaccionar su cuerpo si volvía a ver a Harry desnudo, asi que no quiso arriesgarse, debía de descansar un poco antes de una próxima vez.

Se metió en la ducha, se iba a dar un baño rápido, nada más para limpiarse el sudor y su parte íntima.

* * *

Hey chicos! :D

Aquí otro capitulo mas por que se que estaban ansiosos, por fin el tan esperado momento entre Hermione y Harry ¿Qué opinan? ¿Bueno, buenísimo, malo, malísimo? Déjenme sus opiniones, el capítulo resultó ser mas largo que los anteriores por que no tenia donde cortarlo y si lo dejaba justo en la escena, ahí si me odiarían xD bueno para no fastidiarlos mas, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier queja me lo hacen saber en los comentarios.

Se les quiere babys! :*


	17. Convivencia

Lean la nota al pie...

* * *

Se metió en la ducha, se iba a dar un baño rápido, nada más que todo para limpiarse el sudor y su parte íntima.

Cuando hubo terminado salió de la ducha agarrando una toalla para secarse, se la enrolló en el cuerpo cuando entraba a la habitación, no había rastro del pelinegro pero la cama ya estaba arreglada con otro juego de sabanas encima, esta vez tenían los colores de Gryffindor y el escudo estampado.

Tampoco vio rastro de su ropa en el suelo, el aire estaba prendido así que se le puso la piel de gallina por el frío, se acercó al closet, encontró el suéter de rayas rojas y amarillas que Harry se ponía antes de cada juego sobre el uniforme, lo tomó colocándoselo, el frío podía mas que ella, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya, ahí se colocó una panti y un short.

Salió del dormitorio bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina, encontró un vaso de agua con una pastilla al lado, sonrió acercándose.

 **-** No me jodas...

Harry estaba entrando a la cocina pero al divisar a Hermione vestida con su suéter el cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos casi le da un ataque, se veía absolutamente sexy, moría por averiguar si realmente no tenía nada debajo de este.

 **-** Ni te imaginas lo sexy que te ves con mi suéter.

Hermione lo miró sonriéndole divertida.

 **-** Si me dices que no tienes nada debajo...

La castaña lo miró traviesa, agarró el borde del suéter subiéndolo lentamente bajo la atenta mirada verde, al llegar al short Harry resopló.

 **-** Eres cruel.

La castaña le sonrió divertida dándole un beso de piquito.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **-** Estaba pensando hacer cotufas y ver películas.

 **-** Me parece buena idea.

Una vez que las cotufas estuvieron listas se fueron a la sala prendiendo el televisor para ver películas.

Estuvieron un rato entretenidos hasta que Harry sintió la cabeza de Hermione sobre su hombro, al verla se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, apagó el televisor para después con cuidado cargarla y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación depositándola con cuidado en la cama, después de acomodarla él también se acostó a su lado quedándose dormido en el acto, estaban agotados.

* * *

Hermione se removió en la cama aún presa de la somnolencia, sintió un brazo al rededor de la cintura así que abrió los ojos encontrándose con la cara de Harry frente suyo, seguía dormido, alargó la mano para apartarle los mechos de la frente, sin poder evitarlo se le acercó dándole un beso, a los segundos sintió que era correspondida, se separó para verlo, este tenía los ojos abiertos.

 **-** Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte.

El sonrió de medio lado.

 **-** Si siempre me vas a despertar así, no me quejo.

 **-** Tonto.

 **-** ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo me estoy muriendo.

 **-** Si, bastante.

 **-** El estómago llama, vamos.

Se levantó cogiéndole la mano a su novia para que también lo hiciera.

 **-** ¿Que quieres comer? Para ver que puedo cocinar, ¿Le guardo a Tobías?

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Harry divisó el reloj, este marcaba las 5 de la tarde, habían dormido bastante.

 **-** Tranquila que no vas a cocinar, no se tú, pero a mi provoca pizza.

 **-** Buena idea.

Le sonrió aprobándolo, Harry agarro el teléfono marcando a la pizzería, después de pedirla como la querían, trancó.

 **-** Siempre se tardan unos 20min mínimo, la pizzería no esta tan lejos de aquí, pero siempre tienen pedidos.

 **-** Podemos esperar en el sillón.

Este le sonrió con diversión.

 **-** ¿Para que te vuelvas a quedar dormida?

 **-** Estaba agotada... **-.** Dejó la frase a medias sonrojándose haciendo que Harry se riera.

 **-** Venga, vamos a la sala, Tobías ya debe de venir en camino.

Se sentaron viendo la televisión mientras esperaban, a la media hora la puerta se abrió mostrando a Tobías con una caja cuadrada.

 **-** Llegué en el mejor momento, Harry paga la pizza.

 **-** ¿Yo? Tú la estas aceptando, págala tú.

 **-** El dinero ni siquiera es tuyo, así que haz el favor de pagar la pizza, Hermione acompáñame a la cocina.

 **-** Te espero en la cocina.

Hermione se levantó sonriéndole divertida a Harry antes de entrar a la cocina.

 **-** Esta deliciosa Herm, agarra.

 **-** Te hubieses metido a bañar primero.

 **-** Mmm... Si me hubiese metido a bañar primero la pizza se hubiese enfriado.

 **-** Hazme el favor de no tragarte toda la pizza tú solo enano.

El pelinegro llegó tomando un triángulo.

 **-** Estas pizzas son las mejores, en serio.

Cuando terminaron de comer recogieron todo para después dirigirse los tres a la sala.

 **-** Oye Hermione, ¿Vas a ver alguna película?

 **-** No exactamente.

 **-** Ah bueno, es porque quiero usar la consola.

 **-** No te preocupes, juega, a lo mejor me entretengo mas viéndolos jugar.

Los hermanos se pusieron a jugar en el acto, faltando 30min para las 7pm fue que Tobías subió a bañarse.

 **-** Oye no es que no me guste como te queda mi suéter, pero creo que es mejor que te lo cambies antes de que mamá llegue.

 **-** Creo que tienes razón, ya vengo.

* * *

Cuando Lily y James se aparecieron en la entrada de su casa y abrieron la puerta lo primero que escucharon fueron unas carcajadas, reconocieron la de Tobías, la otra se dieron cuenta era la de Hermione.

 **-** Es que en serio fue muy divertido.

 **-** Me lo imagino.

 **-** Buenas noches chicos, veo que la están pasando muy bien.

 **-** ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Qué bien que ya llegaron, aunque se tardaron un poco.

 **-** Una reunión a última hora.

 **-** ¿Que tal estuvo su día?

Lily se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla a los tres.

 **-** Bien, hace rato comimos pizza.

 **-** Por cierto mamá, al medio día llegó una lechuza.

 **-** ¿De quién?

 **-** Era una carta de Ginny, ya habló con su mamá.

 **-** ¿Una carta de Ginny? ¿Por que no me habían dicho que llegó una carta de Ginny?

 **-** Porque tú te pasaste toda la tarde en la calle, no estabas aquí cuando llegó, igual no era para ti.

 **-** ¿Que decía la carta?

 **-** Que Molly quiere hablar contigo acerca de que Ginny venga a pasar las navidades aquí.

 **-** Nosotros le respondimos la carta, le dijimos que ustedes trabajan hasta tarde en el ministerio.

 **-** Pero que igual podían hablar contigo a través de la red flu.

 **-** Quizás por eso es que este Arthur me estaba buscando **-.** Comentó James.

 **-** Lo mas seguro, ¿Pero igual como vamos a hacer? No me parece correcto aparecer por la chimenea sin ser invitados antes.

 **-** No creo que Molly se moleste, sabes como es ella, además a esta hora es que llegamos, aunque lo otro seria esperar al sábado para comunicarnos con ella.

 **-** Si es que de aquí allá, Ginny aún sigue viva.

 **-** Orión.

 **-** Es en serio, ni se imaginan lo mal que le cae Lavender a Ginny, han pasado tres días que salimos de Hogwarts y ya habló con su mamá, llegué a pensar que se tardaría mas, eso solo quiere decir que Lavender le esta haciendo la vida imposible.

 **-** Conociendo a Ginny, te lo creo, debe estar desesperada por salir de La Madriguera.

 **-** ¿Ves que no soy exagerado? Quién mejor para decirlo que Hermione, Ginny es su amiga.

 **-** Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, debemos de ir ahorita antes de que se haga mas tarde.

 **-** ¿Debemos? **-.** Tobías sonrió.

 **-** Tú padre y yo, tú te quedas aquí tranquilito con Harry y Hermione hasta que hablemos con Molly.

 **-** Yo solo decía...

Los adultos se fueron de ahí directo a la chimenea, en menos de 5min habían desaparecido entre las llamas verdes.

 **-** Tendrás que esperar más tiempo para ver otra vez a Ginny, enano.

 **-** Cállate...

 **-** ¡Ah! ¡No es posible! ¿Que tanto pueden estar hablando? Ya pasó una hora y media.

Hermione tenía un control en la mano y miraba fijamente el televisor, Harry se inclinaba sobre ella ayudándola con los botones.

 **-** Relájate niño, además estoy casi segura que Ginny no va a venir con tus padres, no creo que Molly la deje venir sabiendo que ellos trabajan hasta tarde toda la semana.

 **-** ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Tú estas aquí.

 **-** Si, pero eso es porque tú mamá me invitó para que no pasara las navidades en Hogwarts y además mis padres están de viaje, Molly no va a dejar que Ginny venga sin que estén tus padres, seriamos cuatro o en tal caso cinco adolescentes solos en una casa, contando a Luna.

 **-** Eso quiere decir que te toca esperar hasta el fin de semana.

El resoplido de Tobías fue opacado por el sonido de las llamas, a los segundos apareció el matrimonio Potter en la sala, Lily con un plato en las manos.

 **-** ¿Y? ¿La mamá de Ginny aceptó que pase las navidades aquí?

 **-** Si, estuvimos hablando acerca de eso, Molly quería saber si nosotros estábamos de acuerdo y si no era un problema que Ginny pase las navidades aquí.

 **-** ¿Cuando viene?

 **-** El fin de semana, como tu padre y yo trabajamos hasta tarde no dejó que viniera antes por eso.

 **-** Te lo dije.

 **-** Por cierto mamá, ¿Que es eso que traes ahí? **-.** Harry señalaba lo que Lily traía en las manos.

 **-** Ah si, es un dulce que Molly les mandó, dijo que a Hermione le gustaba y por eso también les envió a ustedes, aunque se extrañó que Hermione pasara las navidades aquí en nuestra casa y no allá en La Madriguera, dijo que Ron no le había dicho nada acerca de porque su "novia" pasaba las navidades en la casa de un "amigo".

Hermione se sonrojó, Ronald era un completo idiota, no le había dicho a Molly de su rompimiento.

 **-** Yo solo le seguí la corriente, ¿Me pueden explicar de que va eso?

 **-** Lo que pasa mamá es que...

 **-** No Harry, deja que yo le explique a tu mamá **-.** Lily la miró interrogante **.-** Ron y yo fuimos novios durante un año, solo que a principios del ciclo escolar lo terminé porque no aguantaba su actitud, habíamos tenido problemas en las vacaciones, me cansé y corté con él, a los meses Harry me fue conquistando y terminamos de novios, no se porque Ron no le ha dicho nada a Molly.

 **-** Ahora entiendo esa confianza con la que habló de ti, ¿Entonces entre tú y ese pelirrojo no hay absolutamente nada?

 **-** No, incluso terminando el curso el año pasado... Yo... **-.** Se sonrojó **.-** Empecé a sentirme atraída por Harry, solo que pensé que era por todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos por ser Prefectos y que en las vacaciones lo olvidaría, pero llegaron los problemas con Ron, no lo aguanté más terminé y con él, Harry estuvo a mi lado esos meses, fue inevitable que lo sentía por él no creciera.

 **-** Mmm... Ok, entonces hay que aclararle la situación a Molly, tú eres novia de mi Harry, no me gustó la forma en que dijo eso de que eres novia de Ron y que Harry es solo un amigo, ahora tú perteneces a esta familia.

 **-** Si, no se preocupe, yo voy a aclararle la situación a Molly.

 **-** Ya va, si la mamá de Ginny sigue pensando que Ron y Hermione son novios, ¿Que onda con Lavender? ¿Ustedes no vieron a otra muchacha aparte de Ginny?

 **-** No, la única fue Ginny y los gemelos que entraron a la cocina, mas nadie, ni siquiera ese tal Ron bajó, ¿Quien es Lavender?

 **-** La supuesta novia de Ron o eso nos hizo creer estando en Hogwarts.

 **-** Estoy empezando a creer que solo lo hizo para darle "celos" a Hermione.

 **-** Quizás tengas razón, pero igual no creo que si su noviazgo es real Ronald tenga el valor de decirle a su mamá que nuestra relación terminó.

 **-** ¿Por que lo dices?

 **-** Porque Molly le va a preguntar porque terminamos y él no le va a decir que fue por su culpa sabiendo lo que Molly me aprecia.

 **-** Quizás fue por eso por lo que no bajó, no podía mantener la mentira estando nosotros presentes siendo los padres de Harry.

 **-** Bueno ya aclarada la situación voy a subir a bañarme para acostarme, me siento full agotada, les voy a dejar el dulce en la cocina, ¿Herm te puedes encargar?

 **-** Si, no se preocupe.

Con eso el matrimonio subió las escaleras directo a su dormitorio.

 **-** Ya ves como pasan estos días rápidos y en menos de lo que crees Ginny estará aquí.

 **-** Deja el fastidio, ven Mione, quiero probar ese dulce.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina.

* * *

 **-** Harry ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Y si tu mamá se da cuenta?

 **-** Si estoy seguro, tranquila que no se va a dar cuenta, además, en tal caso, no estamos haciendo nada malo, dormir abrazaditos no es malo.

El pelinegro se acurrucó mas abrazando a la castaña por la cintura enterrando su rostro en su cabello, Hermione suspiró resignada colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Harry.

* * *

Hermione se removió sobre el colchón al sentir caricias sobre su cara, poco a poco fue abandonando el mundo de los sueños dándose cuenta que las caricias eran besos, besos sobre sus mejillas, nariz, párpados, frente.

 **-** Mmm... **-.** Estaba renuente a despertarse.

 **-** Despierta hermosa durmiente.

 **-** ¿No es "Bella Durmiente"?

 **-** No, esa palabra no hace gala de lo hermosa que eres.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente abriendo por fin los ojos para mirar con amor infinito a Harry.

 **-** Buenos días, hermosa.

 **-** Buenos días, hermoso.

Harry se rió antes de darle un casto beso.

 **-** ¿Se puede saber por que tú urgencia en despertarme? Estaba durmiendo de un rico.

 **-** Oh, ¿La gran Hermione Granger queriendo dormir hasta tarde?

 **-** Mmm... Déjame, estoy cansada de despertarme temprano desde que tengo memoria, por un día que quiera dormir hasta tarde no va a pasar nada.

 **-** ¿Y si te digo que son las once de la mañana?

Eso hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

 **-** No te creo.

Harry alargó la mano tomando su celular de la mesita de noche, lo desbloqueó mostrándole la hora.

 **-** ¿Ves? Las once de la mañana.

Hermione se levantó sentándose en la cama haciendo que Harry se separara de ella.

 **-** Pensé que era más temprano.

 **-** Ya veo, yo me desperté hace rato, Tobías ya desayunó y ya se fue, ya preparé nuestro desayuno.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron, realmente se sentía hambrienta así que se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño, Harry bajó para esperarla en la cocina.

* * *

 **-** Cocinas muy rico Harry.

 **-** Gracias, mamá me enseñó.

Harry estaba recogiendo todo para dejarlo en el fregadero.

 **-** Ven, déjame fregar a mí, tú cocinaste todo.

Harry la detuvo.

 **-** Deja que la magia haga lo suyo.

Con un movimiento de la varita los platos comenzaron a fregarse, Hermione lo vio sin creerlo.

 **-** Hiciste magia fuera de Hogwarts y aun eres menor de edad, ¿Como es posible?

 **-** Acuérdate que mis padres son magos, puedo hacer magia aquí sin problema.

 **-** Yo aún tengo que esperar un año, se me hará eterno.

 **-** Eres mayor que yo, pero yo tengo esta ventaja, por cierto, Tobías juega futbol y más tardecita van a hacer un mini torneo, te dejó dicho que estabas invitada para que vayas animarlo como en el juego de quidditch.

 **-** Me parece bien, así salimos un rato.

 **-** El torneo empieza dentro de una hora, ¿Qué podemos hacer mientras tanto?

 **-** ¿Tienes algo en mente?

 **-** Ni te imaginas, pero se que aún sientes dolor, así que eso dejémoslo para mañana o pasado.

Hermione se ruborizo antes de responder.

 **-** Creo que tienes razón.

 **-** Lo que podemos hacer es cambiarnos y salir a caminar un rato en lo que se hace la hora.

 **-** Buena idea.

Subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa, cuando terminaron se encontraron en la entrada.

* * *

 **-** ¿Lista? Vamos.

Cogió las llaves abriendo la puerta principal.

Salieron de la casa agarrados de la mano, Harry le dio un recorrido por todo el Valle, aprovechó y le tomó fotos.

 **-** Ven, vayamos al campo, aunque no lo creas las gradas se llenan.

Llegaron a un claro un tanto alejado de las casas, en el medio donde la nieve había sido removida observó un campo pequeño de fútbol con las porterías, divisó a Tobías pateando hacia una de las arquerias.

 **-** ¿Quieres un chocolate?

Hermione observó a una señora sentada con varios termos al rededor.

 **-** Créeme, son muy buenos y esta haciendo frío.

Harry le compro dos chocolates a la señora para encaminarse a las gradas y sentarse.

 **-** Yo se que no eres fan de ningún deporte, pero te va a gustar, ya verás.

 **-** ¿Igual que el quidditch?

Harry sonrió.

 **-** Igual que el quidditch.

* * *

Y Harry no se equivocó, Hermione pasó una tarde muy divertida y emocionante viendo los partidos de fútbol y apoyando al mismo tiempo a Tobías.

 **-** Te lo dije, el año pasado a Luna también le gustó.

Los tres iban caminando de regreso a la casa, cuando estaban llegando se dieron cuenta que el matrimonio Potter ya había llegado.

 **-** Llegaron un poco más temprano.

Entraron y se saludaron, los adultos habían comprado pollo, así que comieron mientras charlaban acerca de lo que habían hecho y acerca de los partidos de fútbol, como la noche anterior Harry volvió a dormir con Hermione.

* * *

…. No se ni que decirles… En serio, en serio lo siento, les pido disculpa con tomo mi corazón, no me odien por favor, la universidad me absorbió hasta el punto de no saber quien era, (okno xD) pero si, estuve muy full y por eso no había podido actualizar, ni siquiera había podido escribir aunque sea un par de paginas, ¿Pero saben algo? Les traigo una noticia, ya estoy de vacaciones (un mes) así que voy a tratar de escribir todo lo que pueda para actualizar mas rápido, mientras tanto voy recibiendo sus comentarios, se acepta de todo, hasta quejas por haberme perdido tanto tiempo.

En serio espero que me perdonen, quiero recibir sus hermosos comentarios, siempre me animan, hay ciertos lectores que no escriben, o que en unos capítulos escriben y en otros no, eso es malo, eso no se puede hacer, pero me conformo con saber que les gusta la historia, me doy cuenta con las lecturas que tiene, igual los invito a todos a dejarme sus comentarios, a los que siempre me escriben y a los nuevos.

Chicos los quiero muchooo y les vuelvo a pedir disculpas, en serio, espero este capitulo les guste, se vienen cosas buenas que creo a muchos seguidores les gustara! ;)

Nos vemos…

PD: Tengo otra historia en mente, no quiero revelar nada, pero me gustaría saber su opinión en algo ¿Qué opinan narrar una historia desde el primer año, pero cuando a Harry le toca ingresar a Hogwarts no lo hace solo si no acompañado? ¿Quizás acompañado de una prima? ¿Y que la historia gire en torno a los dos?


	18. Llegada

Hermione suspiraba sin poder evitarlo, las caricias de Harry le hacían sentir muchas cosas, sintió como le besaba el estómago hasta agarrar el borde del short quitándoselo, subió las manos por sus piernas, las caderas y cintura llevándose consigo la camisa que tenía puesta, una vez la despojó de la blusa no perdió tiempo quitándole el sostén, al tenerla desnuda de la cintura para arriba arremetió contra los senos femeninos.

 **-** ¡Harry!

Se aferró a su cabello azabache cuando lo sintió morder un pezón, gemía sin poder contenerse.

 **-** Si... No te contengas, nadie te va a escuchar.

Siguió besando, mordiendo y lamiendo los senos de su novia, una mano traviesa descendió hasta tocar la entrepierna de Hermione, esta dio un respingo al sentirlo tocar su parte intima.

 **-** Joder **-.** Metió un dedo entre la tela para tocarla directamente **.-** Estas tan húmeda.

Fue descendiendo a besos por su cuerpo mientras le iba retirando la última prenda que tenía, se arrodilló entre sus piernas, aspiró el aroma que desprendía para después atacar con su lengua el brote súper sensible ganándose un fuerte gemido de parte de la bruja.

 **-** Sigue... Harry...

Chupo con fuerza el clítoris, sintió las manos de Hermione en su cabello instándolo a que siguiera y no se detuviera, sabia que estaba cerca, metió dos dedos en su interior, la fue penetrando rápidamente mientras seguía el trabajo con su lengua, Hermione explotó en su boca, Harry saboreó todo pasando su lengua por todos lados, después subió lentamente por su cuerpo hasta sus labios, su novia lo recibió gustosa.

 **-** Mi turno.

Lo empujó por el pecho para cambiar de posición quedando ella sentada sobre su cintura, lo besó en los labios descendiendo por su cuello, dejó una marca sobre el pectoral derecho, bajó lentamente dejando besos húmedos, al llegar al elástico del short lo tomó bajándolo junto al bóxer.

El miembro de Harry se irguió fuerte y completamente erecto ante los ojos castaños, inconsciente Hermione se relamió los labios.

 **-** Hermione... No... **-.** Harry hablaba con dificultad y apenas lo había tomado sutilmente de la base **.-** Quiero venirme dentro de ti.

Hermione se agachó lentamente, saco la lengua pasándola por la punta, Harry tembló y gimió.

 **-** Tú solo dime si quieres que me detenga.

Sonrió traviesa antes de continuar, subió la mano hasta la punta para lamer toda la base.

 **-** ¡Mierda! ¡Hermione!

Harry respiraba con mucha dificultad, gimió fuerte cuando sintió a Hermione metérselo en la boca, agarró la sábana entre sus puños.

Hermione disfrutaba de todo lo que Harry sentía, podía escucharlo gemir su nombre y gruñir, eso la hacia sentir poderosa, cuando creía que estaba a punto de llegar, Harry la detuvo, la atrajo hacia arriba sentándola de golpe sobre su erección, ambos gimieron.

 **-** Joder...

La besó sin darle tregua a la vez que la agarraba de la cintura moviendo su cadera penetrándola una y otra vez, Hermione se separó de sus labios soltando un gemido, lo envolvió con sus piernas evitando que el pelinegro se acostara sobre su espalda.

Harry bajó la cabeza besando sus pechos, sintió a Hermione pasar sus manos por su espalda arañándolo, gruño sin poder evitarlo, ella ni se imaginaba lo que le hacía sentir cuando lo arañaba.

Para tortura de la bruja, el pelinegro comenzó a moverse lentamente desesperándola.

 **-** Harry...

 **-** Dime, dime que quieres.

 **-** Más... Más rápido...

 **-** A tus órdenes.

Incrementó la velocidad rápidamente, la tomó de las caderas con fuerza imponiendo el ritmo mientras entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, los dos gemían, el mago sabía que ella estaba a punto de llegar, podía sentir como sus paredes lo apretaban, como pudo coló una mano entre sus cuerpo unidos y le frotó el clítoris.

 **-** ¡Aaah! ¡Harry!

 **-** Si, hazlo Hermione.

Siguió penetrándola con fuerza logrando que Hermione llegara gritando su nombre, Harry la siguió casi en el acto vaciándose en su interior.

Apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la chica tratando de regular su respiración, estaba exhausto, Hermione lo absorbía, sintió las manos de ella acariciarle la espalda con suaves caricias.

 **-** Por tú culpa no puedo andar sin camisa en la casa.

Hermione se sonrojó, Harry sonrió, insto a Hermione a que se quitara de encima suyo para acostarse atrayéndola a su lado.

 **-** Idiota.

Riéndose la acomodó sobre su pecho dándole un beso en los labios.

 **-** No te voy a negar que me excita que me arañes la espalda.

Más rubor para las mejillas de la castaña.

 **-** Voy a extrañar esto, ahora no me parece divertido que Luna y Ginny vengan a pasar las navidades aquí.

 **-** ¿Por que lo dices?

 **-** Esta más que claro que van a dormir contigo y en las tardes ya no estaremos solos, aparte de ellas papá y mamá ya van a estar libre.

Hermione acariciaba lentamente su pecho.

 **-** Tienes razón.

 **-** En estos momentos no me gusta tener la razón.

La castaña se movió sentándose otra vez sobre la cintura de su novio.

 **-** Aprovechemos al máximo estos dos días que nos quedan.

* * *

 **-** ¿A qué hora es que Ginny viene mañana?

 **-** Después del medio día, igual que Luna.

 **-** No creo que a Tobías le importe mucho la llegada de Luna.

El nombrado se sonrojó haciendo que los demás se rieran, Lily tratando de contener una sonrisa regañó a Harry.

 **-** Deja a tú hermano tranquilo.

Se encontraban sentados en la mesa cenando, al día siguiente llegarían Luna y Ginny.

 **-** La semana que viene podemos ir a la playa.

 **-** Me parece buena idea.

 **-** A mi también.

 **-** Es más, deberíamos de apartar de una vez la casa, por ser navidades pueden que ya estén ocupadas.

 **-** Cuando terminemos de comer lo hago.

* * *

Lily toco la puerta de la habitación de su hijo mayor antes de entrar.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Se extrañó al verla vacía **.-** ¿Donde estas Harry?

 **-** ¡En el baño, ya salgo!

Se sentó en la cama esperando a que su hijo saliera, al ratico salió con una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

 **-** ¿Que pasó mamá?

 **-** Venía a preguntarte como se llama la posada en la que nos quedamos la otra vez.

 **-** ¿Y que pasó con la otra?

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su mamá buscando su ropa interior.

 **-** Tú padre acabó de llamar y le dijeron que... **-.** Lily se calló al ver la espalda de su hijo.

Se levantó de la cama acercándose.

 **-** ¿Que le dijeron a papá?

 **-** ¿Que te pasó en la espalda?

Harry sintió la mano de su mamá rozar su espalda justo donde Hermione lo había arañado, se tensó ligeramente.

 **-** ¿Crookshanks? **-.** Grave fue su error al decirlo como pregunta, se aclaró la voz **.-** Estaba acostado boca abajo en el piso jugando con él cuando se montó en mi espalda y me hizo eso.

Lily arqueó una ceja.

 **-** ¿Crookshanks te hizo eso?

 **-** No fue a propósito, ¿Sabes cuando se pone como a hacerte masajes con las patas, sacando y metiendo las uñas? Bueno eso me lo hizo en la espalda.

 **-** Harry James Potter Evans **-.** El pelinegro tragó grueso, que su madre lo llamara con su nombre completo, era malo **.-** No te atrevas a mentirme, dime que te pasó en la espalda.

Harry suspiró resignado pasándose la mano por el cabello húmedo.

 **-** Solo no te alteres ¿Si?

Lily se cruzó de brazos moviendo golpeando insistentemente el piso con el pie.

 **-** Me lo hizo Hermione.

Lily ya lo había sospechado, sobre todo después de verle el pequeño chupón sobre el pecho, suspiró.

 **-** Ya me imaginaba que esto podía pasar, solo dime algo, ¿Se han cuidado?

 **-** Claro mamá, no te preocupes.

 **-** Harry tienen que tener mucho cuidado, eres mi hijo y te amo con mi vida, pero te voy a pedir que no le hagas daño a Hermione.

 **-** Créeme que eso no ha pasado por mi cabeza, yo a la amo.

 **-** Te creo, ahora dime como se llama la pasada.

Harry rió acercándose a su cama para coger su celular y entregárselo a su mamá.

 **-** Toma, ahí esta la toda información que necesitas.

* * *

Las llamas verdes desaparecieron dejando ver a una pelirroja en la chimenea de la residencia Potter.

 **-** Buenas tardes.

 **-** Bienvenida Ginny, adelante, estas en tu casa.

 **-** Gracias, ¿Como esta?

 **-** Bien, Hermione y Luna están arriba, ven te llevo a la habitación.

 **-** ¿Y Tobías y Harry?

 **-** Salieron a comprar unas cosas con James.

Tocó la puerta antes de abrirla.

 **-** Chicas, aquí les llegó otra inquilina.

Entró seguida de la pelirroja, Hermione y Luna estaban acomodando todo lo de la rubia cuando giraron hacia la puerta encontrándose con Ginny.

 **-** ¡Ginny!

 **-** Hola chicas.

Las tres se abrazaron.

 **-** Ven, desempaquemos lo tuyo también.

 **-** Yo me voy, las dejo solas, seguro tienen mucho de que hablar.

Se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

 **-** ¿Como llegaste tan rápido?

 **-** Papá me trajo, se apareció en el patio.

Una vez terminaron de desempacar todo, se sentaron en la cama para charlar.

 **-** ¿Y? Cuéntanos como te ha ido estas semanas aquí.

Hermione se encogió de hombros en un gesto sin importancia.

 **-** Bien, no me quejo, han sido muy divertidas en realidad.

 **-** ¿Y por que no te creo absolutamente nada?

 **-** Es la verdad, me he divertido mucho con las ocurrencias de Tobías y Harry, ahora entiendo por que a Luna le gustó pasar la navidad aquí el año pasado.

Ginny la miró con desconfianza.

 **-** Está bien, te creo, pero, ¿Segura que no ha pasado nada más? No vengas con el cuento chino de que Harry y tú no se han quedado ni un solo día solos esta semana.

Inevitablemente Hermione se delató al sonrojarse cuando se acordó de las veces que Harry y ella estuvieron solos, más que todo de lo que hicieron cuando estuvieron solos.

 **-** ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! **-.** Ginny sonrió emocionada **.-** Entonces, ¿Si pasó? Harry y tú...

Hermione más colorada que nunca asintió.

 **-** ¿Como fue?

 **-** ¡Ni piense que te voy a contar los detalles Ginny!

 **-** Esta bien, yo solo decía, ¿Pero como se comportó Harry?

 **-** Fue increíble, Harry me trató con mucho amor, fue muy tierno, nunca voy a olvidar mi primera vez.

Luna que se había mantenido en silencio le pregunto.

 **-** ¿Hiciste el hechizo del que hablamos?

 **-** Si, no se como, pero me acordé a tiempo y lo hice **-.** Sonrió apenada.

 **-** Lo importante es que lo hiciste.

 **-** Si, de todas maneras por precaución es Harry el que se ha encargado las otras veces... **-.** Se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, Ginny la miró sonriendo.

 **-** Las otras veces… No pensé que serias adicta al sexo Hermione.

 **-** ¡No lo soy!

Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano.

 **-** Lo que tú digas, por cierto, ¿De que hechizo hablan?

 **-** Un hechizo anticonceptivo que Luna me dijo.

Ginny arrugó la frente extrañada, miró a Luna y después a Hermione para de nuevo ver a la rubia.

 **-** ¿Como es que sabes acerca de un hechizo...

Hermione la interrumpió.

 **-** No preguntes **-.** Le dijo, Ginny asintió.

 **-** ¿Hace cuanto que Tobías se fue?

 **-** No mucho, lo mas seguro es que lleguen mas tarde.

Ginny asintió sin mucho ánimo, Hermione y Luna sonrieron.

 **-** No te preocupes, no eres la única entusiasmada, créeme, Tobías ha estado ansioso toda la semana, no quería ir con su padre, pero al final tuvo que acompañarlos.

 **-** ¿Que fueron a comprar?

 **-** Unas cosas para llevar a la playa.

 **-** ¿Playa?

 **-** Si, el lunes nos vamos para la playa, a una casa que alquilaron los padres de Harry.

 **-** ¿Cuanto tiempo?

 **-** Unos cuatro días, no se pudo alquilar por más tiempo, así que deberíamos de estar de regreso el 22.

 **-** Me parece divertido.

 **-** Ginny ¿Lavender esta en La Madriguera?

Esta negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Al final Ron no tuvo el valor de llevarla, obviamente mamá iba a querer saber quien era ella y porque no habías ido tú.

 **-** Entonces ¿Es verdad que no le ha dicho nada a Molly de que ya no somos novios?

 **-** No, mamá sigue creyendo que ustedes están juntos, quise decirle la verdad, pero es mejor que lo haga Ron.

 **-** Me imaginé eso después de lo que Lily me dijo.

 **-** ¿Qué te dijo?

 **-** Cuando fue a hablar con tu mamá el lunes, Molly le comentó que yo "era la novia de Ron"

 **-** Idiota, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

 **-** No se, pero de una u otra forma tengo que aclarar eso con Molly.

 **-** Claro... Hermione, ¿Por que Ron y tú terminaron? Nunca lo supe.

Hermione suspiró.

 **-** Yo lo quise, al principio realmente lo quería, pero Ron me absorbía, me quería solo para él, ni siquiera me dejaba estudiar, eso me fue estresando poco a poco, lo soporté porque llegue a pensar que podía cambiar, todo empeoró cuando Harry y yo fuimos elegidos prefectos, Ron no quería que me acercara a Harry **-.** Puso los ojos en blanco **.-** ¿Como no acercarme a Harry si éramos prefectos y debíamos hacer guardias? Y cuando Harry y yo empezamos a hablar, a hacernos amigos, Ron explotó, me dijo que no quería que entablara amistad con él, que me alejara de él, me prohibió hablar con Harry ¿Tú puedes creerlo? Hasta sugirió que hablara con McGonagall para que nombrara a alguien más prefecta.

 **-** ¿Por eso te fuiste en las vacaciones para tu casa? **-.** Hermione asintió **.-** Sabía que lo que dijo Ron era mentira.

 **-** ¿Qué dijo?

 **-** Que había surgido un problema con tus padres y por eso debías regresar, mi hermano es un completo imbécil, aunque al final tuvo razón **-.** Hermione la miró sin entender **.-** Por primera vez en su vida tuvo razón en algo, te acercaste a Harry y terminaste enamorada de él ¿O me equivoco?

 **-** Si, pero eso pasó después de terminar con Ron, cuando Harry se me acercó no quería nada con nadie, pero sin darme cuenta me fue conquistando hasta que terminé enamorada de él, fue inevitable, él ya se sentía atraído por mi, así que hizo todo lo que pudo para conquistarme.

 **-** Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja, Harry ya me había confesado lo que sentía por ti hace tiempo.

 **-** ¿Y no habías dicho nada, Luna?

 **-** Harry también es mi amigo, casi me hace hacer el juramento inquebrantable para que no le dijera nada a Hermione.

 **-** Igual sabías lo de Tobías.

 **-** Si, pero de todas maneras eso se notaba de lejos, si tan solo te dieras cuenta de la forma en que Tobías te mira.

 **-** Luna tiene toda la razón, yo me enteré que tu le gustas a Tobías por error, pero como ya lo sabía a veces lo observaba y casi siempre lo veía mirándote, sus ojos siempre brillando cada vez que te miraba, se ponía nervioso en tu presencia, en serio no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta.

 **-** No se, tal vez si noté esa actitud de él, pero pensé que solo era tímido y ya, no que yo le gustaba.

 **-** Tímido si, pero solo en tú presencia.

* * *

Los magos entraron en la casa cargados de bolsas, escucharon risas salir de la cocina.

 **-** Parece ser que se están divirtiendo.

Se dirigieron a la cocina para dejar todo lo que habían comprado y encontrarse con las mujeres.

 **-** Buenas noches señoritas.

Las cuatro mujeres giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada de la cocina.

 **-** Oh, ya llegaron, ¿Como les fue? ¿Compraron todo?

Lily se acercó a su esposo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Harry se acercó a su novia dándole un beso en los labios, Ginny y Tobías se vieron.

 **-** ¿No piensas saludar a Ginny? ¿Donde quedó tu entusiasmo porque viniera?

 **-** Harry, deja a Tobías tranquilo.

 **-** No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo.

Ginny caminó hasta quedar frente a Tobías, le sonrió divertida para pasar sus brazos por el cuello del chico abrazándolo, Tobías le correspondió el abrazo, al separarse la pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Hola Tobías **-.** La chica tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

 **-** Hola Gin.

Harry abrazó a Luna.

 **-** ¿Como estas Lu?

 **-** Bien.

 **-** Me alegro.

Al finalizar los saludos las mujeres terminaron de preparar la cena para sentarse todos a comer mientras hablaban acerca de la salida para la playa.

 **-** Nos vamos el lunes y volvemos el jueves.

* * *

Aquí otra capitulo, ya llegaron Ginny y Luna ¿Qué opinan? Y ahora un pequeño viaje a la playa, como ven, actualice mas rápido, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios, los quiero.

Otra cosilla, digamos que la otra historia ya la empecé a escribir, pero la subiré después, aun hay ciertas cosas que quiero verificar en la historia y bueno, quiero escuchar mas opiniones acerca de esa nueva historia, no los leo! xD


	19. Playa

**-** Esta increíble la casa.

 **-** Lo mejor es que bajas por las escaleras traseras y llegas a la playa.

Acababan de llegar al lugar donde quedaba la casa en la que se quedarían.

 **-** Empecemos a bajar todo del carro.

Entre todos bajaron las maletas y lo demás que habían llevado.

 **-** Hay tres habitaciones, en una dormirán Harry y Tobías y en la otra las chicas.

Subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones para dejar sus pertenencias.

 **-** ¡Apúrense! **-.** Tobías les gritó a la brujas antes de entrar a la habitación que compartiría con su hermano.

A los diez minutos salió entrando a la de las chicas.

 **-** ¿No les dije que se apurarán?

 **-** Eres demasiado impaciente Tobías.

Las chicas salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras seguidas por el pelinegro.

 **-** Mamá vamos para la playa.

 **-** Ok, tengan cuidado.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás bajando la escalera.

 **-** El clima esta perfecto, aire fresco, pocas olas, un poco de sol y el aire huele a playa, mejor imposible.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba un toldo con una mesa y unas sillas, se quitó la camiseta que tenía más las cholas, Ginny no le quitó los ojos de encima, Hermione que se dio cuenta le dio un codazo riendo divertida.

 **-** Límpiate la baba.

Ginny se sonrojó, pero no le dio importancia.

 **-** Es que para tener 15años tiene buen cuerpo, no está bien definido, pero me gusta.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertida.

 **-** Eres un caso.

Harry imitó a su hermano quitándose la camiseta, esta vez Hermione no le quito la mirada de encima, sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio.

 **-** Cero pensamientos lascivos por favor, tú mirada lo dijo todo.

Sonrojada por lo que había dicho Ginny llegó hasta el toldo, Harry la miró sonriendo.

 **-** Ni siquiera voy a preguntar porque estas sonrojada.

 **-** Vamos chicas apúrense, ya quiero meterme.

 **-** ¿Es que estas esperando por nosotras?

 **-** Claro.

Las chicas comenzaron a desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada de los magos, Harry ya conocía el cuerpo de su novia, así que se limitó a observar la reacción de su hermano al ver a Ginny, cuando la bruja estuvo solamente con el traje de baño, Tobías se le quedó viendo embobado y con la cara completamente roja.

 **-** Tobías, deja de mirarme de esa manera.

El chico reaccionó apartando rápidamente la mirada, esta vez Ginny estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la manera en la que Tobías la había mirado.

 **-** ¿Ya están listas?

Las tres asistieron comenzando a caminar hacia la orilla.

 **-** Esta fría **-.** Avisó Tobías ya que había sido el primero en tocar el agua.

 **-** Chicos, creo que aquí tenemos a dos gatas.

Los hermanos voltearon para ver que quería decir Luna con eso, Ginny y Hermione estaban aún lejos de donde las olas llegaban en la arena, Luna en cambio se había metido tanto como ellos.

 **-** No me digan que no se van a meter tan solo porque esta fría.

 **-** Yo puedo esperar un poco más, hasta que se caliente con el sol.

 **-** Así aprovechas y me echas bloqueador, Ginny.

 **-** Claro no hay problema.

 **-** ¡Chicas! ¿Es en serio?

 **-** Si.

Cuando empezaron a dar vuelta para regresar, Harry miró a su hermano, este le asintió decidido y con una a sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, salieron de la playa rápido y al llegar hasta donde las chicas cada uno agarro a una desde atrás por la cintura.

 **-** ¡Suéltame Harry!

 **-** ¡Que ni se te ocurra Tobías!

 **-** Les recuerdo que vinimos a la playa a bañarnos, así que eso vamos a hacer.

Harry y Tobías las alzaron con suma facilidad hasta que ninguna tocó la arena, se giraron caminando nuevamente a la orilla, Luna los veía desde adentro con una sonrisa en el rostro ya completamente mojada.

 **-** Harry el agua esta fría...

 **-** Eso ya lo se amor.

La volteó quedando de frente, Hermione envolvió la cintura de Harry con sus piernas, este le sonrió antes de dejarse caer en el agua sumergiéndolos a ambos.

 **-** ¡Tobías! ¡Tobías!

 **-** Si, ya lo se, ese es mi nombre.

Ginny estaba desesperada, ya le había salpicado agua y esta realmente se encontraba bastante fría, era tanto el desespero que tenía que sin saber como, se giró en los brazos de Tobías envolviendo la cintura del chico con sus piernas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

 **-** No me sueltes **-.** Lo miró a la cara, al hacerlo por la posición en la que se encontraban quedaron sumamente cercas.

 **-** Así te suelte, no creo que te caigas, dado el echo que me estas envolviendo con tus piernas y brazos.

Estaban tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban.

 **-** Tobías... **-.** Ginny miró sus labios y por primera vez, deseó que un chico la besara de verdad.

Este le sonrió antes de sumergirse en el agua.

Al salir Ginny había pasado sus brazos por la espalda de Tobías con fuerza.

 **-** ¡Eres un estúpido!

El pecho de Tobías vibró con la carcajada que soltó, por la cercanía la pelirroja lo sintió.

 **-** Cálmate, ya verás como tu cuerpo se acostumbra a la temperatura, mientras tanto no me molesta para nada que sigas envuelta a mi alrededor **-.** Le sonrió coqueto.

Ginny se acordó en la posición en la que se encontraba, dejó de abrazarlo al mismo tiempo que soltaba su cintura apoyándose en la arena.

 **-** Te odio.

Se giró dándole la espalda, vio a Hermione siendo abrazada desde atrás por Harry y a Luna cerca de ellos, los tres con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.

 **-** Por un momento pensé que se iban a besar, en serio.

 **-** Yo también pensé lo mismo **-.** Dijo Luna **.-** Lástima que no pasó.

Harry y Hermione se rieron, Ginny se sonrojó visiblemente, ella también pensó que Tobías la iba a besar, en cambio la sumergió en el agua.

 **-** Eso se puede arreglar.

Escuchó decir a Tobías al mismo tiempo que lo sintió acercarse, como pudo se alejó de él.

 **-** No, ya no quiero, aléjate de mi.

 **-** Oh, estas a la defensiva, no importa, créeme que disfruté mucho cuando me envolviste con tus piernas y brazos.

 **-** ¡Eres un tonto!

Ginny se acercó a él dándole golpes en el pecho, Tobías la tomó de las muñecas.

 **-** Oye, yo no te insté a que hicieras eso, simplemente quería mojarte, te apuesto a que ya se te pasó el frío.

Ginny dejó de forcejear, era cierto, su cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrando a la temperatura del agua.

 **-** Eso no quita que me hayas mojado a la fuerza.

 **-** Lo siento.

Se disculpó con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, eso desplomó las barreras de la pelirroja, no esperaba que se disculpara y menos aún que le sonriera de esa manera, Ginny se sonrojó por la intensa mirada del chico.

 **-** Es-esta bien.

Bajó el rostro con vergüenza, aún no se acostumbraba a las sensaciones que Tobías le ocasionaba.

 **-** Igual quiero hacer esto.

Sintió a Tobías tomarla del mentón alzándole la cara, al hacerlo sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos instintivamente dejándose llevar por el momento, cuando el mago comenzó a mover los labios, Ginny le correspondió en el acto, sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, cuando Tobías le soltó las muñecas ella pasó los brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo más, él era ligeramente mas alto que ella.

Se separaron en busca de oxígeno, al instante escucharon los gritos de sus amigos, los dos sonrieron sin poder evitarlo.

 **-** Eso estuvo increíble, los felicito.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en juegos y bromas fuera y dentro de la playa, las chicas se tomaron un sinfín de fotos, arrastrando con ellas a los chicos.

Lily y James llegaron al final de la tarde llevando con ellos platos de pescados para todos.

* * *

 **-** Dime la verdad Hermione.

Las chicas estaban en la habitación, Hermione le hacia una trenza en el cabello a Luna mientras Ginny acabando de salir del baño se secaba su melena rojiza, la castaña la observó.

 **-** ¿Extrañas dormir con Harry, verdad?

Ruborizada hasta las orejas la bruja asintió aceptando ese hecho, pero era la mera verdad, ya iban cuatro días que no dormía con Harry.

Ginny puso cara de culpable.

 **-** Me haces sentir tan mal saber que nosotras somos las culpables **-.** Se puso una mano en el pecho con gesto dramático **.-** Pero no te preocupes, así extrañes "dormir" con tu pelinegro, nosotras estamos aquí para divertirnos juntas.

 **-** ¿Qué te pareció el beso con Tobías?

Luna que se había mantenido en silencio hablo logrando que la pose de Ginny se viniera abajo con la pregunta que le lanzó, las mejillas de la pelirroja compitieron con su cabello.

 **-** Tú también querías, lo dijiste, así que no puedes negarlo.

 **-** Si ya lo se, pero fue en el primer momento, pensé que me iba a besar pero el muy condenado lo que hizo fue engañarme para sumergirme en el agua.

 **-** Al final igual se besaron y yo no vi ninguna resistencia de tu parte, es mas, hasta lo tomaste del cuello para besarlo con mas... ¿Pasión? No se...

Hermione se rió por las ocurrencias de la rubia, Ginny aún sonrojada fulminaba con la mirada a Luna y más a la castaña por reírse.

 **-** Ginny es la verdad no puedes negarlo, me imagino que ese beso fue increíble como para que hicieras eso olvidándote de nuestra presencia.

 **-** Está bien, si, fue increíble **-.** Sonrió boba sentándose en la cama **.-** Tobías me hace sentir muchas cosas, si antes tenía dudas acerca de si me gustaba, creo que después de ese beso, las dudas desaparecieron.

Luna y Hermione sonrieron alegres.

 **-** Eso es una buena noticia, ahora tienes que hacérselo saber a Tobías para que sepa que tiene el camino libre de pedirte que seas su novia.

Ginny sonrió divertida pero un brillo de maldad iluminaba sus ojos azules.

 **-** Lo haré sufrir un poquito.

Hermione la miró incrédula.

 **-** Hay que ver que eres la maldad personificada.

 **-** Gracias y ahora hazme también una trenza.

Cuando termino de trenzarle el cabello las chicas bajaron a la sala, allí vieron a Tobías echado en el mueble.

 **-** ¡Por fin! Nunca he entendido porque las mujeres se tardan tanto.

Tobías se quejaba acomodándose mejor en el sillón, Ginny lo miró con una ceja alzada.

 **-** Yo pensé que íbamos a encontrar la mesa llena de cotufas, chocolates, chucherías, refresco, no a ti acostado en el mueble quejándote.

Este se levantó bostezando cuando divisó a su hermano bajar las escaleras.

 **-** Todo listo enano.

 **-** ¿Para donde van? **.-** Inquirió Ginny.

Tobías se puso de pie estirándose, se acercó a Ginny posándole una mano en la cintura.

 **-** A comprar los chocolates y las chucherías **.-** Le dio un beso de piquito para marcharse con Harry.

Ginny se quedó ahí de pie sin poder reaccionar, las risas de sus amigas la hicieron volver en si.

 **-** ¡Dejen de reírse!

 **-** ¡Créeme que voy a aprovechar hasta el último momento que pueda para vengarme de ti!

La pelirroja la miró haciendo un gesto de que le dolía que la castaña quisiera vengarse.

 **-** ¿Que vas a hacer?

 **-** Las cotufas, los chicos fueron a comprar las chucherías no muy lejos de aquí.

Pasaron toda la noche viendo películas y jugando a cualquier cosa para pasar el rato, ya en la madrugada se fueron a sus habitaciones completamente agotados.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando las chicas bajaron se encontraron con los hermanos bebiendo café.

 **-** Buenos días linduras, ¿Quieren café o vamos directo a desayunar?

Hermione se acercó hasta donde Harry quitándole la taza para beber un sorbo.

 **-** ¿Y Lily y James? **-.** Preguntó la rubia.

 **-** En la playa.

 **-** Creo que mejor dejamos el café para después y vamos a desayunar.

Harry y Tobías apuraron el líquido caliente para salir de la casa.

 **-** ¿Para donde vamos?

 **-** Aquí cerca hay unos kioscos donde venden unas empanadas, uff, mundiales, ya verás.

Caminaron al rededor de una cuadra llegando al lugar donde estaban los kioscos, eran muchos y estaban llenos.

 **-** Te creo que sean buenas porque para que hayan tantas personas.

Tobías y Harry las guiaron hasta uno de color anaranjado, al igual que los demás estaba lleno, pero había una mesa vacía que las chicas ocuparon rápidamente.

 **-** ¿De qué las quieren?

 **-** ¿De qué las recomiendan?

 **-** Aquí todas las empanadas son muy buenas, pero a mi me encantan las de camarón.

 **-** Entonces de camarón.

 **-** ¿Las tres quieren de camarón?

 **-** Trae de cazón también **-.** Sugirió Luna, Tobías sonrió.

 **-** Buena idea Lu.

Se marchó hasta donde Harry que se había quedado haciendo la cola.

 **-** No se ustedes pero me siento observada **-.** Comento Hermione.

 **-** ¿Observada? Nos están es comiendo con la mirada querida.

 **-** ¿Comiendo con la mirada? **-.** Luna miro alrededor encontrándose con la mirada de varios chicos encima.

 **-** Y pues no los culpo, estamos di-vi-nas.

Se echó el cabello a un lado con gesto pretencioso, los chicos cerca de ahí no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

 **-** Cualquiera diría que ni te gusta llamar la atención.

 **-** Por Dios Herm, no todos los días te topas a tres mujeres hermosas y espectaculares como nosotras, una rubia con aire inocente, una castaña con aire seductor **-.** Se acercó susurrándole **.-** Aquí entre nos, haber tenido relaciones con Harry te ayudó **-.** Se separo dejando a la chica colorada **.-** Y por supuesto a una pelirroja como yo.

 **-** ¿Como, como tú? **-.** Preguntó Luna.

 **-** Ay Lu, así como soy yo, eso no necesita explicación.

 **-** ¿Tengo aire inocente?

 **-** Créeme Luna, eso es lo que mas les llama la atención a los hombres de ti, no por nada tienes a Neville atrás tuyo.

La rubia se ruborizó ligeramente.

 **-** Aunque también atraemos las miradas de mujeres, claro esta, mujeres envidiosas de nuestra belleza y de que acaparemos la atención de los hombres.

 **-** Aunque no creo que llamemos la atención de las mujeres mas que Harry y Tobías **-.** Comentó Hermione.

Y era cierto, todas las chicas que había alrededor e incluso comprando no apartaban la mirada de los pelinegros.

 **-** Tampoco las culpo, no todos los días te encuentras con dos chicos uno pelinegro y otro pelirrojo tan ardientes y encantadores como ellos, Harry solo tiene que mirarlas a los ojos para tenerlas a sus pies y Tobías con una sola sonrisa hace que las chicas suspiren.

 **-** Creo que tienes razón.

Hermione vio como Tobías le sonreía a una chica que se había tropezado con él, esta se sonrojó al instante bajando la cabeza apenada mientras se alejaba.

 **-** Pero es que míralos por favor, ese cabello negro azabache, esos ojos verdes, claro que los de Tobías son mucho mas oscuros que los de Harry, y eso solo lo hace ver mas atractivo, esas sonrisas seductoras que esbozan sin esfuerzo alguno, esa camiseta que deja ver sus brazos marcados **-.** Ginny se estiró un poco hacia donde estaban los pelinegros **.-** Merlín, es que hasta los shores que llevan son sensuales, se les marca un trasero a ambos...

 **-** ¡Ginny!

 **-** Ay por Dios Hermione, tú muy bien sabes a lo que me refiero, cuantas veces no le habrás agarrado ese trasero redondeado a Harry.

La castaña se puso más roja que un tomate, sus mejillas brillaban con el resplandor del sol, Luna imitó a Ginny al inclinarse para ver mejor a Harry y a Tobías.

 **-** Ginny tiene razón, nunca había detallado a Harry y a Tobías de espaldas.

 **-** ¿Ves? Luna sabe de lo que hablo.

 **-** Sigo sin entender como ustedes pueden ser mis amigas.

 **-** Acéptalo Hermione, nos amas, además nosotras le damos diversión a tu vida.

Hizo un gesto divertido, Hermione solo pudo negar con la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa, eran imposibles, sobre todo la pelirroja.

 **-** Yo no soy celosa, ni debería serlo ya que él y yo no somos nada, pero si esa rubia sigue coqueteándole a Tobías, voy a hacer gala de mi herencia mágica.

 **-** ¡No! ¿Estás loca? **-.** Le susurró sobre la mesa, Ginny aun observaba hacia los chicos **.-** No puedes hacer magia frente a todos estos muggles, además ¿Qué no te ha quedado claro que a Tobías solo le gustan las pelirrojas?

 **-** En especial cierta pelirroja y esa eres tú.

 **-** Si, pero Tobías sigue siendo hombre y esa jodida rubia esta siendo muy insistente.

Hermione observó la escena, Tobías estaba atrás de su hermano charlando con una rubia, ella le sonreía coqueta diciéndole algo, aprovechaba la situación para susurrárselo al oído tomándolo del brazo y debía de ser algo divertido ya que el pelinegro se inclinaba y se reía con ella.

Ginny golpeó la mesa. **-** ¿Es que no entiende que si le sonríe así, la rubia esa va a pensar que esta coqueteando con ella?

 **-** A lo mejor si esta coqueteando con ella **-.** Comentó Luna con aire ausente agarrándose un mechón de cabello, Hermione la miró horror.

 **-** ¡Luna!

 **-** ¿Qué?

Ginny resopló frustrada recostándose en la silla aún sin apartar la mirada de donde estaban los chicos.

Harry se volteó pasándole una bandejita a su hermano, este la tomó diciéndole algo a la rubia, ella aceptó sonriendo para después estrecharle la mano y hacerle una seña de que la llamara cuando Tobías se alejaba de ahí.

 **-** Es que hasta le dio su número **-.** Resoplo Ginny con molestia o celos.

Llegó seguido de Harry dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa, se sentó al lado de Ginny sin percatarse de la actitud de la pelirroja.

 **-** Chicas estás son las de camarón y estas las de cazón, buen provecho.

Tobías agarró una y cuando le dio un mordisco fue que Ginny habló.

 **-** ¿Qué tanto hablabas con esa rubia?

Soltó la pregunta, claramente Tobías no se lo esperaba ya que se inclinó sobre la mesa tapándose la boca porque comenzó a toser, cuando se hubo calmado y pudo tragar bebió un gran sorbo se una de las bebidas que habían llevado, con un hilo de voz respondió, claro una respuesta no muy buena cabe decir.

 **-** ¿Qué?

Ginny se inclinó sobre la mesa agarrando un vaso con pitillo para beber, se acomodó en la silla antes de volver a preguntar.

 **-** ¿Qué hablabas tanto con esa rubia?

Le quitó la empanada dándole un mordisco a esta, Tobías la miraba con sorpresa, se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

 **-** Solo me estaba invitando a una fiesta que va a hacer en su casa hoy en la noche.

 **-** ¿Tanto coqueteo y sonrisas, para decirte eso?

Tobías se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** Me preguntó como me llamaba y de donde era, después fue que me invitó a la fiesta... ¿Estas celosa?

Ginny de tensó sonrojándose ligeramente mientras mordía la empanaba, al tragar respondió.

 **-** Obvio que no, solo tenía curiosidad, ¿Le dijiste que ibas a ir?

Este se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Le dije que primero le iba a preguntar a ustedes.

 **-** Mmm... **-.** Ginny masticaba un trozo de empanada **.-** Tienes razón, las de camarón son muy buenas.

Siguió comiendo como si nada, Tobías la miró con la boca abierta, observó a su hermano, este se encogió de hombros, Hermione le hizo señas para que comiera y no dijera mas nada.

* * *

 **-** Realmente estaban muy buenas las empanadas.

Las chicas esperaban fuera del toldo a que los hermanos llevaran las bandejas y pagaran la cuenta.

 **-** Quiero llegar y meterme en la playa, este sol me esta matando.

Cuando estos llegaron comenzaron a caminar de regreso, por el rabillo del ojo Ginny observó que la rubia de antes estaba cerca de ellos, casualmente observando a Tobías, sin poder contener el impulso, se apegó mas al chico tomándolo de la mano, este las entrelazó sonriéndole, después se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído.

 **-** Deja los celos.

 **-** No estoy celosa.

Tobías se rió ante la renuencia de la chica por aceptar que estaba celosa, aunque eso le gustaba ya que significaba que le importaba a Ginny lo suficiente como para que lo celara.

* * *

Buenas chicos, aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto el beso de Ginny y Tobías? Dejen sus comentarios al respecto.

Les juro que no pude aguantar la tentación de escribir lo de las empanadas, aquí en Venezuela es casi imposible ir a la playa y no comer empanadas de pescado o camarón (Son las mejores) Pueden preguntar cualquier duda.

Espero les guste el capitulo, nos vemos pronto, los quiero chicos, déjenme muchos reviews!


	20. Juntos

No te preocupes **RoseAllyWhitPotter** con el comentario largo, esos me fascinan ya que me dejas tu opinión completa acerca de lo que te parecio el capitulo! ;) Espero leerte en un comentario! :D

* * *

 **-** Entonces, ¿Que han pensado?

Con esa pregunta obtuvo la atención de todos los presentes, Hermione estaba recostada en una silla plegable con el celular de Harry, Ginny acostada boca abajo en la arena sobre una toalla al igual que Luna a la cual Harry le untaba protector solar sobre la espalda.

 **-** Listo Luna.

 **-** Gracias Harry.

 **-** ¿Pensar qué? **-.** Preguntó su hermano acercándose para sentarse entre las piernas de la castaña.

Tobías giró los ojos.

 **-** Niño deja de copiar mis gestos **-.** Le sonrió divertida Hermione.

Este se la devolvió **-.** Es tú culpa, me refiero a la fiesta, ¿Vamos a ir?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, después observaron a la pelirroja, esta al sentir las miradas los ignoró.

 **-** Deja de hacer preguntas sin importancia y ven a untarme protector en la espalda.

Volvió a colocar la cabeza entre sus brazos, Tobías la miró nervioso, Harry le hizo señas para que se acercara, al hacerlo le entregó el protector, lo tomó del hombro para que se agachara y poder susurrarle en el oído.

 **-** No te vayas a excitar.

Tobías se separó de golpe de su hermano completamente colorado.

 **-** Solo es un consejo **-.** Le dijo aguantando la risa.

 **-** Idiota.

El pelinegro menor se acercó hasta donde estaba acostada Ginny, se arrodilló a su lado, se sentía muy nervioso, la pelirroja ni se inmutó, abrió el pote echándole sobre la espalda, respiró antes de posar sus manos sobre aquella piel, la sintió tensarse ligeramente, sonrió, no era el único que sufría con aquello, con más seguridad comenzó a esparcir todo la crema por la piel expuesta, incluso tuvo el valor de alzarle la tira del traje de baño pasando sus manos por ahí.

 **-** Listo pelirroja **-.** Le susurró divertido, Ginny no alzó la cara, pero al verle las orejas rojas, lo entendió.

 **-** Gracias.

* * *

Tobías estaba sentado en la hamaca que había en el pequeño balcón, se mecía lentamente sintiendo la brisa fresca de la noche en la cara, tenía un suéter gris con capucha, sintió unos brazos pasar sobre sus hombros desde atrás posándose en su pecho.

 **-** Dime la verdad, ¿Querías ir a esa fiesta?

Tobías no pudo contener la sonrisa.

 **-** En realidad no, me daba igual.

Ginny se pegó mas a él, Tobías la tomó de las muñecas obligándola a que pasara las manos por debajo de sus brazos para que lo abrazara por el pecho, ella tuvo que subirse a la hamaca arrodillada con Tobías entre sus piernas, lo abrazó entrelazando sus manos sobre el pecho de él apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

 **-** Eres hermosa y no me refiero solo a lo físico.

Tobías giró la cabeza para verla a los ojos, inconsciente bajó la mirada a sus labios, al ver esto la bruja se acercó besándolo.

El beso fue lento, querían saborear los labios del otro, conocerlos mejor, ambos disfrutaban de los besos que se daban.

 **-** Creo... Creo que me volveré adicto a tus labios **-.** La besó chupándole los labios **.-** Definitivamente me declaro adicto, besas increíble Ginny.

La pelirroja lo miraba sonrojada y con la respiración aún entre cortada.

 **-** Ven.

Tobías la halo de la mano obligándola a pasarse al frente de la hamaca, cuando lo hizo la acomodó sobre su regazo, Ginny lo envolvió con sus piernas.

 **-** Toma **-.** Se metió la mano dentro del bolsillo del suéter, al sacarla y abrirla dejó en evidencia un delicado collar, Ginny lo agarró.

 **-** Esta precioso **-.** Tomó la piedra azul que hacia de dije entre sus dedos.

 **-** Cuando vi la piedra me acordé de tus ojos.

Ginny lo miró sonriendo con dulzura, le dio un beso de piquito.

 **-** Gracias.

Tobías se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirar mejor a la chica, sonrió embobado.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?

 **-** Ya te lo dije, eres hermosa y con el resplandor de la luna pareces una diosa, tu cabello se ve rojo brillante iluminado por la luna y en movimiento por la brisa y tus ojos se ven de un azul intenso, me tienes completamente enamorado Ginebra Wesley, no se qué hiciste conmigo.

El corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró irremediablemente, las palabras del mago calaron muy en el fondo de ella, se sintió halagada, querida, no sabia explicar todos los sentimientos que Tobías despertaba en ella.

 **-** No tienes que responderme nada, yo se que aún no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero con que me des una oportunidad me conformo y me comprometo a enamorarte, solo tengo ojos para ti Ginny, desde siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi.

A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que le decían todo eso y que se lo dijera Tobías... Ese chico que conoció sin querer hace unos meses y con quién ha estado compartiéndolos, en los cuales la fue conquistando poco a poco sin ella darse cuenta, sin saber exactamente que hacer lo halo del suéter para besarlo en los labios con todo el amor que podía demostrarle hasta ese momento, Tobías la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola mas a él, Ginny le pasó los brazos por el cuello agarrándole el cabello.

 **-** Te quiero **-.** Le susurró Ginny sobre los labios al separarse.

 **-** ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ginny se rió **.-** Por supuesto que si.

Se volvieron a besar sellando así su noviazgo.

* * *

Hermione entró al cuarto, Harry apoyado en la baranda del balcón no se había inmutado de su presencia, se acercó sigilosamente, al estar cerca de él lo abrazó por la cintura, no tenía camisa.

 **-** ¿Qué haces? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Me gusta sentir la brisa en la cara.

Hermione se alzó besándolo debajo de la oreja, Harry tembló.

 **-** ¿Y las chicas?

 **-** Luna esta en el cuarto esperando a que Ginny salga del baño.

 **-** Mmm... **-.** Harry seguía embelesado viendo hacia el mar.

Hermione se mordió el labio, ella había entrado a la habitación con otra intención, realmente extrañaba a Harry, al ver salir a Tobías vio una oportunidad, incluso había cerrado la puerta con seguro, pero ahora que estaba con Harry no sabía como seguir y aparte de eso su novio se veía realmente embobado viendo hacia el horizonte.

Respiro hondo para llenarse de valor, haría cualquier cosa para que atraer la atención de Harry, lo volvió a besar bajo la oreja, en el cuello, hasta llegar a su hombro, subió esta vez con besos húmedos nuevamente hasta su cuello donde lo mordió ligeramente, Harry se tensó, ella sonrió triunfante.

Mas decidida comenzó a mover sus manos por el pecho de Harry, las subía y las bajaba por los pectorales, incluso lo rozó con las uñas logrando que gimiera.

 **-** Hermione... **-.** Suspiró su nombre con voz ronca.

La castaña dejándose llevar siguió besándolo en el cuello, le mordió el lóbulo seductoramente, bajo las manos hasta posarlas en los muslos masculinos, Harry dio un leve respingo.

 **-** Relájate... **-.** Le susurró sobre el oído para después pasarle la lengua por la oreja ganándose un jadeo.

La prefecta posó una mano sobre el miembro del chico dándose cuenta que sus caricias habían echo el efecto deseado pues sintió la eminente erección, ejerció mas presión.

 **-** Ah...

Inspirada con lo que lograba conseguir en Harry, metió una mano por debajo del short y del bóxer para tocarlo directamente, Harry gimió más alto.

 **-** ¡Hermione!

La chica lo sacó de su prisión para masturbarlo mejor, inconscientemente Harry empezó a mover la cadera.

 **-** Mierda... Mmm... Merlín Hermione...

La tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que siguiera masturbándolo, se giró encarándola, los ojos verdes oscurecidos brillaban con deseo, la cargó haciendo que por instinto ella envolviera las piernas en su cintura, gimió cuando sintió la erección en su trasero, Harry la llevó hasta recostarla en la cama.

 **-** Has sido muy traviesa.

 **-** ¿Qué me vas a hacer? **-.** Le preguntó con los ojos brillándole.

 **-** Qué no te voy a hacer.

Aun con las piernas de la chica en su cadera, arremetió contra sus labios con fuerza, le mordió el labio para meter su lengua encontrando en el acto la de la chica, el beso se volvió fogoso y salvaje.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Jadeó cuando este se separo de sus labios directo a besarle y morderle el cuello **.-** Que ni se... Ni se te ocurra... Dejar marcas...

Lo halo para besarlo otra vez, la volvía loca cada vez que la besaba así, sin poderse aguantar mas, Harry bajo sus manos hasta quitarle la camisa a Hermione, ella rápidamente se quito el sostén, los ojos de Harry brillaron al verle los senos y los pezones erectos.

 **-** Joder, soy capaz de llegar nada mas con esto.

La volvió a recostar, la besó en los labios bajando por el mentón hasta llegar a los senos, besó uno mordiéndole el pezón, Hermione gimió, cuando hubo terminado pasó al otro.

 **-** ¡Ah!

Metió una mano en el short de su novia para tocarla sobre la tela de la pantaleta, froto insistente sintiendo como se le mojaban los dedos a pesar de estar la tela de por medio.

 **-** Estás súper húmeda.

Harry la besó aún tocándola sobre la tela, se separo para verla directo a los ojos, Hermione se mordía el labio desesperada, quería sentirlo sin nada de por medio.

 **-** Harry... Por favor...

El pelinegro se apiadó de ella, sacó los dedos para bajarle las dos últimas prendas que le quedaban, se arrodillo entre sus piernas y sin poder contenerse mas sacó su lengua lamiendo desde la entrada hasta el clítoris.

 **-** ¡AH! ¡Harry!

El pelinegro la tomó de los muslos incrementando sus lamidas, se concentró en el clítoris chupándolo con fuerza, se lo mordió ligeramente, Hermione deliró, fueron tantas las sensaciones que se vino en su boca, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, Harry no le dio tregua, la penetró con dos dedos mientras lamia todo el clítoris deleitándose.

 **-** ¡Merlín! Harry... Yo... Harry...

El chico no aguantó mas, se arrodilló entre sus piernas penetrándola con fuerza, los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo, Harry comenzó a moverse lentamente, sacaba y metía su miembro con lentitud torturando a su novia y a él en el proceso, poco a poco las penetraciones se volvieron rápidas.

 **-** ¡Si! ¡Ah!

Cuando Hermione creyó que alcanzaría la gloria, Harry se detuvo de golpe, el chico apretó los labios y respiró con fuerza por la nariz, la castaña quiso matarlo, este agacho la cabeza besándola con pasión.

Al separarse empezó a moverse lentamente otra vez.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Hermione estaba desesperada **.-** Por favor...

El chico volvió las estocadas lentas y precisas con movimientos pausados.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres?

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, echaba la cabeza para atrás, giraba los ojos.

 **-** ¡Joder! Más rápido...

Harry Potter se estremeció al escucharla, incrementó la velocidad de las penetraciones rápidamente, la penetraba con fuerza, cuando sintió como empezaba a apretarlo le frotó el clítoris.

 **-** Hazlo...

La besó cuando se vino, al sentirla se vino también casi al mismo tiempo que ella, se separo en busca de oxígeno, Hermione lo volvió a besar pero esta vez con delicadeza.

 **-** Te amo.

 **-** Con mi vida **-.** Le respondió Harry.

Salió de ella para acostarse en la cama, se sentía horriblemente cansado.

 **-** Hay que bajar, tus padres están en la sala.

 **-** Por favor... Dame unos minutos... No puedo...

Hermione se movió hasta la orilla de la cama para ponerse de pie pero casi se cae, sintió las piernas de gelatina, tuvo que mantenerse quieta unos segundos, cuando se estabilizó caminó hacia el baño.

 **-** Te doy hasta que salga del baño **-.** Harry asintió sin fuerzas.

* * *

Cuando se acercaban a la sala escucharon la voz cargada de alegría de Lily

 **-** Oh, oh, ¿Qué ven mis ojos? **-.** Todos los presentes en la sala alzaron la cabeza **.-** ¿Tengo una nueva nuera?

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron con alegría al ver entrar al salón a Ginny y Tobías agarrados de la mano.

 **-** En efecto mamá, Ginny ahora es mi novia.

La pelirroja mayor se levantó emocionada del sillón y abrazó con fuerza a su ahora nuera.

 **-** Me alegro por ustedes.

Todos los presentes felicitaron a la nueva pareja.

* * *

Ginny suspiró embobada por enésima vez.

 **-** Es que tenían que haberlo escuchado, fue tan lindo, sinceramente no pensé que Tobías me gustara tanto, solo tuvo que abrir la boca y decirme todo eso para terminar aceptándolo.

 **-** Me alegro tanto por ustedes Ginny.

 **-** Se que van a ser felices, Tobías te quiere y tú vas por el mismo camino.

 **-** Es que ya lo quiero Lu, solo falta que lo ame.

 **-** Si Tobías es como Harry, terminarás enamorada de él cuando menos lo creas.

 **-** ¿Y tu que ah? Tobías me dijo que entraste a la habitación cuando el acababa de salir.

La castaña se sonrojó.

 **-** Ah, entonces por eso fue que escuché ruidos al pasar por frente a la puerta.

Hermione estuvo a punto de un colapso, decir que parecía una manzana era poco.

 **-** ¡Luna! ¡¿Que dices... Eso no... ¡Es mentira!

Luna se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Pensé que simplemente Harry te estaba dando un masaje o viceversa, no pensé que fueran gemidos, ¿Por qué eso eran no? **-.** Luna hizo la pregunta con suma ingenuidad.

Ginny se acostó en la cama muerta de la risa, Hermione se había tapado la cara con las manos, su rostro en erupción.

 **-** Odio a Harry.

 **-** ¡Lo estas admitiendo! Oh, que Harry te haga gritar así... **-.** Inconsciente se mordió los labios **.-** No te culpo por ser una adicta al sexo.

 **-** ¡Qué no lo soy! **-.** Ginny la ignoró.

 **-** Y no te culpo porque cuando te vi, tu cara y tus ojos reflejaban algo así como **-.** Hizo señas como si del título de una película se tratara **.-** "Acabo de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida"

Hermione no dijo nada, no supo que decir en su defensa, Ginny tenía toda la razón.

 **-** A lo mejor es hereditario **-.** Las brujas vieron a la rubia sin entender el comentario **.-** Me refiero que a lo mejor Tobías también logra que Ginny grite así.

Las dos se quedaron viendo a la Ravenclaw sin saber que decir, poco a poco las mejillas de la Wesley se tornaron rojas, Hermione la picó.

 **-** Oh, creo que ya se lo está imaginando.

Eso hizo que Ginny reaccionara, pues evidentemente se había quedado pensando, con las mejillas del color de su cabello gritó.

 **-** ¡No es así! ¡No me he imaginado nada!

 **-** Lo que tú digas **-.** Hermione le respondió de la misma manera que ella se lo había dicho.

* * *

 **-** ¡Feliz Navidad!

Harry y Tobías entraron a la habitación de la casa que compartían las chicas gritando, cada uno tenía puesto un gorrito rojo de navidad.

 **-** Vamos, dejen la flojera, ¡Es navidad!

Las brujas se fueron removiendo para sentarse con flojera en la cama.

 **-** Definitivamente ustedes están locos.

 **-** Es navidad bebe, vamos levántense, las esperamos abajo **-.** Tobías le sonrió a su novia.

Se fueron de la habitación dejando a las brujas solas nuevamente.

 **-** No creo que podamos dormir otra vez **-.** Ginny se volvió a acostar en la cama con total flojera.

 **-** Querrás decir "No nos van a dejar dormir otra vez".

* * *

 **-** Hasta que por fin bajan.

El arbolito estaba aún lleno de regalos, la familia Potter estaba toda reunida en la sala.

 **-** Déjenme entregar primero a mí los regalos.

Lily Potter buscó tres obsequios debajo del arbolito entregándole uno a cada bruja.

 **-** Están bellísimos.

Les regaló a cada una unos hermosos zarcillos de oro con una piedra en medio, la piedra de Hermione era marrón claro, la de Ginny azul y la de Luna azul cielo.

 **-** Me alegro que les haya gustado.

 **-** ¡Mi turno! **-.** Tobías se levantó tomando tres obsequios.

 **-** Para ti Luna **-.** Le entregó una bolsa plateada.

La rubia la abrió sacando una cobija donde se podían apreciar las banderas de los países, miró al pelirrojo con emoción antes de darle un abrazo y beso.

 **-** ¡Gracias Tobías!

 **-** Para ti Hermione, creo que no se nota lo que es **-.** Le sonrió divertido entregándole un regalo rectangular.

Obviamente se trataba de un libro, cuando Hermione lo abrió le sonrió agradecida al chico, le dio un abrazo y un beso, Tobías se acercó hasta donde su novia.

 **-** Después de haberte obsequiado el collar en la playa, no sabía que comprarte **-.** Le sonrió apenado **.-** Después me acordé que me dijiste que te gustaría tener un suéter como el mío.

Ginny abrió el regalo sacando un suéter gris oscuro, al frente tenía un adorno que consistía en pequeños puntos y rayas blancas.

 **-** Esta bonito el suéter Tobías, gracias.

 **-** Esto **-.** Dijo señalando los puntos blancos **.-** Es la constelación de Orión **-.** Le sonrió, Ginny se la devolvió.

 **-** Siempre te llevaré conmigo **-.** Se acercó dándole un besito.

 **-** Ok, ahora voy yo **-.** Se levantó Harry.

 **-** Toma Luna, espero que te guste, este es para ti Ginny...

 **-** ¡Es un peluche de león! Me gusta Harry, gracias.

 **-** Yo sigo pensando que Luna hubiese sido una excelente Gryffindor **-.** Sonrió Tobías.

 **-** Esta hermosa la pulsera Harry, gracias.

Recibió dos abrazos y dos besos de parte de cada bruja.

 **-** Toma Mione.

Le dio a Hermione una pequeña cajita cuadrada, cuando la abrió se encontró con dos pequeñas haches doradas entrelazadas con un infinito, al tomarla y sacarla se dio cuenta que era una cadena.

 **-** Oh Harry, esta hermoso **-.** Se acercó dándole un beso **.-** Gracias.

 **-** Ven para colocártelo.

Luna se acercó observando con detalle el dije.

 **-** En serio esta bellísimo y por lo que veo tienen los mismos gustos.

Harry la miró frunciendo le ceño.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hermione le sonrió antes de entregarle una cajita alargada.

 **-** Feliz navidad amor.

Harry la abrió encontrándose con una pulsera plateada y gruesa, en el medio habían dos haches entrelazadas, sonrió tomándola de la caja, la volteó encontrando un grabado.

 **-** "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias por todo, te amo. HJG"

 **-** Ven para colocártela.

Harry se la dio extendiéndole la muñeca izquierda.

 **-** Gracias, esta bellísima **-.** La besó suavemente en los labios.

* * *

En la tarde estaban todos afuera en el patio, los chicos compartían una mesa mientras charlaban animadamente y los adultos a los cuales se les sumó Sirius estaban en otra.

 **-** Ya vengo.

Tobías se levantó entrando a la casa, fue a la cocina a buscar más chocolate cuando escuchó que sonaba el timbre, fue a la entrada a abrir la puerta.

 **-** Hola, feliz navidad Tobías.

En la puerta se encontró con Johanna y sus amigos.

 **-** Hola, feliz navidad.

Se dieron un abrazo, al separarse saludó a sus amigos.

 **-** ¿Y qué es eso? **.-** Percatándose de lo que la chica tenía en las manos.

 **-** Una torta, la hizo mi mamá y se la manda a tu mamá.

 **-** Ah bueno, pasen, mi mamá esta en el patio.

 **-** Tobías, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

El pelinegro observó a Matthew con el ceño fruncido, este lo rodeó con un brazo por el cuello, David se colocó al otro lado.

 **-** No pongas esa cara, nosotros vimos el día que se fueron para la playa y curiosamente vimos a una pelirroja subirse a la camioneta.

 **-** Así mismo es, ¿Nos quieres explicar? **-.** Alexander se había adelantado.

 **-** Con que se refieren a eso.

Salieron al patio, llegaron hasta la mesa de los adultos donde Johanna le entregó la torta a Lily, después se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban los magos.

 **-** Hola chicos, feliz navidad.

Tobías se acercó a Ginny para ponerla de pie y acercarla hacia los recién llegados.

 **-** Chicos, les presento a mi novia, Ginny Wesley y ellos son mis amigos, Johanna, David, Alexander y Matthew.

 **-** Un placer.

 **-** Créeme preciosa, el gusto es nuestro.

 **-** No empieces Mat.

Este alzó las manos sobre el pecho.

 **-** ¿Qué dije? Además, sigo insistiendo en que debería de irme a estudiar a ese colegio, todas las mujeres de ahí son hermosas, primero Luna, luego Hermione y ahora Ginny.

 **-** Ustedes son unos jodidos suertudos al tener unas novias como Hermione y Ginny y una amiga como Luna.

Se sentaron en la mesa para unirse a la conversación, la tarde transcurrió mientras charlaban y bromeaban entre ellos, al caer la noche se despidieron.

* * *

Los fuegos artificiales estallaron iluminando el cielo de Londres, se escucharon gritos y aplausos de alegría y euforia por el nuevo año que venía.

 **-** Feliz año, hermosa.

Susurró Harry sobre los labios de su novia.

 **-** Feliz año, hermoso **-.** Susurró Hermione para besarlo.

Por otro lado Tobías y Ginny se separaban mirándose a los ojos.

 **-** Feliz año, pelirroja.

 **-** Feliz año, pelirrojo.

 **-** Un nuevo año, pero esta vez juntos.

 **-** Juntos **-.** Lo besó metiendo sus dedos por su cabello.

* * *

¡Buenas! Aquí otra capitulo, espero lo disfruten, quedo mas largo, lo deje así a conciencia a ver si eso los anima a dejar mas comentarios, agradezco a todos los lectores que me escribieron, en serio, pero me desanima leer tan poquitos comentarios cuando hay capítulos que me escribían mas de cinco, entiendan, sus palabras me entusiasman.

Sin mas que decir, los quiero a todos y déjenme muchos comentarios! :*

¡Adiosito!


	21. HogwartsSuegros

Hermione entró a la habitación de su novio encontrándolo con unos pantalones azul oscuro desgastados, sin camisa y descalzo sentado en la orilla de la cama, cerró la puerta tras de si al acercarse.

 **-** ¡Harry! ¿Por que aún no te has vestido? Pensé que ya estabas listo.

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada a la mesita al lado de su cama.

 **-** Aún es temprano, tenemos como hora y media de tiempo.

Hermione se colocó entre las piernas del chico, lo tomó de las mejillas para alzarle el rostro.

 **-** ¿Qué tienes?

Este suspiró antes de responder, se echó hacia atrás colocando los codos de apoyo, la miró a los ojos.

 **-** No quiero ir a Hogwarts.

Hermione lo miró estupefacta.

 **-** ¿Es una broma cierto?

Harry se encogió de hombros pero le fue imposible contener una semi sonrisa.

 **-** Ya me habías asustado.

 **-** Es en serio Mione, no quiero ir a Hogwarts.

 **-** Aja ¿Por qué se supone que "no quieres ir a Hogwarts"?

Sus ojos brillaron.

 **-** Porque en Hogwarts no podré hacerte mía.

La miró con deseo, Hermione se sonrojó.

 **-** No te soporto.

Harry se rió sin poder evitarlo.

 **-** Es la verdad, ¿Sabes lo que son seis meses sin poder tocarte? Joder que voy a estar a tu lado, pero no voy a poder tocarte más de que lo quisiera.

Las mejillas de la castaña enrojecieron aún más.

 **-** Somos prefectos, podemos encontrar un lugar para... **-.** Dejó la frase así.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con deseo, la tomó de las manos obligándola a que se sentara a horcadas sobre él.

 **-** No pensé que te escucharía decir eso.

La besó con vehemencia agarrándola con posesión de la cadera, Hermione lo tiraba del cabello.

 **-** ¿Te he dicho que amo como te ves con vestidos? **-.** Bajó las manos posándolas en sus muslos para subirlas lentamente.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Jadeó la castaña.

 **-** También esta el echo de que son muy accesibles.

Atacó su cuello con suaves mordiscos y besos húmedos arrancándole suspiros ahogados a su novia.

 **-** Harry... Detente... No podemos...

 **-** ¿En serio quieres que me detenga? **-.** Se separó un poco de ella, Hermione se mordía el labio, Harry se inclinó tomándolo entre sus dientes **.-** Tenemos tiempo **-.** Susurró.

Volvió a besarla con pasión, subió sus manos por debajo del vestido posándolas en su trasero, se lo apretó apegándola mas a su cuerpo para que sintiera la creciente erección, cuando la escuchó gemir la hizo mover su cadera frotándose sobre su erección.

 **-** Mierda...

Hermione le pasó las uñas con presión sobre el pecho hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, buscó a tientas el botón para desprenderlo y bajarle el cierre, metió su mano tocando su erección sobre el bóxer, Harry gruñó.

Lo sintió mover su mano hasta posar dos dedos sobre su clítoris aún cubierto con la tela de la prenda, se mordió el labio.

 **-** Solo no grites... **-.** Le susurró en el oído antes de morderle el lóbulo.

Corrió la tela tocando directamente el clítoris, movió sus dedos hasta su entrada mojándoselos para después regresar al clítoris y frotárselo.

 **-** Ah... Ah... Harry...

Hermione movía sus caderas hacia los dedos de Harry buscando mas fricción, con una mano se agarraba de su hombro clavándole las uñas y con la otra sacó el miembro a la vez que lo masturbaba con fuerza.

 **-** Ni te imaginas todo lo que extrañaba tenerte así.

Le metió dos dedos sin dejar de frotarle el clítoris con el pulgar, Hermione ahogó un grito, le agarró con más fuerza el miembro y sin poder aguantar mas lo guió a su entrada.

 **-** Hazlo...

Harry sacó los dedos su interior, se los metió a la boca mirando a Hermione a los ojos, la tomó de la cadera posicionándola sobre su erección, la penetró al mismo tiempo que la besaba para acallar su grito.

Hermione comenzó a mover las caderas, Harry siguió su ritmo por unos minutos para después incrementar la velocidad, la castaña lo abrazó arañándole la espalda.

 **-** Joder... Joder...

Siguió penetrándola con fuerza y rapidez, cuando la sintió llegar la besó acallando su posible grito, se mantuvo besándola hasta su propia liberación.

 **-** Por Merlín que debemos de encontrar un lugar en Hogwarts, no puedo sobrevivir seis meses en el castillo sin esto.

 **-** Pervertido.

 **-** Tú eres la única culpable de eso.

* * *

 **-** Esto es increíble, hace unos meses los dejamos aquí, solos, esta vez los dejamos acompañados de sus novias, no puedo creerlo.

 **-** Ya mamá.

 **-** Es que estoy muy feliz hijo, pedí una nuera y ahora tengo dos hermosas y maravillosas.

 **-** Mamá esta feliz, déjala ser Tobías.

Harry se acercó dándole un abrazo a su madre y un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Aprende de tu hermano, Orión.

El chico se acercó a su madre dándole también un abrazo y un beso.

 **-** Cuídense, los quiero mucho, a todos.

Se despidieron de los adultos montándose en el tren, Luna se encontró con Neville en el pasillo quedándose con él.

 **-** Creo que esta vez el trayecto no se me hará ni largo ni aburrido.

Tobías besó a Ginny agarrándola de la cintura con posesión, el beso se tornó largo y apasionado, los prefectos vieron la escena divertidos.

 **-** Creo que es venganza.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Nosotros igual podemos hacerlo o si prefieres, buscar un vagón vacío.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de responder cuando se abrió la puerta.

 **-** Solo venía a decirte que aún sigo vivo.

 **-** Oye, te mandé un mensaje de feliz navidad y de feliz año, además ¿No recibiste también mi regalo?

 **-** ¿Entonces el regalo y los mensajes si eran tuyos?

 **-** Cualquiera cae que recibes muchos regalos.

 **-** Idiota, ¿Me das permiso de pegarle?

Hermione negó sonriendo divertida.

 **-** Lo supuse **-.** Se giró hacia la otra pareja **.-** ¿Ustedes qué? ¿Ya son novios por fin?

Tobías respondió sonriendo.

 **-** Ya no es necesario que te lances de la torre de astronomía.

 **-** Gracias Merlín, te debo una.

El rubio se sentó al lado de Harry.

 **-** Por cierto, mamá te manda a preguntar que cuando piensas ir a cenar en Malfoy Manor, le conté de Hermione y quiere conocerla, me dijo que iba a visitar a Lily para que le contara los detalles de tu noviazgo.

Harry sonrió.

 **-** Ya será para vacaciones.

 **-** Lo mas seguro, aunque no dudo que se pondrá de acuerdo con Lily, dígame cuando se entere que Tobías también novia, me apiado de ustedes.

 **-** Si eres exagerado, Narcissa siempre ha sido así.

Draco suspiró **-.** Tú no vives con ella.

* * *

El trayecto en tren resultó relajado e incluso divertido, Draco se quedó con los Gryffindor y cuando tenia la oportunidad se metía con Tobías o lo hacía avergonzarse frente a Ginny logrando que todos, incluida la pelirroja, se rieran.

 **-** Es que aún no lo entiendo, Tobías **-.** Lo miró serio **.-** ¿Por qué te gustaba quitarte el pañal? ¿Te gustaba sentir aire fresco en tus partes?

El chico estaba rojo de la vergüenza, todos se rieron.

 **-** Creo que es hereditario, si mi memoria no me falla, Harry también lo hizo.

El nombrado dejó de reírse para después sonreír con diversión.

 **-** ¿Te acordaste verdad?

 **-** Si.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

 **-** ¿En serio?

 **-** Si y lo peor del caso es que lo hice estando en Malfoy Manor.

Draco soltó una carcajada, Tobías lo secundó.

 **-** Aún me acuerdo de la cara que puso tía Bellatrix al verte.

 **-** ¿Bellatrix? ¡La cara de horror de Dora!

Los amigos se rieron.

 **-** ¿Ves Tobías? No eres el único.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Draco se desvió para tomar el camino hacia su sala común despidiéndose de los Gryffindor, cuando estos llegaron a la sala común y entraron vieron a Ron sentado en el sillón y a Neville en la mesa.

 **-** ¡Hey chicos! ¿Como están? **-.** Neville se acercó hacia donde ellos **.-** Luna me dijo que por fin ustedes son novios, que bien, los felicito.

 **-** Gracias Nev, si, por fin Ginny me tomó en cuenta.

 **-** Hey, esa frase es mía.

Hermione, ofendida, le pegó en el pecho a Harry.

 **-** Déjalo Herm, fácilmente nos podemos vengar de ellos.

Ron al escuchar aquello se levantó de golpe del sillón.

 **-** ¿Como que son novios? Explícate.

 **-** No hay nada que explicar y menos a ti, pero si, Tobías y yo somos novios.

 **-** ¿Mamá lo sabe?

 **-** Aún no, pero claro que se lo diré.

Ron se alborotó el cabello con desespero.

 **-** No puedo creer que seas novia de él.

Ginny se acercó a su hermano colocando las manos en jarra.

 **-** ¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea novia de Tobías?Ah, claro, ya entiendo, el problema es que Tobías es hermano de Harry ¿O me equivoco?

Ron se quedó callado, las orejas de le pusieron rojas.

 **-** Eso no tiene...

 **-** Por favor Ron, no seas infantil, claro que tiene que ver con eso, pero no me importa, Tobías es mi novio, Harry es mi cuñado y Hermione mi amiga, así que te lo calas, ¡Madura de una vez!

Hermione se soltó de Harry acercándose hacia los pelirrojos.

 **-** Me quieres explicar Ronald, ¿Por qué Molly cree que tú y yo aún somos novios?

Ron se sonrojó, se le veía incómodo y nervioso.

 **-** Yo... Es solo que... Hermione... Por favor... **-.** Trató de agarrarle las manos, la castaña las retiró **-.** Hablemos de lo que pasó ¿Si?

 **-** Hablas tú con Molly y le dices la verdad o lo hago yo.

Se dio media vuelta, Ron la tomó del brazo, Harry dio unos pasos pero la mano de su hermano lo detuvo.

 **-** ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por que él?

Hermione lo miró incrédula.

 **-** Suéltame, ¿Te estás escuchando? Fue tú culpa, el único culpable aquí eres tú, Harry no tiene nada que ver.

 **-** ¡Claro que si! ¡Cuando lo conociste aún eras mi novia!

 **-** Y ya los problemas habían empezado, mientras yo estuve contigo Harry no se me acercó con dobles intenciones, él respeto nuestra relación.

 **-** ¡¿Entonces como es posible que un mes después de haber terminado conmigo, ya eras novia de él?!

 **-** Porque lo que Harry me hizo sentir en ese mes, tú no lo lograste en un año, él me ha demostrado con palabras y hechos que me quiere de verdad, que me apoya en todo, no me impone reglas ni me cela como tú, me respeta, tú nunca hiciste eso, desde que comenzó nuestra relación querías estar por encima de mi y tratarme como si yo fuera alguien incapaz, yo no podía seguir soportando eso, entiéndelo.

Hermione le dio la espalda nuevamente para empezar a caminar, Ron insistió, alargó el brazo para retenerla otra vez, pero se encontró con Harry.

 **-** Ya basta, déjala en paz.

Harry le colocó una mano en el pecho, el pelirrojo se la quitó de un manotazo.

 **-** No te metas.

 **-** Hermione es mi novia, entiéndelo de una vez, no te metas tú en nuestra relación.

 **-** Te crees muy valiente y fuerte, ¿Quieres lucirte frente a Hermione?

 **-** No pienso discutir contigo, solo quiero que te alejes de MI novia, ¿Entendiste? No te quiero cerca de ella.

Sin poderse controlar mas, Ron se lanzó contra Harry para golpearlo, pero el golpe nunca llegó, en cambio el pelirrojo fue alejado de Harry con una fuerza invisible haciendo que trastabillara y cayera sentado en el piso.

Los ojos de Harry brillaban por la reciente magia liberada.

 **-** Harry **-.** Hermione llegó a su lado colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

 **-** Tranquila **-.** Suspiró mirándola.

Lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo de ahí, Tobías y Ginny los siguieron.

* * *

 **-** ¿Qué pasa si te digo que estoy nervioso por conocer a tus padres? Mejor dicho, a tú papá.

Hermione se rió.

 **-** Tranquilo bobo, papá no es así.

 **-** Si claro, su única hija, hermosa, estudiosa e inteligente y que este saliendo con un chico, ¿Como reaccionó a tu relación con Ron?

Hermione se mordió los labios, pero ese solo gesto le bastó a Harry para saber que no muy bien.

 **-** Joder.

 **-** Ya, cálmate, sabes como es Ron, por eso a papá no le cayó bien y tenía toda la razón, pero tú eres diferente, estoy segura que tú si le caerás bien.

 **-** Que Merlín te escuche.

La pareja iba en un taxi con destino a la casa de Hermione, se notaba a kilómetros lo nervioso que Harry se encontraba, al llegar se bajaron del carro después de pagarle al conductor.

 **-** Ahora entiendo como te sentías cuando conociste a mis padres.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, Hermione sacó sus llaves entrando seguida de Harry.

 **-** Buenas, ya llegué.

 **-** Hola hija, ¿Como estas?

Cameron la abrazó con fuerza dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Te ves hermosa, fueron muchos meses sin verte mi amor.

La volvió a abrazar.

 **-** ¿Y papá?

 **-** Aquí estoy princesa.

Hermione se separó de su madre corriendo hasta donde su papá abrazándolo con fuerza.

 **-** Tú madre tiene razón, estas radiante.

 **-** Gracias.

 **-** Y creo que se cual es la razón.

Cameron dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, este la miró sonrojándose.

 **-** Hola sra. Granger.

 **-** Cameron, dime Cameron.

Harry le tendió la mano rápidamente.

 **-** Harry Potter.

Hermione se acercó colocándose al lado de su novio.

 **-** Mamá, papá, les presento a Harry, mi novio.

Cameron sonrió, Richard alzó una ceja tendiéndole la mano.

 **-** Richard Granger.

 **-** Vengan, vamos al patio, los estábamos esperando, Richard va a cocinar su famosa barbacoa.

 **-** Ya va mamá, deja que suba a dejar los morrales.

 **-** Cameron, ¿Puedes acompañar a Hermione?

 **-** Si claro.

 **-** Harry ven conmigo, ayúdame en el patio.

Richard siguió su camino hacia el patio, el pelinegro vio a su novia suspirando antes de seguir a su suegro, Hermione lo detuvo cuando paso a su lado.

 **-** Cálmate, se tú mismo, no te preocupes.

Lo besó suavemente en los labios, se separó de él subiendo las escaleras detrás de su madre, entraron en su habitación dejando los bolsos, Cameron le agarró la mano llevándola hasta la cama.

 **-** Siéntate, démosle mas tiempo a tu padre y así hablamos tú y yo.

Hermione se sentó frente a su mamá.

 **-** Supongo que era esto lo que nos querías decir, ahora explícame la situación, hasta ahora Harry me parece un muchacho encantador y muy guapo y tú te ves radiante, te ves sumamente feliz a su lado, pero dime, ¿Qué pasó con Ron?

 **-** ¿Te acuerdas que en las vacaciones del año pasado me regresé para acá?

 **-** Si me acuerdo, me dijiste que Ron y tú habían tenido una pequeña discusión.

 **-** La discusión no fue tan pequeña como te hice creer, ya veníamos teniendo problemas mucho antes de que terminara el ciclo escolar, yo quería tiempo para mi, para pensar en la situación, Ron se puso fastidioso, insistente, no lo soporté mas y termine con él a la semana de haber regresado a Hogwarts.

 **-** ¿Y como iniciaste una relación con Harry?

 **-** Lo conocí el año pasado, a él también lo nombraron prefecto así que pasamos parte del tiempo juntos, poco a poco fui compartiendo con él, pero hasta ahí, aún era novia de Ron, pero cuando terminé con él, Harry estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome, animándome y no se como, me fui enamorando de él.

 **-** Entonces ¿Estás segura que no sientes nada por Ron?

 **-** Más que segura, Harry me ha hecho sentir muchas cosas estos meses.

 **-** Se te nota, tienes una mirada que para nada se parece a la que tenías cuando viniste a presentarnos a Ron, esta vez es diferente, te veo y te siento feliz.

 **-** Estoy feliz, Harry me hace feliz.

 **-** Y yo me alegro por eso, eres mi hija y mi deseo es verte feliz y este muchacho es capaz de lograrlo, bajemos, tampoco es bueno darle mucho tiempo a tu padre.

Cuando salieron al patio encontraron a Harry y a Richard hablando animadamente, Harry se veía mas relajado, ya no estaba nervioso, incluso el señor Granger tenía el rostro relajado, se veía que disfrutaba el momento.

 **-** Por lo que veo, lo están pasando bien **-.** Cameron sonrió alegre.

 **-** Si, Harry me agrada, más que aquel pelirrojo, hija, como dijo tu mamá, se nota que este chico te hace feliz nada mas con mirarte, no tienes que explicarme nada, con que seas feliz me basta.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa encantadora a su novia.

 **-** Por cierto, Harry nos invitó a la final de qui... Quiditch...

 **-** Quidditch **-.** Pronunció Harry.

 **-** Eso mismo, me dijo que es un deporte parecido al fútbol, pero con menos jugadores y que es en el aire.

 **-** ¿En el aire? **-.** Preguntó Cameron sorprendida.

 **-** Volando sobre escobas.

 **-** Si, por esa razón quiero asistir, ¿Qué dices Cameron?

 **-** Me parece excelente, incluso podremos conocer Hogwarts.

 **-** Ya va, ¿Estás seguro Harry? ¿En verdad pueden asistir a la final?

 **-** Si, con ayuda de mis padres, además la final es en dos semanas, antes de los exámenes.

 **-** Pero aún faltan juegos, estás muy seguro de que Gryffindor disputará la final.

 **-** Que pasa Mione, tú eres una Gryffindor, deberías de apoyarme, además con cazadores como Ginny y Tobías y a mí como buscador, ten por seguro que iremos a la final.

 **-** Entonces yo asistiré, en serio me llama la atención ver como se juega ese deporte.

* * *

Las dos semanas que les dieron libres, los prefectos la pasaron casi que todos los días estudiando y haciendo tareas, los profesores no se inmutaron y les mandaron bastante.

 **-** Es demasiado para dos semanas **-.** Suspiró Harry recostándose en la cama **.-** Me duele el cerebro.

 **-** Aún nos quedan tres días libres, ya falta poco para terminarla.

El chico se acomodó mejor en la cama tapándose la cara con el brazo.

 **-** No creo que aguante.

 **-** Pues tienes que hacerlo, no por nada sacaste extraordinario en todos los TIMOS de las materias que estás viendo.

 **-** Créeme que si no sacaba extraordinario mamá me hubiese... No quiero ni pensar lo que me hubiese hecho.

Hermione se rió, dejó a un lado el libro recostándose junto a Harry, el la tomó de la cintura, a los segundos la soltó como si su novia quemara sentándose en la cama, la chica lo vio con extrañeza.

 **-** ¿Qué pasó?

 **-** No hagas eso Hermione, no me tientes de esa manera, ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si tu padre entra y nos ve así? **-.** El rostro del chico empalideció **.-** Ya mi cerebro descansó, siéntate, sigamos estudiando.

Hermione miró a Harry sin saber como reaccionar, soltó una carcajada aún acostada en la cama.

 **-** Si eres exagerado.

 **-** ¿Exagerado? Dios Hermione, eres la luz de sus ojos, no quiero pensar lo que tú padre es capaz de hacerme si se entera que ya no eres virgen.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, agarró a Harry de la camisa atrayéndolo a sus labios, lo besó lo más pasional y seductoramente que pudo.

 **-** No tiene porque enterarse **.-** Le susurró sobre los labios, Harry gimió.

Hermione se movió con la intención de sentarse sobre él, cuando Harry iba a caer en la tentación golpearon la puerta abriéndose esta después, en un movimiento súper rápido el pelinegro se alejó de su novia poniéndose de pie.

 **-** Chicos ¿Como están? Venía a avisarles que ya llegamos y que bajaran a comer unos dulces que trajimos para que descansen un rato, deben estar cansados encerrados todos estos días haciendo tarea.

Cameron los vio, Harry de pie al lado de la cama, se le notaba un tanto nervioso, Hermione arrodillada en la cama en dirección a Harry.

 **-** ¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

 **-** Nada **-.** Se apresuró a responder Harry **.-** Solo estaba enseñándole a Hermione como hacer un hechizo.

Hermione se levantó de la cama antes de que a su madre se le ocurriera hacer mas preguntas y Harry metiera la pata, lo tomó de la mano para salir del cuarto.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina repartieron los dulces para sentarse los cuatro a comer tranquilamente.

 **-** Y dime Harry, ¿Cuáles son tus planes al salir de Hogwarts? **-.** Le preguntó Richard.

 **-** Quiero ser auror.

 **-** ¿Auror? ¿Cómo es eso?

 **-** Es como la policía mágica, los aurores se encargan de que todo en el mundo mágico se encuentre bien y de atrapar a los magos que hacen magia oscura.

 **-** Ah, entiendo.

* * *

 **-** Estos días se fueron volando, no pude disfrutarte tanto como quise hija, espero estos meses que te quedan de estudios también pasen rápido, te quiero mucho, cuídate **-.** La abrazó con fuerza dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** También te quiero mucho, mamá, te voy a extrañar, a ti también papá.

Se acercó a su padre abrazándolo con fuerza, Harry se encontraba un poquito alejado dándoles privacidad, Cameron lo miró extendiéndole una mano, el chico se acercó, su suegra lo abrazó.

 **-** Deja la pena, ya perteneces a esta familia, cuídamela Harry, por favor.

 **-** Con mi vida.

Cameron le besó la frente con el amor que cualquier madre te puede ofrecer.

 **-** ¿Nos vamos? **-.** Hermione le agarró la mano, Harry asintió.

 **-** Harry, acuérdate de avisarnos lo de la final de quidditch.

 **-** No se preocupe sr. Richard, cuando tenga la fecha le mando una lechuza.

El hombre le extendió la mano, cuando Harry se la estrechó le colocó la otra sobre el hombro.

 **-** Se que eres un buen muchacho, lo puedo notar, no me defraudes chico, te estas llevando lo mas importante que tengo en la vida.

Harry le sonrió.

 **-** No se preocupe, no pienso defraudarlo, Hermione también es lo mas importante en mi vida.

Richard asintió soltándole la mano y alejándose hacia su esposa cuando estos se subieron al tren.

* * *

Buenas, buenas, pequeños chicuelos, aquí les dejo otro capitulo para su disfrute, espero sea de su agrado y me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios, ¿Sera mucho pasar de los cinco? Vamos, en serio me pone triste como han bajado la cantidad de comentarios, pero de igual manera agradezco de corazón a los lectores que si se toman su tiempo en dejarme su comentario.

Depende de ustedes mis queridos lectores, que suba el siguiente capitulo mas rápido, se los dejo, por cierto, a los que están pendiente de mis actualizaciones, les voy a decir que posiblemente mas tardecita me de un 'Escape', solo estén pendientes de mis actualizaciones,

Se les quiere a todos, chaito :)


	22. Baño de Prefectos

**-** ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! **-.** Tobías los recibió con suma alegría en la Sala Común, corrió abrazando a su cuñada **.-** Ni se imaginan todo lo que los extrañé.

 **-** ¿Y Ginny? ¿Donde está? ¿Pelearon?

 **-** ¿Qué? ¡No! Esta estudiando para los TIMOS, es por eso que no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, no es justo.

 **-** ¿Y tus tareas?

 **-** Ya las hice todas, cada vez que Ginny me decía que iba a estudiar yo me ponía a hacer las mías y ya terminé.

 **-** ¿Y donde esta Ginny?

Caminaron hasta sentarse en el sillón.

 **-** Está en la biblioteca con Luna.

 **-** Así estarás tú el año que viene enano, créeme, te lo digo por mamá.

 **-** Si, me imagino, pero es que yo debería estar estudiando con Ginny, odio no poder estar en quinto.

 **-** Pero te toca, es lo malo de nacer después del primero de septiembre.

Se quedaron toda la tarde conversando en la sala común, ya entrando la noche Ginny apareció junto a su hermano, Tobías al verla se levantó corriendo abrazándola y besándola.

 **-** Hey, se que tengo que aceptar el hecho de que son novios, pero por favor, delante de mi no, aún me cuesta aceptar que mi hermanita ya no es tan pequeña.

Ron se alejó de ahí para sentarse en una mesa a la vez que abría un pergamino.

 **-** ¿Qué tal? ¿Como te fue? ¿Estudiaste?

 **-** Si, estudiar con Luna es interesante, sobre todo a la hora de hacer los hechizos, no cabe duda que es una total Ravenclaw.

Tobías la llevó hasta el sillón.

 **-** Hey Gin.

 **-** ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¿Como están? ¿Hace cuanto que llegaron?

La pelirroja abrazó a su amiga y a su cuñado.

 **-** Hace unas horas.

 **-** ¿Y qué tal? ¿Como te va en los preparativos para los TIMOS? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione, Ginny se sentó suspirando.

 **-** Ahí, bien, he estudiado bastante, tengo la presión de mamá ya que tiene la esperanza que pase más de cuatro TIMOS.

 **-** ¿Como así?

 **-** Quiere que saque más TIMOS de los que sacaron los gemelos y Ron **-.** Este bufó sin poder controlarse.

 **-** Harry... ¿Tú pasaste todos los TIMOS? **-.** El pelinegro asintió **.-** ¿Todos con extraordinario?

 **-** No, pasé con extraordinario solamente los que me importaba cursar este año.

Tobías empalideció metiendo la cara entre el cuello de Ginny.

 **-** Mátame **-.** Le susurró.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Terminamos.

Tobías se separó de ella de golpe viéndola a los ojos.

 **-** ¡¿Que?! ¿Por qué?

 **-** ¿No me dijiste que te matara?

Harry y Hermione se rieron, Tobías suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara.

 **-** Por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio.

Ginny se rio tomándolo de las mejillas dándole un beso, escuchó a Ron aclararse la garganta, se separó de su novio girando los ojos.

 **-** ¿Por qué le dijiste a Ginny que te matara, Tobías?

 **-** Porque lo más seguro es que mamá quiera que repita lo que hizo Harry en los TIMOS **-.** Suspiró con pesar.

 **-** Bueno entonces tienes que hacer tú mayor esfuerzo, yo te ayudaré **-.** Le dijo Hermione.

Tobías la miró con los ojos brillándole.

 **-** Te recuerdo amor, que el año que viene vemos los ÉXTASIS.

Antes de que a Tobías se le bajaran los ánimos por segunda vez, Ginny le habló.

 **-** En ese caso, yo te voy a ayudar en todo, bebe.

 **-** Eres mi sol.

Antes de besarla miró con disimulo hacia donde Ron, lo vio distraído así que aprovechó para arremeter contra los labios de su novia en un beso apasionado, Harry atrajo a Hermione hacia sus labios.

 **-** ¿Nosotros somos así? **-.** Le preguntó divertido.

 **-** Creo que hasta peor **-.** Sonrió besándolo.

* * *

 **-** Harry, empiezo a creer que no es buena idea.

 **-** Shh, tan solo sígueme, además tu fuiste la que lo sugirió en mi habitación.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero como Harry iba delante de ella halándola de la mano no se dio cuenta.

 **-** Pero fue en ese momento, ahora no creo que sea buena idea.

Harry se detuvo en una esquina para observar el mapa del merodeador.

 **-** ¿Por lo menos me puedes explicar de donde sacaste eso? **-.** Señalando el mapa.

 **-** De la oficina de papá, es un mapa que muestra todo Hogwarts, lo creó cuando estudiaba aquí junto a Remus y Sirius.

 **-** ¿Muestra todo Hogwarts? **-.** Repitió incrédula.

 **-** Y a las personas que permanecen dentro del castillo, ven, no hay nadie por aquí.

La volvió a tomar de la mano, después de un par de minutos llegaron al baño de Prefectos.

 **-** Créeme, nadie nos molestará.

La agarró de la cintura besándola, la castaña no se pudo negar recibiendo gustosa los besos de su novio.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Suspiró dejándose llevar.

El pelinegro le besaba parte del cuello que tenía expuesto, pero no era suficiente, quería mas, agarró entre sus manos el borde del suéter sacándoselo por la cabeza.

 **-** Harry, sigo insistiendo que no es buena idea **-.** Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho masculino **.-** ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de reglas que estamos rompiendo? ¿Y si a McGonagall le da por hacer un recorrido?

 **-** La podemos ver por el mapa, además no creo que, en tal caso que hiciera el recorrido venga para el baño de Prefectos.

Viéndola a los ojos cogió el nudo de la corbata entre su dedo índice y pulgar, Hermione lo miro mordiéndose el labio indecisa.

 **-** Déjame amarte **-.** Beso **.-** Tocarte **-.** Beso **.-** Hacerte mía **-.** Le susurró sobre los labios, Hermione débil ante las caricias de Harry lo jalo de la corbata para devorarle los labios.

Harry aprovechó eso para bajar el nudo soltándolo, cuando se deshizo de la prenda comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la camisa mientras besaba la piel del cuello que iba exponiendo, al llegar al último botón le sacó la camisa de la falda para bajársela por los hombros mientras los besaba.

 **-** Simplemente hermosa.

Arremetió contra sus labios en un beso avasallador, se desvió hacia su cuello dejando besos húmedos, mordidas y una que otra marca sabiendo que el cuello de la camisa las ocultaría.

Demasiado entretenido estaba en su tarea hasta que tubo que separarse de su cuello cuando sintió a Hermione retirarle también el suéter, cuando fue liberado de la prenda volvió a atacar sus labios rojos e hinchados.

Por su lado Hermione como pudo le quitó la corbata tirándola al suelo, con dedos torpes por las caricias de Harry, fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones hasta sacarle la camisa del pantalón y separándose un centímetro de su novio, se la deslizó por los brazos hasta que esta cayó en el suelo.

Lo admiró con los ojos mieles brillando de deseo, apoyó las palmas en sus pectorales, se acercó depositando un beso en su clavícula ascendiendo hasta cuello, nublada por las sensaciones también dejó marcas a su paso.

Harry se separó de ella un poco, la besó en los labios, en el mentón bajando por su cuello, le besó la clavícula, el espacio entre sus senos, el abdomen, el ombligo, terminando arrodillado en el piso, bajó el cierre de la falda haciendo que esta cayera al piso.

Acarició las piernas femeninas con las manos depositando besos en los muslos, bajó las manos retirando un zapato con la media y después el otro.

Le besó el monte de venus, Hermione jadeó con fuerza, descendió un poco al mismo tiempo que tomaba el borde de la prenda para bajársela por las piernas.

Se colocó de pie pasando sus manos por detrás de su espalda para quitar el broche del sostén, cuando se deshizo de este, Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza para besarlo pegando sus senos al pecho de Harry, este gimió cuando sintió sus pezones erectos.

En medio del beso sintió las manos de Hermione posarse sobre la hebilla del cinturón retirándola casi al instante, desprendió el botón bajando el cierre, le bajó el pantalón hasta que la gravedad hizo lo suyo cayendo este al suelo.

Harry como pudo se quitó los zapatos y las medias, su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió la mano femenina posarse sobre su erección, alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos mieles casi dorados de su novia, lo veía con deseo, las pupilas dilatadas.

Hermione se relamió los labios haciendo mas presión con la mano sobre su erección, descendió mientras se agachaba por el cuerpo de Harry dejando un camino de saliva.

Su cara terminó justo encima del miembro masculino, Harry sintió su respiración por sobre el bóxer haciendo que un estremecimiento de anticipación lo recorriera.

 **-** Hermione... **-.** Pronunció con voz totalmente ronca.

La castaña agarró el elástico del bóxer bajándolo de un tirón revelando su erección, la punta quedó a la altura de su boca, señalándola como reclamándole atención, Hermione sacó la lengua pasándola sutilmente por esta arrancando un gemido de Harry.

Se metió solamente la punta chupándola mientras con las manos bajaba todo lo que podía el bóxer, cuando no pudo mas, subió una mano envolviéndolo.

 **-** ¡Ah! Mierda... Mmmh...

Lo masturbó mientras se lo iba introduciendo poco a poco.

 **-** ¡Joder! **-.** Harry respiraba con dificultad, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

La prefecta, desvergonzada al escuchar los gemidos de su novio, lo chupó con mas fuerza y determinación, con una mano se sostenía del muslo masculino, con la otra masturbaba la parte que no le cabía en la boca.

 **-** Mierda, mierda... ¡Mmmh!Herm... Hermione... Detente...

Haciendo caso a la súplica de su novio, fue alentando sus movimientos hasta que se detuvo retirándose lentamente, pero antes de colocarse de pie, dejo un último beso en la punta, Harry tembló.

Cuando estuvo a su altura le agarró el mentón besándola, al separarse la tomó de la mano llevándola hasta la orilla de la enorme bañera, Harry se metió pero ayudó a Hermione a que se sentara en la orilla, se colocó entre sus piernas besándola.

Tomó sus senos entre sus manos, se los apretó un poco incrementando la fuerza sin hacerle daño, comenzó a besarle el cuello descendiendo a la vez que le pellizcaba los pezones, al llegar a sus senos se metió uno en la boca.

 **-** Mmm... Harry...

Después de besarlo, chuparlo y morderlo para dejarlo completamente erecto, se dirigió al otro para hacerle exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, la instó a acostarse sobre su espalda, él le subió las piernas abriéndoselas para acomodar su cara entre estas.

Aspiró el aroma que desprendía su intimidad quedando prácticamente drogado, no pudiendo aguantar mas, arremetió contra su clítoris hinchado que pedía atención a gritos.

Hermione gritó gimiendo con fuerza al sentir la lengua de su novio, Harry no tuvo compasión, la chupó con fuerza incluyendo dos dedos en su interior, sabía que estaba por venirse.

 **-** ¡Ah! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Incrementó sus lamidas y las penetraciones con los dedos, la escuchó soltar un grito ahogado cuando sintió en su boca el orgasmo que le acababa de provocar.

La lamió llevándose los restos del orgasmo, limpió toda su intimidad con la intención de volverla a excitar, logrando su cometido pues sintió nuevos espasmos en la chica, se retiró frotándole el clítoris con dos dedos mientras la tomaba de la mano para levantarla, cuando estuvo a su altura Hermione lo besó probándose ella misma.

Harry la tomó de la cintura, alzándola para bajarla de ahí, la chica pasó sus piernas por la cintura masculina, metió una mano ente sus cuerpos para agarrar el miembro llevándolo hacia su entrada, Harry la hizo descender lentamente.

Cuando hubo entrado, ambos gimieron, el pelinegro le mordió el hombro posando sus manos en las nalgas de la chica para comenzar a moverse saliendo y entrando lentamente de ella.

 **-** Harry... Mmm... Más... Más rápido.

El chico le obedeció penetrándola con mas fuerza y moviéndose mas rápido.

 **-** ¡Ah! Sigue... Sigue...

Harry caminó hasta apoyar la espalda de Hermione en el borde, al hacerlo incrementó las penetraciones lo mas que pudo, entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza y a una velocidad delirante

 **-** ¡Ah! **-.** Hermione se mordía el labio mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba a punto de llegar otra vez.

Harry aprovechó eso para morderle el cuello ganándose un fuerte jadeo, sintió a Hermione apretarlo, así que para ayudarla con su liberación bajó una mano entre sus cuerpos para frotarle el clítoris, Hermione gritó gimiendo.

 **-** Vamos... Quiero verte llegar...

Harry la besó pero Hermione se separó de él casi al instante gritando con fuerza su nombre dejándose llevar por el fuerte orgasmo que la golpeo.

 **-** Si... Así... Eres hermosa...

Harry la penetró un par de veces mas viniéndose en su interior gimiendo su nombre sobre su oído, la apretó con fuerza mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le dijo besándola con lentitud.

Al separarse de ella y verle los ojos quedó sin aliento, se veían de un dorado brillante en la oscuridad del baño, Hermione se bajó de él para estirarse y agarrar el jabón y el champú.

 **-** Déjame enjabonarte.

* * *

Entraron agarrados de la mano a la Sala Común, eran las 10:30 de la noche, no se imaginaron encontrarse con alguien ya que mañana era el juego decisivo de Gryffindor y todo el mundo debería de estar durmiendo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando observaron a lo lejos en el sillón la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny, al acercarse se dieron cuenta que la chica estaba a horcadas sobre Tobías mientras se devoraban a besos, Harry suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara.

 **-** Estos carajitos en cualquier momento van a desnudarse y tener relaciones frente a todo Gryffindor si siguen así **-.** Le susurró a Hermione.

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro riéndose suavemente.

 **-** No seas exagerado.

Antes de que a alguno se le ocurriera hacer algo para interrumpirlos, Ginny se separó de los labios de su novio y al sentirse observada alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la pareja, los detalló de arriba abajo para después sonreír.

 **-** Hasta que por fin llegan **-.** Les dijo mientras se levantaba dándole la mano al chico para que también lo hiciera.

Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **-** Ya está que te creí que ustedes se quedaron aquí hasta tarde esperándonos, estaban entretenidos en otra cosa.

 **-** En realidad hermano **-.** Mientras se estiraba el suéter **.-** Si nos quedamos con la intención de esperarlos, pero ustedes se tardaron mucho, ¿Que querías que hiciéramos? **-.** Sonrió con picardía lamiéndose los labios.

 **-** Tan solo espero que no los hayan visto ningún alumno de algún curso inferior.

 **-** Tranquila Mione, estábamos solos en la Sala Común, no había mas nadie.

 **-** Estábamos tan solos que hasta pudieron haber pasado otras cositas **-.** Sugirió Ginny maliciosa, Tobías se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** Esta bien, esta bien, no quiero saber que otras cositas pudieron pasar, yo me voy a acostar, vamos enano, ¡Los dos, mejor dicho! Mañana hay un juego importante.

 **-** Ay si, lo dices como si tú y Hermione fueron específicamente a hablar al baño ese de prefectos, solos, asilados y tantas horas.

Harry sonrió divertido, Hermione se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

 **-** ¿Como sabes que fuimos al baño?

 **-** Los dos tienen el cabello húmedo **-.** Le respondió de manera obvia.

 **-** ¿Tiene algo de malo hablar con tú novia mientras tomas una ducha? **-.** Le respondió coqueto.

Los cuatros subían las escaleras mientras hablaban.

 **-** No, al menos que se hayan bañado vestidos, cosa que no pasó, obviamente hicieron algo mas que hablar, por favor lo noté desde que los vi.

 **-** Deja los celos Ginny, el año que viene tú también serás testigo de lo bueno que es darse un baño allá arriba.

 **-** ¿Se te olvida que no soy prefecta?

 **-** Pero hay muchas posibilidades de que Tobías si sea nombrado prefecto el año que viene y el si tendrá acceso al baño.

Las mejillas de Ginny se colorearon al imaginarse lo que Harry insinuaba.

 **-** Yo no tengo problema alguno de hablar contigo mientras me baño **-.** Le dijo Tobías divertido **.-** Así libero tensión.

 **-** ¿Liberas tensión?

 **-** Claro, lo mas seguro es que Harry se sentía muy presionado por el juego de mañana y Hermione lo único que quería hacer era lograr que liberara toda la tensión contenida... ¡Ayyy!

Hermione le había agarrado la oreja apretándosela con fuerza.

 **-** ¡Lo siento! **-.** Se disculpó cuando ella lo soltó colocándose detrás de la pelirroja sobándose la oreja que se había tornado roja.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-** Abogó la Wesley por su novio.

 **-** Tú cállate Ginny.

La pelirroja enmudeció pero no pudo retener la sonrisa divertida que se le formó cuando la castaña le dio la espalda para subir los últimos escalones.

 **-** Esta bien **-.** Le replicó para luego murmurarle a su novio **.-** Creo que Harry no fue capaz de hacer que Hermione liberara tensión.

Pero a pesar de eso la castaña había escuchado girándose en el acto apuntándolos con la varita, los dos pelirrojos la miraron con miedo.

 **-** Tobías Orión Potter **-.** Pronunció lentamente **.-** Vete.

 **-** Pero yo no... **-.** Lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo que este le diera un beso rápido en los labios a su novia antes de subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos corriendo.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió para volver a apuntar con la varita a Ginny.

 **-** Vamos Herm, somos amigas, no te lo tomes así...

 **-** Cállate y también vete antes de que se me olvide por completo precisamente el hecho de que somos amigas.

La pelirroja asintió antes de alejarse rápidamente de ahí despidiéndose de Harry, el cual no podía dejar de divertirse con la escena que sus ojos veían.

 **-** ¡Y tú! **-.** Se giró viendo al pelinegro, este dejó de reírse en el acto **.-** Suerte mañana.

Pasó por su lado sin siquiera darle un besito aunque sea en la mejilla, Harry se quedó observando el pasillo por donde se había ido, para después resoplando, subir a su habitación.

* * *

 **-** ¿Te dije o no te dije que Gryffindor llegaría a la final?

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor acababa de ganar el partido que les aseguraba la final.

 **-** Momento, Hermione, ¿En serio dudaste que llegaríamos a la final?

Tobías la miró con recelo siendo apoyado por Ginny, la castaña giró los ojos mirando con odio a Harry.

 **-** No, no lo dudé, es solo que tampoco lo tenían tan fácil.

Tobías la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

 **-** Te lo creo si me das un abrazo **-.** Abrió los brazos hacia Hermione sonriendo divertido.

Hermione lo miró con horror, aún llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo, por ende se encontraba todo sudado.

 **-** ¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que te de la gana.

Se giró caminando hacia el castillo, Tobías se rió por su reacción.

 **-** Definitivamente los Potter estamos locos al gustarnos las chicas con carácter **-.** Atrajo a Ginny abrazándola por la cintura.

 **-** Son las mejores **-.** Sonrió Harry sin quitarle los ojos a Hermione.

 **-** No lo dudes Potter, somos la mejores **-.** Besó a su novio antes comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo.

* * *

 **-** ¿Ya le enviaste la carta a papá?

 **-** Si, ya le dije cuando es la fecha de la final, también le pedí ayuda con los padres de Hermione.

Tobías se sentó con el respaldo de la silla hacia adelante donde apoyó los brazos.

 **-** ¿Como así?

 **-** Cuando estuve en la casa de Hermione, hablé con su papá y le conté sobre el quidditch, quedó fascinado y con mucha curiosidad, así que lo invité para la final, por eso le comente a papá para que ayude con la llegada de ellos aquí al castillo.

 **-** Ah, entiendo.

Estaban en la sala común un domingo por la noche, Hermione y Ginny justo llegaban, la pelirroja con el suéter que le regaló su novio, Tobías le sonrió.

 **-** ¿Como les fue?

 **-** Estoy agotada.

Ginny llegó hasta donde Tobías, este se echó hacia atrás para verla, la pelirroja aprovechó para pasar su pierna y sentarse en los muslos del chico abrazándolo por el cuello, este la agarró de la cintura.

 **-** Me duele la cabeza, ya no puedo mas **-.** Metió la cara en el cuello del pelirrojo.

 **-** Y eso que aún faltan los ÉXTASIS, hasta yo estoy preocupada.

Harry le tomó la mano dándole un beso en el dorso.

 **-** Por favor amor, tú pasas esos exámenes con los ojos cerrados y además no tienes la presión de tu mamá, no me imagino como se va a poner la mía con los ÉXTASIS **-.** Dijo casi en un susurro depresivo.

 **-** Pero gracias a eso pasaste los TIMOS con extraordinario y si en verdad quieres ser auror debes de pasar los ÉXTASIS.

 **-** Ya lo se, tenemos que estudiar juntos **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** No creo que estudiar es exactamente lo que harán si están solos.

La voz de la pelirroja se escuchó apaciguada por el cuello de Tobías.

 **-** ¿A ti no que te duele la cabeza? Cállate.

Tobías y Harry se echaron a reír por la actitud de las brujas.

 **-** ¿Qué hora es? Es que la sala esta muy vacía.

 **-** Son las diez, por cierto, ya le envíe la carta a tus padres y a los míos, tengo que esperar la respuesta de mi papá.

 **-** ¿Y como le van a hacer?

 **-** Obviamente tus padres se tienen que encontrar con los míos para que viajen con ellos ya que los tuyos no se pueden aparecer.

 **-** Entiendo **-.** Se tapó la boca conteniendo un bostezo **.-** Voy a subir, tengo mucho sueño.

 **-** Vamos, nosotros estábamos esperándolas.

Se levantó junto a Hermione.

 **-** Ginny...

 **-** Ya escuché, cárgame, ¿Si? **-.** Se separó para ver a Tobías a los ojos, el chico no pudo negarse, la besó antes de ponerse en pie, instintivamente la pelirroja pasó las piernas por la cintura del chico.

Harry y Hermione los miraron sonriendo divertidos, subieron las escaleras hasta donde se tenían que dividir.

 **-** De aquí no puedo pasar bebe.

Ginny echó la cabeza para atrás, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Tobías para besarlo.

 **-** Oye, aquí fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

 **-** ¿Quieres repetirlo? **-.** Le sonrió Hermione antes de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa para halarlo a sus labios y besarlo.

El beso se tornó apasionado, Harry la tomó de la cadera pegándola a su cuerpo.

 **-** Buenas noches princesa.

Le dio un beso en la frente antes de alejarse, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con una escena nada normal, escuchó la voz de su novia.

 **-** Retiro lo dicho, no somos peores que ellos.

Ginny aún seguía a horcadas sobre Tobías, lo tomaba del cabello besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras que el chico la abrazaba con fuerza.

 **-** ¡Bueno ya basta! **-.** Gritó Harry exasperado.

Ginny se separó de su novio respirando con dificultad, aflojó las piernas para que el chico la dejara en el piso.

 **-** Buenas noches, sueña conmigo **-.** Le mordió el labio antes de separarse de él, al pasar al lado de Harry le susurró **-.** Envidioso **-.** Tomando rumbo hacia las escaleras.

Harry la miró incrédulo, después negó con la cabeza divertido.

 **-** Vamos enano.

* * *

Wolas chiquitines, aquí les dejo un capitulo mas largo de lo normal, veamos si de esta manera los animo a dejar comentarios, por cierto, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me dejaron comentarios en el cap anterior, ¡Ya pasamos los 100¡ Eso me emociona mucho, espero que lo disfruten y me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios, se les quiere chicos.

¿Qué opinan de Tobías y Ginny? Yo los amo. xD

Por cierto, la los que no la han leído, los insto a que pasen por 'Escape' una pequeña historia de dos capítulos que me surgió después de escuchar la canción del mismo nombre.

Adiosito.


	23. Final de Quidditch

**-** Hermione cálmate **-.** Pidió Luna.

La castaña estaba caminando de aquí para allá con una mano en la boca.

 **-** No te comas las uñas **-.** La regañó Luna.

 **-** No me las estoy comiendo **-.** Le replicó.

 **-** ¡Solo cálmate! **-.** Exclamo.

 **-** ¡¿Como quieres que lo haga si aún no llegan?! Es la primera vez que viajan de esa manera y eso me preocupa, ¿Y si les pasa algo? Acuérdate que ellos son muggles...

Luna se colocó delante de ella agarrándole las manos.

 **-** A ver, cálmate, ya tu has viajado por polvos flu y sabes que eso no es la gran cosa ni mucho menos peligroso, es mejor que aparecerse y tus padres vienen con Lily y James, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿Crees que les va a ocurrir algo estando con ellos?

La castaña negó con la cabeza, respiró calmándose un poco.

 **-** Tienes razón, es solo que... No se... Me pone nerviosa, es todo.

 **-** Creo que no fue buena idea que Harry te dijera que iban a viajar por polvos flu, seguro ya están en el castillo y McGonagall les esta dando un recorrido en lo que salen.

Hermione seguía con la vista fija en el camino que daba a Hogwarts, a los segundos vislumbró cinco personas acercarse hacia ellas, poco a poco los reconoció, sus padres, los de Harry y Sirius.

 **-** ¡Ahí vienen! **-.** Sonrió con alegría haciendo que la rubia volteara **.-** ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Cuando estuvieron cerca se acercó para abrazarlos con fuerza.

 **-** Hola princesa **-.** Saludo su padre.

 **-** Quiero que conozcan a Luna Lovegood, mi amiga, Luna ellos son Cameron y Richard, mis padres.

 **-** Un gusto conocerlos.

 **-** El gusto es mío, no puedo creer que estemos en Hogwarts, es toda una maravilla, ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto hija **-.** Hermione sonrió radiante de felicidad por lo que dijo su madre.

 **-** Hola **-.** Saludó a los demás adultos para después encaminarse hacia el estadio.

 **-** ¿Qué les pareció el viaje? **-.** Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

 **-** Increíble, no se, fue extraño, por un momento pensé que las llamas me iban a quemar **-.** Respondió su madre.

 **-** Ni que lo digas cariño, es aterrador ver como las llamas te tragan **-.** Siguió su esposo.

 **-** ¡Pero ya estamos aquí! Es lo importante, además te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que dijo que quería venir **-.** Le dijo Cameron.

 **-** Y hasta ahora no me he arrepentido **-.** Sonrió Richard.

 **-** Por cierto **-.** Hermione frunció el ceño detallando mejor a sus padres **.-** ¿De donde sacaron eso?

Los padres de Hermione tenían puesto una camisa con el escudo de Gryffindor estampado en el medio.

 **-** Están bonitas, ¿Verdad? No las dieron Lily y James **-.** Le dijo su madre sonriendo.

 **-** Si, dijeron que este es el símbolo de Gryffindor, ¿No? La casa a donde perteneces **-.** Comento su padre.

 **-** Si así es **-.** Hermione sonreía feliz, ver a sus padres vestidos así la emocionó.

 **-** No podían venir a ver el partido final de quidditch y apoyar a Gryffindor sin tener ellos mismos algo que los representara **-.** Hablo orgulloso James.

Lily le sonrió con cariño a Hermione **.-** Cuando Harry nos dijo en la carta que tus padres querían venir a Hogwarts me emocioné, por fin los conocería.

 **-** A mi también me emocionó eso, quería conocer a los padres de tan encantador muchacho que es el novio de mi hija **-.** Dijo Cameron.

 **-** ¿Se acordaron de la profesora McGonagall? **-.** Les pregunto la castaña.

 **-** Claro, ¿Como olvidarla? Si ella fue la que nos dio la maravillosa noticia de que eres una bruja, también nos dijo que eras una excelente estudiante, la mejor de tú generación **-.** Hablo con total orgullo Cameron Granger.

 **-** Oh si, Harry y Tobías ya no los habían dicho **-.** Comentó Lily.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Al llegar al estadio entraron, los padres de Hermione lo veían asombrados.

 **-** Guao, no puedo creerlo, es increíble, es más asombroso que el estadio del Chelsea **-.** Exclamo Richard.

Caminaron dirigiéndose a las gradas.

 **-** Bueno, lamentándolo mucho hasta aquí llego yo, no puedo hacer nada, es cuestión de ética, nos vemos cuando finalice el partido **-.** Luna se despidió de los presentes para dirigirse a la barra de Ravenclaw.

 **-** ¿Y ella por qué se va? **-.** Preguntó Cameron.

 **-** Luna es de Ravenclaw y la final es Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw **-.** Le explico su hija.

 **-** Ah, entiendo.

Caminaron buscando un lugar desde donde pudieran observar mejor el campo, ubicaron a Draco Malfoy, caminaron hasta allá ya que esas gradas aún se encontraban vacías, se saludaron y Hermione les presentó al rubio a sus padres.

 **-** Mejor imposible y ya falta poco para que inicie el juego **-.** Comentó James mientras tomaba asiento.

 **-** Uff ahora entiendo porque querían llegar temprano, esto esta lleno **-.** Dijo Richard observando todo.

 **-** Oh si y eso que aún no se ha llenado completamente **-.** Le dijo James.

 **-** James, a ver si no me equivoco, ¿Los jugadores van a subir con las escobas y cuando el juego empiece tienen que meter la pelota en esos aros? **-.** Señalando los tres aros de anotación.

 **-** Eso es correcto, en el quidditch hay cuatro pelotas, la mas grande es la quaffle, es la que tienen que pasar por los aros, están las blodgers que son dos pelotas mas pequeñas y que se mueven solas por el campo.

 **-** ¿Solas? **-.** Inquirió Cameron sorprendida.

 **-** Si y son fastidiosas porque interrumpen a los jugadores, son rápidas, los golpeadores de cada equipo se encargan de lanzárselas a los cazadores que tienen como objetivo anotar los goles y por último pero no menos importante, esta la snitch dorada, es la mas pequeña de todas y la mas difícil de atrapar, cuando el buscador de un equipo la atrapa, es cuando el partido finaliza.

 **-** Y eso es lo que tiene que hacer Harry, ¿No? Él es el buscador, el que se encarga de atrapar la snitch.

 **-** Así es y nuestro otro hijo, Tobías, es cazador, el que anota los goles.

 **-** Excelente, por ahora no tengo dudas **-.** Sonrió Richard.

 **-** ¿Como se encontraban los chicos, Hermione? **-.** Preguntó Lily.

 **-** Cuando los dejé, estaban un poco nerviosos, más que todo ansiosos.

 **-** No se puede esperar mas, es la final, ojalá ese pelirrojo no meta la pata, no podemos perder la final y menos ahora que Harry es el capitán **-.** Exclamo Sirius.

 **-** Y no solo eso, dependiendo de la cantidad de puntos que consigan, podemos también ganar la copa de las casas **-.** Les comunico Hermione.

 **-** Así me gusta, gracias a ustedes la casa de Gryffindor sigue siendo la mejor **-.** Dijo Sirius.

Draco bufó en protesta.

 **-** Lo siento serpiente, pero es la verdad **-.** Apoyo James.

 **-** Slytherin no esta en la final simplemente porque yo no quise jugar **-.** Dijo con aire arrogante.

 **-** Lo que tú digas Draco, lo que tú digas **-.** Sirius le palmeó el hombro.

 **-** ¿Tú tampoco perteneces a Gryffindor? **-.** Pregunto Cameron.

 **-** No, pero tengo la mala suerte que mi mejor amigo y su hermano sean de Gryffindor, asi que no me queda de otra que estar aquí, prefiero eso que apoyar a los sabiondos de Ravenclaw.

Un pitido llamó la atención de todos, se levantaron de sus asientos al mismo tiempo que los jugadores se elevaban en las escobas.

 **-** Increíble... **-.** Susurró Richard.

 **-** ¿Donde esta Harry? No lo veo **-.** Dijo Cameron.

 **-** Está allá abajo mamá, con la profesora Hooch y la capitana de Ravenclaw.

 **-** Ah ya lo vi.

Draco sonrió malicioso antes de aclararse la garganta para hablar.

 **-** Cho Chang **-.** Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño sin entender **.-** Es la capitana de Ravenclaw y tengo entendido que le gusta Harry.

Hermione volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los capitanes, Harry escuchaba atento las indicaciones que daba la profesora Hooch.

 **-** Draco, deja en paz a Hermione **-.** Lo regañó Lily.

El Slytherin se hizo el inocente **.-** Yo solo dije lo que he escuchado por ahí, puedes preguntarle a Luna si quieres.

 **-** No importa Lily, ya me acostumbré a los comentarios de Draco.

Harry se elevó en el aire acercándose hacia su equipo, los reunió a todos para decirles algo, después se separaron y cada quién tomó su posición, el pelinegro se quedó volando cerca de donde estaban los presentes.

 **-** Bienvenidos señores Granger, ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora el castillo?

 **-** Increíble muchacho.

Harry se rió divertido por la emoción reflejada en el rostro de su suegro, el pitido inicial sonó una vez que la profesora dejó salir a las blodgers, la snitch y después de lanzar la quaffle.

 **-** Harry, ¿Estás seguro que puedes estar aquí?

 **-** No se preocupe señora Cameron, mientras la snitch no aparezca, no tengo nada mas que hacer.

El partido inició, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, se sentía la emoción en el ambiente.

 **-** Oye Lily, ¿Quién es Tobías?

 **-** ¿Ves los tres de adelante? El del medio.

 **-** Y la chica es Ginny, ¿Te acuerdas que les he hablado de ella? **-.** Preguntó Hermione.

 **-** Si, tu otra amiga.

 **-** ¡Vamos! ¡Anoten!

Hermione se sobresaltó por el gritó que pegó su papá, Ginny había lanzado la quaffle pero por poco no pudo anotar, miró a su papa resoplar, sonrió divertida, cuando miró a Harry este también sonreía divertido.

 **-** Oye Potter, no vayas a ser suave solo porque se trate de una mujer.

Harry miró a Draco cuando este le habló, sospechaba de las intenciones de su amigo.

 **-** No es momento de ser caballero y menos cuando la chica se siente atraída por ti, además es la final y aparte de tus padres, tus suegros vinieron a verte.

 **-** Tenías que abrir la boca, ¿Era necesario decir lo de Cho?

 **-** Ah, ¿Pero es qué tú lo sabías? **-.** Lo interrogó Hermione.

 **-** Draco me lo dijo ayer **-.** Aclaro.

Hermione lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero un grito de parte de su padre, su suegro y Sirius, la obligaron a desviar su mirada, Gryffindor se había puesto arriba.

 **-** ¡Buena esa pelirroja! **-.** Gritó Sirius cuando Ginny pasó cerca de ellos.

El partidoestaba cerrado, muy parejo, los guardianes estaban dando el todo por el todo, media hora de haber iniciado el encuentro y apenas iban 80-60 Ravenclaw arriba.

 **-** A pesar de que Ravenclaw esta arriba por veinte puntos, el pelirrojo esta jugando bien.

 **-** Estás en lo cierto Sirius **-.** Apoyó James a su amigo.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¡Están perdiendo! ¡Se supone que Ron se debe encargar de detener los balones! Ahora mas que nada me alegro de que ya no sea novio de mi hija.

Richard resopló molesto, Hermione no podía evitar divertirse con la actitud de su padre.

 **-** Oh Richard, créeme cuando te digo que el pelirrojo esta jugando bien, si lo hubieses visto en el primer partido... Uff, entenderías lo que te digo.

 **-** Además, esta el hecho de que los cazadores de Ravenclaw son muy buenos **-.** Suspiró Sirius.

 **-** Oh, pero no mejores que Tobías y Ginny **-.** Sonrió orgullosa Lily.

 **-** Eso es verdad, pero los golpeadores contrarios los han molestado mucho, sobre todo en las jugadas **-.** Siguió James.

 **-** Me recuerdan a los gemelos, es que ellos también son hermanos, por eso se coordinan con facilidad **-.** Comento Harry.

 **-** ¡Tobías aquí!

Dean paso como un celaje cerca de Harry gritándole al pelirrojo para que le pasara la quaffle, este le dio un pase preciso a las manos, Dean voló esquivando una blodger, al llegar a los aros por un costado, divisó al pelirrojo justo frente a estos, le dio un pase, pero el chico la dejó pasar, Ginny la capturó por detrás de él y aprovechando la distracción del guardián, anotó.

 **-** ¡Ginny Wesley anota! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!

Los gritos de celebración no se hicieron esperar.

 **-** Ginny es increíble, mejor chica no pudo escoger Tobías **-.** Sonrió James.

 **-** ¿Lo dices por qué es pelirroja o por que juega quidditch? **-.** Preguntó burlón Sirius.

 **-** Por las dos cosas amigo **-.** Le dijo James.

 **-** ¿Y donde dejas a Hermi? Creo que ella ha dejado bien en claro que no hay problema con que no sea pelirroja **-.** Acoto su esposa.

 **-** Al principio me decepcionó mucho que Harry no creyera en el lema, pero después de conocer a Hermione, lo entendí, no necesita ser pelirroja para enamorar a un Potter, hasta yo me hubiese enamorado de ella.

Hermione se sonrojó.

 **-** ¡James! **-.** Regañó Lily.

 **-** ¿Qué? Dije la verdad, entiendo porque Harry se enamoró de ella, eres tú vuelta a nacer cariño, solo que ella es castaña y eso solo la hace lucir más bonita, mis hijos no tienen malos gustos.

 **-** ¡Harry! ¡Deja de holgazanear! ¡Chang vio algo! **-.** Le gritó su cuñada.

El nombrado observó hacia donde estaba Cho, ésta volaba rápidamente esquivando a los jugadores.

 **-** Mierda **-.** Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el chico se alejara con rapidez.

 **-** ¡No seas suave tan solo porque se trate de una mujer! **-.** Le gritó Draco burlón.

 **-** Eso esta difícil, mi Harry es un caballero, por muy importante que sea el juego.

Todos los hombres ahí presentes vieron con incredulidad a la pelirroja.

 **-** ¡Por favor, mujer! ¡Ni que la fuera a tumbar de la escoba! Harry no puede permitirse que la chica capture la snitch **-.** Dijo Sirius.

 **-** ¡Dean Thomas anota! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Y parece que la tan ansiada snitch dorada apareció!

Harry y Cho volaban hombro a hombro, sorpresivamente para el Gryffindor, la chica había mejorado desde la última vez que se enfrentaron.

 **-** Si yo atrapó la snitch me tienes que dar un beso.

 **-** Tengo novia **-.** Replicó Harry a lo dicho por Cho.

 **-** Si ya lo se, la sabelotodo de Granger, no me importa, el beso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, no a ella.

Harry sonrió **.-** ¿Si tu atrapas la snitch tengo que darte un beso? **-.** La chica asintió **.-** Suerte.

Harry se separó de ella volando con mas velocidad hacia donde estaba la snitch, cuando estaba estirando el brazo salió una quaffle de la nada golpeando a la snitch, Harry tuvo que frenarse.

 **-** ¿Se te perdió algo? **-.** Le sonrió Cho colocándose a su lado.

 **-** Créeme Cho, no vas a atrapar la snitch.

 **-** ¿Y por que no? ¿Tienes miedo de que sea más rápida que tú y me tengas que besar?

 **-** Vamos a dejar algo en claro, así tu atrapes la snitch, no pienso darte ningún beso, Hermione es mi novia y lo otro, confía en mí, no me vas a ganar capturando la snitch, no lo hiciste la primera vez, no lo harás ahorita.

 **-** ¡Tobías Potter anota! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Ahora el equipo de los leones se encuentra arriba!

 **-** ¡Bien! ¡Hay que mantener esa ventaja e incluso aumentarla chicos! **-.** Les gritó Harry.

 **-** ¡Harry! ¡Aún no captures la snitch! ¡Déjanos llegar a 150 puntos mínimo! ¡Así también aseguramos la copa de las casas! **-.** Le gritó su hermano antes de salir volando con la quaffle debajo del brazo.

Tobías esquivó con impresionantes maniobras las blodgers, cuando lo estaban por acorralar los guardianes de Ravenclaw por el frente, les sonrió dejando caer la quaffle, Ginny pasó veloz por debajo capturándola.

Aprovechó la distracción para deshacerse de la marca y dirigirse a los aros, Ginny lanzó la quaffle hacia adelante pero no con la suficiente fuerza que requiere para anotar, el guardián confiado se acercó para cogerla, pero Tobías, mas rápido que él, llegó dando una vuelta pegándole a la quaffle con la cola de la escoba anotando.

 **-** ¡Tobías Potter vuelve a anotar! ¡Otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor!

 **-** ¡Que jugada tan increíble! **-.** Gritó extasiado Richard.

Tobías sonrió divertido, Ginny se acercó chocándole la mano, el pelirrojo le cogió la mano halándola hacia él dándole un casto beso en los labios, los gritos en el estadio no se hicieron esperar.

Harry sonrió con diversión mientras negaba con la cabeza, miró hacia las gradas ubicando a Hermione, esta miraba la escena sonriendo divertida, al sentir su mirada lo observó, Harry se acercó hasta allá.

 **-** Qué ni se te ocurra Potter, se lo que estas pensando.

Harry se hizo el inocente **.** **-** ¿Ah si? Entonces dime como hago para contener a Cho.

 **-** ¿Qué?

 **-** Dijiste que sabías lo que estaba pensado, Tobías me pidió que no capture la snitch hasta que no hayan llegado mínimo a 150 puntos, estoy tratando de ingeniar un plan para evitar que Cho la agarre antes.

 **-** ¿Por qué quiere esperar a hacer esa puntuación? **-.** Preguntó su mamá.

 **-** Porqué así aseguramos la copa de las casas.

 **-** Esta difícil, se ve la determinación que tiene esa chica de atrapar la snitch **-.** Dijo Sirius.

 **-** ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? Ya me dejó en claro que pretende atraparla porqué si, sobre todo porque se inventó una apuesta **-.** Bufo molesto.

 **-** ¿Qué apuesta? **-.** Quiso saber Draco burlón.

 **-** Que si ella atrapa la snitch, cosa que no voy a permitir, le tengo que dar un beso.

 **-** ¿Y por que no aceptaste la apuesta?

 **-** ¡Draco! **-.** Regañó Lily.

 **-** ¿Qué? Estas muy confiado con que vas a atrapar la snitch, ¿No? Si es asi, no entiendo que tiene de malo que hubiera aceptado el reto, ¿Tienes miedo de que por equis causa Cho te supere y sea ella la que capture la snitch? **-.** Le preguntó maliciosamente.

Hermione cayó en cuenta que al final Draco no lo estaba haciendo por el beso, si no tan solo para picar el lado competitivo de Harry.

 **-** No es miedo, simplemente no le quise seguir ese juego absurdo, además, en tal caso que fuera Cho quien atrape la snitch, tampoco la besaría, tengo novia y es Hermione.

 **-** Comprendo lo que me dices **-.** Draco le sonrió burlón.

 **-** Tan solo siéntate y mantén la lengua dentro de tu boca, serpiente **-.** Sirius colocó una mano en su hombro obligándolo a sentarse.

 **-** ¡Con una maniobra genial, Ginny Wesley anota! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Esta anotación los deja con 100 puntos!

 **-** ¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR!

 **-** Que se apuren con esos 50 puntos que faltan, ya me estoy estresando, espero que la snitch no aparezca aún, no se de que manera retener a Cho **-.** Hablo estresado Harry.

 **-** ¡Besándola! **-.** Dijo Malfoy en tono burlón desde su asiento.

 **-** Te salvas que estoy jugando Draco.

 **-** Tranquilo Harry, yo no estoy jugando y hace años que dejé de estudiar en Hogwarts, ya me encargo.

Le dio un lepe en la nuca a su sobrino.

 **-** ¡Sirius! ¿Pero que rayos te pasa? **-.** Mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Es de parte de Harry.

Harry le sonrió agradecido a su padrino.

 **-** Te lo mereces Draco, es para que sigas con tus comentarios innecesarios.

 **-** Definitivamente odio a los jodidos Gryffindor **-.** Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos **.-** No entiendo como pueden ser mis amigos y tú, de paso, mi tío.

 **-** Gryffindor es la mejor casa de Hogwarts, no por nada somos los valientes, los audaces **-.** Respondió con orgullo el Black.

 **-** Ya lo dijiste hermano **.-** Apoyó su amigo.

 **-** Aun no entiendo muy bien eso de las casas, pero lo que si les puedo decir, es que el quipo de Gryffindor esta jugando increíble **-.** Comento Richard extasiado mirando fijamente el estadio.

 **-** Creo que lo esta disfrutando **-.** Le dijo Cameron a su hija sonriendo.

 **-** ¿Lo dudas? **-.** Le respondió la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa **.-** Aunque yo creo que papá hubiese sido un orgulloso Hullflepuff, la casa de los tejones.

 **-** Tu hubieses sido una magnífica Ravenclaw con esa mente que tienes **-.** Le dijo su novio haciéndola sonrojar.

 **-** Ahora que lo pienso es verdad, hasta Lily hubiese encajado perfectamente en Ravenclaw, el sombrero seleccionador se equivoco ó ustedes dos lo persuadieron **-.** Las miró Sirius.

Las brujas se encogieron de hombros sonriendo cómplices.

 **-** ¿Y tú? Debiste de ser escogido para Slytherin, eres un Black.

Este sonrió orgulloso.

 **-** No todos somos iguales, yo fui el primero en revelarme, por eso el sombrero me escogió para Gryffindor.

 **-** ¡Dean Thomas anota! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!

 **-** ¿Escuchaste Harry? Gryffindor esta a 10 puntos de los 150, prepárate **-.** Le dijo su padre.

 **-** Oye Herm, deséame suerte.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el seño sin entender, al ver la sonrisa que le dedicó se ruborizó.

 **-** Ni lo sueñes.

Harry la miró con fingido dolor **.** **-** Eres cruel.

 **-** No necesitas que te desee suerte, eres mejor buscador que Cho.

 **-** Ya lo sé **-.** Respondió con el ego por las nubes **.-** Pero igual quiero que me desees suerte **-.** Sus ojitos brillaron con súplica, Hermione se mordió el labio a punto de ceder.

 **-** Hija tienes al pobre Harry mal, ¿Por qué no quieres desearle suerte?

La voz de su mamá le hizo dar un respingo sonrojándose aún más.

 **-** Es que... Mamá, Harry no quiere precisamente que le desee suerte... Eehh... De la manera normal.

 **-** No entiendo.

 **-** Le estoy pidiendo un beso **-.** Sonrió Harry a su suegra.

 **-** ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo porque Hermione esta toda roja, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es tu novio.

 **-** ¡Mamá! **-.** Gritó la chica avergonzada

 **-** Hasta tenemos el permiso de tú mamá.

Harry descendió para quedar a la altura de su novia, la miró a los ojos, Hermione supo que había perdido cuando quedó atrapada en su mirada, alargó las manos para tomarle las mejillas y así unir sus labios.

Lo besó con lentitud, saboreando el momento, olvidándose por completo donde se encontraba y con quien.

Cuando decidió aumentar la intensidad del beso sintió a Harry alejarse de ella bruscamente, cuando abrió los ojos lo vio maldiciendo y tratando de estabilizar la escoba.

 **-** ¿Que pasó? **-.** Le preguntó desorientada.

 **-** Cho **-.** Fue lo único que respondió antes de alejarse rápidamente.

Hermione seguía sin entender, estaba perdida con la situación, solo vio como a lo lejos Harry se acercaba hacia la bruja que ella imaginó, era la Ravenclaw.

 **-** Chang pasó con velocidad detrás de Harry empujándolo **-.** Le explicó Draco.

Harry divisó a la asiática estirando la mano hacia la snitch, maldijo el echo de que Cho fuera una chica y todo el respeto que su madre le había inculcado para con las mujeres, debatiéndose internamente sobre que hacer, vio con horror como la chica rozaba con las puntas de los dedos la tan codiciada pelotita dorada, pidiéndole disculpas a su madre, aceleró empujando con fuerza a la Ravenclaw por el hombro.

 **-** Lo siento, pero te dije que la snitch la voy a atrapar yo y de pasó eso también fue por lo de ahorita.

Volvió a acelerar cuando la snitch se alejó de ellos, esta vez no la perdería de vista.

Voló con agilidad entre los demás jugadores, esquivándolos a ellos y a las blodgers.

 **-** ¡Mierda! ¡Espera un momento Harry!

Se arriesgó a mirar a su hermano, este volaba con velocidad con la quaffle siendo seguido muy de cerca por Ginny.

Sintió a Cho alcanzarlo, se movió a un lado bloqueándole el paso, no podía seguir con ese juego absurdo, debía atrapar la snitch ya o ella lo haría y Ravenclaw ganaría.

 **-** ¡Joder! Apúrate enano **-.** Trataba de bloquear a la chica como podía **.-** Al diablo.

Se lanzó contra la snitch con el brazo estirado y la mano abierta, faltaba poco, podía sentir la brisa que desprendía el rápido aleteo.

 **-** ¡Harry Potter esta apunto de atrapar la Snitch dorada!

Justo en el momento en que la quaffle lanzada por Ginny atravesó el aro de anotación, Harry cerraba la mano al rededor de la pelotita alada.

 **-** ¡Harry Potter atrapó la snitch! ¡150 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor gana la copa de Quidditch!

El estadio explotó en gritos de suma alegría parte de todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor y algunos de Hullflepuff que apoyaban a los leones.

Tobías llegó hasta donde su novia volviéndola a besar, esta vez con mas intensidad.

 **-** ¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry se elevó mostrando la snitch, llegó hasta donde estaba Hermione entregándosela.

 **-** Mi primera copa de Quidditch como capitán del equipo, te la dedico a ti **-.** Depositó la pelota dorada en la palma de la castaña.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Fue lo único que pudo decir su novia, las mejillas rojas.

Descendió acercándose más a ella.

 **-** ¿Te acuerdas como atrapé mi primera snitch?

Hermione asintió sonriendo, Harry le sostuvo la mejilla antes de besarla con amor.

 **-** ¡Harry ven! ¡Tú eres el capitán! ¡Debes de levantar la copa!

Al separarse de los labios de su novia se alejó sonriendo de las gradas hacia el centro del estadio donde estaba su equipo y la profesora Hooch sosteniendo la copa.

 **-** Felicitaciones Potter a ti y a todo el equipo, jugaron bien chicos.

 **-** Gracias profesora.

El capitán tomó la copa, la besó antes del alzarla sobre su cabeza, los gritos del equipo de Gryffindor fueron opacados por los del estadio.

Le pasó la copa a Tobías para saludar a los jugadores de Ravenclaw y bajar al piso.

* * *

 **-** Estuvo increíble el partido, sobre todo el final, definitivamente, amo el quidditch.

Los adultos iban saliendo del estadio, Hermione veía a su papá súper emocionado.

 **-** Hermione, me siento decepcionado de ti.

La chica miro a su papá con sorpresa **.-** ¿Por qué?

 **-** Seis años, tienes seis años estudiando aquí en Hogwarts y fuiste incapaz de hablarme aunque sea un día del quidditch.

Hermione miró a su padre incrédula, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Sirius sonrió divertido antes de añadir.

 **-** A nuestra castaña no le gusta el quidditch.

 **-** ¿No te gusta el quidditch? ¡Es el deporte de tu colegio! ¡Del mundo al que perteneces! **-.** La miró con decepción, James se colocó a su lado.

 **-** Se lo que sientes, a Lily tampoco le gustaba.

Richard arrugó la frente para después negar con la cabeza.

 **-** No entiendo a las brujas.

 **-** ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!

Tobías llegó corriendo y agarró a Hermione de la cintura alzándola para darle un par de vueltas, esta no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse.

 **-** ¡Felicidades! **-.** Se rió abrazándolo cuando la dejó en el piso.

 **-** Me estas abrazando y estoy sudado.

La bruja se encogió de hombros **.-** Hoy es la excepción, ganaron.

Tobías le sonrió antes de alejarse de ella para ir a abrazar a su familia.

 **-** ¿Sabes que yo no te puedo cargar verdad? **-.** Le dijo Ginny cuando se le acercó.

 **-** Tonta **-.** La abrazó felicitándola.

 **-** ¡Pelirroja ven acá! ¡Jugaste fenomenal! **-.** Sirius la abrazó.

 **-** ¿El capitán también se merece un abrazo?

 **-** ¿No prefieres un beso? **-.** Inquirio acercándose a él para colocarse de puntitas y besarlo.

 **-** Felicidades amor.

 **-** Gracias.

 **-** ¡Ven acá Harry!

Sirius alejó a su ahijado de su novia para abrazarlo con efusividad.

 **-** ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Eres el mejor buscador de todo Hogwarts! ¡Contigo como capitán mas Ginny y Tobías en el equipo, Gryffindor tiene asegurado otra copa mas el año que viene!

* * *

 **-** Nos vemos en mes y media hija, me gustó mucho haber venido.

Cameron abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

 **-** Cuídate hija y sigue siendo la mejor estudiante como hasta ahora **-.** Le sonrió su padre antes de abrazarla **.-** Harry ven, eres un jugador un increíble muchacho, en serio, me gustó mucho el partido.

Richard le dio la mano para después palmearle la espalda.

 **-** También aparte de ser un gran jugador, te vuelvo a repetir, eres un gran hombre, estoy seguro que a tu lado Hermione no va a sufrir si no al contrario, la harás muy feliz.

 **-** No lo dude.

 **-** Oye chico, tú también juegas increíble, tienes un futuro prometedor **-.** Le dio la mano a Tobías.

 **-** Gracias señor.

 **-** Y tú novia, ni se diga, es toda una joya.

 **-** Oh si, no cabe la menor duda **-.** Sonrió observando a Ginny a los lejos con la madre de Hermione.

 **-** No cabe duda que eres hermana de Ron, te pareces a él.

Ginny miró a la mamá de Hermione con súplica.

 **-** Por favor, ya mucho tengo con compartir sangre con él para que me diga eso **-.** Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

 **-** Si eres mala, es tú hermano **-.** Le dijo con sorpresa.

 **-** Lamentándolo mucho **-.** Respondió la Wesle.

 **-** Ay mamá, Ginny es asi, no te preocupes.

 **-** Aquí entre nos, señora Cameron, yo no entiendo que le vio Hermione a Ron, en serio, no me extraña que lo haya dejado por Harry, ¡Hasta yo! Por esa razón, Tobías es mi novio.

Cameron no pudo aguantar la risa que le dio el comentario de la pelirroja.

 **-** O sea, ¿No te molesta que Hermione haya terminado con tu hermano?

 **-** Para nada, más bien me alegra, Hermione no es mujer para Ronald.

 **-** Ya todo esta listo **-.** Dijo Lily llegando **.-** Cuando ustedes digan, ¿Verdad que Ginny es encantadora Cameron?

 **-** Si, bastante, solo eso me hace dudar que sea hermana de Ron **-.** Le sonrió cómplice.

 **-** Verdad que tú conociste al chico cuando fue novio de Hermione, bueno, ya no importa.

 **-** Tienes razón, entonces, ¿Nos vamos?

La pelirroja mayor asintió con la cabeza, la castaña volvió a abrazar a su hija y a Ginny antes de irse junto al matrimonio Potter.

 **-** ¡Ahora a celebrar en la sala común! ¡Andando!

Tobías los empujó a todos hacia el pasillo que los llevaría a su Sala Común.

Allí disfrutaron y celebraron a lo grande la victoria, hicieron bromas, bebieron, bailaron, disfrutaron como nunca hasta entrada la madrugada que tuvieron que irse a acostar ya que McGonagall había ido a la Sala Común.

* * *

Ginny suspiró sentándose en el asiento dentro del vagón.

 **-** Ya esta, que semanas tan agotadoras, hice todo lo que pude, espero que el resultado deje satisfecha a Molly **-.** Exclamo agotada.

Tobías se sentó a su lado atrayéndola a su pecho dándole un beso en la cabeza.

 **-** Seguro pasaste mas de cuatro TIMOS, se que si bebe, te esforzaste y estudiaste bastante.

 **-** Por cierto, les recuerdo que en agosto cumplo años, los gemelos prometieron hacerme una fiesta con el dinero que han ganado, asi que están todos invitados, sobre todo tú, quiero presentarte a mis padres **-.** Le dijo dándole un beso.

Tobías se tensó un poco.

 **-** ¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?

Harry trató de contener una carcajada al ver lo nervioso que se puso su hermano, Ginny se separó de él mirándolo a los ojos.

 **-** No me digas que estás nervioso de conocer a mis padres **-.** Mas que pregunta, afirmó.

 **-** No, claro que no, es solo que, ¿No te parece muy rápido? ¿Estarán todos tus hermanos?

Ginny sonrió divertida para darle un beso en los labios.

 **-** No puedo creerlo, deja el miedo.

 **-** ¿Cuál miedo? Yo no tengo miedo, solo que voy a conocer a tus padres, a tus hermanos mayores y decirles que yo soy el novio de la única chica Wesley que hay y de paso es la menor de todos.

 **-** A los gemelos y a Ron ya los conoces.

 **-** Pero no a Bill, ni Charlie ni a Percy.

 **-** Bill y Charlie son estupendos, ya verás, los mejores hermanos, bueno, están los gemelos, Percy es un idiota al igual que Ron, así que no te preocupes, mamá seguro te adora y papá, cuando le digas que sabes usar aparatos muggles se olvidará que eres mi novio.

 **-** Oh si **-.** Dijo Harry riéndose **.-** Arthur Wesley es todo un amante de las cosas muggles, se la pasa acosando a papá en el Ministerio desde que lo vio sacar su celular por error.

 **-** Además, nuestros padres ya se conocen.

 **-** Mamá y papá simplemente hablaron con la tuya para que te dejara quedarte en mi casa, eras mi amiga, ahora es diferente.

 **-** Tranquilo Tobías, los patriarcas Wesley son conocidos por ser una familia amable y humilde, seguro no pasa nada, te iba a decir que mas bien te asustaras de los hijos mayores, pero ya Ginny dijo que son estupendos **-.** Dijo Harry.

 **-** Exacto, además también pienso invitar a tus padres.

* * *

 **-** ¡Hey chicos! **-.** Dijeron al unísono.

 **-** Nos enteramos que ganaron la copa de Quidditch **-.** Dijo Fred.

 **-** Y que la celebración final fue un beso demandante entre dos cazadores de Gryffindor **-.** Siguió George.

 **-** Y eran dos pelirrojos **-.** Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

 **-** Tengo entendido que los cazadores son...

 **-** Dean **-.** Nombró George.

 **-** Tobías **-.** Siguió Fred.

 **-** Y nuestra increíble hermanita **-.** Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los gemelos se inclinaron un poco para observar a los pelirrojos, Tobías se sonrojó, a pesar de lo bien que le caían, no dejaban de ser los hermanos mayores de Ginny.

 **-** Ay ya, grandísimos idiotas, si, Tobías y yo nos besamos, somos novios.

Los gemelos se inclinaron un poco mas mirando fijamente a Tobías, los dos sorpresivamente tenían caras serias.

 **-** ¿Que opinas de esto fabuloso hermano?

 **-** Es lo que te iba a preguntar guapísimo hermano.

El pobre chico no podía dejar de sentirse un poco intimidado, era la primera vez que los veía con ese gesto en la cara, los gemelos se enderezaron para después sonreír como siempre lo hacían.

 **-** Ya esta Tobías, relájate hombre, no te vamos a hacer nada **-.** Sonrió George.

 **-** Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que fueran novios y no estuvieras jugando con nuestra hermanita **-.** Lo apoyo Fred.

Ginny rodó los ojos **.-** ¿Ahora me pueden explicar que hacen aquí?

 **-** Nos ofrecimos para venirlos a buscar.

* * *

 **-** No te imaginas lo mucho que te voy a extrañar, me vas a hacer demasiada falta princesa.

Hermione se rió pasando las manos por su cuello acariciándole el cabello.

 **-** Lo dices como si no nos fuéramos a ver más.

 **-** No tanto como en Hogwarts o cuando pasaste diciembre en mi casa.

 **-** ¿Ahora si extrañas Hogwarts?

 **-** Completamente **-.** Le sonrió divertido.

 **-** ¿Sabes que puedes ir a buscarme donde mis padres cuando quieras no?

 **-** Créeme que a lo mucho en dos semanas estoy allá.

Hermione se rio antes de besarlo en los labios con suavidad.

 **-** Te amo.

 **-** Y yo a ti.

Harry la volvió a besar pegándola a la camioneta, estaban en la parte de atrás despidiéndose, los padres de la chica esperaban por ellos, Tobías sacó la cabeza por la ventana y les gritó.

 **-** ¡Ya basta! ¡No es como si no se fueran a ver más! ¡Me quiero ir!

Harry se separó de su novia riéndose, la tomo de la mano para alejarse de ahí, al pasar por la ventana miró a su hermano.

 **-** Ya tú tuviste tu tiempo para despedirte de Ginny, ahora me toca a mi.

El chico no le respondió, solo subió el vidrio ignorando a su hermano, la pareja camino hasta donde estaban sus padres reunidos, se despidieron para después los Granger montarse en su carro y marcharse de ahí.

 **-** Por cierto, Ginny va a celebrar su cumpleaños y están invitados.

 **-** ¡Que bien! **.-** Dijo Lily emocionada **.-** ¿Cuando cumple?

 **-** En agosto.

 **-** ¿Y tú Harry? **-** Pregunto su madre.

 **-** ¿Yo que?

 **-** ¿No quieres celebrar tú cumpleaños? ¡Serás mayor de edad!

 **-** No se, de aquí allá vemos.

* * *

Aquí la actualización, realmente les pido todas las disculpas habías y por haber, no fue mi intención, yo escribo por ustedes y para ustedes y me sienta mal dejarlos esperar por tanto tiempo, pero como les dije llegue a una parte donde no se exactamente como seguir, mi idea es terminar historia cuando finalicen 7mo, dejar pasar unas semanas y publicar la otra que les he estado comentando, ¿Qué opinan?

Por otro lado, tengo medio capitulo escrito (Algo hot xD) Pero igual quería pedirles opinión o propuestas, ¿Que opinan? ¿Qué quisieran? ¿Qué les gustaría? A ver que puedo hacer o incluso me pueden ayudar, aun no tengo muy bien en mente como escribir el curso en Hogwarts, había planeado colocar una que otras escenas entre Tobías y Ginny, no se… Coméntenme sus opiniones al respecto, las leeré, respetare y veré que pudo hacer con ellas respecto a la trama.

Los invito a leer _Infieles_ a los que no lo han leído y a los que si, por si no se han fijado, ya publique el ultimo capitulo.

Espero sus comentarios…!


	24. Aviso' No es un capitulo, por fa lean

Buenas noches queridos lectores, no se imaginan la verguenza que siento, primero que nada quiero disculparme con todos ustedes, sobre todo con los que aun siguen pendiente de la historia y siempre esperban una actualizacion.

Quiero que sepan que no lo abandone, es que en diciembre hubo un problema y desde entonces andaba sin internet, hace apenas una semana fue que me llego el internet, no pude actualizar debido a ese problema, diciembre lo pase full con las preparaciones, las compras y no me dio tiempo de buscar un cyber para poder actualizar, pero aqui estoy, solo les pido que no me odien y no pierdan de vista la historia, he tenido muchos contratiempos pero realmente deseo terminarla para el placer de ustedes.

Hay otro problema, mi celular fallecio, y era por ahi que escribia la historia, cada vez que me llegaba una idea la escribia en el celular, seguire escribiendo por la pc pero sera mas lento ya que siempre llego tarde de la universidad, pero creanme que hare todo lo que pueda para escribir.

Nuevamente les pido disculpa, no saben como se siento, gracias a ustedes es que sigo escribiendo, ustedes son los que me animan, adoro sus review.

Si no actualizo dentro de un rato les aseguro que lo hare mañana lo mas temprano que pueda, ya tenia el capitulo listo, pero se me ocurrio una idea que quiero plasmar y hay unos cambios que tengo que hacerle ya que hubo unos cuantos lectores que me pideron una fiesta para Harry y no la habia escrito porque no tenia nada en mente, solo espero que les guste.

Tambien escribi un pequeña historia, voy a ver si la puedo subir como one-shot es mas que todo una manera de pedirles disculpa por todo el tiempo sin actualizar, igualmente espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad, aqui les dejo un pequeño adelanto, el que quiera dejar su opinion sobre el adelanto lo puede hacer y dependen de lo que me escriban puede que lo suba tambien esta misma noche, solo que tengo que hacerle los ajustes finales.

El que quiera comentar acerca de todo lo que les dije esta libre de hacerlo, ya sea para decirme todo lo que me merezco por haberlos abandonados...

Espero que lean todo, en serio les pido que no abandonen, recibi muchos review pidiendome actualizacion que me llegaron al celular antes de que mueriera, a esos lectores les pido disculpas y que no piensen que lo habia abandonado, ya que espero seguir recibiendo comentarios de su parte.

Los dejo, ya saben, si no me da tiempo de subir el capitulo hoy, lo hare mañana lo mas temprano que pueda, tambien les pido esten atentos a mis actualizaciones porque es posible que suba un tipo de ''trailer'' donde deje pequeñas escenas de la otra historia que estoy escribiendo, solo que aun no tiene titulo, pero los que me siguen y leen todas las notras que les dejo, les aclaro que es la historia que les comente donde Harry tiene un prima y ambos son magos.

Historia escrita a modo de disculpa: ''Lo Aprendi de Ti''

 _ **-**_ _Buenas noches._

 _Desvió su mirada hacia la persona que le había hablado encontrándose con un par de ojos azules mirándola con atención, se trataba de Ronald Weasley, el nuevo auror._

 _ **-**_ _Buenas noches_ _ **-.**_ _Respondió con educación._

 _ **-**_ _Disculpa si te molesto, es que me pareció extraño que una dama tan hermosa se encuentre sola_ _ **-.**_ _Le sonrió adulador._

 _Para sorpresa de Hermione sintió como se ruborizaba ligeramente pero se lo atribuyó al licor ingerido._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Fue un gusto charlar contigo, Hermione Granger_ _ **-.**_ _Le sonrió estirando la mano._

 _ **-**_ _Igualmente_ _ **-.**_ _Le respondió dándole la mano._

 _Ron se la agarró llevándosela hacia sus labios dándole un beso en los nudillos._

 _ **-**_ _Sera todo un placer trabajar contigo_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo cuando la soltó._

 _Por tercera vez, Hermione sintió ruborizarse, no entendía porque su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera, volvió a atribuírselo al alcohol en su organismo, seguro el lunes se comportaría de una manera mas normal si se encontraba otra vez con Ronald Weasley._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¡Bonsoir! (Buenas Tardes)_ _ **-.**_ _Gritó Luna al entrar al departamento, Hermione se separó bruscamente de Ron cuando la escuchó._

 _ **-**_ _¡Luna! Hola, no pensé que llegarías hoy, ¿Como te fue?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó atropelladamente._

 _La rubia se dio cuenta de la situación, su amiga se mostraba nerviosa y como no estarlo si hasta hace poco estaba a solas en el departamento junto a Ronald Weasley el cual se levantó despacio del sillón acomodándose la camisa._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¡Por favor Ron! No todo se trata de eso nada mas, tengo que trabajar, últimamente tengo demasiado trabajo, mas que tu por lo que veo_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo molesta._

 _ **-**_ _Yo también tengo bastante trabajo_ _ **-.**_ _Le dijo ofendido_ _ **.-**_ _Pero soy capaz de darme un break para venir a verte._

 _ **-**_ _Eso que intentabas hacer no era precisamente "venir a verme", creí haberte dejado en claro que aquí en mi oficina no íbamos a hacer eso._

 _ **-**_ _¡Por favor! ¡Deja de ser tan anticuada! ¿Sabes cuantas oficinas son usadas para tener relaciones? Incluso las de aqui._

* * *

 _Se acercó sentándose a su lado._

 _ **-**_ _¿Que pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Volvieron a discutir?_

 _ **-**_ _No, Ron esta dormido, es solo que..._ _ **-.**_ _Suspiró_ _ **.-**_ _Ya no es lo mismo, no se, a pesar de estar su lado me siento sola..._

 _Antes de que soltara algún sollozo, Luna la atrajo hacia su pecho abrazándola._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Hermione Granger_ _ **-.**_ _Susurro su nombre, pero tanto Kignsley como Hermione lo escucharon._

 _ **-**_ _¿Se conocen?_ _ **-.**_ _Pregunto el ministro._

 _Harry reacciono sonrojándose ligeramente._

 _ **-**_ _No, es solo que ella estudió en Hogwarts, me llevaba un año_ _ **-.**_ _Acotó carraspeando._


	25. Feliz Cumpleaños Harry'

Harry abrió los ojos un tanto confundido al sentir caricias en su pecho y húmedos besos por su cuello, lo primero que vio al enfocar la vista fue una melena marrón, sonrió.

 **-** ¿Hermione? **-.** Pregunto aun sin saber que hacia su novia en su habitación.

 **-** Hasta que por fin despiertas **-.** Le dijo Hermione separándose de su cara y sentándose sobre su cintura muy cerca de su entrepierna.

 **-** No es que no me guste que estés aquí, es que no entiendo nada **-.** Le dijo confundido.

 **-** Llegué hace rato, justo cuando Lily y James salían para el Ministerio, incluso desayune con Tobías.

 **-** ¿Tobías? ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano? **-.** Pregunto extrañado.

 **-** Va a llevar a Ginny al cine, asi que se despertó temprano para tener todo listo **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Entonces… **-.** Harry coloco sus manos en la cadera femenina **.-** ¿Estamos solos? **-.** Le pregunto ronco.

Hermione se inclino besándolo, pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera incrementar la intensidad del beso, se separo sonriendo.

 **-** Si, estamos solos, pero eso no importa, vamos, levántate **-.** Se bajo de la cama, Harry la miro con suplica **.-** Anda, ve a cambiarte y a ducharte con agua fría si es necesario **-.** Le dijo al ver el bulto bajo las sabanas.

 **-** Es tu culpa, no puedes venir a despertarme con besos que llevaban otra intención y después dejarme asi **-.** Le dijo ofendido.

 **-** Eran tan solo besos inocentes, no se de que hablas **-.** Respondió con el mismo gesto.

Harry la miro boquiabierto.

 **-** Deja de quejarte y levántate de una vez, voy a bajar a hacerte el desayuno, por cierto, vístete que vamos a salir.

Harry se sentó con toda la pereza del mundo.

 **-** ¿Es por eso que estas aquí?

 **-** Si, planeo secuestrarte todo el día de hoy por tu cumpleaños.

Harry arrugo la cara.

 **-** Mi cumpleaños es mañana.

 **-** Por esa razón es que serás mío todo el día de hoy, seguramente Lily no querrá separarse de ti mañana.

 **-** Buen punto **-.** Contesto colocándose de pie para dirigirse al baño.

* * *

 **-** Por un momento pensé… **-.** Beso **.-** Que haríamos un tour… **-.** Jadeo **.-** Por todo Londres… **-.** Le dijo con dificultad.

Hermione se separo de su cuerpo alzando una ceja.

 **-** Si quieres nos podemos ir… **-.** Le dijo con intención de levantarse de su regazo, Harry la detuvo agarrándola de la cintura.

 **-** ¡No lo decía en serio! **-.** La volvió a acomodar sobre sus piernas **.-** Es que no pensé que me traerías a este lugar… **-.** Le sonrió con picardía.

Hermione se sonrojo **.-** Fue idea de Ginny.

Harry rodo los ojos divertido **.-** Por que no me sorprende.

La beso en los labios para después dirigirse a su blanquecino cuello atacándolo con mordiscos y besos húmedos que hicieron jadear a Hermione.

 **-** Incluso… Fue ella la que… ¡Ah! Reservo la habitación… Hasta mañana… **-.** Le dijo entrecortadamente.

 **-** Tiene buenos gustos… **-.** Dijo antes de besarla en la unión de los pechos, Hermione le halo el cabello.

 **-** Aguarda… **-.** Lo obligo a soltarla, se levanto de su regazo para disgusto del pelinegro.

Lentamente se empezó a desnudar dejando a Harry con la protesta en la boca.

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda se acerco hasta donde Harry, lo coloco de pie para quitarle toda la ropa que aun tenia puesta en la parte inferior.

Una vez logrado su cometido de desnudarlo lo guio hasta el baño donde los esperaba un jacuzzi ya preparado.

 **-** Joder… **-.** Fue lo que dijo Harry.

Hermione le sonrió caminando hasta el jacuzzi metiéndose siendo tapada por las burbujas, con un dedo lo llamo.

Cuando Harry entro, Hermione rápidamente se subió a sus piernas rozándole el miembro con las nalgas.

 **-** Mi idea era hacerte mimos, frotarte la espalda, pero cambio de planes… **-.** Le susurro sobre los labios.

Harry sonrió antes de besarla, los mimos para otra oportunidad, en esos momentos solo tenia en mente hacerla suya.

Le beso los pechos mordiéndole los pezones con deseo, coló una mano entre sus piernas sintiendo la humedad, fácilmente la podía distinguir del agua.

 **-** Estas lista…

Hermione se acomodo dejando la punta del miembro en su entrada, poco a poco fue bajando hasta meterlo todo.

 **-** Ah… Joder… Eres perfecta… **-.** Le dijo besándola.

Hermione se agarro del borde comenzando a moverse lentamente, pero esos movimientos lentos duraron unos minutos ya que aumento el ritmo rápidamente.

 **-** ¡Ah! ¡Hermione! **-.** Gemía Harry sin poder evitarlo.

La agarro de la cadera ayudándola con los movimientos, estaban siendo tan precisos y profundos que en cualquier momento iba a llegar asi que apuro aun mas a Hermione mientras que con una mano le frotaba el clítoris, minutos después, ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

 **-** Estuviste intensa… **-.** La halago sonriendo.

Hermione se sonrojo violentamente ocasionando que Harry se riera.

 **-** Cállate… **-.** Le dijo claramente avergonzada.

Harry se inclino hacia delante sosteniendo con fuerza a Hermione de la cintura colocándose de pie con un poco de dificultad.

 **-** Vamos a la cama, si Ginny reservo la habitación hasta mañana, hay que aprovecharla al máximo **-.** Le dijo con deseo.

* * *

 **-** Hermione… **-.** Dijo Harry somnoliento **.-** Están tocando la puerta… **-.** Se removió en la cama y al no sentir el cuerpo de su novia se sentó con dificultad observando la habitación.

 **-** _Gracias…_

Escucho decir a Hermione seguido por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

La vio acercarse con algo en las manos, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un pequeño pastel con una vela encendida, sonrió, Hermione era única.

 **-** Feliz cumpleaños Harry **-.** Le dijo al acercarse.

Pero al tenerla de frente se dio cuenta que Hermione tenia un gran moño rojo en la cabeza, la miro confundido.

 **-** ¿Por qué tienes un moño en la… **-.** Negó con la cabeza divertido **.-** Ginny **-.** Fue lo único que dijo, Hermione asintió sonriendo.

 **-** Dijo que no había mejor regalo para ti que yo.

Se sentó en la cama después de dejar el pastel en la mesita de madera.

Harry la miro, después observo el pastel y sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta que estaba cubierto de crema.

 **-** Tengo una idea.

Después de quitarle la bata a Hermione la insto a que se acostara en la cama.

 **-** Cierra los ojos… **-.** Le susurro.

Cuando los hubo cerrados alargo la mano hasta llenarse los dedos de crema, coloco un poco en cada pezón de la chica, en el ombligo y sobre el vientre.

 **-** Abre los ojos…

Al hacerlo se topo con el dedo de Harry lleno de crema sobre sus labios, abrió la boca permitiendo que Harry metiera su dedo, lo chupo pasándole la lengua, Harry gruño.

 **-** Me gustaría que hicieras eso en otro lugar… **-.** Le dijo antes de besarla.

La besó con posesión en los labios, demandante, poco a poco fue bajando hasta los pechos donde quito la crema que antes había colocado con la lengua.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gimió Hermione.

Descendió lentamente hasta llegar al ombligo haciendo el mismo procedimiento, le penetró el ombligo con la lengua con movimientos lentos, Hermione gemía y jadeaba ante esa sensación.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho bajo retirando toda la crema del vientre pero antes de llegar a su intimidad se enderezo llenándose otra vez los dedos de crema.

Le paso el dedo lleno de crema por toda la intimidad llenándola lo más que podía.

 **-** Rico **-.** Dijo antes de agacharse y saborearla con la lengua.

 **-** ¡Aaah! ¡Harry! Umm… **-.** Gemía incontrolablemente mordiéndose el labio.

 **-** Joder… Eres demasiado intensa…

Se levanto de golpe acomodándose entre las piernas femeninas, la penetro de una sola estocada.

 **-** ¡Ah! Harry… Sigue… Mmm… **-.** Le decía Hermione de manera ronca en la oreja estimulando mas a Harry.

A pesar de haber pasado toda la tarde haciéndola suya, nunca tenia suficiente de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus besos, la amaba con locura, ella era suya y él de ella, eso lo tenía más que claro.

 **-** Cásate conmigo… **-.** Le pidió.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Pregunto Hermione desconcertada ya que tenía la mente en otro lado.

Harry le sonrió antes de besarla.

 **-** Te amo… **-.** Le dijo cuando la sintió llegar al orgasmo llevándoselo con ella.

* * *

 **-** _Cásate conmigo…_

Esas dos palabras hacían eco en la mente de la castaña, bajo la vista viendo a Harry dormido boca abajo cubierto con la sabana hasta la cintura, le rozo la espalda justo sobre los rasguños ocasionados por sus uñas.

Ella no fue capaz de responderle nada, la tomo de sorpresa, pero incluso después Harry no había mencionado nada al respecto, eso la confundía aun mas, suspiro acostándose en la cama y acurrucándose de lado, a los segundos sintió el brazo de Harry rodearla por la cintura con posesividad, sonrió, realmente lo amaba.

* * *

 **-** ¿No podíamos quedarnos mas tiempo en el hotel? **-.** Le pregunto desilusionado.

Hermione se rio **.-** No, le prometí a Lily traerte hoy, no podía fallar en mi palabra y menos a tu madre.

Entraron a la casa agarrados de las manos, la sala estaba totalmente desolada, eso le extraño a Harry.

 **-** ¿Dónde se supone que están mis padres? **-.** Pregunto confundido.

Hermione emprendió el camino hacia el patio.

 **-** Creo que escuche un ruido.

Harry la siguió y cuando salió lo que vio lo sorprendió.

 **-** ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **-.** Gritaron todos.

 **-** Sorpresa… **-.** Escucho que le decía Hermione.

La primera en acercarse fue su madre la cual lo abrazo con fuerza dejándole besos por toda la cara.

 **-** Feliz cumpleaños mi bebe hermoso, ya eres mayor de edad, no puedo creerlo **-.** Le dijo tomándolo de las mejillas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

 **-** Gracias mamá.

 **-** Ven aquí campeón, feliz cumpleaños hijo, ya eres mayor **-.** Su padre le dio un fuerte abrazo.

 **-** Gracias viejo.

Después los siguieron Tobías, Sirius, Ginny, Remus, Draco y Luna.

Se dio cuenta que había una pequeña mesa en el centro del patio donde descansaba una torta con forma de Snitch dorada con las alas extendidas, en el medio decía: Feliz Cumpleaños Harry.

 **-** ¿Verdad que quedó hermosa? Ginny y Luna me ayudaron a hacerla **-.** Le dijo su madre al acercarse.

 **-** Esta increíble, gracias **-.** Le sonrió enternecido.

Su madre era única, la mejor que le pudo tocar en todo el mundo mágico.

 **-** ¿Te gusto la sorpresa? **-.** Le susurró Hermione en la oreja abrazándolo por detrás observando la torta.

 **-** Si, no sabes cuanto, nunca me imagine que harían esto.

 **-** Lily dijo que tú no querías nada especial para tu cumpleaños, por eso me escribió a mí y a las chicas, también dijo que era imposible que tu cumpleaños pasara por debajo de la mesa ya que cumplías la mayoría de edad, fue cuando a Ginny se le ocurrió que te secuestrara el día de ayer y medio día de hoy para que asi pudieran planificar y ordenar todo **-.** Le confeso dándole la vuelta para quedar de frente.

 **-** Son las mejores, en serio, tengo a la mejor mamá, la mejor novia, la mejor cuñada y la mejor amiga del mundo **-.** Le sonrió besándola.

 **-** Yo también tengo al mejor novio de todo el mundo mágico.

 **-** Eso lo pongo en duda, yo soy la que tiene al mejor novio de todo el jodido mundo mágico **-.** Le aclaro Ginny llegando agarrada de la mano de Tobías **.-** Me alegro que te haya gustado la torta, fue idea de Luna hacerla de snitch, yo hubiese preferido un cuerpo de mujer desnuda con la cara de Hermione.

 **-** ¡Ginny! **-.** Exclamo la castaña sonrojada.

 **-** ¿Qué? Créeme que Harry lo hubiera disfrutado mas **-.** Dijo con convicción.

Tobías y Harry se rieron, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Si no se trataba del verdadero cuerpo de Hermione, dudo que lo hubiese disfrutado.

 **-** Si, creo que tienes razón **-.** Estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja.

 **-** ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! **-.** Lily los llamaba desde el centro del patio moviendo la mano en el aire con la cual sostenía una cámara.

 **-** Ya mamá va a empezar a tomar fotos como loca **-.** Suspiro Tobías.

Harry sonrió agarrándolo por la nuca obligándolo a caminar **.-** Deja de quejarte y vamos a complacer a mamá, ya sabes como se pone.

* * *

 **-** ¿En serio te tienes que ir? **-.** Le pregunto Harry haciendo puchero.

 **-** Si, mamá y papá me están esperando, recuerda que estaban de viaje y hoy regresaron, por eso no me puedo quedar **-.** Le explico besándolo.

 **-** Está bien, entiendo **-.** Suspiro derrotado Harry.

 **-** ¿No fue suficiente el día de ayer? **-.** Le pregunto divertida.

 **-** Para nada, nunca me voy a cansar de ti **-.** Le susurro sobre los labios.

Hermione le correspondió el beso hasta que escucharon una tos fingida.

 **-** No es como si no se fueran a ver más nunca.

 **-** Mira quien lo dice, llevas media hora despidiéndote Tobías, créeme te tome el tiempo **-.** Le dijo Hermione observando su reloj.

 **-** Bueno pero ahora esta si es la definitiva.

Ginny abrazo a Harry y a Hermione antes de besar por última vez a Tobías y meterse en la chimenea.

 **-** Mi turno.

Hermione abrazo a Tobías dándole un beso en la mejilla, camino gasta donde Harry dándole un beso en los labios antes de meterse en la chimenea y desaparecer.

 **-** Animo hermano, las veremos en el cumpleaños de Ginny **-.** Reconforto Tobías.

* * *

Hermione veía con total asombro el carro que estaba estacionado frente a su casa, se acercó pasándole una mano.

 **-** Esta increíble Harry **-.** Le dijo **.-** ¿En serio es tuyo?

 **-** Papá me llevó a comprarlo al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños **-.** Le explico.

 **-** Ahora entiendo porque se comportó asi durante la reunión.

 **-** Si, Tobías esta ansioso, ya quiere cumplir los 17 para que papá también le regale un carro **-.** Dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Me lo imagino, si te lo regaló al día siguiente, ¿Por qué no habías venido antes? **-.** Lo miro con reproche.

Harry se sacó la billetera del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón para abrirla y sacar un carnet entregándoselo a su novia.

 **-** ¿No creerías que iba a venir sin antes haber aprobado el permiso para conducir? Bueno, mamá tampoco me iba a dejar y tú también me hubieses regañado.

Hermione sonrió antes de regresarle el permiso.

 **-** Entonces, ¿Damos una vuelta? **-.** Le pregunto ansioso.

 **-** Déjame subir a arreglarme, pasa, mis padres no están **-.** Le dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la entrada de la casa.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron siguiendo a su novia.

 **-** No tenías que haber dicho eso.

La tomó de la cintura volteándola hacia él para besarla demandante.

 **-** ¿No íbamos a dar una vuelta? **-.** Preguntó cuando sintió los labios de él sobre su cuello y las manos escurridizas dentro de su camisa, jadeó al sentir que rozaba un pezón.

 **-** Eso puede esperar, el carro no se va a ir.

Se inclinó alzándola de los muslos, Hermione lo envolvió con las piernas en el acto.

Harry subió las escaleras de dos en dos sin dejar de besarla, cuando llego a la habitación de su novia la depositó en la cama.

Hermione gateo hasta el borde de esta donde Harry aun estaba de pie.

Se alzó en sus rodillas subiéndole la camisa, Harry la ayudó sacándosela por la cabeza, Hermione aprovechó para desabrocharle el pantalón y bajárselo junto al bóxer.

 **-** Mi mejor amigo necesita atención **-.** Dijo la bruja tomando el miembro de Harry.

Harry sonrió reprimiendo un jadeo al sentir las manos femeninas agarrarlo.

Hermione comenzó a masturbarlo con las manos mientras le dejaba besos húmedos en el vientre.

Cuando lo sintió endurecerse bajo la cabeza lamiendo la punta, Harry gimió.

 **-** Relájate... **-.** Susurró rozándolo con los labios.

 **-** Imposible teniéndote así **-.** Dijo mirándola a los ojos, los de Hermione brillaban con deseo.

Atrapo solo la punta entre sus labios chupando con fuerza y acariciándolo con la lengua.

 **-** ¡Mierda! **-.** Harry respiraba entrecortado.

Cuando decidió metérselo en la boca después de torturarlo, Harry la alzó alejándola de su miembro.

 **-** Ya te he dicho que me gusta venirme dentro de ti.

Se arrodillo en la cama quitándole la camisa, una vez se deshizo de esa prenda siguió con el short y la panty.

La besó recostándola en la cama.

 **-** Estas súper húmeda... **-.** Susurró sobre sus labios.

 **-** Harry... Hazme tuya... **-.** Le pidió.

Le frotó un poco el clítoris antes de ceder a su petición.

Acomodándose entre sus piernas la penetró de golpe.

 **-** ¡Ah! ¡Si! Mmmh... Muévete Harry...

 **-** Me encanta estar dentro de ti...

La agarro de la cadera arremetiendo con fuerza contra ella, Hermione gemía y gritaba de placer logrando asi que Harry incrementara el ritmo.

 **-** Sigue... Mas... ¡Harry!

Faltaba poco, los dos lo sabían, Hermione sentía el cosquilleo en el bajo vientre y Harry podía sentir como sus paredes lo aprisionaban y lo succionaban.

 **-** ¡Aaah!

Supo el momento justo en que el orgasmo la golpeó ya que sintió los espasmos a través de sus paredes, tres estocadas más y se corrió en su interior con fuerza.

Salió de su interior para acostarse a su lado y no aplastarla.

Hermione se colocó de lado observándolo, alargó una mano retirándole mechones oscuros de la cara, Harry abrió los ojos encontrándose con los mieles mirándolo con deseo.

 **-** ¿Por que siempre soy yo el que termina totalmente agotado? **-** Suspiró.

 **-** No se **-.** Le sonrió divertida.

Dejó un beso en sus labios antes de levantarse dirigiéndose al baño.

* * *

 **-** ¿Para donde vamos? **-.** Inquirió Hermione apoyando los pies en el tablero del carro, Harry miro el movimiento de soslayo.

 **-** Después del ejercicio que hicimos, tengo hambre, ¿Tú no? **-.** Le sonrió pícaro.

 **-** En realidad si, había planeado cocinarme algo justo cuando llegaste, pero también tengo hambre de otra cosa **-.** Alargó la mano posándola sobre la entrepierna de Harry, este dio un brinco.

 **-** ¡Hermione!

La chica lo miró traviesa mordiéndose el labio y en vez de retirar la mano hizo más presión.

 **-** De-detente... **-.** Exigió Harry no muy convencido de sus palabras.

 **-** ¿Estas nervioso? **-.** Le preguntó juguetona.

Aprovechó una luz roja para mirarla, Hermione lo miraba con expresión inocente pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

 _¡Maldición! Debería ser un pecado mezclar esos gestos tan distintos._

Bajó la mano agarrándole la muñeca.

 **-** Por favor... Logras estimularle muy deprisa, detente.

El agarre sobre la muñeca femenina no era firme, si Hermione quería, fácilmente podía seguir tocándolo.

 **-** ¿En serio quieres que me detenga?

Bajo las piernas acercando su rostro al de su novio, lo besó de manera provocativa usando la lengua de manera sensual, Harry gimió en el beso.

Se separó de su boca cuando escuchó las cornetas de los carros.

 **-** Manos en el volante y vista en la carretera **-.** Ordenó la castaña.

Harry tragó antes de hacer lo que ella le ordenaba.

Se tenso cuando sintió como le desabrochaba el cinturón y el botón del pantalón para después bajar el cierre.

 **-** ¿Estas... Estas segura de esto? **-.** Pregunto en un hilo de voz cuando sintió su mano meterse entre la tela del bóxer sacando su miembro semi erecto.

 **-** Como no tienes idea.

Comenzó a frotarlo de arriba abajo lentamente, cuando la erección fue creciendo aumentó la velocidad de sus manos.

Harry sostenía con fuerza el volante, sus nudillos tornándose blancos, la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada y la vista fija en la vía.

Siguió masturbándolo con la mano rápidamente, cuando detalló el líquido pre seminal en la punta se inclinó hacia el regazo de Harry metiéndose el miembro en la boca.

Harry no fue capaz de reprimir el gemido que salió de su boca.

 **-** ¡Maldición! **-.** Gimió aun mas fuerte cuando la sintió chupar con fuerza.

Desesperado por llegar rápido al centro comercial tocaba la corneta a todos los carros que se le atravesaban o iban muy lentos a su parecer.

Cuando deslumbró a lo lejos el aviso que daba al estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial pisó el acelerador.

Agradeció que no había vigilante en la maquina que debía presionar para que le diera el papelito del estacionamiento.

 **-** Hermione... Estoy a punto...

Esas palabras lograron que la bruja incrementara aun más sus movimientos.

Harry agradeció que justo cuando acababa de estacionar el carro el orgasmo lo golpeó con fuerza viniéndose en la boca de su novia.

Se recostó en el asiento dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Cuando sintió a Hermione retirarse de su regazo abrió los ojos encontrándose con la escena más erótica que había presenciado en su vida.

Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, lo miraba aun con total deseo en sus ojos relamiéndose los labios con malicia.

 **-** Estoy empezando a creer que me tienes bajo un hechizo **-.** Susurró inclinándose para devorarle los labios.

Con una mano echó el asiento hacia atrás para tomar a Hermione de la cadera y sentarla en su regazo, su miembro se coló dentro de la falda rozando su intimidad.

 **-** ¡Harry!

El susodicho metió la mano acariciándola sobre la tela.

 **-** Estas empapada **-.** Le dijo ronco mordiéndole el lóbulo **.-** Eso me excita.

Hermione metió una mano agarrando su miembro para masturbarlo nuevamente y que estuviera listo.

Con una mano, Harry removió la tela penetrándola con dos dedos.

 **-** Por favor...

Dirigió el miembro a su entrada obligando a Harry a retirar sus dedos.

Hermione se agarró de sus hombros bajando sobre su erección.

 **-** Ah... Harry... Mmmh... **-.** Ronroneó en su oído.

 **-** Me tienes a tu merced... Soy tuyo...

 **-** Mío... **-.** Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con posesión.

Se besaron en el momento en que Hermione comenzó a moverse subiendo y bajando en un ritmo rápido.

 **-** Aguarda... **-.** Harry la tomó de la cintura obligándola a bajar un poco el ritmo.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Se quejó su novia.

El nombrado la besó manteniendo el ritmo, uso su lengua distrayéndola del lento movimiento que había logrado obtener.

Hermione se centro completamente en devolverle el beso a Harry de la misma manera tan demandante y con la misma pasión que él le daba.

Sus lenguas se encontraron haciéndolos gemir.

Harry sin poder aguantar mas tanta tortura incremento la velocidad de las penetraciones.

Hermione agradecida también se movió acoplándose al ritmo e incluso incrementándolo aun mas.

Harry supo el instante en que Hermione llegaría al orgasmo asi que se lanzó contra sus labios para acallar su inminente grito.

Bebió sus gemidos de sus labios gimiendo el también durante el beso cuando llegó a la cumbre tan ansiada.

 **-** Definitivamente tu me vas a matar un día de estos **-.** Le dijo dándole besos en los labios.

Hermione le sonrió divertida, dejó un último beso en sus labios antes de sacar su varita y con un movimiento acomodar sus ropas.

Se pasó al asiento del copiloto para abrir la puerta y bajarse del carro al igual que Harry.

Caminaron agarrados de las manos hasta el ascensor.

Cuando este comenzó su ascenso Harry la tomó de cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

 **-** ¿Qué opinas de los ascensores?

Hermione se sonrojó **.-** ¡Que ni se te ocurra!

Harry se rió **.-** Tranquila, solo era una pregunta, además, en tal caso, seria conveniente el ascensor de un edificio privado no el de un centro comercial.

* * *

Buenas chicos, se que no lo subi temprano, pero tampoco los dejare en mas espera, aqui la continuacion, espero que les guste, no les voy a decir que dia exactamente actualizare, pero si tratare de hacerlo durante esta semana, hare todo lo que pueda en serio.

Espero sus comentarios con ansias para saber que opinan del capitulo...!

Adisoito...! Se les quiere!


	26. Cumpleaños de Ginny'

**-** ¡Tobías! **-.** Gritó después de tocar la puerta y no obtener respuesta.

 **-** ¡Pasa!

Hermione abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación del menor de los Potter.

 **-** ¿Todavía no estas listo? **-.** Le preguntó al verlo sin camisa.

 **-** Lo estoy, es solo que... **-.** Se sentó en su cama mirándola con súplica.

Hermione le sonrió comprensiva antes de sentarse a su lado.

 **-** Hey, cálmate, no tienes porque estar nervioso, acuérdate lo que te dijo Ginny **-.** Lo animo.

Tobías suspiró **.-** Ya lo sé, pero igual no es fácil, realmente la quiero por esa razón quiero darles una buena impresión a sus padres, más que todo a Molly, Ginny me contó como se comportó con Fleur cuando Bill anunció su compromiso **-.** Le dijo preocupado.

Hermione le acarició el cabello, lo cogió de las mejillas alzándole el rostro.

 **-** No te preocupes por eso, lo de Fleur fue una inmadurez de parte de Molly, tu eres diferente, Ginny también te quiere y ella no es de las que se deja controlar por nadie, menos por su madre, además tu eres un chico muy guapo y encantador.

Le sonrió con cariño, Tobías se la devolvió mirándola agradecido.

 **-** Realmente eres increíble Mione **-.** Le sonrió logrando que Hermione se sonrojara **.-** ¡Oye! ¡Te hice sonrojar! **-.** Le dijo divertido.

 **-** Tonto **-.** Le contestó riéndose.

Tobías le pico el ojo antes de levantarse de su cama para colocarse la camisa.

 **-** Vamos, estoy listo.

Salieron de la habitación del chico bajando las escaleras hasta la sala donde estaba el matrimonio Potter junto a su hijo mayor.

 **-** Hasta que por fin bajan, pensé que te habías acobardado enano **-.** Le dijo Harry riéndose.

 **-** Deja a tu hermano en paz James **-.** Regañó Lily.

 **-** Si ya estamos listos, andando, tu primero Tobías **-.** Insto su padre.

El pelirrojo entró a la chimenea, Lily le tendió los polvos flu, cuando esta se alejó los soltó.

 **-** ¡La Madriguera!

Cuando el humo se hubo disipado salió de la chimenea aun con la vista borrosa, apenas había dado un paso hacia delante después de salir cuando sintió un cuerpo estrellarse contra el suyo, haciendo gala de su equilibrio se estabilizó para no terminar en el piso.

Aturdido por la situación iba a alejar a la persona cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, se tensó pero al reconocerlos tomó a Ginny de la cintura incrementando la intensidad del beso.

 **-** Te extrañé... **-.** Susurró la pelirroja sobre sus labios.

Tobías le sonrió embobado, subió una mano acariciándole la mejilla.

 **-** Yo también **-.** Volvió a besarla, esta vez, lentamente **.-** Feliz Cumpleaños.

 **-** Que mejor regalo que tú **-.** Le sonrió coqueta antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Estaban tan enfrascados en el beso que no se separaron ni cuando escucharon el sonido que produjo la chimenea al Hermione aparecer por esta.

Cuando la castaña salió sacudiéndose la ropa detalló la escena que tenia al frente, sonrió con diversión, ya estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño de esos dos.

 **-** ¿Será que me das un chance para poder felicitar a Ginny? **-.** Preguntó cuando se separaron.

Ginny se asomó por el hombro del chico al escucharla, sonrió antes de acercarse a la castaña.

 **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! **-.** Le dijo cuando la abrazó.

 **-** Gracias Herm.

Otro ruido se escuchó cuando Harry apareció, salió sacudiéndose.

 **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ginevra! **-.** La felicitó sonriendo.

Ginny se acercó dejándose abrazar por el chico golpeándolo en el proceso.

 **-** No me digas Ginevra, Potter.

Harry la miró extrañado **.-** ¿Ese no es tu nombre? **-.** Pero no pudo contener la sonrisa burlona.

La volvió a abrazar dándole un beso en la mejilla evitando asi que lo golpeara o insultara.

Lily y James aparecieron respectivamente saludando y felicitando a la cumpleañera.

Ginny los dirigió hacia el patio donde los gemelos habían colocado la carpa, sentada en una silla estaba Luna con un vaso en la mano, sonrió cuando los vio.

 **-** Hey Lu, ¿Como estas? **-.** Tobías fue el primero en saludarla.

 **-** Los voy a dejar mientras termino de arreglar todo, ustedes son los primeros en llegar **-.** Les avisó Ginny marchándose.

Los Potter junto a Hermione se sentaron con Luna.

Estaban entretenidos hablando cuando un _Crack_ se escuchó sobresaltándolos.

 **-** ¡Buenas! **-.** Saludo George.

 **-** ¡Bienvenidos! **-.** Anuncio Fred.

Los gemelos Weasley hicieron acto de presencia apareciéndose.

 **-** Fred Weasley **-.** Se presentó al matrimonio Potter.

 **-** George Weasley **-.** Lo imitó su hermano.

Después de presentarse saludaron a los chicos.

 **-** Tobías, ¿Como lo llevas? **-.** Inquirió George.

 **-** Vas a conocer a todos los Weasley **-.** Siguió Fred.

 **-** Umjum, ya, déjenlo en paz, no lo estén asustando **-.** Los regañó Hermione.

Los gemelos sonrieron divertidos pero no dijeron mas nada, conocían a la castaña como para llevarle la contraria.

 **-** Venimos a saludar ya que no hemos terminado todo, nos vemos dentro de un ratico, esperamos que disfruten la velada **-.** Se despidieron marchándose con otro _Crack_.

Pasados unos veinte minutos llegó Draco Malfoy acompañado de su novia.

 **-** ¡Alex! ¿Como estas? **-.** La saludó Harry sonriendo seguido por su familia.

La rubia saludó con claro acento francés a la familia Potter e incluso a Luna y a Hermione después de que se las presentaron.

Draco la había conocido hace un año en un viaje que hizo con su padre a París, Alexandra Durant, hija de magos sangre pura, estaba a un mes de cursar su último año en Beabuxtons.

 **-** ¿Y la pelirroja? **-.** Preguntó el rubio.

 **-** Dentro de la casa **-.** Contestó Tobías.

Después de Draco llegaron compañeros de Hogwarts, entre ellos Seamus, Dean, Neville el cual se sentó junto a los Potter, Lavender junto a las gemelas Patil, unos amigos de curso de Ginny y otros familiares Weasley.

 **-** ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? **-.** Preguntó Tobías mirando hacia La Madriguera.

 **-** Cálmate, tampoco es como si van a poder hacer sus espectáculos de besos frente a todos los Weasley **-.** Lo picó Draco haciendo que Tobías se sonrojara.

 **-** Cállate Malfoy **-.** Contestó.

Harry y Draco se rieron.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron los Weasley, Arthur, Molly, Bill junto a Fleur, Charlie, los gemelos, Ron y por último la cumpleañera.

Después de haber saludado los invitados y a sus familiares Ginny condujo a sus padres hasta donde estaban sentados los Potter.

Se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro que contagió a Tobías logrando que se calmara, al llegar se puso de pie.

 **-** Mamá, papá, ustedes ya conocen a Lily y James, pero no a sus hijos, les presento al mayor, Harry.

 **-** Es un placer muchacho, tengo entendido que eres el buscador mas joven de Hogwarts **-.** Le dijo Arthur.

 **-** Asi es **-.** Respondió.

 **-** Mamá, Harry es el novio de Hermione **-.** Aclaró Ginny.

Molly asintió sonriéndole a Harry y después a Hermione.

 **-** Y ahora les quiero presentar a Tobías **-.** El nombrado se colocó a su lado **.-** Mi novio.

Molly y Arthur se miraron sorprendidos.

 **-** ¿Tú novio? **-.** Preguntó su padre.

 **-** ¿Desde cuando? **-.** Preguntó su madre.

 **-** Desde hace ocho increíbles y maravillosos meses **-.** Respondió con una sonrisa espléndida tomándolo de la mano.

 **-** Un placer señores Weasley **-.** Contestó Tobías en tono seguro pero por dentro nervioso.

 **-** ¿Ocho meses? ¿Porque te tardaste tanto en decirnos? Casi cumplen el año **-.** Preguntó incrédula Molly.

 **-** Porque quería estar segura de nuestra relación, además tú estabas con lo de Fleur, no hubo tiempo y no solamente quería decírselos, si no también presentárselos **-.** Aclaró la chica.

Arthur se acercó hasta Tobías, le tendió la mano apretándosela un poco de más, Tobías se mostraba serio.

 **-** Asi que eres el menor de James, bueno, no es que me alegre que mi pequeña ya tenga novio, pero conozco a James desde que comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio y es un buen hombre y hasta puedo decir que amigo, esposo y padre, espero que tu seas igual o mejor que él y cuides a mi muchacha.

Tobías asintió **.-** No se preocupe señor, créame que asi será, ni se imagina todo lo que hice para conquistarla y que por fin me prestara atención, por eso no pienso hacer nada que perjudique la relación **-.** Le aseguro.

 **-** Yo tampoco creo que me pueda quejar ni espero tener que hacerlo **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Eres hijo de Lily y a pesar de que no somos grandes amigas, si sé que ella es una excelente mujer, por eso me atrevo a decir que te dio una buena educación **-.** Le dijo Molly.

 **-** Tiene toda la razón, sobre todo nos educó a tratar a las mujeres con mucho respeto **-.** Le contestó.

Molly asintió convencida antes de dirigirse a Hermione.

 **-** Hermione, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? **-.** Le preguntó.

La castaña asintió levantándose y marchándose con la patriarca Weasley.

Al llegar a la cocina Molly la enfrentó.

 **-** Por lo que veo no solo es completamente cierto que tú y Ron terminaron, también que no hay ni la más mínima oportunidad de reconciliación.

 **-** Esta en lo correcto, yo hablé con Ronald cuando terminamos y le dejé en claro que no pensaba volver con él, no por Harry, si no por que me di cuenta que lo mío con su hijo no tenia futuro **-.** Le aclaro.

 **-** ¿Y en ese tiempo conociste a Harry?

 **-** Yo lo había conocido el año anterior cuando fuimos nombrados prefectos, él me apoyó esos meses y termine enamorándome **-.** Le explico.

 **-** Hermione, ¿Te molestaría contarme que fue lo que pasó? Ron me conto algo, pero ya no se que tan cierto sea, sobre todo después de que Ginny me dijera que no le creyera nada a él y que hablara contigo.

Hermione asintió comenzando a contarle todo lo que en verdad había pasado.

* * *

 **-** Asi que tú eres el famoso Tobías Potter **-.** El mayor de los Weasley se había acercado **.-** Bill Weasley **-.** Dijo tendiéndole la mano **.-** Y ella es mi prometida, Fleur Delacour.

 **-** Charlie Weasley **-.** Se presentó el pelilargo **.-** Con que tú eres el novio de nuestra hermanita, los gemelos han dicho muchas cosas de ti.

Tobías se sintió un poco intimidado, Bill y Charlie no eran cómo se los había imaginado, eran más altos y más fornidos que los gemelos y por esa razón intimidaban.

 **-** Tranquilo, han hablado maravillas de ti **-.** Le sonrió Charlie.

 **-** Y no solo eso, puedo calcular mas o menos desde cuando tu y Ginny salen ya que de unos meses para acá el humor de ella cambió completamente, estas vacaciones no estaba tan amargada como siempre **-.** Comentó Bill divertido.

 **-** Idiota **-.** Fue la respuesta de Ginny haciendo reír a los presentes.

* * *

 **-** Asi que eso fue lo que pasó... No me mintió, pero tampoco me dijo muchas cosas o no de la manera que en verdad pasaron **-.** Dijo Molly.

 **-** Lo supuse, incluso le ocultó el hecho de que habíamos terminado, cuando Lily y James vinieron para pedirle permiso para que dejara a Ginny ir a su casa ya no éramos novios.

 **-** ¡No puede ser! **-.** Exclamó con pena **.-** Ese día yo le hablé de ti a Lily pero diciéndole que eras la novia de Ron.

Hermione sonrió **.-** Si, cuando Lily llegó a la casa me preguntó acerca de eso, le expliqué lo que sucedió y fue cuando me enteré que Ronald no le había dicho nada.

 **-** Que problema... **-.** Suspiró **.-** Bueno pero ya esta todo resuelto, vamos, a disfrutar la fiesta **-.** Le sonrió.

Al salir al patio Hermione se dirigió a la carpa, específicamente a la mesa de bocadillos.

Sintió unos brazos rodearla desde atrás.

 **-** Tienes que probar estos **-.** Harry alargó una mano tomando un bocadillo para llevarlo a los labios de Hermione.

 **-** Umm esta muy bueno **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

Harry le dio un beso.

 **-** Tenías crema **-.** Le dijo pícaro.

 **-** Ro-Ro, ¿Cuando me vas a presentar a tu madre?

Lavender venia siguiendo a Ron halándolo del brazo hasta la mesa, el pelirrojo bufó tomando bocadillos metiéndoselos en la boca de golpe.

 **-** Vamos, aprovecha, Ginny ya presentó a Tobías y tus padres le dieron el gusto bueno, es mas que obvio que a mi también me lo van a dar **-.** Dijo con total seguridad.

Ron había dejado de meterse comida en la boca cuando al alzar la cara se encontró con los ojos marrones de Hermione, se vio indeciso, como queriendo decir algo, pero Hermione desvió la mirada de sus ojos un par de segundos después.

 **-** ¡Ro-Ro! ¿Me estas escuchando? **-.** Insistió Lavender.

El pelirrojo suspiró llenándose de paciencia **.-** Si Lavender, cuando esté desocupada hablaremos con mi mamá.

Eso ocasionó que la chica se le guindara del cuello abrazándolo.

 **-** ¡Seré la mejor nuera que tenga! Ya verás **-.** Le dijo con entusiasmo.

 **-** No lo creo, ese puesto lo ocupó primero Hermione y ahora le pertenece a Fleur **-.** Comentó Ginny al acercarse a la mesa.

Lavender la fulminó con la mirada.

 **-** No me veas asi, es más, agradece que estés aquí, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de invitarte **-.** Le dijo marchándose dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione reprimió una carcajada pero no la sonrisa que se le formó, tomo a Harry de la mano alejándose de ahí dirigiéndose hacia donde anteriormente habían estado sentados, Ginny se encontraba delante de Tobías.

 **-** Venga, vamos a bailar **-.** Ginny halaba la mano de su novio, este suspiró levantándose, aprovechó el impulso atrapando a la pelirroja entre sus brazos dándole un beso antes de marcharse.

 **-** ¿Me concede esta pieza? **-.** Harry le preguntó divertido a Hermione, esta asintió.

* * *

La fiesta resultó súper entretenida y divertida más allá de haber sido organizada por los gemelos, ya en la noche todos los Weasley sabían que la más pequeña de la familia tenía novio.

Tobías había estado nervioso, sobre todo porque los Weasley lo interrogaron pero antes de que hubiera pasado a mayor Ginny se interpuso entre él y su familia.

Antes de la media noche cantaron cumpleaños, Ginny insistió en que Tobías se colocara a su lado, pidió el deseo y picó la torta, sin poder evitarlo el chico la besó frente a todos los invitados los cuales aplaudieron y silbaron.

Repartieron la torta y a la media hora los invitados poco a poco se fueron marchando de La Madriguera.

* * *

 **-** Mamá, papá, hablé con los padres de Tobías para ver si me puedo quedar el resto de las vacaciones en su casa y aceptaron **-.** Avisó Ginny.

 **-** ¿En serio te vas a ir con ellos? **-.** Preguntó Molly.

 **-** Si, además faltan pocas semanas para iniciar clases **-.** Le recordó.

 **-** Si ya sé, pero siempre soy yo la que los lleva a King's Cross...

 **-** Es lo mismo, el primero de septiembre nos vamos a ver, solo que yo iré con los Potter, pero igual te veré y me despediré de ti en la estación **-.** Insistió ya que veía reacia a su madre.

Molly iba a desistir cuando Hermione apareció en la habitación de Ginny.

 **-** ¿Ya estas lista? Eres la única que falta **-.** Le aviso.

Ginny se apuró en terminar de guardar todo en su baúl.

 **-** Ya casi... **-.** Le dijo Ginny.

 **-** Hermione, ¿También vas para la casa de Harry? **-.** Preguntó Molly.

 **-** Si, pasé julio con mis padres e iba a visitar a Harry, pero desde la primera semana de agosto me he estado quedando en la casa de Harry sobre todo porque mis padres se fueron de viaje hace tres días **-.** Explicó la castaña.

Molly asintió levemente, sintió a Arthur abrazarla por atrás.

 **-** Ya amor, deja que Ginny se termine de ir, tienes que entender que ya no es una niña, acabó de cumplir 16años, déjala crecer y que decida que hacer, de igual manera se van a ver en la estación, solo que esta vez te toca irte sola con Ron.

Molly suspiró resignada sobre todo cuando vio como Ginny cerraba el baúl bajándolo de su cama, su hija estaba decidida a irse dijera lo que ella dijera.

Arthur se acercó quitándole el baúl para ayudarla.

Salieron de la habitación bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina donde los Potter esperaban pacientes.

 **-** ¿En verdad no hay problema de que Ginny se vaya con ustedes? **-.** Preguntó Molly.

 **-** Para nada **-.** Aseguró Lily sonriendo **.-** Me emociona tenerlas a las dos en mi casa, no es por nada Molly, pero adoro a tu hija.

Ginny se sonrojó un poco sonriendo alagada por lo que dijo Lily.

 **-** Está bien, bueno, nos vemos el primero de septiembre **-.** Se despidió resignada Molly.

Se despidieron para después uno a uno meterse en la chimenea y marcharse.

* * *

 **-** No entiendo, si Lily ya sabe que tu y Harry tuvieron relaciones y son sumamente activos sexualmente **-.** Dijo con intención de molestar a Hermione, esta se sonrojó **.-** ¿Por que insiste en que tu y yo durmamos juntas?

Ginny se estaba acomodando en su lado de la cama mientras Hermione leía un libro.

 **-** En parte creo que lo esta haciendo por ti y Tobías, yo dormí en la habitación de Harry estos días **-.** Le aclaro.

Fue el turno de Ginny de sonrojarse.

 **-** Tobías y yo aun no hemos hecho nada, ni siquiera hemos estado a punto...

 **-** Ya, estoy segura de eso, pero vamos, ya no son unos niños, ustedes se la pasan comiéndose a besos en el castillo, seguro ambos tienen las hormonas alborotadas, quizás no ha pasado nada porque no se ha presentado, no han tenido un tiempo a solas quiero decir **-.** Se corrigió.

 **-** Bueno, creo que tienes razón **-.** Suspiró **.-** No se Hermione, Tobías y yo ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso, solo nos besamos y ya.

 **-** En realidad no es algo que se tiene que hablar o planificar para que salga, mira mi caso con Harry, además, ¿Me vas a decir en mi cara, que las veces que tú y Tobías se han besado, no has sentido cosas? ¿Sensaciones extrañas, nuevas, diferentes en tu cuerpo? **-.** Le pregunto.

Ginny se quedó en silencio pensando en lo dicho por su amiga, se sonrojó violentamente, Hermione se dio cuenta que si habían pasado ciertas cosas.

 **-** En realidad si, a veces cuando el beso sube y sube de intensidad... Yo... Eeeh... Siento un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, siento la necesidad de tocarlo... **-.** Le confeso apenada.

Hermione le sonrió.

 **-** Lo supuse, era algo obvio viendo la manera en la que ustedes se la pasan besándose, claramente te has excitado.

 **-** Tobías también... Un par de veces lo he sentido ahí abajo... **-.** Le dijo completamente roja.

 **-** ¿Cual ha sido su reacción? **.-** Inquirió con curiosidad.

 **-** Pues para nada tímido déjame decirte, desde que acepté ser su novia Tobías adoptó un actitud completamente distinta, dejó atrás su faceta de timidez, creo que el que haya aceptado ser su novia le subió el ego y por eso actúa de esa manera, me sorprendió bastante su cambio tan rápido pero me gusta mucho mas esta actitud, si hubiese seguido siendo tímido créeme que lo hubiera golpeado **-.** Le dijo con seguridad.

Hermione se rió, estaba segura de que Ginny hubiera sido capaz de eso y más.

 **-** Pues creo lo mismo, cuando te pidió que fueras su novia rompió el caparazón que lo cubría dejando salir al hombre que es, estaba segura de que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero no pensé que seria tan rápido, tú actitud con él también ayudó a su cambio, eres dominante asi que el no podía dejarse intimidar por ti **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Puede ser... Tobías no me ha dicho exactamente nada acerca de tener relaciones, pero como te dije, ya lo he sentido...

 **-** Se siente atraído por ti de esa manera, tu también, ¿Te recuerdo cual fue tu reacción cuando lo viste en la playa? **-.** Le pregunto divertida.

Las mejillas de Ginny se habían aclarado un poco pero al escuchar ese comentario volvieron a encenderse.

 **-** Solo es cuestión de tiempo, lo pueden hablar o simplemente dejarlo así, que pase cuando tenga que pasar y los dos estén de acuerdo, no es algo que se planifica, es mejor que pase solo y ya.

Hermione le sonrió animándola, Ginny se mordió el labio.

 **-** A mi me gustaría... No se... Desde la primera vez que sentí todo eso cuando lo besaba... Yo creo que si no hubiésemos estado en el Castillo quizás hubiésemos tenido relaciones, Tobías me atrapó en su mirada... Fue intenso, estuve a punto de rendirme a él... Pero no podíamos...

Hermione suspiró cerrando el libro.

 **-** Se a lo que te refieres, me pasa con Harry, soy débil ante su mirada.

Ginny se quedó en silencio pero con semblante pensativo, apretó el borde de la sábana.

 **-** ¿Como se siente? O sea... ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Te dolió? **-.** Preguntó.

Hermione sonrió comprensiva.

 **-** Obviamente no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y mucho menos que haya sido con Harry, fue muy lindo, especial, por eso te digo que no es algo planificado, si sale solo es mejor y mas aun si es con la persona indicada **-.** Le dijo con los ojos brillándole **.-** Duele al principio, pero después el dolor va desapareciendo, también ayuda que tu novio te haga muchos mimos **-.** Le sonrió divertida.

Ginny se rió **.-** Entiendo.

 **-** Estoy segura que Tobías te tratará como toda una princesa, él realmente esta enamorado de ti, me di cuenta de eso cuando me enteré que tú le gustabas.

 **-** Créeme, desde que somos novios lo he notado, la manera en como me mira, me abraza, me besa **-.** Suspiró embobada **.-** Es demasiado tierno conmigo, me tiene completamente a su merced, si no estoy enamorada, creo que ya no falta nada.

 **-** Ya sabrás cuando pase, eso lo tienes que averiguar tu misma **-.** Le sonrió acomodándose sobre la cama.

Siguieron hablando un rato mas antes de quedarse profundamente dormidas, la fiesta de Ginny además de divertida había sido agotadora.

* * *

Buenas chicos! Aqui la continuacion, espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews con su opiniones y peticiones! :)

Les digo que no habias podido subirlo antes porque la pagina de Fanfiction no me queria abrir por esa razon no habi podido publicarlo dias atras, pero ya resuelto el problema aqui se los dejo.

Otra cosilla, he estado pensando hacer un extra, un pequeño onse shot desde la perspectiva de Harry y Tobias inspirado en una cancion que me gusta mucho, se llama _Mujer de Mi Vida de_ Gustavo Elis, pero esta en visto.

Adiosito y dejenme muchos comentarios :D

Se les quiere!


	27. Tutores'

**-** Prefecto de Gryffindor **-.** Leyó en la carta antes de observar la medalla con la letra "P" grabada.

Alzó la vista sonriéndole con orgullo a su novio, Harry intervino interrumpiendo el momento.

 **-** ¿Te dije o no te dije Ginevra que este año conocerías los baños de prefectos? **-.** Preguntó con picardía.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gritaron ambas mujeres.

 **-** Ay vamos, ya tu lo conociste Hermione **-.** Sonrió seductor **-.** Solo falta Ginny, es el único lugar en todo el castillo donde podrán tener privacidad, solo es una sugerencia.

Ginny imaginándose lo que quería decir Harry con eso apartó la mirada sonrojada.

 **-** Lily se emocionó **-.** La pelirroja cambió de tema, no preguntando, mas bien afirmando.

 **-** Ni te imaginas, estaba mas ansiosa que yo en que llegaran las cartas, me abrazó y besó súper emocionada, casi igual a como lo hizo cuando ganamos la copa **-.** Sonrió Tobías.

Se encontraban en el patio de la casa Potter, cada chica en el regazo de su novio abrazadas por ellos, no estaba haciendo frío pero la noche estaba bastante fresca, una excusa para quedarse en los brazos de sus novios.

Ya era bastante tarde y al día siguiente partirían a Hogwarts, Harry y Hermione a cursar el 7mo y ultimo año, se sentían un poco nerviosos, sabían que era un año complicado y habían sido nombrados Premio Anual, otra responsabilidad mas.

 **-** ¡Chicos!

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada encontrándose con una melena pelirroja.

 **-** ¡Vamos adentro! ¡Ya es tarde y tienen que levantarse temprano! **-.** Les gritó.

Harry y Tobías sonrieron para después cada uno levantarse obligando asi que sus novias también se pusieran en pie.

 **-** Vamos adentro **-.** Dijo Tobías bostezando y estirándose **.-** Es muy capaz de salir a buscarnos.

* * *

 **-** ¿En serio no quieres pasar la última noche con Harry? **-.** Preguntó sorprendida Ginny.

Hermione suspiró por enésima vez metiéndose debajo de las sábanas.

 **-** Ya te dije que no **-.** Le espeto.

Ginny la miró con sospecha.

 **-** Ustedes no son los únicos que pueden usar el baño de prefectos y los Premio Anual tenemos un cuarto para nosotros solos **-.** Le aclaró sonriendo y picándole el ojo.

Ginny abrió la boca con sorpresa ante tal gesto de su amiga.

 **-** Ah ok, está bien, entiendo, después te molestas cuando digo que eres adicta al sexo **-.** Dijo Ginny.

 **-** Estoy empezando a ser inmune a tus comentarios, sobretodo porque algo me dice que dentro de poco conocerás el placer del sexo y serás peor que yo **-.** Aseguró sabionda Hermione.

Ginny la miró con sorpresa pero no fue capaz de refutar lo dicho por la castaña.

 **-** ¿Sabes que? Debemos dormir, buenas noches **-.** Se volteó dándole la espalda a Hermione, esta se rió por la acción.

* * *

 **-** ¿Ves a Molly, Ginny? **-.** Preguntó Lily.

Ginny estirando el cuello todo lo que podía iba a responder que no cuando a lo lejos pudo observar la melena pelirroja de su hermano y a su lado, su madre, la cual al verla se acercó hasta ellos rápidamente.

 **-** ¡Ginny! Hija, ¿Como estas? Te estaba buscando.

El nombrado se había acercado lentamente manteniéndose un poco alejado, Lavender Brown colgada de su brazo.

 **-** Hola hermanito, veo que tienes un koala de mascota **-.** Le dijo burlona.

Antes de que Lavender pudiera decir algo Molly le gritó a Ginny regañándola.

 **-** ¡Ginny! Muestra respeto hacia la novia de Ron, ¿Te gustaría que él se metiera con Tobías?

 **-** Ay mamá, si tan solo convivieras con nosotros en el castillo **-.** Le dijo **.-** Además, creo que Ron es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no meterse con Tobías **-.** Le aseguró.

Antes de que la conversación continuara el Expreso de Hogwarts pitó anunciando que pronto partiría de la estación.

 **-** Harry, Tobías, vengan a despedirse **-.** Los llamó Lily.

Después que los Potter se despidieron de sus padres y de igual manera lo hicieran sus novias, cada uno tomo a su chica para subirse al tren siendo seguidos pero no tan de cerca por Ron y Lavender.

Caminaban por el pasillo buscando un cubículo vacío cuando vieron a Malfoy delante de uno observando fijamente el interior.

 **-** ¿Que pasa Draco? **-.** Le preguntó Harry al acercarse lo suficiente para que lo escuchara.

El rubio giró el rostro al escuchar su voz.

 **-** Velo por ti mismo **-.** Sugirió.

Harry confundido por la actitud de su amigo y picado por la curiosidad apuró el paso, al estar de frente al cubículo y observar el interior quedó con la boca completamente abierta de la sorpresa seguido por un par de jadeos de parte de Hermione y Ginny.

Dentro del cubículo, sentado en el mueble, Neville Longbottom tomaba de la cintura a Luna Lovegood mientras esta lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la nuca a la vez que lo besaba con vehemencia.

Los recién llegados se quedaron parados frente al cubículo de igual manera que lo había hecho Draco.

Segundos después la pareja se separó, ambos respirando con dificultad.

 **-** ¿Me pueden explicar que significa esto? **-.** Preguntó Ginny entrando al cubículo.

Neville giró y al darse cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban ahí y que claramente habían visto tal espectáculo sus mejillas se incendiaron en un rojo brillante.

Luna por otra parte solo se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** ¿Tiene algo de malo besar a tu novio? **-.** Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

 **-** ¡¿Novio?! **-.** Chillaron Ginny y Hermione.

Los tres hombres se taparon los oídos.

 **-** ¿Por que las mujeres siempre tienen que gritar de esa manera? **-.** Masculló Draco.

Ginny y Hermione lo ignoraron para sentarse dejando a Luna en el medio de ambas y sacando de un empujón a Neville.

 **-** Empieza a contarnos todo de todo **-.** Le exigió Ginny.

 **-** Mujeres... **-.** Fue lo único que se escuchó de parte de los hombres.

Resignados se sentaron en el sillón frente a las chicas comenzando una charla despreocupada pero obviamente le preguntaron a Neville acerca de su nueva relación con la rubia.

Después de un rato Harry observó su reloj.

 **-** Hermione tenemos que irnos, acuérdate que debemos ir a nuestro vagón, tú también Tobías **-.** Les recordó.

A duras penas Hermione se levantó de su asiento junto a la rubia.

 **-** Anda a cumplir tu primer deber como Prefecto **-.** Le dijo Ginny a Tobías antes de besarlo.

 **-** Nos vemos en Hosgmeade **-.** Se despidió el pelirrojo.

 **-** Cuéntame Neville, ¿Que tal todo con Luna? **-.** Le preguntó la pelirroja cuando se quedaron solos.

* * *

 **-** Ser Premio Anual es mas pesado de lo que pensé... **-.** Suspiró Harry recostándose en el respaldo del sillón de la Sala Común.

 **-** No seas pesimista Harry **-.** Regañó Hermione sentándose a su lado.

 **-** Vamos Mione, tu eres la única que disfruta todo esto, ya estoy estresado por los ÉXTASIS como para ahora sumarle la responsabilidad de ser Premio Anual, admiro a mamá que pudo con todo esto **-.** Contestó con los ojos cerrados.

 **-** Y cuando termine el año admirarás a Hermione, estoy seguro **-.** Le dijo Tobías.

Harry se enderezó abriendo los ojos para observar a su novia.

 **-** Ya la admiro **-.** Le dijo mirándola con intensidad.

Irremediablemente Hermione se ruborizó.

 **-** Definitivamente ustedes van a hacer que sufra de diabetes **-.** Espetó Ginny sentándose en las piernas de Tobías **.-** Dejen la cursilería para cuando estén solos.

 **-** Créeme Ginevra, cuando estamos solos no hay cavidad para cursilería **-.** Le dijo Harry con malicia.

Ambas mujeres se sonrojaron, Hermione con más intensidad.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gritó pegándole en el pecho.

Harry le agarró la muñeca halándola hacia su cuerpo para besarla, se separó de ella halándole el labio inferior, sus ojos brillando.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Jadeó Hermione.

 **-** Basta, es demasiado para mi salud mental **-.** Ginny se levantó de las piernas de su novio **.-** Me voy a acostar antes de que me de un trauma por culpa de ustedes.

Halo a Tobías de la mano obligándolo a ponerse de pie para encaminarse a las escaleras, fueron seguidos por Harry y Hermione.

* * *

 **-** Harry...

 **-** Shh... **-.** Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios **.-** Por favor, no te imaginas cuanto te necesito.

Le desanudó la corbata para desprender uno a uno los botones de la camisa dejándola rápidamente en sostén.

 **-** Te deseo tanto... **-.** Le dijo ronco.

Hermione se desprendió el botón de la falda bajándosela bajo la atenta mirada masculina.

Se subió a la cama arrodillándose en esta, con un dedo le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercara.

Cuando lo tuvo a su altura le quitó la corbata y fue desprendiendo los botones con lentitud mientras besaba la piel que quedaba expuesta haciendo que Harry suspirara.

Soltó un jadeo cuando sintió como le besaba el vientre al retirarle completamente la camisa.

Siguió con el pantalón bajándoselo rápidamente.

Posó una mano sobre el bulto entre las piernas masculinas, Harry se mordió el labio.

Agarró el elástico del bóxer bajándolo, en el proceso le rozó los muslos con las uñas.

Le dio un beso húmedo en la punta retirando en el acto el líquido pre-seminal, Harry temblaba bajo su tacto.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Gimió ronco.

 **-** Shh, nos pueden escuchar **-.** Le dijo con malicia.

 **-** La que debe tener eso en mente eres tú **-.** Le recordó.

Se subió a la cama obligándola a retroceder, como el movimiento fue rápido e inesperado Hermione perdió el equilibrio cayendo sentada.

Harry aprovechó eso colocándose sobre el cuerpo femenino hasta acostarla.

La besó en los labios con deseo y desespero, metió su lengua ocasionando una pelea de la cual él salió victorioso.

Al separarse de su boca se dirigió al cuello donde besó y chupó dejando unas pequeñas marcas.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Se quejó Hermione.

 **-** Tranquila que con el cuello de la camisa no se notan **-.** La calmó.

Pero antes de que siguiera protestando la besó en medio de los senos haciendo que ahogara un jadeo.

Pasó sus manos por detrás de la espalda de su novia desabrochando con agilidad el sostén para retirarlo y dejar expuestos los senos a su hambrienta boca.

Sin esperar mucho se inclinó atrapando un pezón entre sus labios chupando con fuerza.

 **-** ¡Ha-rry! **-.** Jadeó entrecortada.

Sin inmutarse siguió chupándole el pezón a la vez que le masajeaba el otro pecho con una mano, Hermione metió sus manos en la melena azabache.

Con las rodillas se acomodó entre las piernas femeninas obligándola a abrirlas.

La mano que tenía libre viajó hasta el vientre de su novia metiéndose entre la tela de la prenda tocando el clítoris hinchado y húmedo.

 **-** ¡Aah! **-.** Esta vez gimió con fuerza.

 **-** Joder, estas súper húmeda **-.** Le dijo con total deseo lamiéndose los labios.

Hermione intuyó lo que Harry haría, contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, no estaba segura de como haría para mantenerse callada.

Harry se separó de su pecho bajando hasta quedar entre las piernas de su novia.

 **-** No vayas a gritar...

Lamió desde la entrada hasta el clítoris el cual chupó con fuerza, Hermione no pudo reprimir el grito que salió de su garganta.

 **-** Joder Hermione... No es que no me guste escucharte gemir, pero aquí no es buena idea.

Le dijo mientras la penetraba con dos dedos, Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para evitar soltar un gemido.

Harry se acomodó entre las piernas femeninas sin dejar de penetrarla con los dedos, se alzó besándola cuando incrementó el movimiento con sus dedos.

La besó acallando sus gritos.

 **-** Shhh... **-.** Le dijo mientras le daba besos entre cada penetración.

Cuando sintió como sus paredes apretaban sus dedos la besó para evitar que gritara.

 **-** ¿Te costaba mucho usar tu tan famoso _mufliato_? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione después de haberse recuperado.

Harry le sonrió **.-** Tenia en mente otras cosas como para recordar el hechizo.

Lo que Hermione pretendía decir lo soltó como un jadeo ahogado cuando Harry la penetró de golpe.

 **-** Soy tuyo... **-.** Le susurró sobre el oído antes de empezar a moverse.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Harry comenzó las embestidas haciendo todo lo posible por no gritar, su respiración era errática, Harry aprovechó su cuello expuesto para besarlo y morderlo.

 **-** ¡Mmnh! ¡Aah! Más... Más rápido... **-.** Le pidió.

Harry no se hizo de pedir e incrementó las penetraciones, Hermione siempre quedaba sensible después de un orgasmo, eso a él le gustaba porque siempre le pedía más y mas.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gimió con fuerza cuando sintió el inminente orgasmo invadirla.

En un acto por no querer gritar bajó la cabeza mordiendo el hombro del pelinegro, Harry gimió cuando la sintió y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que el interior de su novia le brindaba llegó al orgasmo.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Gimió ronco metiendo la cabeza entre el cuello de la castaña para apaciguar su grito.

Por su lado Hermione detalló las marcas de sus dientes en el hombro masculino, se sintió apenada con Harry, seguro que le había dolido el mordisco ya que había sido un poco profundo.

Lo rozó ligeramente con sus dedos antes de pasarle la lengua y por último dejar un beso.

 **-** Creo entender lo que quieres hacer **-.** Le dijo Harry separándose de su cuello **.-** Pero si usas la lengua estas logrando todo lo contrario **-.** Le sonrió pícaro.

 **-** Te mordí con demasiada fuerza, te va a salir un morado, lo siento, no fue mi intención **-.** Se disculpó.

Harry le dio un beso para callarla.

 **-** Tranquila, ya paso, no hay problema, aunque por un momento me asusté, pensé que te habías vuelto un vampiro **-.** Le sonrió divertido.

Hermione también sonrió **.-** Tonto.

Harry se rió saliendo de ella y acostándose a su lado, Hermione se acomodó acurrucándose en el costado de su novio.

 **-** Me parece genial poder entrar a tu habitación **-.** Suspiró sonriendo.

 **-** Ya, pervertido **-.** Fue la respuesta de Hermione haciendo reír a Harry.

* * *

 **-** ¿Para que creen que Dumbledore los llamó a su oficina? **-.** Preguntó Ginny.

Harry y Hermione que ya habían terminado de desayunar se estaban levantando de la mesa para marcharse.

 **-** No tengo ni la menor idea **-.** Respondió Harry.

Salieron del Gran Comedor rumbo a la oficina del director, llegaron a la entrada y después de decir la contraseña que les habían indicado, la estatua se movió mostrando las escaleras, subieron por estas hasta que se toparon con una enorme puerta, Harry toco esperando respuesta.

 **-** Adelante.

Los Premio Anual entraron a la oficina.

 **-** Buenos días profesor **-.** Saludaron.

 **-** Buenos días, Harry, Hermione **-.** Saludó Dumbledore **.-** Tomen asiento **-.** Les pidió señalándole las sillas.

 **-** Los mande a llamar para asignarles un trabajo especial **-.** Les dijo mirándolos sobre los lentes **.-** Es algo nuevo que por sugerencia de la sub-directora se va a aplicar aquí en Hogwarts **-.** Les explicó.

 **-** ¿De que se trata? **-.** Preguntó ansiosa la castaña.

 **-** Ustedes son los mejores alumnos de 7mo de Gryffindor por eso es que fueron nombrados Premio Anual y antes de eso, Prefectos, los que les voy a encomendar es hacer de tutores **-.** Les dijo al fin.

 **-** ¿Tutores? **-.** Preguntó Harry no muy animado.

 **-** Asi es, específicamente tutores de alumnos de 5to que van a presentar los TIMOS, en este caso los prefectos de cada casa que necesiten ayuda con alguna clase en especial y necesiten pasarla en los TIMOS, ¿Me explique?

 **-** ¿Nos va a asignar un alumno para que Harry y yo le demos clases? **-.** Preguntó Hermione emocionada.

 **-** Les voy a asignar un alumno distinto a cada uno para que lo ayuden con la materia que mas se les dificulta, en este caso, DCAO **-.** Miró a Harry **.-** Siendo el joven Potter el mejor en esa materia y Transformación ya que a usted, señorita Granger, se le da muy bien cualquier materia **-.** Le aseguró Dumbledore.

 **-** Entiendo.

 **-** Entonces debemos de ayudar a estos alumnos a que puedan pasar los TIMOS con las materias que usted ya nombró **-.** Afirmó Harry.

 **-** Exacto, ¿Tienen algún problema? **-.** Les preguntó mirándolos.

Hermione respondió rápidamente para desdicha de Harry.

 **-** Ninguno profesor, estamos dispuesto a hacer de tutores **-.** Le afirmó sonriente, Harry suspiró por el interés de su novia.

 **-** Me parece perfecto, entonces los veo aquí al finalizar la tarde después de su última clase para presentarles a los estudiantes.

 **-** Claro, no hay problema, hasta la tarde profesor **-.** Hermione se despidió colocándose de pie.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza al colocarse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta.

* * *

 **-** No vayas a quejarte, es una responsabilidad asignada por el mismo director.

Harry la miró con la boca abierta.

 **-** ¡Por favor Hermione! Somos Premio Anual, acuérdate de todas las responsabilidades que tenemos por eso, están los ÉXTASIS, debemos estudiar el triple que para los TIMOS, yo soy el capitán del equipo de quidditch, ¡Como para ahora tener otra responsabilidad y nada mas complicado que ser tutores! **-.** Le espetó alterado **.-** Es demasiado, tal vez no para ti, pero para mi si **-.** Le espeto.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Este la detuvo con un gesto.

 **-** Discúlpame, no debí gritarte de esa manera **-.** Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Hermione se le acercó abrazándolo.

 **-** Tranquilo, te entiendo, sé que tenemos muchas responsabilidades, tú mas que yo al ser el capitán, pero Harry **-.** Lo obligó a mirarla **.-** Es nuestro último año, vamos a dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que todo nos salga bien, eres el mejor en DCAO de nuestra generación seguro se te hace fácil ser el tutor del alumno que te toque, además cuando no puedas cumplir como Premio Anual por los entrenamientos lo haré yo por ti, es cuestión de apoyarnos mutuamente **-.** Le sonrió.

Harry también sonrió, le fue imposible no corresponder, Hermione era increíble, acercó su rostro besándola suavemente.

* * *

Al entrar a la oficina del director se dieron cuenta que no estaba solo, a su lado estaba la profesora Minerva McGonagall y frente al escritorio ocupando las sillas habían dos estudiantes.

 **-** Buenas tardes, llegan a buena hora, estábamos aclarándole algunas dudas **-.** Los recibió Albus **.-** Acérquense para poder presentarlos.

Los alumnos frente al escritorio se pusieron de pie, la chica era una rubia de ojos verdes perteneciente a Hufflepuff y el chico era un pelinegro de ojos azules de Slytherin.

 **-** Brittany Hamilton te presento a Harry Potter, tu tutor.

Harry se acercó estrechándole la mano a la rubia.

 **-** Harry Potter es un placer conocerte **-.** Le sonrió coqueta.

Harry le devolvió el apretón de mano asintiendo con una medio sonrisa.

 **-** Dominic Wallace te presento a Hermione Granger, tu tutora.

El joven Slytherin se acercó hasta donde Hermione alargándole la mano.

Hermione se la estrechó sonriendo.

 **-** Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Hermione **-.** Le dijo sonriendo pero mirándola con interés.

 **-** Ahora ya se conocen **-.** Dijo satisfecho **.-** Como les había dicho ustedes serán los tutores de Britrany y Dominic, ellos son prefectos de su respectiva casa y fueron elegidos entre los demás porque son los que tienen las mejores notas a pesar de tener las debilidades ya nombradas **-.** Explicó Dumbledore.

 **-** Señor Potter, usted se va a encargar de ayudar a la señorita Hamilton en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tanto en la teoría como en los hechizos **-.** Le aclaro **.-** Mire que usted es el mejor en esa materia según tengo entendido y Hermione será la tutora del señor Wallace en Transformación **-.** La miró sobre los lentes **.-** Desde el primer año usted ha sido mi mejor alumna y me siento muy orgullosa, espero que le pueda enseñar todos esos conocimientos adquiridos durante estos años al joven Wallace.

Hermione sonrió complacida por lo que dijo la profesora y sobre todo porque estaba orgullosa de ella.

 **-** No se preocupe profesora que me esforzaré en enseñarle todo lo que usted me ha enseñado a mi **-.** Le aseguro, Minerva asintió.

 **-** Eso es todo, se pueden retirar para que se conozcan un poco mas y planeen sus horas de estudios **-.** Los despidió el director.

* * *

 **-** Asi que el mejor buscador de todo Hogwarts será mi tutor **-.** Le dijo Brittany con emoción.

Pero Harry no la había escuchado ya que su mirada estaba fija en Hermione y Dominic que iban delante de ellos y este último le decía algo muy sonriente a SU novia y Hermione le respondía emocionada.

 **-** Harry te estoy hablando **-.** Brittany se le atravesó en el camino logrando que el pelinegro se detuviera y la viera.

 **-** Disculpa me quedé pensando en algo, ¿Que me decías? **-.** Le preguntó obligándose a verla.

 **-** Te decía que es increíble que tu seas mi tutor **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** ¿Ah si? **-.** Le preguntó Harry extrañado olvidándose de la otra pareja.

Brittany le sonrió coqueta antes de seguir caminando, Harry sin comprender su reacción la siguió.

 **-** Eres muy conocido en el castillo, ¿Sabes? El mejor buscador en toda la historia de Hogwarts y de Gryffindor **-.** Lo aduló **.-** Desde que perteneces al equipo de quidditch, Gryffindor solo ha perdido dos juegos y el año pasado ganaste el torneo como capitán.

Harry se sorprendió, nunca se imagino que a Brittany le gustara el quidditch ni mucho menos que supiera todo eso.

 **-** Si te soy sincero realmente me sorprende que sepas todo eso **-.** Le dijo.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

 **-** El quidditch nunca me había llamado la atención hasta que te vi jugar por primera vez **-.** Le sonrió con un leve sonrojo para sorpresa del pelinegro **.-** Yo estaba en 3ro y la final fue contra Hufflepuff, obviamente yo fui a apoyar a mi casa, pero después que te vi jugar **-.** Le aseguro con los ojos brillando **.-** No se, simplemente no pude dejar de verte, no celebre cuando cogiste la snitch porque estaba rodeada de mis amigos pero si me emocioné por dentro.

 **-** Me sorprendes **-.** Le dijo sonriendo **.-** Nunca nadie me había dicho algo asi.

 **-** Me alegro de ser la primera **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

Caminaron un tramo en silencio, Harry se había olvidado por completo de Hermione y Dominic pero no le dio tiempo de pensar en eso cuando la voz de Brittany lo distrajo.

 **-** ¿Mañana estas libre? **-.** Le preguntó de repente y deteniéndose.

 **-** Eeeh... Si, creo que si, no mandaron tarea asi que no haré nada en especial.

 **-** Entonces no tienes ningún problema con reunirnos, ¿Verdad? Para planear nuestros días de estudio, te iba decir para hacerlo hoy pero me acorde que tengo una reunión.

Habló tan rápido que a Harry le costó seguirla.

 **-** Si claro, no hay problema, ¿Te parece en la biblioteca? **-.** Preguntó con doble intención ya que seguro Hermione iría para allá.

Brittany frunció la nariz.

 **-** Solo vamos a ponernos de acuerdo con los días de estudio, ¿Por que en la biblioteca? Además es sábado, vamos al lago **-.** Le pidió.

Harry sonrió, él mismo le pedía eso a Hermione.

 **-** Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana en el lago al medio día.

 **-** Excelente **-.** Aceptó sin dejar de sonreír **.-** Aquí nos separamos, hasta mañana Harry.

 **-** Nos vemos mañana Brittany **-.** Se despidió Harry.

* * *

Buenas chicos! Aqui les traigo otro capitulo! Disculpen la demora, en serio, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por escribir entre el poco tiempo libre que tengo en las pasantias pero me cuesta! No es facil y menos aun teniendo a una Dolores Umbrigde como profesora... En serio! Pero bueno, aqui se los dejo para que los disfruten.

A pesar de que me tarde me di cuenta que los comentarios bajaron... :( vamos a suponer que fue por el cap que no gusto mucho, entonces espero que este sea una objeccion y me dejen muchos review y sus opiniones acerca de la ''tutoria'' de Harry y Hermione! ;)

Otra cosita, ya tengo en mente lo que va a suceder y el posible final, aun no lo he podido plasmar y no se cuantos capitulos necesite pero a lo mejor no sean muchos, lo tengo en mente y es el definitivo, espero dejarlos a todos a gusto y satisfechos cuando finalice esta historia.

Se les quiere! Dejenme reviews! ;)


	28. Celos'

**-** Excelente **-.** Aceptó sin dejar de sonreír **.-** Aquí nos separamos, hasta mañana Harry.

 **-** Nos vemos mañana Brittany **-.** Se despidió Harry.

* * *

Cuando entró a la Sala Común lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hermione pero fue en vano ya que la castaña no se encontraba allí, solamente estaban su hermano y Ginny.

 **-** Hasta que por fin llegan, ¿Como les fue? **-.** Preguntó Ginny que frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que Harry estaba solo **.-** ¿Y Hermione?

 **-** Pensé que ya había llegado **-.** Respondió de mala manera.

Caminó hasta el sillón tirándose en este.

 **-** Tienes un humor, ¿Pasó algo? **-.** Preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

 **-** Resulta que el alumno del que Hermione va a ser tutora es un chico de unos 15 o 16 años, ni me importa...

 **-** ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? **-.** Lo interrumpió Ginny conteniendo una sonrisa divertida.

 **-** No es que tenga algo de malo, es que se notaba claramente interesado en Hermione, además, ¡Ni siquiera ha llegado! **-.** Espetó ligeramente alterado.

Tobías sonrió divertido de la misma manera que lo hizo Ginny.

 **-** No me lo creo, ¿Hermano estás celoso? **-.** Preguntó divertido.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Lo miró como si estuviera loco **.-** ¿Celoso? ¡Claro que no! Solo que no me parece que Hermione aún no haya llegado, ¿Qué tanto puede hablar con un chico menor que ella? ¡Está en 5to año!

 **-** Tú también eres menor que ella **-.** Le recordó la pelirroja.

Harry la miró incrédulo.

 **-** ¡Por 10 meses! **-.** Le aclaró **.-** ¡No por dos años! **-.** Insistió.

Tobías y Ginny estaban disfrutando de la situación, no podían creer que Harry estuviese celoso.

 **-** No es que no disfrute la situación **-.** Se levantó sonriendo **.-** Pero me tengo que ir, hoy me toca guardia **-.** Suspiró antes de besar a Ginny marchándose de la Sala Común.

 **-** Seguimos tú y yo, si no estás celoso, ¿Como describes la situación emocional por la que estas pasando? **-.** Le preguntó Ginny con diversión.

Harry bufó fulminándola con la mirada al ponerse de pie y marcharse directo a las escaleras sin responderle la pregunta.

* * *

 **-** ¿Cuando será el día que no los encuentre besándose en la Sala Común? **-.** Preguntó Hermione al entrar y encontrarse a los pelirrojos comiéndose a besos.

Éstos se separaron al escucharla.

 **-** Están rompiendo una norma, debería de bajarle puntos a Gryffindor, tú lo sabes muy bien Tobías, ya eres prefecto **-.** Regañó.

 **-** Vamos Herm, no seas así **-.** Le pidió Ginny sonriendo.

 **-** No puedo compadecer a nadie, solo por esta vez no voy a bajarles puntos pero si los vuelvo a encontrar en otra situación como ésta no duden que si bajaré puntos **-.** Les aseguró **.-** Tienen que entender que nosotros no somos los únicos, también están los alumnos de primer año que son solo unos niños, es inaceptable que ellos vean tal escena **-.** Regañó.

 **-** Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho **-.** Le dijo Tobías **.-** Pero también te tienes que dar cuenta que cuando nosotros nos besamos es casi siempre a esta hora **-.** Observó su reloj **.-** Son las 11:00pm, aparte de nosotros nunca hay nadie mas en la Sala Común.

 **-** Eso también es verdad **-.** Suspiró **.-** Solo no quiero que ningún alumno menor los vea en esa situación.

Los dos le sonrieron.

 **-** Prometido **-.** Juraron al unísono.

 **-** Muy bien, ahora, ¿Han visto a Harry? **-.** Preguntó.

Los pelirrojos sonrieron divertidos.

 **-** Llegó hace horas y subió a su habitación **-.** Contestó Ginny.

 **-** Ah ok **-.** Respondió extrañada Hermione **.-** Yo también voy a subir entonces **-.** Se despidió.

* * *

Al entrar a su habitación lo primero que detalló fue a Harry acostado boca abajo en su cama claramente dormido.

Después de arreglarse y colocarse el pijama se acostó a su lado quedándose dormida en el acto.

* * *

Se despertó al sentir leves besos sobre sus labios.

 **-** Buenos días Harry **-.** Le sonrió al abrir los ojos.

El pelinegro la volvió a besar esta vez con un poco mas de intensidad.

 **-** Buenos días preciosa **-.** Le sonrió **.-** ¿A que hora llegaste anoche? **-.** Preguntó un tanto incómodo.

 **-** Según Tobías eran las 11:00 **-.** Respondió.

Harry se tensó ligeramente.

 **-** ¿Y tú? Pensé que ibas a estar en la Sala Común cuando llegue y no fue asi, ya estabas acostado.

Harry se enderezó quitándose de encima de Hermione sentándose de lado en el colchón.

 **-** Mucho antes que tú, pero tenía calor asi que subí a bañarme y me quedé dormido **-.** Se excusó, Hermione dudo pero le creyó al final.

 **-** Entiendo, ¿Como te fue con Brittany? **-.** Quiso saber.

 **-** Bien, en realidad no hablamos mucho, me dijo que tenia una reunión asi que lo dejamos para hoy **-.** Le explicó **.-** ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tanto hablaste con el tal Wallace para que llegaras tan tarde? **-.** Le preguntó tratando de contenerse y que no sonara a reproche.

 **-** En realidad de muchas cosas **-.** Le dijo sonriendo **.-** Resulta que a Dominic también le gusta leer y es mestizo asi que tenemos muchos libros muggle en común **-.** Finalizó emocionada.

 **-** Aja… ¿Hablaron algo acerca de la tutoría? **-.** Quiso saber intuyendo la respuesta.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

 **-** En realidad no, no nos dio tiempo, las horas pasaron volando mientras hablábamos, en la tarde nos vamos a reunir en la biblioteca para planificar todo eso **-.** Le aseguró en lo que se ponía de pie.

* * *

 **-** ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tardes con Wallace? **-.** Preguntó Harry mientras comían en el Gran Comedor.

Hermione pensó antes de responder.

 **-** No lo se Harry, hablar con Dominic resultó muy gratificante, además a aparte de planificar todo lo de la tutoría quedamos en que hoy debatiríamos acerca de unos libros que ambos leímos **-.** Le explicó sonriente **.-** Realmente no se cuanto nos tardemos.

A Harry no le gustó nada la respuesta dada por Hermione, no le parecía que su novia se llevara tan bien o tuviera mucho en común con aquel mago.

 **-** ¿No se supone que debemos de encargarnos de ayudarlos en las materias que se les dificulta? **-.** Le preguntó con cautela, no quería que Hermione se lo tomara a mal.

 **-** Esa es la intención de esta tutoría pero no significa que no podamos conversar de otros temas, somos jóvenes y ya te dije que hablar con Dominic fue muy gratificante, muy entretenido y divertido, a veces el completaba mis frases cuando hablábamos de los libros que hemos leído **-.** Harry empezaba a molestarse por la actitud que Hermione estaba teniendo al nombrar al tal Wallace y lo mucho que disfruta hablar de él y con él.

 **-** Es una lastima no haber conocido a Dominic antes **-.** Suspiró **.-** Estoy segura que seriamos grandes amigos **-.** Sonrió radiante **.-** O por lo menos que perteneciera a Gryffindor.

Harry bufó sin poder evitarlo al escucharla decir aquello.

 **-** ¿Qué tienes? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione al verlo reaccionar asi.

 **-** Nada **-.** Le respondió escueto.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

 **-** ¿Qué te pasa Harry? **-.** Insistió.

Este sintió la penetrante mirada de la castaña pero se negaba a decir algo, no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando porque era seguro que ella se iba a molestar.

 **-** No me pasa nada Hermione **-.** Le respondió firme.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos sin relajar el ceño.

 **-** Harry te conozco muy bien y se que tienes algo asi me lo niegues una y mil veces, ¿No puedes decirme que te pasa? **-.** Le preguntó ofendida.

 **-** No es eso, es que te vas a molestar **-.** Le confesó mirándola.

 **-** ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? **-.** Le preguntó con molestia.

 **-** Asi como tu me conoces a mi **-.** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos **.-** Yo te conozco a ti **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Por esa razón sé que te vas a molestar si te digo lo que me pasa.

 **-** Confía en mi **-.** Le pidió alargando su mano para agarrarle una a Harry por sobre la mesa.

Harry la miró a los ojos.

 **-** Confío en ti, claro que confió en ti, pero no confío en…

 **-** ¡Dominic! **-.** Gritó Hermione sonriendo cuando este apareció detrás de Harry.

El buscador resopló con molestia siendo ignorado por la castaña que se había levantado para saludar al Prefecto.

 **-** ¿Estás ocupada? Sé que aun es temprano pero no pude aguantar mas las ganas de verte **-.** Le dijo sonriendo, Harry apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, odiaba que coqueteara tan abiertamente con su novia **.-** Además tú y yo tenemos un debate pendiente.

 **-** El cual es mas que obvio que ganaré yo **-.** Le aseguró arrogante Hermione pero sonriendo.

Harry era expectante de toda la escena, sobre todo de la evidente emoción que Hermione desprendía.

 **-** Ya me voy Harry, nos vemos en la noche **-.** Se despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin ni siquiera darle un beso para su indignación.

* * *

 **-** Dominic Wallace **-.** Pronunció **.-** Dime todo lo que sepas de él **-.** Le exigió.

El rubio lo miró confundido, no supo en el momento en que Harry lo hubo detenido del brazo y lo había encarado en pleno pasillo de Hogwarts.

 **-** Yo también estoy bien, me alegro por ti amigo **-.** Fue lo que respondió, Harry gruñó.

 **-** No estoy de humor para tus juegos Draco **-.** Le rugió soltándolo.

Fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de la actitud de su amigo.

 **-** ¿Qué pasa con el chico? ¿Para que quieres saber de él? **-.** Le preguntó esta vez con seriedad.

 **-** ¿Tan solo puedes responder y ya? **-.** Le espetó.

El rubio suspiró.

 **-** Es un chico normal, común y corriente como todos nosotros, es bueno en quidditch, quizás juegues contra él, es tranquilo y buen estudiante por eso lo nombraron prefecto, no se que mas decirte.

Harry resopló recostándose de la pared con los ojos cerrados.

 **-** ¿Ahora si me puedes explicar que es lo que esta pasando? **-.** Le exigió el rubio.

 **-** Es solo que… **-.** Draco que se había quedado pensando lo detuvo con la mano.

 **-** Ya va, ¿Es en serio? ¡No me digas que se trata de eso! **-.** Lo miró con sorpresa **.-** Hermione es la tutora de Dominic, ¿Verdad? ¿Me acosaste para preguntarme acerca del chico nada mas por eso?

El silencio de Harry fue la respuesta que necesitó el rubio.

 **-** Deber de ser una broma, ¿En serio estas celoso de Dominic? **-.** Le preguntó, no en tono de burla si con incredulidad.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

 **-** No estoy celoso **-.** Renegó.

Draco lo miró alzando una ceja.

 **-** Ya y mi mejor amigo se llama Ron Weasley **-.** Respondió irónico Malfoy.

Harry no dijo nada.

 **-** Si según tú, no estás celoso, ¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa? **-.** Lo retó.

 **-** ¡No se! **-.** Explotó Harry cansado de que le hicieran la misma pregunta **.-** Simplemente me molesta, ustedes no han visto lo que yo, no han visto como el idiota ese coquetea con Hermione, como se le insinúa, eso me irrita.

 **-** ¡Por Merlín Harry! Hermione es tú novia, a pesar de que apenas van a cumplir el año han pasado por muchas cosas, ¿En serio te vas a comportar de esa manera? **-.** Preguntó aun sin creer lo que escuchaba **.-** Claramente Hermione no le va a prestar atención a Dominic, menos aún siendo él menor que ella **-.** Le aseguró **.-** ¿No puedes simplemente confiar en la castaña y ya?

 **-** Yo confío en ella, pero no en el idiota ese, apenas tiene quince años es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tonto **-.** Afirmó **.-** Draco, en serio esta interesado en Hermione y ella esta tan encantada con que él lea los mismos libros que no se da cuenta, ¿No entiendes que ya se la ganó con eso? Es el primero en todo el jodido castillo que comparte los mismos gustos de Hermione.

 **-** Vamos a estar claros en algo, Hermione no es capaz de traicionarte ni mucho menos de dejarte por ese carajito, yo mismo soy capaz de meter mi mano al fuego a que ella es incapaz de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, asi que, ¿A que le tienes miedo?

 **-** No se, a que ya no pasemos tanto tiempo juntos, ¿Es que no lo ves? Somos Premio Anual, soy capitán del equipo de Quidditch, tenemos los ÉXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina, eso quiere decir que debemos estudiar día y noche y ahora tenemos que hacer de tutores, ¿En que momento Hermione y yo, además de la noche, vamos a poder tener un momento a solas? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Conociéndola como la conozco va a querer estudiar casi tres días a la semana con Wallace y si no se trata de estudiar seguro él va a querer hablar con ella de cualquier libro y Hermione va a aceptar gustosa, se la va a acaparar para él solo.

Draco se quedó un momento en silencio, lo que Harry decía tenia mucha razón.

 **-** Tienes que darle su espacio Harry, ninguno de nosotros tiene la inteligencia de Hermione ni mucho menos su amor por los libros **-.** Le recordó **.-** Lamentándolo mucho Dominic tiene eso a su favor, tú mismo lo dijiste, ella esta asi con él por esa razón, si te metes en medio o le reprochas algo se va a molestar, los únicos amigos que ella tiene aquí en Hogwarts somos nosotros y como ya te dije, ninguno comparte con ella su amor por los libros.

Harry suspiró, Draco tenía razón, él lo sabia muy bien, pero es que le daba demasiada bronca ver como el imbécil ese coqueteaba con Hermione, incluso en su presencia.

 **-** Lo sé Draco, por esa razón no le he dicho nada **-.** Suspiró desganado **.-** Pero por mucho que sea igual no me parece que él se…

 **-** ¡Harry! ¡Harry! **-.** Gritaban.

El nombrado se enderezó girando la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz, Brittany se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba con Draco con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-** Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estás? **-.** Le preguntó **.-** Justo pensaba en ti **-.** Finalizó con un leve sonrojo.

 **-** ¿En mi? **-.** Preguntó extrañado.

 **-** Si, quería que las horas pasaran más rápido para poder reunirme contigo **-.** Le confesó.

 **-** Ah ok… Bueno… **-.** La rubia lo interrumpió.

 **-** ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Te molesta que adelantemos la hora de reunión? **-.** Sugirió **.-** Digo, yo no tengo nada que hacer y por casualidad nos encontramos **.**

 **-** Bueno en realidad no tengo nada importante, estaba hablando con mi amigo, te lo presento, Draco Malfoy **-.** Le señaló al rubio, este asintió sin estirarle la mano **.-** Draco ella es Brittany la alumna a la que tengo que hacerle la tutoría **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Como ya encontraste con quien pasar el resto de la tarde, yo me retiro **-.** Dirigiéndose a Harry **.-** Piensa en todo lo que hablamos, sobre todo en lo ultimo que te dije.

Se marchó por el pasillo dejando a Harry a solas con Brittany.

 **-** ¿Nos vamos para el lago? **-.** Inquirió Harry, dispuesto a disfrutar el día para tratar de llevar el hecho de que seguramente Hermione estaría encerrada en la biblioteca con Wallace.

* * *

 **-** Eres extraordinaria **-.** La aduló mirándola con intensidad, Hermione se sorprendió al sentirse sonrojada.

 **-** No me digas eso…

 **-** ¿Por qué no, si es la verdad? **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Aja, según tú **-.** Lo picó con el dedo **.-** ¿Por qué soy extraordinaria?

Dominic sonrió.

 **-** Primero que nada **-.** Comenzó **.-** Eres bellísima, estoy seguro que no soy el primer hombre en decírtelo ya que al menos que los demás hombres sean ciegos es imposible que ninguno te haya dicho antes lo hermosa que eres **-.** Le dijo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, no sabia que decirle, el sonrojo no disminuía.

 **-** Eres sumamente inteligente **-.** Continuo **.-** Te gusta el orden, los libros, la literatura inglesa, estudiar, ¿Qué más puedo pedir en una mujer? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo **.-** Tienes todo lo que yo quiero para mi chica predilecta.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de responder cuando la bruja que estaba a cargo de la biblioteca los interrumpió prácticamente corriéndolos de la estancia ya que por ser sábado cerraba la biblioteca mas temprano.

Salieron de esta en completo silencio, Hermione aún pensando en todo lo que le había dicho el chico.

 **-** Creo que ya te he dicho varias veces lo que disfruto hablar contigo **-.** Le dijo Dominic colocándose delante de ella **.-** Pero me tengo que ir, no quiero, pero debo, ¿Mañana nos vemos? **-.** Le preguntó esperanzado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

 **-** Mañana quiero descansar, lo mas seguro es que esta semana sea fuerte en base a los ÉXTASIS asi que nos vemos durante los días que nos toque estudiar y claro está, si llegamos a coincidir por los pasillos **-.** Le sonrió cómplice.

 **-** Está bien **-.** Le contestó claramente decepcionado **-.** Nos vemos el lunes.

Le cogió la mano dándole un beso antes de marcharse.

Hermione solo se quedó viendo por donde se iba, suspiró asomándose por la ventana, el cielo ya estaba terminando de oscurecerse completamente, bajó la mirada observando el alrededor del castillo cuando divisó a dos personas dirigirse a la entrada de este.

Se sorprendió al reconocer que se trataban de Harry y Brittany, ambos venían riéndose de algo, se dio cuenta que el chico estaba disfrutando de la compañía de la rubia, observó como Harry se acercaba al oído de Brittany diciéndole algo que supuso debía de ser chistoso ya que esta se había reído, no le dio importancia hasta que su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente al ver como Brittany tomaba a Harry del brazo acercándose un poco mas a él justo en el momento en que atravesaban la puerta de entrada.

* * *

 **-** Solo falta que tú también demuestres celos y los niegues al ratico **-.** La recibió Ginny desde el sillón de la Sala Común.

La castaña la miró sin entender a lo que se refería pero decidió ignorarla.

 **-** ¿Han visto a Harry? ¿Saben si subió? **-.** Preguntó a ver quien de los dos le respondía.

 **-** En realidad no lo he visto en todo el día **-.** Le dijo Tobías **-.** ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde se supone que debería de estar? **-.** Le preguntó un tanto confundido.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

 **-** No se supone que debería de estar en ningún lado, o sea, si no ha subido a la habitación debe ser que aún sigue hablando con Brittany **-.** Habló de manera desinteresada.

 **-** ¿Con quién? **-.** Preguntó al unísono la pareja.

 **-** La alumna que le tocó a Harry hacerle la tutoría **-.** Les explicó **.-** Se llama Brittany Hamilton, es de Hullflepuff.

 **-** ¿Es rubia? **-.** Inquirió Ginny.

 **-** ¡Ya se quien es! **-.** Exclamó Tobías **.-** Es prefecta, ¿Verdad? Anoche me la encontré durante la guardia.

 **-** Si, es prefecta **-.** Concordó la castaña.

 **-** ¿Hay algún problema con que Harry este con ella en este momento? **-.** Preguntó con doble intención la pelirroja.

Hermione la miró.

 **-** No ya que se trata de puro protocolo, los vi entrar al castillo por eso había pensado que Harry ya estaba aquí **-.** Le aclaró sin inmutarse y obviando el hecho de que la había visto abrazar a Harry.

Ginny se encogió de hombros apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Tobías.

 **-** Pues para acá no ha venido, Tobías y yo tenemos tiempo aquí solos.

Hermione los miró acusatoriamente.

 **-** No hemos hecho nada indebido **-.** Aclaró Ginny al sentir la penetrante mirada de su amiga.

 **-** Creo que ustedes y yo no tenemos el mismo significado para la palabra "indebido" **-.** Espetó.

 **-** Vamos, ¿Me vas a decir que no fue nada indebido tener relaciones en el baño de Prefectos? **-.** La picó Ginny.

Las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron rojas de golpe.

 **-** ¡Estábamos solos! **-.** Gritó **.-** Era imposible que alguien nos viera **-.** Dijo con firmeza.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera refutar, Harry entró por la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual se diluyó al encontrarse a su novia con el rostro rojo y mostrando un poco de indignación y a Ginny sonriendo con total diversión.

 **-** ¿Estás bien? **-.** Le preguntó a Hermione.

 **-** ¡Si! **-.** Le contestó **.-** ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo para que llegas con esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro? **-.** Le preguntó.

Harry la miró incrédulo.

 **-** Estaba con Brittany **-.** Contesto sin mas **.-** Después que te fuiste y me dejaste me encontré con Draco y Brittany me encontró a mi **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Estuve toda la tarde con ella hablando de la tutoría.

 **-** Si claro, parecía todo lo contrario **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó sin entender **.-** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 **-** Nada, subiré a mi habitación **-.** Dijo dándose media vuelta hacia las escaleras.

Harry la miró marcharse, se encontraba sumamente confundido con la situación que acababa de pasar.

Suspiró dirigiéndose al sillón para sentarse y hacerle compañía a su hermano y cuñada.

* * *

Cuando entró a la habitación designada a su novia, la encontró dormida boca arriba con un libro descansando en sobre su pecho, sonrió.

Se acercó en silencio retirando con cuidado el libro, Hermione se removió un poco, Harry la besó en los labios.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le susurró al apartarse.

* * *

 **-** ¿En serio no piensas salir de la cama? **-.** Preguntó incrédula.

 **-** En serio **-.** Afirmó **.-** Y tú tampoco **-.** La halo de la cintura cuando le vio la intención de levantarse de la cama.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Exclamó sorprendida por el movimiento tan inesperado.

Harry la atrajo hasta su cuerpo dejándola de espaldas a él, se pegó a la espalda femenina lo mas que pudo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

 **-** Vamos Mione, es domingo, ¿No te apetece quedarte por lo menos media día acurrucadita en la cama conmigo? **-.** Le propuso **.-** Te apuesto que a partir de esta semana estaremos llenos de tareas y trabajos y todo lo que conlleve responsabilidad **-.** La abrazó por la cintura pegándola mas a su pecho para asi evitar que se levantara.

 **-** ¿Seguro que quieres pasar todo el día en la cama? **-.** Preguntó no muy segura.

 **-** Si, si es a tu lado si... **-.** Susurró medio dormitado.

 **-** Ya, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa **-.** Movió su cadera contra la de Harry **.-** Estás excitado.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Gimió cuando la sintió moverse **.-** No es mi culpa, siempre amanezco asi **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Ah... **-.** Dijo decepcionada **.-** Pensé que era por mi.

Esta vez fue Harry el que movió su cadera contra la de Hermione.

 **-** Oh nena, créeme que siempre es por ti **-.** Le aseguró sin dejar de moverse **.-** Además antes de que te movieras la erección que tenia era por las ganas de orinar ahora es de excitación y deseo por ti **-.** Le susurró ronco.

Hermione como pudo se zafó de los brazos de Harry colocándose encima de él sentándose sobre su erección.

 **-** Entonces encarguémonos de ella **-.** Le dijo mientras se movía.

Harry se sentó atrapando los labios femeninos con ansias, la abrazó por la cintura, Hermione lo envolvió con sus piernas.

Se estaban besando con pasión cuando de repente se escuchó un sonido como de gruñido leve.

Hermione se separó de Harry sorprendida.

 **-** ¿Qué fue eso? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Nada, no importa.

Se acercó para besarla cuando se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido pero esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza.

Esta vez Hermione lo miró con diversión.

 **-** Tienes hambre Harry **-.** Exclamó divertida.

 **-** Claro que no, no te distraigas **-.** Le pidió besándola.

Hermione se separó de sus labios y de su cuerpo aflojando el agarre de sus piernas.

 **-** Primero que nada hay que resolver el asunto de tu estómago hambriento **-.** Le dijo levantándose completamente de su cuerpo.

Harry gruñó en protesta.

 **-** ¿Por que tienes tanta hambre asi? **-.** Preguntó la castaña.

 **-** Anoche no cené **-.** Fue la respuesta del chico.

 **-** ¿Por que no cenaste? **-.** Inquirió **.-** Es malo saltarse las comidas **-.** Regañó.

Harry se levantó de la cama con sin ánimo alguno.

 **-** Vine a buscarte, pero estabas dormida y mas pudieorn mis ganas de acostarme a dormir contigo que el hambre.

 **-** Lo dices como si no nunca durmiéramos juntos **-.** Le respondió incrédula.

 **-** Es primera vez que dormimos juntos en el castillo **-.** Le recordó.

 **-** Buen punto **-.** Le sonrió.

* * *

 **-** Oye, ¿Son ideas mias o ultimamente he visto mas a la castaña con Dominic que contigo? **-.** Le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

 **-** Cállate Malfoy **-.** Masculló molesto.

Este se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Solo preguntaba.

Harry se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

 **-** ¿No tienes a mas nadie a quien molestar? **-.** Más que pregunta gruñó **.-** Mucho tengo con tener que hacer este puto recorrido para de paso tenerte a ti jodiendome.

 **-** En realidad no, yo tampoco quería hacer ningún recorrido, pero sin querer me encontré contigo, aunque viendo tú humor, hubiese preferido tropezarme con el enano **-.** Confesó.

Harry bufó antes de seguir caminando.

 **-** No puede ser... **-.** Susurró con fastidio al ver al frente.

Draco alzo la mirada al escuchar a su amigo topándose con dos magos que venían caminando, hablaban entre ellos sonrientes, al detallarlos se dio cuenta que se trataba de Tobías junto a una rubia.

 **-** ¿Ella no es la chica a la que le estas haciendo la tutoría? **-.** Preguntó confundido.

 **-** Si, es ella, se llama Brittany, ya te la presenté **-.** Recordó Harry.

 **-** ¡Harry, Draco! **-.** Llamó Tobías acercándose.

 **-** Hey enano **-.** Saludó el rubio **.-** ¿Como te prepras para tu cumpleaños?

 **-** Normal **-.** Respondió sonriendo **.-** Me siento es ansioso por el regalo que Ginny me pueda dar.

 **-** Seguro, conociéndola, lo mas probable es que la pelirroja se destaque **-.** Aseguró.

 **-** Ya lo creo **-.** Afirmó **.-** Oye Harry, ¿Porque no me habías presentado a Brittany? **-.** Reprochó **.-** Es súper divertida y además, ¡Le gusta el quidditch! **-.** Dijo sonriendo.

 **-** No se, no había tenido tiempo **-.** Respondió.

 **-** Es verdad Tobías, hemos estado muy full, aparte de las tutorías, Harry ha estado ocupado con los entrenamientos de quidditch **-.** Salió a la defensa Brittany.

 **-** ¡Pero es que ni siquiera sabias que eramos hermanos! **-.** Le dijo ofendido **.-** Por cierto, invité a Brittany a los entrenamientos, espero no te moleste.

Harry miró a Brittany, ésta estaba mirándolo impaciente, a la espera de su respuesta.

 **-** Por mi no hay problema **-.** Respondió sin mas.

 **-** Excelente **-.** Sonrió Tobías **.-** Ya sabes, la semana que viene **-.** Le dijo a Brittany.

 **-** No faltaré **-.** Le aseguró sonriendo.

Harry los veía interactuar con el ceño fruncido.

 **-** Bueno, ya que te encontré Tobías, termina de hacer tu recorrido, ya yo hice el mío asi que me voy para la Sala Común.

 **-** Claro, no hay problema **-.** Miró a la rubia **.-** ¿Me acompañas?

 **-** Por supuesto **-.** Le respondió sonriendo **.-** Adiós Harry **-.** Se despidió al pasar por su lado.

Harry se giró viéndolos marcharse mientras hablaban muy animadamente.

 **-** Esa amistad entre ellos no me parece **-.** Dijo en voz alta cuando los perdió de vista.

 **-** ¿Qué tiene de malo? **-.** Dijo Draco **.-** ¿Ahora me vas a decir que estás celoso porque Brittany se fue con Tobías en vez de querer quedarse contigo? **-.** Preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Harry lo miró como si el rubio estuviera loco por ser capaz de decir tal estupidez.

 **-** En tal caso, la que debería de estar celosa es Ginny, no yo, mucho tengo con Dominic para, según tú, ponerme celoso por Brittany y Tobías, ¡Por favor! **-.** Respondió incrédulo antes de retomar su caminar seguido por el rubio.

 **-** ¿Entonces cual es el problema? **-.** Quiso saber.

 **-** No se, solo es un presentimiento, mas nada, Brittany se mostro interesada en mi **-.** Le confesó **.-** ¿Por qué meterse con mi hermano?

 **-** ¿Quieres decir que solo esta tratando de entablar amistad con Tobías para llegar a ti? **-.** Inquirió dudoso.

 **-** No lo se, solo espero equivocarme.

* * *

 **-** ¡Por favor Herm! **-.** Le pidió **.-** ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! **-.** Insistió tomándola del brazo evitando así que siguiera caminando.

 **-** Se me esta haciendo tarde para mi reunión con Dominic **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** ¡No me importa! **-.** Gritó **.-** Por favor Hermione **-.** Le suplicó **.-** Necesito la habitación por una noche nada mas, Harry duerme en la tuya, asi que la de él esta sola.

 **-** Las habitaciones fueron designadas para Harry y para mi porque somos Premio Anual, además, ¿Para que se supone que quieres una habitación? **-.** Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny se mordió el labio.

 **-** En una semana es el cumpleaños de Tobías **-.** Le recordó.

 **-** Si ya sé, el 21 de octubre **-.** La interrumpió impaciente.

 **-** Cállate y escúchame **-.** Exigió **.-** Yo... Bueno... Ya pensé que regalarle, por eso necesito la habitación, ahí nadie nos molestará, ¿Entiendes? **-.** Preguntó sonrojada.

Hermione dejando a un lado su molestia logró entender a lo que Ginny se refería.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿En serio? **-.** Le preguntó sorprendida **.-** ¿Estás segura?

 **-** Si **-.** Le aseguró aun con las mejillas rojas **.-** Estoy segura, sobre todo porque quiero que mi primera vez sea con Tobías.

Hermione sonrió.

 **-** Te entiendo, asi también me sentí yo con respecto a Harry.

 **-** Por eso necesito la habitación **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Lo entiendo, pero es que asi Harry duerma conmigo, esa habitación es de él por ser Premio Anual, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se entera que ustedes usaron esa habitación? ¿Que pasaría si McGonagall se entera de eso? **-.** Preguntó alarmada.

 **-** Nadie se va a enterar, créeme, mucho menos McGonagall, confía en mi **-.** Le dijo con seguridad.

 **-** ¿Como estás tan segura? **-.** Preguntó desconfiada la castaña.

 **-** Desde que volvimos a Hogwarts Harry ha dormido en tu habitación, es mas, creo que la única vez que entró a su habitación fue únicamente para buscar su equipaje, desde entonces han dormido juntos y McGonagall no se ha enterado de nada **-.** Concluyó.

 **-** Tienes razón **-.** Concordó sonrojada ya que ella y Harry hacían mas que dormir en las noches en la habitación **.-** Pero la habitación sigue siendo de Harry, ¿Por que me lo pides a mi?

 **-** Para que tu me hagas me favor de pesirselo a él, me da mucha vergüenza hacerlo yo y por razones obvias Tobías no puede pedírselo.

Hermione suspiró.

 **-** Está bien, en la noche hablo con él.

Ginny sonrió con emoción lanzandosele a los brazos.

 **-** ¡Gracias! **-.** Chilló **.-** ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! **-.** Agradeció con entusiasmo.

 **-** Si, si, de nada **-.** Le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

 **-** ¿Por que tanto entusiasmo? **-.** Preguntó un pelinegro acabando de llegar.

 **-** ¡Porque Hermione es la mejor amiga del mundo! **-.** Exclamó sonriente separándose de la chica.

 **-** Oh, eso no lo dudo **-.** Sonrió el chico mirando a la castaña.

 **-** ¿Qué haces aquí? **-.** Preguntó extrañada Hermione.

 **-** Durante este mes te he conocido tan bien como para saber que nunca llegas tardes a tus reuniones asi que supuse que algo, o en este caso, alguien **-.** Miró a Ginny divertido **.-** Te estaba retrasando, por eso vine a buscarte **-.** Finalizó sonriendo.

 **-** Ah si, es culpa mía **-.** Afirmó Ginny **.-** ¡Pero no me importa porque Hermione aceptó ayudarme! **-.** Exclamo emocionada **.-** Ahora si te la puedes llevar.

 **-** Gracias Ginny **-.** Le dijo divertido **.-** ¿Nos vamos Hermione?

 **-** Claro **-.** Le respondió sonriente marchándose junto al chico.

 **-** ¡Cuídamela Dominic! **-.** Le gritó Ginny cuando ya estos iban lejos.

El chico se giró sonriendo mostrándole el pulgar hacia arriba.

* * *

Buenas chicos!

Aqui la actualizacion un poco mas rapida :D Espero que el capitulo les guste y me lo hagan saber dejandome muchos comentarios ;)

Aja... Empezaron los celos y un regalo ''misterioso'' de Ginny para Tobias.

Dejenme sus opiniones...!

Se les quiere!


	29. Empiezan las Discusiones

**-** Oye Harry **-.** Lo llamó, el chico alzó la cabeza prestándole atención **.-** Te quería pedir... Este... **-.** Se mordió el labio.

Harry se enderezó cuando finalizó de arreglarse el uniforme de entrenamiento.

 **-** Dime, ¿Qué pasó? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Es acerca de Ginny, ella me pidió que hablara contigo.

Harry alzó una ceja.

 **-** ¿Y eso porque?

 **-** Ella quiere que le prestes tu habitación **-.** Le dijo al fin.

 **-** ¿Mi habitación? **-.** Preguntó extrañado **.-** Por mi no hay problema, ¿Pero para que necesita mi habitación? ¿Que pasó con la suya?

Hermione se mordió el labio otra vez, Harry alzó una ceja al ver el gesto, claramente escondía algo.

 **-** La necesita porque... Es para el regalo que le tiene a Tobías por su cumpleaños **-.** Le confesó **.-** ¡Pero no le vayas a decir nada! **-.** Ordenó.

Harry rápidamente ató cabos.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Preguntó sorprendido **.-** ¿Pero Tobías no sabe nada?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

 **-** No, Ginny tomó la decisión ella misma y quiere hacerlo para el cumpleaños de Tobías, por eso no puedes decirle nada **-.** Insistió.

 **-** No te preocupes que no le voy a decir nada, pensé que sabia algo ya que últimamente me ha estado haciendo preguntas acerca de como debería de tratar a Ginny en su primera vez.

 **-** ¿En serio?

 **-** Si, pero no creo que sepa **-.** Le dijo calmándola.

 **-** Ojalá, Ginny esta nerviosa pero muy ilusionada con darle esa sorpresa a Tobías **-.** Le dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama y se colocaba la capa.

Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño.

 **-** ¿Se te olvidó que dijiste que hoy irías al entrenamiento?

 **-** No, no se me olvidó, es solo que ya no voy a poder ir, me voy a reunir con Dominic, pensé que te lo había dicho **-.** Le dijo como si nada.

Harry bufó molesto cuando la escuchó.

 **-** ¿Con Dominic? ¿Prefieres reunirte con él? Sé que no te gusta el quidditch pero me habías dicho que asistirías Hermione **-.** Le reclamó.

 **-** Por favor Harry, asisto a todos tus juegos, eso es mas importante que un simple entrenamiento, ¿No crees? Ademas es importante, Dominic tiene examen la semana que viene, por eso me voy a reunir con él.

Harry resopló pasándose una mano por el cabello.

 **-** ¡Por favor! ¡Se reúnen casi que todos los jodidos días! **-.** Espetó claramente molesto **.-** Me habías dicho que no habían guardias, por eso planifiqué el entrenamiento para hoy.

 **-** Nosotros no tenemos, pero a Dominic si le tocó hacer guardia hoy **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Claro **-.** Afirmó **.-** ¡Que coincidencia **.-** Ironizó.

Tomó la escoba con brusquedad dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 **-** ¿A ti que rayos te pasa? **-.** Le preguntó molesta Hermione **.-** Últimamente has estado actuando raro.

La castaña quiso acercarse pero Harry retrocedió.

 **-** No me pasa nada **-.** Contestó con brusquedad.

Hermione se quedó quieta.

 **-** Harry...

Éste suspiró cerrando los ojos, estaba mas que molesto, apretaba la escoba con demasiada fuerza.

 **-** Si realmente quisieras saber que me pasa, pasarías mas tiempo conmigo en vez de con Dominic **-.** Le aseguró.

Hermione se sorprendió de la respuesta que recibió de Harry.

 **-** ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te estás escuchando? **-.** Le preguntó sin creer lo que escuchaba **.-** ¡Por Dios Harry! Dominic y yo lo que hacemos es estudiar, mas nada.

Harry la miró con ganas de responderle algo mas, pero queriendo evitar una discusión prefirió cortar de una vez.

 **-** Se te está haciendo tarde para tu reunión con Dominic **-.** Le espetó girándose y saliendo de la habitación sin esperar respuesta de Hermione.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gritó frustrada cuando lo vio salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **-** ¿Y Hermione? **-.** Le preguntó extrañado Tobías cuando lo vio aparecer por las escaleras sin la castaña.

 **-** Cállate y camina **-.** Ordenó.

Tobías se sorprendió por la respuesta tan escueta que le dio Harry, miró extrañado a Ginny, esta le hizo señas para que se fuera detrás de su hermano.

Ginny se quedó en la Sala Común esperando a su amiga la cual apareció segundos después de que Tobías saliera por el retrato.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando la vio al pie de las escaleras, pero Ginny no le dio tiempo de hablar cuando la atacó primero.

 **-** ¿Harry y tú discutieron? **-.** Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

Hermione suspiró, se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que Ginny le preguntaba en serio y no en broma.

 **-** No exactamente **-.** Respondió dudosa **.-** No se, es que Harry ha estado actuando raro últimamente **-.** Confesó **.-** Hoy se molestó tan solo porque le dije que en vez de ir al entrenamiento prefería ir a reunirme con Dominic **-.** Le explicó.

Ginny la miró incrédula, negó con la cabeza suspirando.

 **-** ¿En serio? A veces resultas ser mas despistada de lo que aparentas **-.** Le espetó Ginny.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó ofendida Hermione.

Ginny bufó, tomó a Hermione del brazo y la arrastró hasta el retrato saliendo por este.

 **-** Escucha **-.** Le pidió soltándola **.-** Se me hace tarde para el entrenamiento, no puedo llegar tarde y seguro se te hace tarde para tu encuentro con Dominic **-.** Hermione quiso interrumpirla cuando escuchó la ironía en sus palabras **.-** Dejame continuar, ¿En serio te sorprende el comportamiento de Harry?

 **-** ¡Claro que si! **-.** Le espetó ofendida.

 **-** Entonces deja de hacerte la tonta y razona, por favor Hermione eres demasiado inteligente como para no haberte dado cuenta, ¿Por que crees que Harry se esta comportando así?

 **-** ¡No se! **-.** Exclamó **.-** Desde hace unas semanas que esta así, pero es que fue de repente.

 **-** Piensa **-.** Le exigió la pelirroja **.-** ¿Desde cuando Harry se está comportando asi?

 **-** Desde que estoy pasando mucho mas tiempo con Dominic **-.** Respondió sin pensar.

Ginny la miró.

 **-** Ahí tienes tu respuesta **-.** Le afirmó **.-** Ya lo demás depende de como lo analizas, me tengo que ir si no, tu novio se va a molestar conmigo.

Se fue dejándola sola y pensando en lo último que le había dicho.

* * *

 **-** Oye, ¿Estás bien? **-.** Preguntó preocupado **.-** Hoy estuviste un poco dispersa.

Hermione asintió sin ánimo, metida en sus pensamientos.

 **-** Si, si, es solo que tenía la mente ocupada en otra cosa **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Está bien, te entiendo, a diferencia de mí, tienes muchas mas responsabilidades, ser Premio Anual no es fácil, tienes los ÉXTASIS que son mucho mas difíciles que los TIMOS y si a eso le sumas la responsabilidad que conlleva ser Tutora... Lo siento, creo que eso esta de más y yo tengo en parte la culpa de que estes asi **-.** Se disculpó.

 **-** No, no te disculpes, en serio, lo de la tutoría fue algo que no teníamos previsto, pero a mi realmente me gusta, estaba emocionada cuando el director nos lo pidió, he disfrutado contigo estas semanas, aparte de ser tu tutora, nos hemos hecho amigos, ¿Verdad? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo.

Dominic sonrió.

 **-** Claro que si, te he sentido desde el primer dia como algo mas que mi tutora **-.** Confesó **.-** Pero no tenia valor para decírtelo, no sabia como ibas a reaccionar.

 **-** No tenías de que preocuparte **-.** Sonrió Hermione **.-** Me di cuenta desde el primer dia que nos volveriamos amigos, tenemos mucho en común **-.** Afirmó.

 **-** Mas de lo que creía **-.** Le aseguró sonriendo, alzó una mano colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja, Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

 **-** ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves sonrojada? **-.** Hermione negó con la cabeza a la vez que escuchaba esas mismas palabras de la voz de Harry.

 **-** No **-.** Se aclaró la garganta **.-** No me lo habías dicho.

Dominic sonrió por lo nerviosa que Hermione se veía.

 **-** Ahora te lo digo **-.** Sin premeditarlo la había medio acorralado contra una pared.

Hermione no sabia que hacer, se sentía sumamente extraña y a pesar de que ella era mayor que Dominic este era ligeramente mas alto que ella, se sintió un poco intimidada cuando pego la espalda contra la pared retrocediendo del chico.

Dominic la miraba con intensidad, sus ojos azules brillando de una manera que la abrumaron.

 **-** No sabes la envidia que le tengo a Harry **-.** Le susurró.

Hermione se dio cuenta que a pesar de la situación y de como se encontraban, Dominic se mantenía alejado de ella, no había colocado sus brazos para evitar su escape ni mucho menos había pegado su cuerpo al de ella.

 **-** Me tengo que ir antes de que cometa algo de lo que después me arrepienta o pierda todo lo que he obtenido de ti como tutora y amiga **-.** Susurró.

Se acercó peligrosamente a su cara, Hermione se tensó cuando lo vio demasiado cerca pero antes de poder reaccionar, Dominic se desvió hasta su mejilla depositando un beso.

 **-** Espero que mi atrevimiento no cambie para nada la relación que hemos mantenido durante estas semanas **-.** Le pidió **.-** Me conformo con darte un beso en la mejilla **-.** Le dijo mientras se la acariciaba **.-** Buenas noches Hermione, descansa **-.** Le sonrió antes de alejarse y marcharse por el lado contrario al que ella debía de tomar.

Estaba tan distraída y metida en sus pensamientos analizando lo que acababa de pasar que no fue hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca que pudo escuchar voces en el pasillo, reconoció al instante una de ellas.

 **-** Nunca me voy a cansar de decirte lo maravilloso que vuelas Harry **-.** Aduló la rubia.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Agradeció con una sonrisa encantadora.

 **-** A pesar de que hoy estuviste un poco distraído **-.** Le confirmó frunciendo la nariz.

 **-** Si ya lo creo **-.** Afirmó desganado **.-** Estaba metido en mis pensamientos, mañana hay juego...

 **-** Contra Hufflepuff **-.** Afirmó Brittany interrumpiéndolo.

 **-** Si, contra tu casa **-.** Le dijo divertido.

 **-** Tan solo no me hagas querer animarte, ¿Es mucho pedirte que juegues mal? **-.** Preguntó dudosa pero divertida.

Harry se rió.

Hermione era expectante de todo.

 **-** Claro que si, aparte de que pertenezco a Gryffindor, soy el capitán del equipo, no puedo simplemente tomar la decisión de jugar mal **-.** Respondió sonriendo.

Brittany resopló.

 **-** Si, me lo imaginaba **-.** Respondió derrotada.

 **-** Oye, me vas a hacer sentir mal **-.** Le dijo Harry.

Brittany lo miró con falsa sorpresa.

 **-** Por favor, eso ni tu te lo crees **-.** Le afirmó.

 **-** Está bien, tienes razón **-.** Concordó sonriendo **.-** Me conoces mas de lo que creía.

 **-** No tienes idea **-.** Le respondió mirándolo con los ojos brillándole.

 **-** Oye dime algo **-.** Le pidió deteniéndose **.-** Durante estas semanas que llevamos conociéndonos, ¿Te he dicho en algún momento lo bella que eres? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo.

Brittany se sonrojó.

Hermione se molestó de ver a Harry coquetear de esa manera con la chica.

 **-** No **-.** Respondió sonrojada.

 **-** Qué descuidado **-.** Se reprendió **.-** Déjame arreglarlo entonces, Brittany eres muy bella, en serio.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Agradeció aun con las mejillas rojas.

 **-** ¿Tienes novio? **-.** Preguntó curioso

 _¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa?!_

 **-** Me extraña que una chica como tú **-.** Le dijo mirándola **.-** Que aparte de inteligente le guste el quidditch no tenga novio **-.** Razonó.

Hermione resopló cuando escuchó frase tan ridícula.

 **-** Pues no, no tengo novio, ¿En serio te extraña? **-.** Le preguntó con interés.

 **-** ¡Claro! Eres como toda chica que cualquier mago y muggle desea **-.** Confirmó sonriendo **.-** Eso si cambiamos el quidditch por el fútbol claro está.

 **-** ¿Te gusta el fútbol? **-.** Preguntó emocionada la rubia.

 **-** Obvio que si, me fascina en realidad **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Solo que estando en Hogwarts no puedo disfrutar las ligas... Un momento, ¿Conoces el fútbol? ¿Como es posible? **-.** Preguntó extrañado.

Brittany le sonrió.

 **-** Mi papá es muggle y mi mamá bruja, por eso razón conozco el fútbol y aparte me gusta mucho **-.** Le afirmó.

 **-** Excelente, tenemos mas en común de lo que esperé **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** No cabe duda.

Siguieron caminando tan enfrascados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que Hermione los seguía.

 **-** Entonces te gustó el entrenamiento... **-.** Comentó Harry.

 **-** ¡Ni te imaginas cuanto! **-.** Exclamó con emoción **.-** Los disfruto bastante, Tobías y Ginny realmente juegan muy bien juntos.

 **-** La mejor dupla que puede tener Gryffindor, va a ser una pena el año que viene cuando Ginny se tenga que ir **-.** Lamento el chico.

 **-** ¿Ginny? **-.** Preguntó incrédula **.-** ¡Este año cuando tú te vayas! **-.** Le afirmó.

Harry se rió.

 **-** Ya, pero igual **-.** Insistió **.-** Yo lo único que hago es atrapar la snitch, en cambio Ginny y Tobías son los que se encargan de marcar los goles **-.** Recordó.

 **-** Ash, lo que tu digas **-.** Le dijo sin importancia.

Por tercera vez, Harry volvió a reír.

 **-** Por cierto, presenciaste muchas jugadas claves, voy a confiar en que no le dirás nada al capitán de Hufflepuff **-.** La miró con seriedad pero con un brillo divertido en sus ojos verdes.

 **-** Para nada, ni siquiera le hablo, además, sería incapaz de decir algo que impida que ganes **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Sumándole a eso que nadie sabe, ni siquiera mis compañeras de habitación que hoy asistí al entrenamiento de Gryffindor **-.** Aclaró.

 **-** ¿Y donde piensan que estás? **-.** Preguntó extrañado.

 **-** Haciendo guardia **-.** Respondió como si nada.

 **-** Qué guardia tan provechosa **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Ni que lo digas **-.** Sonrió también a la vez que se detenía **.-** Por cierto, recuerda que la semana que viene debemos doblegar las clases, en serio quiero pasar el examen **-.** Hizo un leve puchero.

 **-** Si, no te preocupes, ya veré como le hago, aunque, me puedes decir cuando tienes guardias para reunirnos también esos días, si te parece, claro.

 **-** Excelente, claro que me parece, es una buena idea **-.** Afirmó **.-** Y bueno, hasta aquí nuestro paseo nocturno, tutor **-.** Le picó el ojo.

 **-** Ha sido un placer, alumna Brittany **-.** Sonrió.

La rubia se acercó mas a Harry, Hermione apretó los puños y tuvo la intención de interrumpirlos, pero prefirió mantenerse escondida para ver la reacción de Harry.

 **-** Buenas noches Harry **-.** Susurró, se alzó un poco dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Buenas noches Brittany **-.** Le respondió Harry cuando esta se hubo separado.

La rubia se fue por el camino contrario al que Harry agarró cuando retomó su camino.

Hermione se quedó de pie un rato y en silencio tratando de analizar la situación que acababa de presenciar hace unos minutos, tanto la de Harry con Brittany como la de ella con Dominic.

* * *

 **-** ¿Neville? **-.** Pregunto extrañada de verlo a esas horas y solo en la Sala Común.

El chico giró la cabeza.

 **-** Hola Hermione, ¿Qué tal? **-.** Saludó.

 **-** Bien y eso, ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **-** Esperando la hora en la que Luna termina su guardia para verla **-.** Le dijo ruborizado, Hermione sonrió.

 **-** Entiendo, ¿Y porque estás solo? ¿Los chicos no han vuelto del entrenamiento?

 **-** Uff si, hace rato, primero aparecieron Ginny y Tobías, dijeron que Harry se había quedado con la chica a la que está ayudando a estudiar, llegó hace unos minutos, los tres se veían agotados, subieron directo a las habitaciones.

 _Si claro, no se veía nada cansado junto a Brittany._

 **-** Ah ok, entonces yo también voy a subir, hasta mañana Neville, me saludas a Luna **-.** Se despidió dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

 **-** Oye Herm **-.** Neville la detuvo dudoso **.-** ¿Tú y Harry están bien?

Hermione se tensó ligeramente, ¿Neville también se había dado cuenta?

 **-** Claro, todo está bien, ¿Por que lo preguntas? **-.** Inquirió.

Neville dudó un poco antes de responder.

 **-** Es que últimamente los he visto un tanto separados, Luna también se dio cuenta, por ella es que me atreví a preguntarte, en serio esta preocupada.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa.

 **-** Dile a Luna que no se preocupe, últimamente hemos estado agobiados con las responsabilidades, sobre todo las tutorías, eso es todo **-.** Aclaró.

 **-** Se lo diré aunque no creo que sirva de algo **-.** Afirmó.

 **-** Ya hablaré mañana con ella entonces **-.** Decidió.

 **-** Te lo agradezco, buenas noches **-.** Se despidió.

* * *

 **-** ¡Hermione! ¡Despierta de una vez! **-.** Gritó Ginny.

La castaña se removió en la cama antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su amiga vestida con el uniforme de quidditch.

 **-** ¿Vas o no a asistir al partido? **-.** Preguntó.

Hermione la miró un poco desorientada, claramente aun no se encontraba totalmente despierta.

 **-** ¡Espabila! **-.** Le volvió a gritar **.-** Hoy jugamos contra Hufflepuff, ¿Recuerdas?, el juego es dentro de una hora, ¿Vas a ir o no? **-.** Insistió.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento tratando de despejar su mente, se sentó en la cama ya totalmente despierta.

 **-** Si, obvio que voy a asistir, ¿Qué te pasa? **-.** Preguntó un tanto desconcertada, miró al rededor de la habitación **.-** ¿Donde está Harry?

 **-** ¿Donde crees? Desayunando, recuerda que es el capitán, se despertó hace horas, ¿Que hora crees que son? **-.** Preguntó extrañada **.-** ¡Van a hacer las 12! **-.** Anunció.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Chilló **.-** ¿Tan tarde? ¿Por que Harry no me despertó? **-.** Preguntó saliendo de la cama.

 **-** Dijo que es raro que tú duermas hasta tarde, cosa que es cierto, asi que te dejo dormir un rato más, pero no pensó que seguirías de largo.

Hermione vio con duda a Ginny.

 **-** Está molesto **-.** Mas que pregunta, afirmó.

 **-** No exactamente, atribuyó tu desinterés a que anoche discutieron, sumándole a eso tu desinterés por el quidditch y que... **-.** La pelirroja dudó.

Hermione la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

 **-** Ginny...

 **-** Harry piensa que te quedaste hasta tarde con Dominic, llegaste tarde a la habitación y por eso has dormido tanto, él cree que se te olvidó el juego.

 **-** No se me olvidó, no pensé que había dormido tanto, además, el también se quedó hasta tarde, yo lo vi con Brittany.

 **-** Si es verdad, pero Harry es el capitán **-.** Le recordó **.-** No puede darse el lujo de dormir hasta tarde un día de partido.

Hermione suspiró cerrando los ojos.

 **-** ¿A que hora es el partido?

 **-** Un poco más de media hora.

* * *

 **-** Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí que no has salido? **-.** Preguntó extrañada.

Hermione se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa _voz._

 **-** Nada, solo estaba esperando... **-.** Dejó la frase sin completar, Hermione se mordió el labio.

 **-** ¿Esperando? **-.** Inquirió sin entender **.-** ¿Esperando qué? ¡El partido ya va a comenzar! **-.** Apuró.

Harry se rió sin ánimo.

 **-** Si ya sé **-.** Se levantó del banquito tomando la escoba.

Hermione se asomó un poco al escuchar el ruido.

 **-** ¿Seguro estás bien? **-.** Insistió la rubia.

 **-** Si, no te preocupes Brittany **-.** Le sonrió flojo.

La rubia se atrevió a acercarse y colocarle una mano sobre la mejilla.

 **-** Si juegas como siempre lo has hecho o como me tienes acostumbrada **-.** Le dijo sonrojada, Harry se sorprendió **.-** Te voy a creer **-.** Finalizó.

Hermione veía toda la escena con frustración, no entendía porque su cuerpo no se movía y los interrumpía.

 **-** Trato hecho **-.** Le contestó Harry sonriendo.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gritó **.-** ¡Sal de una vez! ¿A que estas esperando? ¿A que empiece el partido? **-.** Preguntó irónica.

Harry solo se rió por la fiereza de su cuñada.

 **-** Justo iba a salir Ginevra, cálmate **-.** Le pidió.

Ginny lo miró con la ceja alzada y las manos en la cintura, desvío sus ojos azules de Harry a los de Brittany sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

 **-** Te espero **-.** Espetó sin moverse.

Harry asintió separándose de la chica pero ella se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo.

 **-** Suerte **-.** Le deseó dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo de los vestuarios.

Hermione solo tuvo unos segundos para esconderse y que la chica no la viera pero logró vislumbrar la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

 **-** Vamos, andando, seguramente Hermione ya está en el estadio, ya es tarde asi que seguro por eso no pasó por aquí.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Hermione antes de que Harry y Ginny abandonaran la habitación.

Salió con rapidez dirigiéndose a la entrada del estadio, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar a las gradas ubicó a Luna junto a Neville y Draco dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Saludo la rubia **.-** Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo.

La castaña tratando de normalizar su respiración le sonrió a su amiga antes de dirigir su mirada al campo justo cuando los jugadores se alzaban en el aire.

 **-** Es que fui primero a los vestuarios **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Oh, o sea, ¿Viste a Harry? **-.** Preguntó emocionada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza en un gesto que Draco no pasó desapercibido, Luna también se dio cuenta pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida.

 **-** No llegué a tiempo, acababa de salir con Ginny.

 **-** Que lástima, pero no te preocupes, seguro te ve durante el partido **-.** La animó.

* * *

Durante todo el partido Hermione había hecho todo lo posible por captar la atención de Harry pero este, concentrado plenamente en el juego y en el otro buscador no había visto ni de reojo hacia donde se encontraba sentada.

Estaba frustrada, molesta, _celosa_ , quería, necesitaba que Harry la viera, que se diera cuenta que había asistido al partido, no podía sacarse de la mente la escena que había visto en los vestidores.

Era ella la que tenía que haberle deseado suerte, era ella la que debió de darle ese beso antes de que entrara al partido.

Se sentía impotente.

 ** _-_** _Si realmente quieres saber que me pasa, pasarías más tiempo conmigo en vez de con Dominic._

Las palabras de Harry vinieron a su mente, ella no estaba pasando tiempo con Harry, en cambio él estaba pasando ese tiempo con Brittany.

 **-** ¡Vamos Harry! **-.** Gritó Neville sacándola de sus pensamientos **.-** Rayos, ¿Qué pasa con él? No esta concentrado **-.** Se quejó.

 **-** Seguro es porque no sabe que Hermione esta aquí **-.** Concluyó el rubio.

 **-** Creo que Draco tiene toda la razón **-.** Concordó Luna.

Hermione dirigió su vista hacia el campo otra vez, se concentró en el juego, Gryffindor iba ganando, pero si el buscador de Hufflepuff era capaz de capturar la snitch, ganarían por la diferencia de puntos.

Justo en ese momento Harry y el otro buscador se lanzaron en picada, claramente habían visto la snitch.

El Hufflepuff iba delante de Harry con clara ventaja, justo cuando pensó que el chico capturaría la snitch, pasaron por delante de donde ella estaba y logró distinguir como Harry la ubicaba.

Nada más eso bastó para que el Gryffindor retomara su entusiasmo y en menos de un segundo igualara la velocidad del otro jugador.

 **-** Creo que ya te vio **-.** Intuyó Luna sonriendo.

Segundos después de que la rubia dijera eso, Harry atrapó la snitch dándole la victoria definitiva a Gryffindor.

* * *

 **-** Harry, estaba pensando si esta semana podemos ir a la Torre de Astronomía, ¿Qué dices? **-.** Preguntó entusiasmada apoyándose sobre su pecho.

 **-** ¿Esta semana? No creo que se pueda, tengo guardia, ¿Tú no? **-.** Preguntó extrañado **.-** Debo cambiar de día los entrenamientos y me voy a reunir con Brittany lo mas que pueda **-.** Suspiró **.-** El viernes tiene examen y le esta costando aprenderse la teoría.

 **-** Está bien **-.** Aceptó de mala manera **.-** ¿Pero estás seguro que no tienes un día libre? **-.** Insistió.

Se mordió el labio, no podía reclamarle que se reuniera todos los días con la rubia ya que ella había estado haciendo lo mismo con Dominic.

 **-** No creo, los días que no me puedo reunir con ella es por los entrenamientos y no debemos acostarnos tan tarde durante los días de semana, mira que esta fue súper agotadora **-.** Le dijo bostezando **.-** ¿Pero estás segura que tú tienes algún día libre? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Anoche me dijiste que Dominic tenía examen y por eso se iban a reunir mas a menudo **-.** Le recordó incómodo.

 **-** Si lo sé, pero es que tenemos tiempo que no vamos a la Torre, por eso había pensado que podíamos ir **-.** Insistió.

Harry se quedó en silencio, Hermione pensó que se había dormido, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, este tenía un gesto pensativo.

 **-** Puede ser el viernes, ese día es el examen de Brittany asi que no hay necesidad que nos reunamos, pero tengo entrenamiento...

 **-** ¿El sábado hay juego? **-.** Lo interrumpió.

 **-** Creo que no.

 **-** Entonces podemos ir el viernes y asi no hay problema que nos acostemos tarde ya que no debes despertarte temprano al día siguiente **-.** Concluyó sabionda.

Harry sonrió alzándose un poco para besarla.

 **-** Excelente **-.** Exclamó **.-** Ahora a dormir que estoy molido, buenas noches hermosa.

* * *

Buenas noches! :)

Aqui les dejo la actualizacion batiendo record, mucho mas rapido de lo normal xD

Estoy inspirada sobre todo porque me acerco al final... :(

Espero disfruten este capitulo y me dejen muchos comentarios!

¿Seguiran las peleas? ¿Que pasara en el cumpleaños de Tobias? ¿Harry y Hermione realmente estan bien? Todo y eso en el proximo capitulo!

Se les quiere...!

PD: Quiero agradecerles de todo corazon a los lectores que me dejaron comentarios, fueron dos pero los aprecio porque se tomaron el tiempo de hacerlo!

De igual manera a los que siempre me han dejado comentarios y por x causa lo han dejado de hacer o lo hacen con menos frecuencia, pero siguen estando ahi, fieles a la lectura! Un abrazo a todos!


	30. Cumpleaños de Tobias'

Harry agarró a su hermano por el cuello alborotándole el cabello con fuerza con la mano que le quedaba libre.

 **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños enano! **-.** Felicitó cuando entraban al comedor.

 **-** ¡Oye! **-.** Se quejó **.-** Gracias.

 **-** Ya tienes 16, me siento viejo **-.** Exclamó exagerando.

 **-** Tonto **-.** Dijeron al unísono Hermione, Ginny y Tobías.

Harry los miró ofendido.

 **-** Feliz cumpleaños Tobías **-.** Lo felicitó Hermione dándole un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Gracias Herm **-.** Le sonrió el chico.

 **-** ¡Tobías! **-.** Gritó una rubia **.-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! **-.** Exclamó lanzándosele a los brazos.

Todos los presentes sonrieron por el entusiasmo innato de Luna Lovegood.

 **-** Hey enano **-.** Draco también lo despeinó **.-** Feliz cumpleaños, al fin igualas en edad a tu novia, mira que es deprimente que ella sea mayor que tu, que te lo diga Harry **-.** Se burló.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de calmarse.

 **-** Nadie pidió tu opinión Malfoy **-.** Amenazó.

El rubio lo ignoró para dirigirse otra vez a Tobías después de que Neville lo felicitara.

 **-** Por cierto **-.** Poso sus ojos grises en los azules de cierta Weasley **.-** ¿Ya recibiste tu tan esperado regalo de la pelirroja?

Ginny se sonrojó con intensidad.

 **-** No **-.** Contestó decepcionado **.-** Se está haciendo la dura y no quiere decirme que piensa regalarme **-.** La miró con súplica **.-** Es mala.

Hermione por su lado pellizco a Harry en el brazo alejándolo del grupo.

 **-** ¡Auch! ¡Hermione! **-.** Se quejó.

 **-** ¿Acaso le dijiste algo a Draco del regalo de Ginny? **-.** Preguntó amenazadora.

 **-** ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! **-.** Le susurró.

Esta alzó una ceja.

 **-** ¿Entonces cual es su insinuación? **-.** Insistió.

 **-** ¡No se! **-.** Respondió **.-** Ya sabes como es Draco, seguro solo quiere joder a Ginny y ya... ¡Aayy! **-.** Chilló sobándose el otro brazo **.-** ¡Deja de pellizcarme! **-.** Le pidió.

 **-** ¡Deja de hablar de esa manera! **-.** Regañó.

Estaban tan enfrascados en su disputa que no se habían dado cuenta que sus amigos tenían rato viéndolos.

 **-** Eeh... Chicos, ¿Están bien? **-.** Preguntó dudosa Ginny.

Hermione y Harry se giraron rápidamente, este sobándose frenéticamente los brazos.

 **-** ¡Claro! ¿Por que no lo estaríamos? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo Hermione.

Todos la vieron con duda pero ninguno fue capaz de llevarle contraria.

 **-** Si ustedes lo dicen... **-.** Comentó Draco.

 **-** ¡Claro que si! **-.** Insistió Harry, tomó a Hermione de la mano comenzando a caminar **.-** Vamos que tengo hambre **-.** Los apuró.

* * *

 **-** Enano **-.** Lo llamó Harry desde las escaleras.

 **-** Dime, ¿Que pasó? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Necesito que subas un momento a mi habitación, ¿Sabes donde queda no? **-.** Inquirió.

 **-** ¿Ahorita? **-.** Preguntó dudoso **.-** Estoy esperando a Ginny **-.** Anunció.

 **-** Si lo sé, cuando venía bajando me la encontré y le pedí un momento a solas contigo **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Está bien **-.** Aceptó no muy convencido mientras se ponía de pie.

 **-** Anda, vamos, es la última a mano izquierda **-.** Le indicó.

 **-** ¿Tú no vas a subir? **-.** Preguntó sospechoso **.-** ¿No se supone que tienes que hablar conmigo?

 **-** Claro que si **-.** Respondió colocando los ojos en blanco **.-** Pero antes de subir voy a buscar algo en la habitación de Hermione que necesito, andando **-.** Lo empujó por las escaleras.

 **-** Te puedo esperar... **-.** Sugirió Tobías.

 **-** Deja la gafedad y sube a la habitación Orión, dame 5min **-.** Le pidió su hermano tomando las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Hermione.

 **-** ¿Y? **-.** Preguntó impaciente cuando entró **.-** ¿Subió? ¿Le dijiste que subiera? **-.** Insistió.

Harry asintió calmando a su novia.

 **-** Si Hermione, cálmate, le dije que subiera y que me diera 5min que tenía que buscar algo aquí **-.** Le explicó.

La castaña sonrió.

 **-** Excelente, ahora todo queda de parte de Ginny, espero que todo salga como lo planeó.

Harry se montó en la cama acorralando lentamente a Hermione.

 **-** Yo también espero lo mismo, Ginny planeó todo con mucho cuidado, no te preocupes **-.** Le susurró sobre los labios **.-** Lo que podemos hacer es imitar lo que ellos están a punto de hacer **-.** Sugirió.

Hermione le sonrió juguetona mientras metía las manos por debajo de la camisa de Harry y le tocaba el pecho.

 **-** ¿Y que crees que tú que ellos están a punto de hacer?

 **-** Mas que decirte, te lo puedo demostrar **-.** Atacó sus labios recostándola completamente sobre la cama.

* * *

Tobías abrió la puerta de la habitación sorprendiéndose con lo que vio.

 **-** ¿Ginny? **-.** Preguntó sorprendido **.-** ¿Qué haces aquí?

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada con unas cuantas velas, gracias a eso pudo distinguir a la pelirroja la cual estaba ataviada con la capa del uniforme cerrada totalmente, sus ojos azules brillaban y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

 **-** Le pedí a Harry que me prestara su habitación por esta noche **-.** Le explicó nerviosa.

 **-** No entiendo **-.** Le dijo, raramente se empezó a sentir un poco nervioso, ansioso.

 **-** Yo... Quería darte un regalo de cumpleaños especial, algo que no olvides nunca.

 **-** Ginny...

 **-** Shh **-.** Lo calló mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta donde él.

Tobías la miró acercarse seductoramente, retrocedió un paso chocando con la puerta.

 **-** ¿Estás nervioso? **-.** Le preguntó rozando sus labios.

 **-** No **-.** Se aclaró la garganta **.-** Es solo que... No se...

Ginny le sonrió, se inclinó atrapando sus labios lentamente, Tobías le respondió al acto, metió sus manos entre el cabello del chico sintiendo como se relajaba.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le susurró, Tobías la miró sorprendido, era primera vez que se lo decía.

 **-** Lo lograste Tobías, estoy completamente enamorada de ti **-.** Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos **.-** Te amo con mi vida, nunca pensé que amaría tanto a un chico como lo hago contigo.

El chico no pudo aguantar, se lanzó a sus labios besándola con pasión, con amor, la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le susurró esta vez Tobías, Ginny sonrió retirándole una lágrima con el dedo.

Ginny lo volvió a besar esta vez con más intensidad, se colocó de puntillas recostándose sobre el cuerpo de Tobías.

 **-** Ginny, espera **-.** La agarró de la cintura separándola un poco de su cuerpo **.-** Dime algo, ¿Qué llevas debajo de la capa? **-.** Preguntó.

La Weasley sonrió juguetona, se separó más del chico soltando su cuello para colocar las manos sobre el borde de la capa.

 **-** ¿Por qué lo preguntas? **-.** Preguntó divertida.

Tobías se sonrojó.

 **-** Bueno es que... Cuando te agarré de la cintura no se sentí nada... **-.** Explicó como pudo.

Ginny lo miró juguetona, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

 **-** Feliz cumpleaños Tobías **-.** Le dijo abriéndose la capa.

Se la retiró dejándola caer al piso, Tobías quedó mudo, su corazón se detuvo un segundo para después empezar a latir con violencia, ante él vio la imagen mas hermosa, erótica y maravillosa de su vida, Ginny se encontraba solo en ropa interior de encaje.

 **-** Gi-Ginny... ¿Qué... **-.** No podía articular palabra alguna, sentía la garganta seca y un hormigueo en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

 **-** Este es tu regalo y tienes que desenvolverlo **-.** Le dijo seductoramente.

Tobías dio dos pasos inconsciente hacia Ginny, atraído como un imán.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Se detuvo viéndola a los ojos **.-** ¿Estás segura?

Ginny se acercó hasta a él, le agarró una mano posándola sobre su pecho con presión, el chico se sonrojó.

 **-** ¿Lo sientes? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Esta acelerado por ti, por mas nadie **-.** Lo besó despacio, seduciéndolo **.-** Estoy segura por que te amo.

Lo besó con más intensidad, con pasión, tomándolo de la nuca con fuerza obligándolo a que pegara su cuerpo al de ella.

Jadeó cuando Tobías colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, las tenía fría.

 ** _-_** _Tienes que prepararla primero, puedes empezar por besos por el cuello._

Recordándose de lo que le dijo su hermano, se separó de sus labios, besándole la mejilla, la barbilla hasta llegar al cuello.

Lo besó y mordisqueó suavemente, Ginny jadeaba y suspiraba pegándose más a su cuerpo.

 **-** Tobías... **-.** Suspiraba su nombre.

Volvió a besarla en la boca con intensidad, mordiéndole juguetonamente los labios.

 **-** Tócame... **-.** Le pidió.

Tobías subió las manos lentamente, rozó el borde de sus senos, alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de su novia, ella lo veía expectante.

Mirándola a los ojos, posó sus dos manos sobre sus senos haciendo presión ganándose asi el primer gemido de la noche de Ginny.

Dejándose llevar por lo que sentía y quería en ese momento, le besó el cuello, la clavícula, bajando hasta besarle lo que el sostén dejaba entrever sin dejar de acariciarle los senos.

 **-** Quítate el sostén... **-.** Le pidió susurrándole en el oído.

Ginny jadeó al escucharlo hablar tan ronco.

Cuando ésta se desabrochó el sostén, Tobías tomó las tiras retirándolo lentamente de su cuerpo.

Quedó maravillado con la vista, los senos de Ginny desnudos a su mirada, se quedó unos segundos embobado y sintiendo cada vez mas presión en la entrepierna.

 **-** No sabes lo que me haces con solo poder ver tus senos... **-.** Le dijo con deseo.

Ginny sonrió coqueta, tomó el borde de la camisa del chico.

 **-** Averigüémoslo **-.** Le besó el cuello **.-** Tienes demasiada ropa.

Subió las manos junto a la camisa sacándosela por la cabeza.

Admiró el pecho desnudo de su novio y al igual que la primera vez se mordió el labio sin poder apartar su mirada.

 **-** ¿Que me hiciste Tobías? **-.** Le preguntó.

El chico le sonrió divertido.

 **-** Lo mismo que tu a mí... **-.** Le susurró volviéndola a besar.

Ambos gimieron cuando se abrazaron y sus pechos desnudos se tocaron.

Ginny en medio del beso llegó hasta el botón del pantalón desabrochándolo y bajándoselo sin perder tiempo.

Una vez que Tobías se deshizo del estorboso pantalón, caminó obligando a Ginny a retroceder hasta que chocó con la cama.

 **-** Acuéstate... **-.** Le susurró.

Ginny se montó en la cama, se colocó en el medio apoyando los codos invitando a Tobías con la mirada, antes de que el chico se subiera a la cama pudo detallar el bulto que tenía debajo del bóxer haciendo que se mordiera el labio.

Tobías se inclinó besándola terminándola de recostar en el acto, se acomodó colocando ambas rodillas a los costados de su novia.

En medio del beso le sostuvo los senos ahora sin tela de por medio, Ginny rompió el beso gimiendo ocasionando que la entrepierna del chico se tensara aun mas.

Tobías aprovechó que Ginny había alzado la cabeza para besarle el cuello expuesto, le dio pequeñas mordidas y besos húmedos, fue descendiendo hasta los pechos.

Su boca ansiaba poder besarlos, así que sin perder el tiempo se metió un pezón en la boca chupándolo, Ginny gritó.

Con la otra mano estimulaba el otro pezón dejándolo totalmente erecto pero sentía que no era suficiente asi que dejó el que estaba chupando pasando al otro para hacer lo mismo, chuparlo y morderlo.

Ginny le halaba el cabello mientras se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, supuso que lo estaba haciendo bien ya que se encontraba gimiendo sonoramente.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho, dejó los pechos subiendo para besarla otra vez.

 **-** ¿Te gusta? **-.** Le preguntó ronco.

 **-** Me fascina... **-.** Le respondió sin aire.

El chico sonrió orgulloso por la respuesta de su novia.

Decidió seguir explorando el cuerpo de la pelirroja así que descendió nuevamente con besos húmedos por todo el cuerpo de la chica hasta que se topó con el borde de la única prenda que la cubría.

Las manos le temblaron cuando agarró el borde, alzó su mirada hacia los ojos azules.

 **-** Soy tuya Tobías... **-.** Fue lo que le dijo.

El chico con más seguridad que antes fue bajando la tela por las piernas femeninas hasta retirarla completamente.

Ginny, atrevida, flexionó las piernas abriéndolas dándole una buena vista de su intimidad al chico.

Tobías al ver aquello gimió sin poder evitarlo, su entrepierna dolió.

 **-** Mierda... **-.** Masculló sin poder apartar la mirada.

Ginny sonrió divertida.

 **-** ¿Debo suponer que te gusta la vista? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo.

 **-** Ni te imaginas cuanto.

El chico se arrastró por la cama apoyando las manos en las rodillas femeninas instándola a que las abriera aún más.

 **-** _Escúchame muy bien, esto es lo mas importante, es normal que a las mujeres les duela la primera vez, no te vayas a preocupar, pero para que sea menos doloroso, tienes que encargarte de estimularla lo mas que puedas, prepararla, ¿Me entiendes? Usa tus dedos, tu lengua, mientras mas húmeda esté, mucho mejor, te puedo recomendar mínimo dos orgasmos, claro, si aguantas._

 ** _-_** ¿Tobías? **-.** Preguntó ansiosa Ginny.

El chico había cerrado los ojos recordando con claridad lo último que le había dicho su hermano, era sumamente importante que estimulara a Ginny lo mas que pudiera, estaba consciente que de ninguna manera podía evitar que le doliera, pero si podía lograr que le doliera lo menos posible.

 **-** Te voy a hacer disfrutar... **-.** Le dijo con los ojos brillándole, Ginny contuvo el aliento.

Acercó una mano al clítoris rojo e hinchado, estaba nervioso, ansioso, Harry le había dicho que eso era el centro de placer de la mujer y que una vez que lo probara se volvería adicto, pero aun asi estaba sumamente nervioso.

Recurriendo a su valor Gryffindor, suspiró terminando de acercar su mano hasta la intimidad de su novia, con el pulgar tocó el clítoris.

Ginny jadeó con fuerza, inspirado por la reacción de la chica, ejerció más presión subiendo y bajando.

 **-** ¡Aah! ¡Sii! ¡Aaah! **-.** Gemía Ginny.

 **-** _¡¿Meterle dedos?!_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó escandalizado._

 ** _-_** _Vamos a estar claro en algo, tu miembro es más grande que un dedo tuyo, ¿Verdad?_ _ **-.**_ _Tobías se sonrojó_ _ **.-**_ _Bien, cuando llegue el momento deberás de meterlo por muy grande que sea..._

 ** _-_** _¡Harry!_ _ **-.**_ _Interrumpió alarmado._

 ** _-_** _¿No querías que te ayudara? No me vengas con que tienes vergüenza, es la única manera de que aprendas, peor fue para mi, Draco fue el que me dijo todo esto._

 ** _-_** _Es-esta bien, lo siento._

 ** _-_** _Tobías ya te dije que es inevitable que le duela, por esa razón debes estimularla antes, acostumbrarla y lo único con lo que puedes hacer eso es con los dedos._

Arrastró un dedo hasta la entrada, rápidamente se humedeció con los fluidos de Ginny, lo fue introduciendo poco a poco, Ginny se retorció debajo de él.

 **-** ¿Te duele? **-.** Preguntó un poco asustado.

 **-** No, continúa, solo tengo que acostumbrarme.

Tobías asintió, metió todo el dedo y lo sacó haciendo el mismo procedimiento hasta que sintió a Ginny relajarse y volver a gemir.

Como la vio de esa manera metió otro dedo obteniendo el mismo resultado sobre todo porque seguía masajeándole el clítoris con el pulgar.

 **-** _¿Como sabré cuando tenga un orgasmo?_ _ **-.**_ _Preguntó dudoso._

 _Harry le sonrió._

 ** _-_** _Créeme que lo sabrás..._

Sintió cómo sus dedos eran apretados y por inercia aumento sus movimientos, Ginny gimió con mas intensidad, sonrió, Harry tenía razón, aumentó su toque sobre el clítoris y segundos después la pelirroja gritó presa del orgasmo.

Retiró sus dedos con lentitud en lo que Ginny regulaba su respiración, se los llevó al rostro jugando con los fluidos, los sintió babosos y pegajosos, sin saber porque, se llevó los dedos a la boca chupándolos.

 **-** Joder... **-.** Gimió extasiado.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los azules observándolo, Ginny lo veía sorprendida y sonrojada, Tobías le sonrió malicioso.

 **-** Quiero probar algo... **-.** Le dijo agachándose.

 **-** ¡Tobías! **-.** Llamó Ginny cuando lo vio, iba a insistir cuando de su boca salió un sonoro gemido en lo que sintió la lengua del chico en su clítoris.

 _-Te volverás adicto..._

Su hermano tenía toda la razón, lamió y lamió el clítoris con gusto, sintiendo como este se endurecía a cada segundo, empezó a estimularlo con el pulgar en lo que bajaba su boca hasta la entrada de la vagina, estaba totalmente húmeda, metió la lengua sintiendo a Ginny estremecerse.

 **-** ¡Aah! ¡Tobías! ¡Si!

 _Maldición, ahora entendía porque Harry le había dicho "te puedo recomendar mínimo dos orgasmos, claro, si aguantas"_

Sentía que ya no podía mas, su entrepierna dolía y mucho, la mano que tenia libre se la llevó hasta colocarla sobre su miembro haciendo presión, el grito que pegó Ginny lo sacó de su ensoñación, había llegado al segundo orgasmo, la humedad en su boca se lo confirmaba.

Se alzó limpiándose los labios con la lengua, Ginny mantenía los ojos cerrados y el pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, se inclinó besándola con suavidad, la pelirroja por instinto rodeó su cuello con sus brazos incrementando la intensidad del beso.

 **-** Eres el mejor...

Tobías le sonrió volviéndola a besar.

Ginny bajó sus manos por la espalda del chico sintiendo como se estremecía, coqueta le agarró el trasero apretándoselo, siempre le había gustado, desde antes de ser novios.

Paso sus manos hacia delante subiendo por su pecho, se separó de sus labios besándole el cuello.

 **-** Ginny... **-.** Suspiró Tobías.

Entretenida en su cuello, sus manos siguieron vagando por el pecho hasta abajo topándose con el elástico del bóxer, estaba nerviosa asi que primero prefirió tantear la zona.

Posó un mano sobre el bulto, Tobías jadeó con fuerza sobre su oído, se sorprendió al sentirlo tan grande y también el hecho de que sentía como se humedecía otra vez.

Hizo más presión.

 **-** Gi-Ginny...

Sonrió orgullosa.

Quito la mano agarrándole el elástico y con su típica valentía lo bajó lo mas que sus brazos le dejaron, subió sus manos por los muslos masculinos hasta la pelvis.

Besó a Tobías para distraerse y en medio del beso tomó su miembro sin nada de por medio, el chico rompió el beso soltando un gemido.

Le besó la barbilla mientras subía y bajaba su mano lentamente, inexperta.

Tobías gemía y gruñía.

Cuando llegó a la punta la sintió húmeda, retiró esa humedad con la palma para ayudar a que su mano subiera y bajara con más facilidad.

Cuando le estaba gustando lo que hacia, Tobías le agarró la muñeca deteniéndola.

 **-** Espera, no sigas, si sigues voy a acabar... **-.** Le dijo con dificultad.

Ginny le sonrió besándolo y soltándolo.

El chico se alejo de ella poniéndose de pie, Ginny lo admiró completamente desnudo, paso por su pecho deteniéndose en su miembro completamente erecto, la respiración se le cortó.

 **-** Cuando quieras puedes comerme con la mirada, es que ya no aguanto mas **-.** Le dijo acostándose sobre ella.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, su miembro descansó sobre el clítoris, ambos gimieron.

 **-** Me va a doler Tobías pero no por eso te vayas a detener, ¿De acuerdo? **-.** Ordenó.

El chico asintió levemente, agarró su miembro dirigiéndolo a la entrada de Ginny...

 **-** _Tobías, se cuidadoso, gentil, Ginny podrá ser como es, pero sigue siendo mujer._

Ahora entendía lo que Hermione le quiso decir esa noche.

Fue penetrándola lentamente sintiendo como sus paredes se estiraban, le gustaba la sensación que sentía, alzó la mirada, Ginny mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Suspiró cuando sintió que algo lo detenía, se llenó de valor empujando con fuerza penetrándola completamente.

 **-** ¡Aah! **-.** Gritó Ginny **.-** No te muevas... **-.** Le pidió.

 **-** No lo haré...

Tobías se inclinó besándola para distraerla, le beso los párpados, la nariz, los labios, las mejillas retirando así la lágrima escurridiza que se le escapó.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, Ginny lo atrajo tomándolo del cuello, la sintió removerse bajo suyo y envolverlo con sus piernas, se separó susurrándole al oído.

 **-** Puedes moverte...

Lentamente se retiró volviendo a entrar, se sentía en la cima, era una sensación que no podía describir, era increíble.

Continuó con sus movimientos lentos hasta que poco a poco los fue incrementando, se dio cuenta que Ginny comenzaba a disfrutar, mantenía los ojos cerrados pero de su boca se escapaban gemidos.

 **-** Sigue... Más... Por favor... **-.** Le pidió.

Estaba llegando al orgasmo, lo podía sentir, sus paredes lo apretaban deliciosamente, incrementó aun mas sus estocadas, Ginny gimió arañándole la espalda.

Bajó la cabeza mordiéndole un pezón, dejo besos por los dos pechos antes de subir a sus labios.

 **-** ¡Tobías! **-.** Gritó cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Dos estocadas más y Tobías se derramó dentro de ella con fuerza gimiendo también su nombre.

Salió como pudo de Ginny recostándose a su lado totalmente agotado.

 **-** Definitivamente esto cansa mucho más que los entrenamientos de quidditch **-.** Habló cuando hubo recuperado el aire.

Ginny se rió, se movió hasta apoyarse sobre su pecho.

 **-** Más nunca me quejaré de que Harry nos exprima hasta el cansancio **-.** Dijo ella.

Tobías se rió antes de besarla.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le dijo separándose, sus ojos brillaban.

 **-** Yo más **-.** Le contestó Ginny de igual manera.

* * *

Buenas noches chicos! Aqui les dejo la actualizacion...!

Espero hay sido un capitulo provechoso para todos los lectores que les gusta la pareja de Tobias y Ginny, este capitulo es como una antesala, la calma antes de la tormenta...! Ya entenderan...

El capitulo siguiente ya esta listo pero les voy a dar un par de dias para que se preparen, lo que viene no es bueno...

Les dejare un pequeño adelanto para que se vayan preparando...

 _ **-**_ _¡Joder!_ _ **-.**_ _Se quejó el chico_ _ **.-**_ _No me sienta para nada bien esta situación_ _ **-.**_ _Resopló._

 _ **-**_ _A mi tampoco bebe, no es justo que tu y yo estemos felices y ellos no_ _ **-.**_ _Suspiró Ginny._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _¡Aléjate de mi novia!_ _ **-.**_ _Ordenó._

 _ **-**_ _¡Harry!_ _ **-.**_ _Gritó con horror Hermione._

 _ **-**_ _¡Me tienes harto!_ _ **-.**_ _Le gritó a Dominic cuando este se hubo sentado en el piso._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Harry..._ _ **-.**_ _Le alzó la cara sosteniéndolo por las mejillas, depositó un beso en su frente._

 _ **-**_ _No se que pasó y tampoco te voy a pedir que me lo digas, pero Harry, no puedes darte por vencido, pero, si es necesario, van a tener que darse un tiempo, si siguen así, se van a lastimar mas._

* * *

Hasta aqui... ¿Que pasara?

Dejenme sus comentarios...! Y no me odien...

Nos vemos chicos! Depende de sus comentarios actualizo mañana si no, con seguridad el miercoles...!

Adisotio...! Se les quiere!


	31. Tiempo

Ustedes me deben odiar lo se y los entiendo, chicos ni se imaginan cuanto lo siento, en serio, se que prometí subir el capitulo dos días después de mi ultima actualización, pero es que al día siguiente que actualice, ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? No tenia internet, aun sigo sin internet, es frustrante, sobre todo porque en serio me sentí mal cuando no pude actualizar, no quiero que crean que estoy jugando con ustedes ni nada de eso.

No me quiero pegar, asi que a leer.

* * *

Tobías suspiró cuando vio a su hermano salir de la Sala Común, desvío su mirada hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba sentada Hermione.

A los minutos de Harry haberse ido, la castaña observó su reloj colocándose de pie, guardó su libro saliendo por el retrato.

 **-** ¡Joder! **-.** Se quejó el chico **.-** No me sienta para nada bien esta situación **-.** Resopló.

 **-** A mi tampoco bebe, no es justo que tu y yo estemos felices y ellos no **-.** Suspiró Ginny.

 **-** No, no es justo, además, extraño pasar tiempo los cuatro **-.** Confesó mirándola.

 **-** Créeme que yo también.

 **-** Pero es que no entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Se veían bien en mi cumpleaños.

 **-** Esa semana de tu cumpleaños ellos habían planeado reunirse en la Torre de Astronomía **-.** Ginny frunció el ceño **.-** No se bien lo que pasó, pero tuvo que ver con esa reunión, al final no se reunieron y terminaron discutiendo y pues eso ya casi tres semanas.

 **-** Pero Harry sigue durmiendo en la habitación de Hermione.

 **-** Entiende que los dos son un par de cabezas duras y orgullosos como ellos solos, pueden estar molestos y no hablarlo, pero a pesar de eso no pueden estar separados **-.** Espeto.

 **-** No has podido hablar con Hermione por lo que veo **-.** Aseguró.

 **-** No, esta difícil, sabes como es, se encierra en su mundo y no hay nadie quien la saque de ahí **-.** Resopló con molestia.

 **-** Si hay alguien, Harry, pero el idiota ese tampoco quiere cooperar, él debería de tomar la iniciativa.

 **-** No es que me ponga de su parte, pero Harry está dolido, fue a él al que mas le pegó las tutorías, sintió que Hermione lo hizo a un lado por Dominic y vamos a estar claros, por un momento fue asi, Hermione pasa demasiado tiempo con él, entiendo que esté maravillada ya que comparten los mismos gustos, pero por favor, ¿Donde dejas a Harry? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Tienes razón, por esa razón es que Harry también comenzó a pasar mas tiempo con Brittany, quiso llenar el vacío que le dejó Hermione de esa manera y no fue una buena idea **-.** Concordó.

 **-** Solo hay que esperar a que se den cuenta que se están haciendo daño, que no pueden seguir de esta manera **-.** Suspiró la pelirroja.

* * *

 **-** ¡Aléjate de mi novia! **-.** Ordenó y por si no lo entendía le metió un coñazo en la cara al momento de separarlo de Hermione.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gritó con horror Hermione cuando vio a Dominic en el piso.

 **-** ¡Me tienes harto! **-.** Le gritó a Dominic cuando este se hubo sentado en el piso.

Hermione asustada se acercó hasta el chico al darse cuenta que no se ponía de pie.

 **-** Hermione apártate... **-.** Le pidió Harry furioso.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Le gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas **.-** ¡¿Para que?! ¡¿Para que vuelvas a pegarle?! ¡¿Estas loco?! **-.** Preguntó histérica **.-** ¡Está sangrando Harry!

Dominic trato de ponerse de pie, aparte de la sangre que le salía por la nariz, se sentía mareado, realmente le había golpeado con fuerza.

 **-** ¡Por favor! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Suéltalo! **-.** Le exigió, odiaba ver a Hermione abrazada a ese idiota **.-** No le voy a volver a pegar.

 **-** ¿Ya te calmaste? ¿Ya dejaste de comportarte como un animal?

 **-** Me estás ofendiendo Hermione **-.** Le dijo molesto.

 **-** ¿Ofendiéndote? ¡¿Como se supone que debo llamarte si llegaste como el propio animal a golpear a Dominic en la cara?! **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** Hermione suéltalo... **-.** Insistió.

La castaña se enderezó sosteniendo con más fuerza a Dominic por la cintura.

 **-** No, lo voy a llevar a la enfermería y tu te vas a ir de aquí **-.** Le dijo con frialdad.

Harry la vio marcharse, cuando doblaron la esquina no se pudo contener metiéndole un golpe a la pared, le dolió, pero no tanto como saber dentro de él, que estaba perdiendo a Hermione.

* * *

 **-** ¡Harry estás sangrando! **-.** Se alarmó la rubia.

Sonrió, justo era ella la persona que quería encontrarse en lo que se devolvía a su Sala Común.

 **-** No es nada **-.** Le dijo tratando de calmarla.

 **-** ¡Como que no es nada si estas sangrando! **-.** Regañó.

Se acercó hasta donde él y le alzó la mano izquierda, sus nudillos estaban destrozados y sangraban.

 **-** Harry, ¿Qué te pasó? **-.** Preguntó preocupada.

Harry alzó la mirada viéndola, la rubia pudo distinguir sus ojos verdes llenos en lágrimas.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Lo atrajo a su pecho abrazándolo.

No supo como, pero terminaron sentados en el piso, la rubia acariciando el cabello azabache de Harry intentado calmarlo, podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas sobre su pecho.

 **-** La estoy perdiendo... **-.** Susurró **.-** La estoy perdiendo Luna...

La Ravenclaw se sintió mal entendiendo perfectamente lo que quiso decir.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Le alzó la cara sosteniéndolo por las mejillas, depositó un beso en su frente.

 **-** No se que pasó y tampoco te voy a pedir que me lo digas, pero Harry, no puedes darte por vencido, pero, si es necesario, van a tener que darse un tiempo, si siguen así, se van a lastimar mas.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la cama apoyando la espalda del copete sobándose insistentemente los nudillos sobre la venda que le había colocado Luna.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una castaña, esta alzó la mirada topándose con los ojos verdes, estos la miraron ausente pero ella rápidamente se fijo en la venda que cubría su mano izquierda, eso la preocupó ya que Harry había golpeado a Dominic con la derecha.

 **-** ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? **-.** Preguntó.

Harry reaccionó, bajó las manos y se levantó de la cama.

 **-** Nada **-.** Respondió.

Hermione se molestó, ¿Le costaba mucho decirle que le había pasado? ¿Por que tenía que comportarse de esa manera?

Harry la miró, sus ojos reflejaban dolor pero también molestia.

 **-** ¿Como te fue con Dominic? **-.** Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Hermione intuyendo la intención de Harry le respondió.

 **-** Bien, tenía la nariz dislocada, ¿Estás contento? Madame Pomfrey se la arregló y le mandó una poción para detener el sangrado, después de acompañarlo hasta donde queda su Sala Común, me regresé.

Harry apretó los puños con rabia.

 **-** No tienes porque explicarme todo lo que hiciste con él, no me interesa **-.** Le espetó **.-** No me importa nada lo que tenga que ver con Dominic ni mucho menos lo que tu hagas con él.

Hermione se sorprendió por la respuesta de Harry, sobre todo porque sintió insinuación en sus palabras.

 **-** ¿Lo que yo haga con él? **-.** Preguntó indignada **.-** ¡Lo que hago con él es estudiar! **-.** Le gritó.

 **-** Ya, si, lo siento, no me di cuenta que esta noche también estaban estudiando **-.** Ironizó.

Hermione se molestó en que insistiera en insinuar esas cosas.

 **-** ¡Por favor! ¿Te estas escuchando? ¡Entre Dominic y yo no ha pasado nada! **-.** Gritó.

La habitación quedó unos segundos en silencio.

 **-** No puedo creer que reacciones de esa manera tan solo porque Dominic pretendía darme un beso en la mejilla **-.** Espetó.

 **-** Si claro, en la mejilla **-.** Ironizó **.-** ¡Eso es lo que tú crees!

Hermione lo miró ofendida.

 **-** Tú no conoces a Dominic, no puedes hablar de él de esa manera.

Harry resopló molesto, Hermione insistía en defender al imbécil ese.

 **-** Además, ¿Que tiene de malo un beso me la mejilla? **-.** Lo picó.

Harry la miró con furia.

 **-** ¿Que tiene de malo? **-.** Preguntó incrédulo **.-** ¡Eres mi novia! ¡Obviamente ese tipo quiere algo más que darte un beso en la mejilla! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!

 **-** ¡Y tú el mío! **-.** Espetó **.-** ¡Si Brittany puede besarte en la mejilla no hay problema que Dominic también lo haga! **-.** Le gritó finalmente.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Pregunto desorientado.

 **-** No te hagas el loco **-.** Habló con frialdad **.-** Yo la vi, el día que jugaron contra Hufflepuff, fui a los vestuarios a desearte _suerte_ cuando ella ya estaba ahí, ¿O me vas a decir que aluciné?

 **-** Fue solo un beso... No sabía que estabas ahí... Te estaba esperando.

 **-** Si me di cuenta y es verdad, fue solo un beso, no tiene importancia **-.** Harry la miró, esa actitud de Hermione no pretendía nada bueno **.-** Pero dime, ¿Fue solo un beso el que te dio en la Torre de Astronomía?

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, claramente se acordaba de ese beso.

Después del entrenamiento había subido a la Torre a esperar a Hermione mas nunca se imaginó que Brittany lo siguiera hasta allá, le dijo que quería darle las gracias porque había logrado pasar el examen de DCAO.

Brittany lo besó, fue un simple contacto, pero lo había besado, él no le tomó importancia, no pensó que Hermione los hubiera visto.

 **-** Si, también fue un simple beso, tú lo viste, ella me lo dio a mí y fue tan espontáneo que no me dio tiempo de nada.

 **-** ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? **-.** Quiso saber, estaba dolida.

 **-** ¡Hermione fue un simple beso! ¡No sentí nada! ¿Para que te lo iba a decir? Si cuando te encontré ese día estabas en los brazos de tu adorado Dominic y al día siguiente me ignoraste.

 **-** ¡Estaba con Dominic porque me sentí frustrada cuando vi eso! Me encontré a Dominic en el pasillo y me abrazo reconfortándome cuando me vio.

Harry rió irónico.

 **-** Si claro, reconfortándote, ¿Y yo? ¡¿Yo donde quedo?! ¡Soy tu novio! ¡Por lo menos me hubieses enfrentado ese día en vez de salir corriendo a los brazos del idiota ese!

 **-** ¡Deja de insultarlo!

Eso fue lo que colmó la paciencia de Harry.

 **-** ¡Deja de defenderlo! **-.** Gritó con ira contenida.

Hermione se asustó retrocediendo un paso, sintió la magia de Harry reaccionar.

 **-** Entiende como me siento Hermione **-.** Le pidió **.-** Tu estuviste de acuerdo desde el principio con las tutorías, es mas, estabas encantada, peor fue cuando conociste a Dominic y te diste cuenta que compartían los mismos gustos, desde ese día todo se fue al carajo, estabas tan maravillada con él que dejaste de pasar tiempo conmigo.

 **-** Tu estabas con Brittany **-.** Le dijo dolida y llena de celos.

Harry resopló.

 **-** ¡Por favor Hermione! Tú sabes muy bien que yo nunca quise ser tutor, pero no me podía negar, ¿Estaba con Brittany? Si, pero por las jodidas tutorías, esta bien admito que después empecé a pasar mas tiempo con ella pero eso sucedió porque ya no te tenia, tu preferías estar con Dominic, Brittany estuvo ahí siempre, calándose mi mal humor, mis ataques de rabia, de celos, pero nunca me dejó solo y a pesar de eso, no fue suficiente, por que no eras tú, la persona que quería a mi lado eras tú, no ella.

 **-** Harry...

 **-** Pero estabas tan encantada con Dominic que no te diste cuenta, yo se que me amas Hermione, lo veo en tus ojos, pero me cuesta entenderte **-.** Confesó **.-** En cambio por lo que veo, Dominic te entiende a la perfección.

Hermione se sintió frustrada.

 **-** ¿Y Brittany no te entiende a la perfección a ti? **-.** Atacó **.-** Claro como es una bondadosa y amigable Hufflepuff, no se puede pensar mal de ella **-.** Ironizó.

 **-** ¿Y Dominic? ¡Es una sucia serpiente! ¡¿Me vas a decir en mí cara que no te diste cuenta desde un principio que esta más que interesado en ti?! ¡Me di cuenta nada más en la forma en la que te miró!

 **-** ¡Brittany también esta interesada en ti!

Harry no aguantó mas, caminó hasta que Hermione quedó acorralada contra la puerta, mantuvo cierta distancia de su cuerpo.

 **-** ¿Me vas a decir en mi cara, Hermione? ¿Que cada vez que hablabas a solas con Dominic cuando no se trataba de estudios él no te coqueteaba? ¿No se te insinuaba? ¿No te decía lo maravillosa que eres? **-.** Hermione se sorprendió **.-** Y claro, después que hacía todo eso, se alejaba o te pedía disculpas por su atrevimiento, ¿Me equivoco? **-.** La detalló **.-** Por tu cara veo que no, asi es como ha estado conquistándote, de esa manera tan sutil, tan _audaz_ , no por nada es un Slytherin, que te lo diga Draco.

 **-** ¡Él no es asi! ¡No me ha estado conquistando!

Harry dio dos pasos más hacia Hermione.

 **-** Dime la verdad **-.** La miró a los ojos **.-** Mírame a los ojos y dime que las veces que él se te insinuó, no sentiste nada, no se te aceleró el corazón, no te sonrojaste, dímelo **-.** Le pidió.

Hermione se quedó muda, no podía negarle todo eso porque le estaría mintiendo.

Harry se separó de ella.

 **-** ¿Sabes porque Brittany no me llama para nada la atención? Es bonita si, pero hasta Tobías se dio cuenta de eso, cualquier hombre puede darse cuenta lo bella que es, pero a pesar de eso, no me llama la atención porque no es una sabelotodo **-.** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos **.-** Es inteligente pero no tan aplicada como tú, es rubia y tiene los ojos verdes, todo lo contrario a ti, no es dominante, pero lo mas importante, no eres tú.

Hermione se quedó callada, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

 **-** Escúchame **-.** Le pidió Harry **.-** Quiero que esta relación vuelva a funcionar, pero no va a poder ser si seguimos en esto.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **-** Quiero que dejes de ver a Dominic, ya no puedo aguantarlo, él o yo.

 **-** No, no puedo, no me pidas eso, ¡Por favor Harry! ¡Es mi amigo!

 **-** ¿Tú amigo? **-.** Ironizó **.-** ¿Un amigo intenta separar a su amiga de su novio?

 **-** ¡Él no esta intentando separarnos!

 **-** ¡Por favor Hermione! ¡Mírate, escúchate! **-.** Le pidió **.-** Estamos tu y yo solos en esta habitación y con todo y eso estamos discutiendo por Dominic, ¿En serio crees que no quiere separarnos? **-.** La miró **.-** Puede que tengas razón, él no quiere separarnos, eres tú.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, no podía creer que Harry estuviera diciendo algo asi, que la estuviera acusando de eso.

 **-** Si no es asi, ¿Explícame entonces porque no quieres dejar de verlo?

 **-** ¿Te cuesta mucho entender que somos amigos? ¿Que por fin tengo a alguien con quien conversar del mismo tema? ¿Que por fin tengo a alguien que comparta mis gustos?

 **-** ¡Si! ¿Sabes porque? ¡Por que Brittany también comparte mis gustos! Le gustan los deportes, el quidditch, el fútbol, el básquet, prefiere salir a pasear los sábados al lago, que quedarse encerrada en su Sala Común o en la biblioteca...

 **-** ¡Entonces quédate con ella! **-.** Le gritó llorando **.-** ¡Déjame y vete con ella!

 **-** ¡Te he repetido mil veces que te prefiero a ti sobre ella! ¡¿Es que no me has escuchado?!

 **-** ¡Pues parece todo lo contario! ¡¿Como me puedes exigir que deje de ver a Dominic?!

 **-** ¡Estoy tratando de arreglar la relación y mi única solución es que lo dejes de ver! ¡Todo esto empezó en un principio por culpa de él! ¡¿Es que no lo ves?!

Hermione ya estaba cansada, le dolía todo el cuerpo, el pecho, la garganta, el corazón, no quería seguir discutiendo con Harry, ambos estaban alterados, sabía que si seguían en ese estado podían hacerse mas daño, decir cosas que no sentían.

 **-** Vete... **-.** Le pidió con todo el dolor del mundo **.-** Vete Harry, sal de mi dormitorio.

Harry se tensó, si salía de la habitación dejando la discusión en ese estado no sabia las consecuencias que podía traer.

 **-** _Si es necesario, van a tener que darse un tiempo._

Las palabras de Luna resonaron en su mente.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

 **-** ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si salgo por la puerta y dejamos esto asi, verdad? **-.** Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

 **-** Si... **-.** Respondió hipando **.-** Quizás es lo mejor... Por lo menos por un tiempo... **-.** Sollozó.

Harry agarró el pomo de la puerta cerrándola lentamente.

 **-** Te amo... **-.** Le dijo cerrándola por fin.

Hermione se desplomó en el piso llorando con fuerza, le dolía, le dolía demasiado, más que cuando terminó con Ron.

Harry por su lado caminó con pesadez hasta la que era su habitación, entró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La encontró ordenada y perfumada, Ginny se había encargado de eso.

Vio la enorme cama, ahora más grande ya que no dormiría con Hermione.

Se acercó tirándose sin siquiera quitar la sábana y comenzó a llorar, de rabia, de frustración, de dolor.

* * *

En el momento en que Hermione se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor, Ginny se dio cuenta que en serio algo malo había pasado entre sus dos amigos, no por nada Harry no estaba sentado con ellos.

 **-** ¿Dónde esta Harry? **-.** Quiso saber Hermione ya que le parecía extraño que no estuviera con ellos.

 **-** Está con la rubia **-.** Contestó Draco sin importancia.

 **-** ¡Draco! **-.** Regañó Ginny pellizcándole en el brazo.

Draco iba a reclamarle a Ginny el pellizco cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción de Hermione a su respuesta, se maldijo internamente, lo había malinterpretado.

 **-** Demonios, ¡Está con Luna! **-.** Le aclaró sobándose el brazo **.-** Está sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Luna **-.** Insistió.

Hermione giró su cabeza ubicando la mesa de las águilas, detalló la melena rubia de su amiga y sentado a su lado estaba Harry.

 **-** Hermione, ¿Estás bien? **-.** Preguntó preocupada Ginny al detallar mejor a su amiga.

La castaña la miró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Ginny al ver eso se levanto rápidamente de la silla acercándose.

 **-** No... **-.** Le susurró, Ginny la abrazó.

 **-** Shh... Tranquila, ven, vámonos de aquí, ¿Quieres? Vamos a tu habitación **-.** Sugirió, la castaña asintió.

* * *

 **-** ¿Hablaste con Harry? **-.** Le preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

 **-** No, Draco lo hizo, somos hermanos, pero Draco es su mejor amigo desde niños, creo que él lo iba a entender mejor que yo, además, tu sabes lo mucho que quiero a Hermione, creo que no era buena idea que se desahogara conmigo **-.** Suspiró.

 **-** Si, tienes razón.

 **-** ¿Como está Hermione?

 **-** Mejor, o eso espero, la dejé dormida, creo que cuando se despierte se va a preocupar porque faltó todo el día de hoy a clases **-.** Sonrió animándose.

 **-** Espero que sea así, solo significaría que está mejor.

* * *

 **-** Oye, ¿En serio no quieres que te acompañe? **-.** Insistió Ginny.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

 **-** No, tranquila, voy a estar bien, papá y mamá se emocionaron tanto cuando les dije que había decidido pasar estas navidades con ellos que ya hicieron planes y lo mas seguro es que salgamos del país **-.** Explicó.

 **-** Está bien **.-** Le dijo no muy convencida **.-** Voy a creerte.

Hermione le sonrió.

 **-** Vamos, además te recuerdo que la primera semana Lily y James no están en la casa, si no hasta la noche, puedes aprovechar para pasar todo ese tiempo a solas con Tobías **-.** Le sugirió, Ginny se sonrojó.

 **-** Eres mala, ¿Sabes?

Hermione se rió.

 **-** Yo fui bien sincera contigo cuando dije que tú, después de probar el sexo, te volverías más adicta que yo.

 **-** Está bien, está bien, te doy la razón.

 **-** Es que la tengo **-.** Sonrió triunfante.

* * *

 **-** ¿Ya le dijiste a mamá que Hermione no va a pasar las navidades con nosotros? **-.** Se atrevió a preguntarle Tobías.

Harry que hasta hace poco estaba viendo por la ventana le prestó atención a su hermano.

 **-** No, iba a ser todo un problema decirle eso por carta, se lo diré ahorita cuando la veamos.

A Tobías no le pareció para nada que no le avisara con tiempo y prefiriera decírselo en persona, pero no opinó, de todas maneras ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando el tren se detuvo se bajaron, Tobías buscó con la mirada a Ginny mientras Harry buscaba a su madre.

 **-** ¡Chicos por aquí!

La vieron junto a Ginny, se acercaron hasta donde estaban, cada uno abrazó a Lily.

 **-** ¿Que tal el viaje? **-.** Les preguntó con entusiasmo **.-** ¿Donde está Hermione? **-.** Pregunto extrañada al no verla.

Los tres se tensaron, Harry suspiró antes de enfrentar a su madre.

 **-** Este año va a pasar las navidades con sus padres **-.** Le contestó lo mas neutro que pudo.

Lily frunció el ceño.

 **-** Entiendo, después se todo son sus padres, ¿Pero están bien? ¿Seguro que no pasó algo?

 **-** Mamá, los padres de Hermione planearon viajar fuera del país, por eso es que ella decidió irse con ellos **-.** Le explico diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Tobías le hizo señas a su madre para que no insistiera y gracias a Merlín que le hizo caso.

Lily no era tonta, ella sabía que algo había pasado, la actitud de Harry no era normal y por si fuera poco después de ver las señas que le hizo Tobías, tuvo completa seguridad de que entre Harry y Hermione había pasado algo.

Pero haciéndole caso a su hijo menor prefirió no hacer mas preguntas, de igual manera, Harry se veía renuente a decir algo al respecto.

Todo el trayecto al Valle de Godric lo hicieron en silencio, Ginny y Tobías iban en la parte de atrás de la camioneta hablando en susurros mientras que Harry no había dejado de ver por la ventana desde que se había subido.

Al llegar a la casa y estacionarse, Harry fue el primero en bajarse de la camioneta entrando a la casa.

 **-** ¿Me van a seguir mintiendo en la cara diciéndome que entre Harry y Hermione no ha pasado nada? **-.** Preguntó con molestia.

Tobías suspiró, era más que obvio que su madre se daría cuenta de la situación, mas allá que Hermione no pase las navidades con ellos, la actitud de su hermano no ayudaba, pero lo entendía.

 **-** ¿Y bien? **-.** Insistió.

 **-** No, no están bien **-.** Confirmó Ginny.

 **-** ¿Qué pasó? **-.** Preguntó con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

 **-** Madre, la situación esta difícil, complicada como no tienes idea, llevan separados varias semanas, no sabemos hasta cuando ya que no han finalizado formalmente su relación **-.** Le explicó **.-** Yo creo que no es buena idea que sepas mas de eso **-.** Sentenció.

 **-** Entiéndanos por favor **-.** Le pidió Ginny rápidamente **.-** La razón del porque están asi es... Complicada, culpa de ambos y aparte de eso, hay otras personas involucradas.

 **-** ¡¿Trataron de separarlos?! **-.** Gritó indignada.

 **-** ¿Ves? Por esa razón no quería decirte nada **-.** Espetó Tobías.

 **-** Está bien, lo siento **-.** Se disculpó la pelirroja mayor.

 **-** Harry esta de mas de callado, esta encerrado en su mundo, tuvimos suerte que no planificaron partidos las ultimas semanas de clase porque estoy seguro que no iba a poder jugar estando como está, solo no lo atosigues mamá **-.** Le pidió **.-** Esto le ha afectado muchísimo, déjalo solo, si el quiere hablar, si tiene la intención de contarte la situación, deja que sea él el que se acerque.

 **-** Entiendo, no te preocupes **-.** Aceptó.

 **-** Esta situación ha sido muy difícil para ambos, los dos están heridos, están sufriendo **-.** Suspiró Ginny **.-** Yo... Si se entera de lo que pasó, me voy a tomar el atrevimiento de pedirle que no juzgue a Hermione **-.** La miró a los ojos **.-** Harry es su hijo y siempre lo va a defender a él.

 **-** Tranquila Ginny, tu sabes lo mucho que aprecio a Hermione.

 **-** Si lo sé, no quiero que lo malinterprete, es que usted no va a ver la situación como nosotros que somos sus amigos, la va a ver como madre, como una mujer adulta **-.** Aclaró **.-** Por eso le pido que no la juzgue ni a ella ni al mismo Harry **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Ambos cometieron errores que los llevaron a lo que están viviendo, solo esperemos que logren salir de todo esto y vuelvan a hacer la pareja que siempre han sido.

 **-** Entiendo, no me voy a meter ni nada, si Harry quiere decirme lo que pasó, que lo haga cuando se sienta listo, del resto no lo forzaré, solo espero que en verdad puedan resolverlo, los dos son muy maduros, estoy segura que podrán salir de esta **-.** Finalizó esperanzada.

* * *

 **-** Hermione... **-.** Susurró viendo la foto de fondo de su celular.

La castaña salía sonriendo, tenia puesto un gorrito tejido de color rosado y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, se la había tomado el diciembre pasado justo cuando estaba nevando, la nieve caía a su alrededor dándole un aire de princesa.

 **-** _Quizás es lo mejor... Por lo menos por un tiempo..._

Por un tiempo...

Esa frase retumbaba en su mente, ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

Apenas habían pasados tres semanas y ya la extrañaba horriblemente.

Tiró el celular en la cama dispuesto a darse un baño y acostarse a dormir, no tenía la intención de salir de su cuarto, ya se encargaría su mama o su hermano de explicarle a su padre la situación.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí por hoy!

Como les decía, aun sigo sin internet, no fue fácil ya que aun no había salido de vacaciones, pero como ya estoy de vaga mi única preocupación es como rayos iba a actualizar, mi celular se encuentra en terapia intensiva, con eso quiero decir que a veces pierde la señal por eso no me preocupo mucho con el saldo, pero esta vez le metí por que me di cuenta que puedo actualizar a través de él, pero no es fácil, es algo complicado.

Justo en estos momentos voy a una cita médica, tratare en serio de actualizar otra vez mas tarde, tengo que recompensarlos de una u otra manera el que me haya ausentado tanto.

Tengo escrito más o menos tres capítulos, no creo que pasen de cuatro capítulos, asi que se acerca el final.

Déjenme sus review insultándome o lo que quieran, si ustedes me dejan comentarios mi celular tendrá mas posibilidades de vivir y podre actualizar mas rápido xD

Nos vemos chicos y en serio, discúlpenme…


	32. Jalón de Oreja Eficiente

**-** Oye Tobías... **-.** Se quejó Ginny.

El chico alzó el rostro fastidiado.

 **-** ¿Estas seguro de esto? **-.** Preguntó dudosa.

El chico suspiró apoyando el mentón sobre el estomago desnudo de la pelirroja.

 **-** Si, ya has podido comprobar estos tres días que papá y mamá llegan a la de la noche, confía en mí **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** ¿Y Harry?

 **-** Harry no ha salido de su habitación al menos que sea para comer **-.** Suspiró.

 **-** Me preocupa, ¿Sabes? Hermione es mi mejor amiga, pero Harry también se ha vuelto un gran amigo y aparte es mi cuñado, no es bueno que se encierre de esa manera.

Tobías se quedó pensativo por un momento.

 **-** Primero resolvamos esta situación **-.** Le dijo **.-** Ya veré como resuelvo lo de Harry.

Antes de que Ginny volviera a interrumpirlo le introdujo un dedo de golpe el cual entro con total facilidad por lo mojada que estaba.

 **-** ¡Tobías! **-.** Gimió.

El chico sonrió malicioso.

 **-** A tus órdenes **-.** Le dijo antes de inclinarse.

Ginny abrió mas las piernas dándole comodidad a su novio, le agarró el cabello cuando lo sintió lamer y chuparle el clítoris con ímpetu.

 **-** ¡Mmh! ¡Aaah! ¡Siii! **-.** Gemía extasiada.

Tobías inspirado por sus gemidos incrementó sus lamidas y chupetones a la vez que aumentaba la penetración con el dedo, le mordió el clítoris, Ginny gritó y tembló bajo su tacto.

Ginny lo haló hacia arriba con fuerza del cabello, Tobías no tuvo otra opción mas que subir al menos que quisiera quedarse calvo.

Recibió gustoso el beso voraz que Ginny le ofreció.

 **-** Hazlo... **-.** Le pidió entrecortada.

Tobías la penetró de golpe, profundo, salió y entró dos veces mas y Ginny se vino por primera vez.

Se detuvo viéndola como se recuperaba del orgasmo.

Bajó su cabeza besándola hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales también besó chupándole los pezones.

 **-** Mmh... Tobías... **-.** Jadeó.

La tomó de la cadera sin dejar de chuparle los pezones y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Entraba y salía con estocadas profundas y lentas.

 **-** Aah, aah, Tobías... Por favor... Por favor... **-.** Le pedía.

El chico aminoró aun más las penetraciones, saliendo casi por completo y volviendo a entrar.

 **-** ¡Tobías! **-.** Lloriqueó Ginny.

El chico sonrió.

 **-** Dime nena, ¿Qué quieres?

A Ginny le costaba hablar con coherencia y Tobías no la ayudaba ya que había empezado a frotarle el clítoris con un dedo.

 **-** Por favor... Más... Más rápido... ¡Tobías!

El chico bajó su rostro besándola mientras incrementó la velocidad de las penetraciones.

 **-** ¿Así o mas? **-.** Preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

 **-** ¡Más! **-.** Gritó Ginny.

Ginny lo envolvió con las piernas mientras el arremetía con mas fuerza y con toda la rapidez que sus músculos le dejaban.

 **-** ¡Aah! ¡Sii! ¡Aaah!

Tobías sabia que Ginny estaba a punto, lo sentía, la apuró frotándole el clítoris.

Justo en el momento en que la sintió llegar al orgasmo la besó impidiendo que gritara.

 **-** Joder... **-.** Gruñó en medio del beso cuando llegó segundos después que ella.

Apoyó los antebrazos en la cama para no aplastar a la pelirroja que aun seguía recuperándose del intenso orgasmo que había tenido.

Le dio suaves besos por todo el cuello hasta que llegó a los labios los cuales besó con delicadeza, con amor.

 **-** _Eres la mujer de mi vida_... **-.** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

Ginny le sonrió enternecida volviéndolo a besar.

* * *

Tocó la puerta de madera con fuerza.

 **-** ¡O sales o te saco a patadas! **-.** Gritó **.-** ¡Me importa un jamón ser el hermano menor! **-.** Aclaró sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

En ese instante se abrió de golpe.

 **-** ¿Estas loco o es que quieres tirar la puerta? **-.** Le espetó molesto.

 **-** Si es la única manera de sacarte, no me importa que papá me regañe por tirarla **-.** Le dijo de igual manera.

Harry resopló.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres? **-.** Preguntó cortante.

 **-** ¿Qué quiero? **-.** Resopló incrédulo **.-** ¡Que mi hermano vuelva! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! **-.** Le gritó.

Harry se quedó mudo, cerró las manos en puños y desvió la mirada.

 **-** Y no me vengas con que estas asi porque Hermione y tu pelearon, porque se separaron, porque se dieron un tiempo, porque la estas perdiendo, ¡O cualquier estupidez que se te ocurra!

Tobías, hastiado por el comportamiento de su hermano lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, Harry ni se inmutó.

 **-** Hazme el favor de dejar de comportarte como todo un idiota **-.** Le dijo **.-** ¿Que Hermione y tu pelearon? Si, ¿Que se dieron un tiempo? También, ¿Qué la estas perdiendo? Quizás tengas razón, ¡Pero si sigues actuando como un imbécil no conseguirás nada! **-.** Lo soltó.

 **-** ¡¿Que se supone que quieres que haga?! **-.** Le gritó molesto, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 **-** Que no te rindas **-.** Le dijo, Harry se sorprendió **.-** Que actúes como el jodido Gryffindor que eres y no te rindas, lucha por ella, pelea por ella, ¿No se supone que Hermione es la mujer a la que amas? ¿No se supone que fue por ella que le jodiste la vida a Draco? ¡No la pierdas por esta estupidez! Aprovecha estas semanas y en vez de quedarte encerrado en tu cuarto haciendo quien sabe que, analiza la situación y traza un plan o como quieras llamarlo y recupérala cuando iniciemos las clases, ¿En serio te vas a dejar vencer por una sucia serpiente? **-.** Le preguntó.

Harry apretó los puños, en serio se estaba comportando con un reverendo imbécil, ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿En serio creyó que quedándose encerrado en su habitación lamentándose por lo que había pasado iba a recuperar a Hermione? ¿Sin luchar? Prácticamente le estaba dejando el camino libre a la serpiente arrastrada esa.

Alzó el rostro observando a su hermano, le sonrió con decisión, un brilló de determinación iluminó sus ojos.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Agradeció **.-** Tienes toda la razón, no puedo simplemente encerrarme y ya, no va a ser fácil, pero lucharé por Hermione y la recuperaré **-.** Afirmó con decisión.

Tobías le sonrió.

 **-** Asi me gusta **-.** Alzó la mano, Harry se la chocó.

 **-** Ooh... Se que te dije que intentaras sacar a Harry de su habitación pero no pensé que lograrías tal hazaña **-.** Exclamó Ginny sonriendo **.-** ¡Eres el mejor!

Se acercó dándole un beso a Tobías para después abrazar a Harry con fuerza.

Se separó del pelinegro sonriendo, Harry también sonreía, Ginny alzó la mano rozándole la mejilla directo hacia la oreja la cual agarró con mucha fuerza.

 **-** ¡Aayy! ¡Ginny! **-.** Se quejó.

La pelirroja aumentó la presión de sus dedos.

 **-** Hazme el favor, Harry Potter de comportarte como el supuesto hombre que eres **-.** Le espetó **.-** Asi como tu estas sufriendo, Hermione también, deja de lado tus benditos celos de mierda y recupérala, demuéstrale a Dominic quien eres tu en la vida de Hermione **-.** Finalizó soltándole la oreja, esta rápidamente se tornó roja.

Harry gimió tomándosela.

 **-** Ahora si, vamos abajo, le pedí a Tobías que te sacara de tu habitación porque preparé torta **-.** Sonrió como si nada **.-** Vamos, andando.

Se dio media vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras, Harry la miró con horror.

 **-** Ginny me esta comenzando a asustar... **-.** Dijo en un hilo de voz, Tobías rió nervioso.

 **-** Tan solo camina, creo que no es buena idea hacerla esperar...

 **-** ¡No los veo! ¡No me hagan subir a buscarlos! **-.** Gritó desde la planta baja.

Harry y Tobías se vieron asustados para salir corriendo y bajar las escaleras a trompicones.

 **-** Me recuerda a mamá **-.** Susurró Tobías entrando a la cocina.

 **-** Ya lo creo...

 **-** Hasta que por fin aparecen, hay café con leche y chocolate caliente para que escojan con que quieren comerse la torta **-.** Les dijo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Los chicos asintieron antes de entrar a la cocina.

* * *

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Exclamó Lily preocupada **.-** ¿Qué te pasó en la oreja? **-.** Preguntó a la vez que se la tocaba, Harry gimió alejándose de la mano de su madre.

 **-** Ayy, me duele mamá **-.** Se quejó.

 **-** ¡Claro que te va a doler! ¡Mira como la tienes! Ven.

Lo agarró de la mano sentándolo en el mueble.

 **-** No te muevas **-.** Le dijo saliendo de la sala.

Harry resopló, Ginny se rió.

 **-** Deja de reírte, esto es tú culpa **-.** Espetó Harry mirando a Ginny.

 **-** Deja de llorar, con los cuidados de mami seguro se te cura rápido **-.** Picó la pelirroja.

 **-** Te odio... **-.** Masculló.

 **-** Hay que echarte una pomada para bajar la hinchazón **-.** Comentó Lily entrando en la sala con una pequeña caja en las manos.

Se sentó al lado de Harry colocando la caja sobre sus piernas, sacó un pequeño frasco que abrió vertiendo una pequeña cantidad del líquido espeso de color blanco sobre un algodón.

 **-** Quédate quieto **-.** Ordenó antes de aplicarle la pomada.

Harry se prensó evitando moverse, tenía la oreja súper sensible y cualquier roce le ardía.

Abrió los ojos fulminando con la mirada a Ginny, esta le sacó la lengua divertida.

 **-** ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que te pasó? **-.** Insistió Lily.

 **-** Pregúntaselo a tu nuera **-.** Espetó.

Ginny se puso en alerta, no le había pasado por la cabeza que cuando Lily le viera la oreja a Harry se preocupara y obviamente preguntara que había pasado.

 **-** Yo... Bueno... **-.** Sentía la mirada de Lily sobre ella, expectante a una respuesta, suspiró derrotada **.-** Fui yo, yo le pellizque la oreja a Harry **-.** Confesó sonrojada.

 **-** ¡Ginny! **-.** Exclamó Lily **.-** ¿Y eso porque?

 **-** Me tomé la molestia de reprenderlo por haberse quedado todos estos días encerrado en su habitación **-.** Explicó apenada.

Lily le rozó delicadamente la oreja a Harry, este volvió a tensarse.

 **-** ¿Aprendiste la lección? **-.** Le preguntó a su hijo **.-** Sabes que si hubiese sido yo la que te sacara de la habitación, un jalón de oreja era lo que menos te iba a hacer.

 **-** Si lo sé **-.** Suspiró **.-** Mamá, con respecto a Hermione...

Lily negó con la cabeza, se inclinó besándole la frente.

 **-** No importa, no es necesario, solo espero que si pueden resolverlo y volver a estar juntos, que asi sea y que esta vez sean mas maduros y aprecien mas esa relación tan bonita que ustedes tienen **-.** Aconsejó.

 **-** Gracias mamá **-.** Sonrió Harry.

* * *

 **-** ¡Hedwig! **-.** Exclamó sorprendida Hermione al ver a la lechuza descansar sobre su cama.

La lechuza movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo mostrándole la carta.

La castaña se acercó dudosa, acaricio a Hedwig antes de tomar la carta con mano temblorosa.

La sostuvo con una mano mientras con la otra seguía acariciando a la lechuza.

 **-** ¿Tienes hambre? **-.** Le preguntó.

La lechuza pío y le mordisqueó los dedos juguetonamente.

 **-** Déjame leer lo que me escribió tu amo y te doy comida, ¿Te parece?

Abrió la carta con nerviosismo.

 _Hermione, no espero que me perdones después de leer esta carta, esa no fue mi intención al enviártela, solo quiero desearte una feliz navidad y espero que a pesar de todo estés disfrutando lo más que puedas tus navidades, me sentiría muy mal si por mi culpa fuese todo lo contrario._

 _De una manera muda me pediste tiempo, yo te lo concedí ese día y te lo seguiré concediendo hasta que me pidas lo contrario._

 _Eso sí, pienso recuperarte a como de lugar, no será fácil, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, yo también voy a aprovechar este tiempo para pensar muchas cosas que me tienen en vela últimamente, incluso antes de que comenzaran las peleas, pero eso si, a pesar de que te estoy concediendo este tiempo, tienes un límite, enero, ese es mi límite, ¿Que quiero decir con eso? Tan solo espera que lo entenderás._

 _Mi única intensión era desearte Feliz Navidad ya que a pesar de que estamos separados no puedo dejar pasar esta fecha y no decirte asi sea por medio de una carta, Feliz Navidad, este mes me trae muchos recuerdos, la primera navidad que pasaste en mi casa, con mi familia, incluso fue el mes de nuestra primera vez juntos, no es lo mismo sin ti, pero me siento tranquilo porque estas con tus padres y me imagino que ellos se emocionaron cuando les dijiste que pasarías este año las navidades a su lado, si no es molestia te pido que los saludes de mi parte, claro si eso no afecta en nada a lo que les hayas dicho acerca de nuestra relación._

 _Sin más nada que decirte, espero que sigas disfrutando tus navidades asi como yo lo he estado haciendo, créeme, después del jalón de oreja que me dio Ginny no me vuelvo a encerrar en mi habitación sin una excusa aparente._

 _Esta de más decir lo que siento por ti, tú los conoces de sobra, pero me es imposible no plasmarlo._

 _Te amo_

 _HP_

 _PD: No es necesario que me respondas esta carta, si no te sientes en condiciones de hacerlo, no importa, te entenderé._

Una lágrima cayó justo en las iníciales corriendo la tinta, Hermione alzó el rostro para evitar que las demás cayeran encima de la carta.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Susurró.

* * *

 **-** ¿Te sientes preparado? **-.** Preguntó su hermano.

 **-** Claro que si **-.** Aseguró determinado **.-** No va a hacer fácil, pero de que recupero a Hermione, lo hago **-.** Le dijo con seguridad en lo que se bajaban del tren.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gritó alguien.

El nombrado vio con súplica a su hermano antes de girar hacia la voz con una sonrisa.

 **-** Hola Brittany, ¿Qué tal tus navidades? **-.** Preguntó.

Por otro lado, Hermione que se bajaba del tren escuchó el grito, giró su cabeza justo en el momento en que Harry saludaba a la rubia, sintió una opresión en el estómago.

 **-** Hola hermosa... **-.** Susurraron cerca de su oído haciéndola sobresaltar.

 **-** ¡Dominic! **-.** Exclamó sorprendida.

Este le sonrió.

 **-** No era mi intención asustarte **-.** Se disculpó.

Hermione le sonrió en respuesta.

 **-** Tranquilo, es solo que no me lo esperaba.

 **-** ¿Y? ¿Qué tal tus navidades? Cuéntame todo en lo que entramos al castillo **-.** Le pidió extendiéndole el brazo.

Hermione dudó, pero para no dejarlo mal, le agarro el brazo con las manos.

Harry que había comenzado a caminar, con Brittany parloteando quien sabe de qué, a su lado, había visto a Hermione marcharse con el chico.

Recordándose que no podía armar una escena ni nada parecido, respiró tratando de calmarse y le prestó suma atención a la rubia para poder distraerse.

* * *

 **-** Sé que tienes un plan, lo sé **-.** Afirmó Ginny tratando de convencerse a si misma **.-** Pero te juro que no lo estoy entendiendo para nada, ¡Se supone que vas a recuperar a Hermione! ¿Verdad? **-.** Pregunto.

 **-** Pues claro, el objetivo de mi plan es recuperarla **-.** Le aseguró Harry.

 **-** ¿Y de que manera la vas a recuperar dejando que se marchara junto a Dominic y mas atrás vas tu con Brittany? **-.** Pregunto al borde de la histeria **.-** Explícame por que no entendí.

Harry se acercó hasta donde Ginny, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

 **-** Primero que nada, respira, vamos hazlo **-.** Le pidió **.-** De una u otra manera, el día que discutimos, Hermione me pidió tiempo, le estoy concediendo ese tiempo ¿Si? Le estoy dando su espacio, no pienso atosigarla, además, siento que aun es muy pronto, aun sigue latente la discusión que tuvimos, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

 **-** ¡¿Tiempo?! **-.** Chillo histérica **.-** ¡¿Qué mas tiempo quieren?! ¡Por Merlín Harry! ¡Dominic se va a aprovechar de esta situación! ¿No lo entiendes?

 **-** Yo confío en Hermione, diciembre no fue suficiente, prácticamente fueron unas vacaciones, vacaciones de clases, vacaciones de esta relación, ¿Me entiendes? Ahora que retomamos las clases, también retomamos el tiempo que nos dimos en la relación, por esa razón es que aun es muy rápido.

 **-** Ginny, amor **-.** Interceptó Tobías **.-** Asi como Harry esta confiando en Hermione, nosotros debemos confiar en él, ¿Si? Estoy seguro que Harry tiene un plan que le va a ayudar a recuperar a Hermione, solo hay que darle tiempo.

Ginny los miró a ambos con ganas de estrangularlos.

 **-** Ustedes y su jodido tiempo **-.** Balbuceó **.-** Tan solo atrévete a pedirme _tiempo_ **-.** Amenazó a Tobías **.-** El jalón de oreja a Harry quedará como una simple caricia con lo que te haré **-.** Finalizó.

 **-** Auch... **-.** Dijo Harry e inconscientemente se tocó la oreja, Tobías tragó con dificultad.

 **-** Solo espero que el plan ese que tienes pensado funcione, porque si no, te las verás conmigo **-.** Amenazó también a Harry.

Se marchó de la Sala Común bajo la atenta mirada de los Potter.

 **-** Insisto, ¿Qué tienen los Potter con las mujeres de carácter fuerte? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

 **-** Estoy empezando a hacerme la misma pregunta... **-.** Contestó Tobías.

 **-** Yo estoy empezando a creer que somos masoquistas **-.** Concluyó Harry.

* * *

 **-** ¿Estás seguro? **-.** Preguntó entre sorprendida y emocionada.

 **-** Si, lo pensé durante todo el mes de diciembre e incluso las primeras semanas que volvimos y llegué a la conclusión de que realmente quiero hacerlo, no solo por la situación, si no porque en verdad quiero hacerlo **-.** Dijo determinado.

La rubia sonrió, se le lanzo a los brazos abrazándolo.

 **-** ¡Me haces muy feliz Harry Potter! **-.** Grito sonriendo.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo.

 **-** ¿En serio?

 **-** ¡Pues claro! Ustedes son mis amigos por eso me emociono, ¿Alguien mas lo sabe? **-.** Preguntó dudosa.

 **-** Draco y tú, más nadie.

 **-** ¿Ni siquiera Tobías? **-.** Preguntó extrañada

 **-** No me quiero arriesgar, Ginny se daría cuenta de que oculta algo y Tobías terminaría diciéndoselo, créeme.

 **-** Puede que tengas razón.

 **-** Si, por esa razón debes mantener la boca cerrada Luna, no hagas que me arrepienta de haber confiado en ti **-.** Le pidió Harry.

 **-** Seré una tumba **-.** Prometió.

* * *

Hermione entro a su habitación totalmente agotada después de la guardia, se sorprendió al ver un termo muggle sobre su cama junto a una nota escrita a lapicero.

Se acercó con total curiosidad, reconoció la letra al instante.

 _20/01/17_

 _Feliz cumple mes_

 _Seguro vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero ciertamente tendrás razón, estoy loco por ti._

 _Aún recuerdo lo mucho que te gustó el chocolate caliente que mamá preparó aquel día, no te puedo asegurar que me haya quedado igual que a ella, pero me esforcé porque asi sea, espero que te guste y si no es asi, tienes todo el permiso para venir a mi habitación y echármelo encima por tratar de envenenarte._

 _HP_

Hermione sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, ciertamente Harry estaba loco, de eso no cabe la menor duda.

Agarró el termo desenroscando la tapa que hacia de taza sirviéndose un poco, estaba caliente, inhalo y la boca se le hizo agua, olía fenomenal, sopló antes de llevarse la taza a la boca con cuidado para no quemarse.

El chocolate no sabia igual al de Lily, pero no por eso no estaba sabroso, es mas, estaba súper delicioso, sin duda alguna, lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Pues aquí la actualización, espero les haya gustado el capitulo…

Se acerca el final, chicos.

Déjenme sus comentarios!

¿Alguna sugerencia o como les gustaría que fuera el final?

Nos leemos! :*


	33. Ya No Necesito Tiempo

**-** Tiempo... Tiempo... ¡Tiempo mis ovarios! **-.** Exclamó irritada Ginny.

Caminó hecha una furia, necesitaba encontrar a la culpable de todo este desastre.

Iba rumbo a la jodida biblioteca cuando por arte de _magia_ la divisó en un pasillo contrario a su destino, junto a Luna.

 **-** ¡Hermione Granger! **-.** Gritó señalándola con un dedo **.-** ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar! **-.** Le exigió para desconcierto de la castaña.

Hermione no entendía la actitud de la pelirroja, miró a Luna confundida.

 **-** ¿Me puedes explicar que cojones pasaba por tu mente cuando decidiste pedirle tiempo a Harry? **-.** Le espetó **.-** ¡¿A quién se le ocurre sugerir semejante estupidez?!

Luna no dejó que Hermione hablara.

 **-** En realidad yo fui la que le sugerí a Harry que debían tomarse un tiempo **-.** Admitió **.-** Pero al final fue Hermione la que se lo pidió, asi que, tienes razón, ella es la culpable **-.** Acusó la rubia.

 **-** ¡Luna! **-.** Gritó indignada Hermione.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida **.-** Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

La castaña suspiró.

 **-** Llegaste en buen momento, justo iba con Luna a la Torre de Astronomía **-.** Le dijo a Ginny.

* * *

 **-** Ginny en serio necesito tiempo ó necesitaba tiempo, ya no sé **-.** Suspiró **.-** Ese día... Tuve miedo **-.** Admitió **.-** Todo lo que Harry decía de mi comportamiento era verdad, no exageró en nada de lo que dijo, todas sus palabras eran como cuchillos a mi corazón.

 **-** Hermione yo... **-.** Empezó la pelirroja.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Tienes toda la razón, yo soy la culpable, pero es que estaba tan confundida y no entiendo por que **-.** Espetó **.-** Yo amo a Harry, él lo es todo para mí **-.** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos **.-** Pero es que Dominic... No sé, es el primer chico, a parte de Harry, con el cual pude conversar sin aburrirme.

Luna interrumpió a Ginny.

 **-** Cuéntanos Hermione, desahógate.

 **-** Cuando estoy con Harry puedo ser yo misma, él me entiende, se entretiene con todo lo que yo le pueda contar, pero es normal, entre Harry y yo hay una conexión que no puedo explicar, lo siento cada vez que estoy a su lado.

 **-** ¿Y Dominic? **-.** Inquirió Luna.

 **-** Él comparte mis gustos por eso es que su compañía me agrada, por eso me gusta tanto, pero no es suficiente, estuve cegada estos meses ya que a pesar de que me la pasaba con Dominic, Harry siempre estaba ahí, en cambio las últimas semanas y todo el mes de diciembre Harry no ha estado ahí y ni se imaginan la falta que me ha hecho, asi no me hable, necesito su presencia.

 **-** Harry aceptó darte tiempo, dijo que te va a dar todo el que necesites **-.** Le dijo Ginny.

 **-** Si, me escribió una carta en diciembre diciéndome todo eso, lo irónico es que ya no quiero mas tiempo **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿Que piensas hacer? **-.** Preguntó Luna.

 **-** Si él me está dando tiempo, yo también le daré todo el que necesite...

 **-** ¡¿Qué?! **-.** Chilló Ginny interrumpiéndola.

 **-** Ginny tu no estabas cuando discutimos, herí a Harry, mas de lo que pensaba, diciembre fue suficiente para mi, pero Harry me dijo que también iba a aprovechar este tiempo para pensar, se lo voy a dar **-.** Insistió.

Ginny resopló.

 **-** Esto debe de ser una broma, ¡Acabaste de admitir que ya fue demasiado tiempo para ti!

 **-** Pero para Harry no estoy segura, créeme que si es por mí, voy en este preciso momento a hablar con él, pero sé que no es lo mejor, por ahora.

 **-** ¿Y cuando es el momento? **-.** Atacó la pelirroja.

 **-** No lo se…

* * *

Hermione entró a su habitación totalmente agotada después de la guardia, se sorprendió al ver un termo muggle sobre su cama junto a una nota escrita a lapicero.

Se acercó con total curiosidad, reconoció la letra al instante.

 _15/01/17_

 _Feliz cumple mes_

 _Seguro vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero ciertamente tendrás razón, estoy loco por ti._

 _Aún recuerdo lo mucho que te gustó el chocolate caliente que mamá preparó aquel día, no te puedo asegurar que me haya quedado igual que a ella, pero me esforcé porque asi sea, espero que te guste y si no es asi, tienes todo el permiso para venir a mi habitación y echármelo encima por tratar de envenenarte._

 _HP_

Hermione sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, ciertamente Harry estaba loco, de eso no cabe la menor duda.

Agarró el termo desenroscando la tapa que hacia de taza sirviéndose un poco, estaba caliente, inhaló y la boca se le hizo agua, olía fenomenal, sopló antes de llevarse la taza a la boca con cuidado para no quemarse.

El chocolate no sabia igual al de Lily, pero no por eso no estaba sabroso, es mas, estaba súper delicioso, sin duda alguna, lo que necesitaba.

* * *

 **-** ¿Son ideas mías o Harry me está ignorando? **-.** Preguntó la castaña.

Ambos pelirrojos se miraron antes de observar a la castaña, Hermione al ver la reacción de los dos alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta.

 **-** Si bueno... **-.** Tobías se levantó del mueble estirándose **.-** ¡Miren la hora que es! **-.** Exclamó observando su reloj **.-** Se me hace tarde para mi guardia.

Le dio un beso a Ginny y uno a Hermione en la mejilla antes de salir disparado de la Sala Común.

 **-** Cobarde **-.** Murmuró Ginny cuando se cerró el retrato.

Hermione supo que estaba pasando, suspiró antes de dirigirse al sillón y sentarse junto a su amiga.

 **-** ¿Esta pasando algo que yo no se? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** ¿Tú no querías tiempo? **-.** La atacó Ginny **.-** Pues Harry te lo esta concediendo, ¿No recuerdas?

La pelirroja desvió su mirada hacia la revista "Corazón de Bruja" que tenia en la mano.

Hermione la miró sin saber que responder.

 **-** ¿Me lo merezco, verdad? **-.** Ginny la miró **.-** Eso ni debería de preguntarlo **-.** Resopló recostándose del sillón **.-** Lo tengo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, ni te imaginas lo que siento cada vez que lo veo por los pasillos junto a Brittany **-.** Masculló celosa.

 **-** Es lo mismo que sintió Harry cuando tú estabas con Dominic **-.** Comentó mirando otra vez la revista.

Hermione la miró **.-** Vaya, creí que tu mejor amiga era yo, no Harry **-.** Le dijo ofendida.

Ginny dejó la revista sobre la mesita.

 **-** Tú eres mi mejor amiga **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Pero asi como le jalé la oreja a Harry en diciembre, también tengo que hacer lo mismo contigo...

 **-** Ginny **-.** La interrumpió **.-** No lo decía en serio, yo sé muy bien que la culpable de todo esto, soy yo, no debí descuidar a Harry, es verdad que él también pasó tiempo con Brittany, pero fui yo la que lo alentó a que lo hiciera.

Ginny se quedó en silencio, dejándola que se descargara.

Hermione cerró los ojos, al abrirlos los tenía cristalinos, aguantando las lágrimas, suspiró antes de sonreír con amargura.

 **-** Me parece tan irónico que haya sido yo la que le pidió tiempo y ahora sea él el que lo necesite, pero lo entiendo **-.** Dijo resignada **.-** Yo lo amo y a pesar de eso, prácticamente preferí a Dominic sobre él.

Ginny se sintió mal al ver a su amiga en ese estado, se mordió el labio.

 **-** Quizás Harry te esta probando **-.** Sugirió, Hermione la miró **.-** Digo, para ver si en verdad lo amas, si en verdad lo quieres recuperar, ¿No me contaste acerca de la carta que te envió en diciembre y el termo de chocolate? Con eso obtuvo tu atención, ahora te toca a ti demostrarle que no solo él debe luchar por la relación.

Hermione resopló **.-** Lo sé, pero ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo de buscarlo y lanzármele encima pero algo me dice que él no me lo va a poner tan fácil.

Ginny sonrió divertida **.-** Puede que tengas razón, pero vamos, asi como Harry es tu debilidad, tú eres la de él, si alguno de los dos se le insinúa al otro, van a caer, créeme.

 **-** Te creo, pero...

 **-** ¡Ay vamos Hermione! Sabes como le gusta a Harry cuando eres...Dominante, tan solo espera el momento adecuado.

 **-** ¡Brittany no se despega de él! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¿Cuando es el momento adecuado?

 **-** Cuando llegue, lo sabrás.

 **-** Tan solo espero que llegue rápido.

* * *

 **-** ¿Seguro que no te molesta estudiar de esa manera? **-.** Insistió Hermione en el momento en que Dominic abría la puerta de la biblioteca.

Este la mantuvo abierta ya que Hermione se había detenido.

 **-** Ya te dije que no, tú también necesitas estudiar, lo entiendo, no hay problema **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le dijo entrando por fin a la biblioteca.

 **-** Esta mas llena de lo normal **-.** Comentó Dominic al detallarla.

 **-** Después de navidad es que empiezan los exámenes de prueba para los TIMOS Y ÉXTASIS, por eso esta asi de llena, la mayoría de los estudiantes, por no decir todos, son de 5to y 7mo **-.** Explicó mientras observaba las mesas, distinguió a Tobías en una junto a otros estudiantes, el chico la miró y le sonrió, Hermione se la devolvió con ánimo, Dominic se sintió incómodo al ver la confianza del saludo.

 **-** Ven, seguro por aquí hay una mesa libre.

Caminó internándose entre los estantes siendo seguida por el chico, encontró una mesa casi al fondo, sonrió dirigiéndose hacia allá pero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar unas voces al otro lado.

 **-** Me sorprende que la biblioteca esté tan llena.

 **-** Es lógico, la mayoría de los estudiantes, por no decir todos, son de 5to y 7mo, están estudiando para los TIMOS y ÉXTASIS, por eso esta asi de llena **-.** Explicó Harry.

 **-** Si claro, por eso hay varios compañeros míos aquí **-.** Suspiró aburrida.

Harry alzó el rostro.

 **-** Te veo desanimada **-.** Comentó.

 **-** Pensé que hoy practicaríamos los hechizos **-.** Respondió **.-** Sabes que al igual que a ti **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Me gusta mas la práctica que la teoría.

Hermione resopló por la manera en que lo había dicho.

 **-** Si lo sé, me he dado cuenta de eso estos meses, pero tienes que entender que la teoría también importa **-.** Recordó.

 **-** Si lo sé **-.** Aceptó desganada **.-** Pero igual no me gusta.

Harry alzó una ceja observándola.

 **-** Te recuerdo que la primera parte de los TIMOS es teoría y si no pasas la teoría con buena nota, así pases el examen práctico, no pasarás los TIMOS con Extraordinario.

 **-** Si lo sé **-.** Repitió bufando **.-** ¿Pero en la biblioteca? ¿No pudimos ir al lago?

Harry dejo de escribir para mirarla.

 **-** ¿Crees que si hubiésemos ido al lago estudiaríamos teoría? **-.** La detuvo **.-** Sé sincera.

Brittany se mordió el labio dudando, Harry le sonrió.

 **-** Esa es la respuesta mas acertada **-.** Le dijo divertido.

 **-** No te respondí **-.** Bufó.

 **-** No fue necesario **-.** Le dijo riéndose.

 **-** Te odio Harry Potter **-.** Eso solo incrementó la risa en el pelinegro.

Hermione se sintió frustrada, tenia tiempo que no escuchaba a Harry reír de esa manera.

 **-** Oye, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque te detuviste? **-.** Preguntó Dominic sobresaltándola.

 **-** No, por nada, vamos **-.** Le susurró.

Dominic no entendía nada, se había entretenido con un libro y cuando comenzó a caminar encontró a Hermione parada en medio del pasillo.

Sin darle mucha importancia se sentó en la mesa que Hermione había escogido cerca de donde estuvo de pie.

 **-** Te traje unos apuntes y unos libros, puedes ir estudiando desde ahí **-.** Le dijo entregándole todo **.-** Cualquier duda me dices, no te preocupes por interrumpirme.

 **-** No hay problema.

Hermione sacó sus libros para comenzar con su estudio pero no podía concentrarse, aún estaba pendiente de la otra pareja, curiosamente quería seguir escuchando la conversación, saber de que estaban hablando pero se habían quedado en silencio.

Justo cuando iba a concentrarse en su estudio escuchó la voz de Harry.

 **-** Listo, aquí tienes, mientras tú estudias esto, yo estudiaré lo mío **-.** Le dijo entregándole un pergamino.

La rubia lo agarró sin mucho ánimo.

 **-** ¡Es demasiada información! **-.** Se quejó.

 **-** En realidad no, resumí todo lo que pude y eso es lo más importante, deja de quejarte que a pesar de que te no te gusta la teoría te la aprendes mas rápido que los hechizos **-.** Acusó.

La rubia se ruborizó.

 **-** ¡Un punto a mi favor! **-.** Exclamó, Harry la miró sin entender **.-** Tú mismo lo acabaste de decir, me aprendo mas rápido la teoría que los hechizos, con mas razón deberíamos de estar practicándolos en vez de estar aquí encerrados en la biblioteca **-.** Insistió.

Harry suspiró cansando.

 **-** Brittany, yo también tengo que estudiar, en febrero tengo exámenes de preparación para los ÉXTASIS, no soy muy bueno con la teoría por eso tengo que esforzarme, te prometo que la semana que viene practicáremos todos los días **-.** No dejó que lo interrumpiera **.-** Excepto los días que hay entrenamiento **-.** Aclaró **.-** Solo, por favor, estudia la teoría mientras yo también lo hago, si tienes dudas me preguntas.

 **-** Por favor Harry, eres buen estudiante, ¿En serio necesitas esforzarte tanto? **-.** Preguntó incrédula.

 **-** Si, los exámenes son teóricos, demasiado teóricos, no quiero imaginarme como serán los exámenes de Transformación y Pociones que justamente son los primeros, por esa razón debo estudiar bastante, no tengo tanta retentiva como Hermione **-.** La castaña sonrió al escuchar que la nombraba.

 **-** ¿Hermione? **-.** Bufó **.-** Por favor Harry, eres tan buen estudiante como ella **-.** Espetó **.-** Tú también eres muy inteligente.

 **-** Si, pero no tan inteligente como ella, créeme, Hermione es la mejor bruja de mi generación, a cualquiera que se lo preguntes, te lo dirá **-.** Dijo con orgullo **.-** Yo soy el mejor en DCAO pero ella es la mejor en todas las materias, a excepción de DCAO **-.** Sonrió **.-** Siempre le ha molestado que yo la supere en esa materia **-.** Dijo burlón.

 **-** Y aun me sigue molestando **-.** Murmuró bufando Hermione.

Dominic alzó la vista al escucharla.

 **-** ¿Estás bien? **-.** Le preguntó sobresaltándola.

 **-** Si, si, claro, no te preocupes **-.** Le sonrió la castaña.

Intuyó que Harry se había puesto a estudiar ya que otra vez se había quedado en silencio, imitándolo, también se dispuso a estudiar.

* * *

 **-** ¿En serio pasó eso? **-.** Preguntó divertida.

 **-** ¡No te rías! **-.** Se quejó Hermione.

La rubia solo incrementó su sonrisa.

 **-** Es que me lo imagino y me da risa, cualquiera cree que se están conociendo y ya hasta han tenido relaciones.

La castaña se sonrojó.

 **-** ¡Luna! **-.** Exclamó abochornada.

La rubia se rió esta vez.

 **-** Ay vamos Hermione, es la verdad.

 **-** Lo necesitaba **-.** Susurró, Luna la miró sin entender **.-** Lo necesito, a Harry...

 **-** ¿Él te dijo que enero era su límite no?

 **-** ¡Si, pero ya estamos en febrero! **-.** Exclamó desesperada **.-** Y sabes todo lo que he hecho para acercármele.

 **-** Tuvo su merito, ¿No?

 **-** No es suficiente **-.** Resopló.

La rubia se quedó pensativa.

 **-** En unos días es su aniversario, ¿Cierto?

 **-** Si, dentro de dos días en realidad, el sábado **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Espérate a ese día, si él no habla contigo, hazlo tú.

 **-** Es una buena idea... **-.** Razonó Hermione.

 **-** Claro que lo es, ¡Te la está dando una Ravenclaw! **-.** Le sonrió la rubia.

 **-** Y una Gryffindor la va a poner en acción **-.** Aseguró.

 **-** Uy si, necesitas de mucha valentía para enfrentar a Harry **-.** Se burló.

 **-** ¡Oye! **-.** Se ofendió la castaña.

Luna se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

 **-** Deja de quejarte Hermione y cuéntame como es debido lo que pasó.

La castaña suspiró.

 **(Flash Back)**

Hermione entraba a la Sala Común después de su recorrido nocturno por el castillo, iba directo hacia las escaleras cuando divisó a una persona sentada en una de las mesas.

A pesar de que la persona tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la madera fue imposible que no reconociera esa indomable melena azabache, se mordió el labio indecisa, pero al final, casi inconsciente, caminó hasta la mesa.

Mientras se acercaba iba pensando en la posibilidad de que estuviera dormido pero justo cuando estuvo a su altura y estiró la mano para tocarlo, Harry alzó la cabeza, tenía una expresión de preocupación que cambió a una de asombro cuando la vio.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¿Qué haces aquí? **.-** Preguntó.

La castaña se ruborizó ligeramente.

 **-** Estoy llegando de la guardia y te vi, pensé que estabas dormido **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¿Dormido? **-.** Preguntó incrédulo **.-** Estaba analizando las opciones que tengo de poder suicidarme asi no tengo la necesidad de presentar los ÉXTASIS, rasparlos y que Lily me mate **-.** Explicó como si nada.

 **-** ¿Suici... ¿Estás loco Harry? **-.** Preguntó alarmada.

El pelinegro suspiró.

 **-** Obvio que no lo voy a hacer Hermione, es solo que esto **-.** Señaló los pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa **.-** Me está consumiendo **-.** Gimió.

Hermione sonrió cuando Harry apoyó nuevamente la frente en la superficie de madera.

 **-** A ver **-.** Le dijo sentándose **.-** Deja la exageración, muéstrame que has hecho.

Harry alzó la cara dándose cuenta que Hermione se había sentado a su lado.

 **-** Vas a perder tu tiempo, en serio.

 **-** Cállate y dame los pergaminos **-.** Ordenó.

Harry se los entregó rápidamente, Hermione los agarró leyéndolos, se quedó unos minutos detallándolos en silencio, concentrada, Harry aprovechó para observarla con detenimiento, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacia.

 **-** Escúchame, te voy a ayudar con esto de aquí **-.** Empezó, alzó la cabeza topándose con la intensa mirada verde, se ruborizó **.-** Harry...

 **-** Me decías que me ibas a ayudar... **-.** Recordó sonriendo.

Hermione reaccionó desviando su mirada a los pergaminos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas mas notorio.

 **-** Presta atención **-.** Le pidió

Harry haciéndole caso se acercó un poco mas a Hermione prestándole suma atención, a parte de que la necesitaba, sabía que la chica se molestaría si no lo hacia.

Estuvieron al rededor de una hora estudiando juntos, Hermione le explicaba todo con lujo de detalles, Harry le entendía todo a la perfección.

 **-** Gracias Mione **-.** Dijo inconsciente **.-** Creo que ya no es necesario que me suicide **-.** Dijo divertido alzando el rostro.

 **-** Idiota **-.** Le contestó ella alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Como Harry se había acercado, cuando Hermione alzó el rostro sus caras quedaron cercas, tanto que sus narices se rozaron.

 **-** Harry... **-.** Susurró Hermione sin atreverse a moverse.

Harry la miró a los ojos, estos reflejaban ansiedad, duda, inseguridad, pero el chico pudo detallar lo mucho que anhelaba ese beso, al igual que él.

Pero asi como los dos lo anhelaban ninguno se movía, ninguno hacía ese mínimo movimiento que necesitaban para que sus labios se tocaran.

Hermione viendo la indecisión en los ojos verdes y como ella tampoco se sentía segura, fue alejando su rostro lentamente, eso hizo reaccionar a Harry.

 **-** _Al diablo_ **-.** Susurró antes de tomarla del mentón y unir sus labios en un beso ansiado por ambos.

Automáticamente, Hermione pasó sus manos por la nuca de Harry profundizando el beso, éste por su parte bajó las manos atrapando la cintura femenina.

Hermione gimió cuando sintió las manos sobre su cintura, lo extrañaba tanto, sus besos, sus caricias, su toque, extrañaba todo de Harry.

Se besaban como si el mundo dependiera de eso, como si no hubiera un mañana, con desespero, con anhelo.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, ambos respirando con dificultad.

Mantenían sus frentes unidas mientras regulaban su respiración.

Cuando Harry se hubo calmado, alzó el rostro despegando su frente de la de Hermione para mirarla, cuando ella sintió la penetrante mirada también alzó el rostro.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, el retrato se abrió y por este entraron Tobías, Ginny y Neville, los tres venían charlando animadamente.

Harry y Hermione se separaron con rapidez, la castaña se puso de pie mientras que Harry decidió recoger de manera natural los pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa.

El trío que venía entrando se encontró con esa escena de lo mas natural para cualquier estudiante que no conociera a la pareja.

Hermione de pie al lado de la mesa y Harry recogiendo todo como si nada, una escena común y corriente a ojos de cualquier estudiante.

Solo que ellos no eran cualquier estudiantes, eran sus amigos.

Quizás ni Tobías ni mucho menos, Neville, no lo notaron con la misma claridad que Ginny, pero la pelirroja rápidamente se dio cuenta de la posición que adoptó Hermione.

Estaba de pie, pero no se encontraba relajada, segura, asi como siempre es ella, claramente se le veía un tanto nerviosa, incómoda.

Harry a pesar de que le daba la espalda, también se encontraba casi en el mismo estado.

 **-** Bueno Hermione, gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste, estoy seguro que me servirá de mucho, me voy a acostar, nos vemos **-.** Se despidió de Hermione y después de los recién llegados.

Ginny detuvo a Tobías cuando le vio la intención de detener a Harry.

Hermione lo miró marcharse como si nada, desvió su mirada hacia el trío.

 **-** Buenas noches chicos, yo también voy a subir a mi habitación, hasta mañ despidió también.

Ginny estuvo tentada a detenerla o seguirla y enfrentarla en su habitación, pero por esta vez, prefirió darle privacidad y tiempo para que analizara lo que haya sido que pasó entre los dos.

 **-** De que algo paso entre ellos eso está mas que claro, asi que dejémosle esta noche a solas para que piensen y cuando estén mas tranquilos nos lo cuenten **-.** Sugirió la pelirroja a lo que Tobías asintió.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

 **-** Así que eso fue lo que pasó... **-.** Habló en voz alta la rubia **.-** Neville si me había dicho que los había visto raro ese día.

 **-** Me imagino, ambos actuamos como si hubiese sido nuestra primera vez **-.** Resopló Hermione.

 **-** ¿Eso fue hace cuanto? **-.** Quiso saber con exactitud Luna.

 **-** ¡El lunes! **-.** Contestó **.-** Y desde entonces no hemos podido estar a solas otra vez **-.** Se quejó.

 **-** Recuerda a lo que llegamos, espérate al sábado a ver que pasa.

 **-** Si lo sé, pero recuerda que el sábado Gryffindor juega contra Slytherin y ya sabes como se pone, no solo Harry, si no prácticamente todo Gryffindor a parte de los jugadores cuando se enfrentan a Slytherin.

 **-** Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero de igual manera el juego no dura todo el día, tan solo tendrás que esperar a que finalice.

Hermione suspiró **.-** Se me hará eterno.

Siguieron caminando ya con la intención de cada una irse a su Sala Común.

 **-** No es cierto... **-.** Susurró Hermione viendo al frente.

Luna sin entender la reacción de su amiga miró al frente topándose con una rubia que caminaba hacia ellas, la reconoció como Brittany.

 **-** Buenas noches **-.** Ignoró a Hermione dirigiéndose a Luna **.-** ¿Por casualidad sabes donde está Harry? **-.** Le preguntó sin inmutarse.

Luna la miró confundida.

 **-** ¿Por que me preguntas eso a mi? **-.** Inquirió.

 **-** Por que sé que tú eres su amiga, los he visto juntos últimamente **-.** Le dijo con recelo.

Luna tuvo que retener la sonrisa a tiempo.

 **-** _Últimamente_ no he podido hablar con él asi que no se donde puede estar.

Brittany resopló con molestia, miró a Hermione.

 **-** ¿Donde está Harry? **-.** Le espeto con brusquedad.

Hermione no tenía la mínima intención de contestarle, pero tuvo una idea.

 **-** Entrenando **-.** Respondió sin más.

Brittany la miró seria.

 **-** No te creo **-.** Le dijo **.-** Harry siempre me dice cuando son sus entrenamientos al igual que Tobías, me estas mintiendo.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente.

 **-** Me da igual si me crees o no, Harry está entrenando por eso me tocó duplicar mi guardia.

 **-** ¿Ves? Me estas mintiendo, Harry nunca entrena hasta tan tarde y menos en estos momentos que está estudiando **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Es verdad, pero cuando se trata de Slytherin o Ravenclaw, Harry entrena más duro y hasta más tarde y respecto a los estudios, hace dos noches que estamos estudiando juntos y ya se ha aprendido bastante información **-.** Le informó.

Brittany bufó, reacia a creer lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo, no podía ser verdad, ¿Por que Hermione sabía del paradero de Harry y ella no? Y eso que había dicho de que estaban estudiando juntos tampoco le gustó.

Luna no pudo aguantar la sonrisa que se le formó al ver la actitud que había tomado la rubia.

Sin importarle las sonrisas cómplices que tenían, Brittany emprendió su camino siendo detenida por Luna.

 **-** ¿Para donde vas? **-.** La detuvo **.-** Tengo entendido que la entrada a la Sala Común de Hullflepuff queda por las cocinas, no hacia donde vas.

 **-** Para ser Ravenclaw no pareces muy inteligente **-.** La ofendió, Luna detuvo a Hermione cuando esta tuvo la intención de interrumpir **.-** Obvio no me dirijo a mi Sala Común **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** Si, ya se que piensas ir para el campo de Quidditch **-.** La interrumpió Luna **.-** No es necesario ser de Ravenclaw para deducir que vas para allá, el problema es que ya es demasiado tarde para que una alumna de 5to ande vagando por el castillo, puedes ser Prefecta, pero no por esa razón puedes estar vagando por los pasillos a esta hora, ya termino tu guardia, ¿No es asi?

 **-** No tienes autoridad para decirme que puedo o no hacer **-.** Le contesto ignorando la pregunta.

 **-** En realidad si, soy de 6to **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Y si eso no es necesario, Hermione **-.** Enfatizó el nombre **.-** Es Premio Anual.

 **-** De todas maneras no tienes permitido entrar al campo, el entrenamiento es a puerta cerrada **-.** Le informó la castaña.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Bufo la Hullflepuff.

 **-** Harry siempre ordena eso cuando se tratan de los entrenamientos previos a los juegos contra Slytherin o Ravenclaw **-.** Explicó Luna.

 **-** No me hagas bajarle puntos a Hullflepuff por tú actitud **-.** Amenazó Hermione.

 **-** Créeme que si Hermione no te baja puntos, lo haré yo, no entiendo cual es tu insistencia si asi vayas para el campo no vas a poder entrar **-.** Le dijo Luna.

Brittany molesta se giró retomando su camino hacia su Sala Común.

Luna y Hermione se vieron antes de echarse a reír.

 **-** Digna actitud de una muchachita de 15años **-.** Comentó divertida Luna.

* * *

Buenas, buenas!

Me tarde, pero aquí les dejo la actualización, mi celular no ayuda chicos, por cierto, no fue mi intención el hacer ver a Harry como el único que luchara por la relación, no se, se que Hermione es la culpable, pero quise que se viera como que Harry a pesar de eso, quiere recuperarla y demostrarle que asi le guste la compañía de Dominic, Harry no se va a dejar apabullar por Dominic y asi él no tenga mucho en común con Hermione, su corazón le pertenece.

Es algo asi como abrirle los ojos a la castaña porque esta siendo muy cabezota al ''preferir'' a Harry sobre Dominic.

Espero este capitulo sea mas de su agrado y si no es asi, me lo dejen saber en los comentarios como lo hicieron anteriormente, esos comentarios no me molestan para nada, mas bien me ayudan como escritora, sobre todo porque asi conozco su opinión y puedo saber con exactitud en que me equivoqué (Metí la pata) y no volverlo hacer, después de todo, yo escribo para ustedes y no me gustaría decepcionarlos en absoluto.

Sin mas que decir, me despido, se les quiere chicos…!

PD: No se cuando pueda actualizar, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido que pueda.


	34. Termina el Tiempo

**-** Bien, ya falta poco para que empiece el partido **-.** Sonrió **.-** Es contra Slytherin asi que Harry debe de estar más nervioso de lo normal, es mi oportunidad **-.** Dijo con decisión.

Entró por la puerta que la llevaría a los vestuarios con una sonrisa en el rostro, se detuvo en seco antes de entrar a la habitación cuando escuchó voces salir de esta.

 **-** A pesar de que perteneces a Ravenclaw no creo que seas lo suficientemente inteligente o si no, ¿Por cual otro motivo apoyarías a Gryffindor? **-.** Preguntó Draco.

Luna, con su ya típico sombrero de león sobre la cabeza, retó a Draco con la mirada.

 **-** Créeme Draco, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para apoyar al equipo campeón en vez de al perdedor **-.** Le sonrió.

Todos en la habitación vitorearon y apoyaron a la rubia.

 **-** ¡Luna! ¡Luna! ¡Luna! **-.** Gritaban Ginny y Tobías sonrientes.

Draco refunfuñó ignorándolos.

 **-** Gracias, gracias **-.** Contestó la rubia también sonriendo.

 **-** Oye Draco, tú eres de Slytherin, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? **-.** Preguntó Neville.

El rubio bufó acostándose sobre el banco que estaba libre.

 **-** Vine a fastidiar a los jugadores, ¿Algún problema? **-.** Inquirió.

 **-** Digno de una serpiente **-.** Dijo Hermione apareciendo en la habitación.

 **-** ¡Hasta que por fin llegas! **-.** Exclamó Ginny impaciente **.-** Falta poco para que inicie el partido.

La castaña la miró incrédula.

 **-** ¿Estabas esperándome?

 **-** Yo no **-.** Aseguró sonriendo desviando su mirada hacia Harry, este se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-** Bueno, es verdad lo que dice Ginny, asi que es hora de marcharnos **-.** Apuró Luna agarrándole la mano a Neville.

 **-** Adelántense ustedes, total, este juego me da igual **-.** Bufó el rubio.

 **-** Nada de eso **-.** Espetó Ginny **.-** ¡Fuera de aquí! **-.** Le gritó pellizcándole el muslo.

 **-** ¡Joder! ¡Está bien, está bien! **-.** Le dijo poniéndose de pie a la vez que se sobaba la pierna.

Salió de los vestidores detrás de Luna y Neville, Brittany se mantenía oculta en la misma posición que optó cuando divisó a Hermione acercándose.

 **-** Te esperamos en el campo Harry **-.** Le dijo Ginny saliendo con Tobías.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en la habitación.

Harry extrañamente se sentía un tanto nervioso, pero no por el juego si no por la presencia de Hermione.

 **-** Asi que... **-.** Comentó Hermione acercándose a Harry **.-** ¿Me estabas esperando?

El chico asintió caminando hacia atrás.

 **-** Si bueno... Es que... **-.** Dejó de hablar cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared.

Brittany se asomó al escuchar a Harry tan nervioso, le molestó ver a Hermione acosarlo de esa manera.

 **-** ¿Por que me esperabas? **-.** Quiso saber Hermione terminando de acorralarlo.

 **-** Es que... **-.** Tragó **.-** Ya sabes como me pongo cuando se trata de Slytherin **-.** Dijo en un hilo de voz cuando Hermione le pasó el dedo sobre el pecho.

 **-** ¿Nervioso o ansioso? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo.

Se colocó se puntillas apoyando su cuerpo contra el de Harry y acercando su rostro al del chico, le mordió seductoramente el mentón.

 **-** Hermione... **-.** Jadeó Harry.

 **-** ¿Quieres que te desee suerte? **-.** Le susurró sobre los labios.

Pudo ver como asentía lentamente antes de unir sus labios.

Pasó sus manos por su nuca halándole el cabello, Harry la tomó de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Los dos gimieron entre el beso el cual resultó excitante para ambos.

 **-** Aguarda... **-.** Le pidió Harry separándola un poco de su cuerpo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Hermione ya había sentido el bulto sobre su vientre.

 **-** Veo que alguien mas por ahí me extraña **-.** Le dijo juguetona bajando la mano lentamente por el pecho de Harry.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Exclamó Harry agarrándole la muñeca antes de que llegara a su entrepierna.

Brittany miraba todo con total odio y recelo hacia Hermione, en realidad no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, como Harry se dejaba intimidar de esa forma y no hacia nada al respecto.

 **-** Te deseo... **-.** Le susurró antes de darle otro beso.

Cuando Harry pretendió aumentar la intensidad del beso, Hermione se separó de él halándole el labio inferior.

 **-** Suerte... **-.** Le susurró antes de alejarse.

Harry la miró marcharse meneando las caderas de una manera que no era normal en ella, sonrió para si mismo, alguno de los dos tendría que romper el hielo.

* * *

 **-** ¿Qué tal te fue? **-.** Le preguntó Luna a Hermione sonriendo cómplice.

 **-** Mejor imposible **-.** Le contestó de igual manera sentándose a su lado en las gradas **.-** Creo que esa demostración le quedó más que claro a Brittany que Harry es mío.

 **-** Cuanto hubiese dado por verle la cara, además, ¿Quién le dijo a ella que esa pared la ocultaba completamente? Draco quiso asustarla **-.** Le dijo divertida **.-** Pero lo detuve ya que sabia que tu te encargarías de ella.

 **-** Gracias Luna **-.** Le dijo divertida.

 **-** Ahora solo falta Dominic.

 **-** No creo, últimamente ha estado distante conmigo, creo que se dio cuenta que ya no le presto la misma atención que antes.

 **-** Igual se ve que a pesar de todo Dominic es más maduro que Brittany, ¿No?

 **-** Eso creo, pero igual hablaré con él cuando pueda, estamos en la recta final no podemos parar las tutorías.

 **-** Después de todo lo que han pasado pararlas en este momento cuando ya falta poco, no es buena idea como dices.

* * *

 **-** ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije Draco? **-.** Le preguntó la rubia divertida **.-** Soy de mas de inteligente al apoyar al equipo campeón.

El rubio bufó.

 **-** Ya te quiero ver cuando se enfrenten contra Ravenclaw, vamos a ver si actuarás de la misma manera **-.** Retó malicioso.

 **-** Oh, no me retes Malfoy **-.** Sonrió Luna **.-** A pesar de que cuando ellos se enfrentan me voy para las gradas de mi casa, nunca los he apoyado **-.** Aseguró.

 **-** Eso es verdad **-.** Concordó Hermione.

 **-** Si que si **-.** Apoyó también Neville.

Pero Draco no pudo decir nada ya que en ese momento aparecieron Ginny y Tobías.

 **-** ¿Y Harry? **-.** Preguntó Hermione.

Los pelirrojos la miraron extrañados.

 **-** Pensamos que ya había salido, no lo vimos por ningún lado **-.** Aclaró Tobías.

 **-** A lo mejor tiene algo que hacer **-.** Sugirió Luna.

 **-** Quizás, vamos al castillo y allá lo buscamos **-.** Sugirió esta vez Ginny.

Todos asintieron dirigiéndose al castillo.

* * *

Hermione suspiró apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, bajó el libro que tenía en las manos dejándolo sobre sus muslos.

 **(Flash Back)**

 **-** Tengo un presentimiento de que tú sabes donde y que está haciendo Harry **-.** Le espetó a Luna.

La rubia la miró.

 **-** ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? **-.** Le preguntó de manera natural.

Hermione la miró entrecerrando los ojos, si Luna sabia algo, que estaba mas que segura que asi era, no se lo iba a sacar tan fácil.

 **-** Tan solo dime que hay posibilidades de que justo en éste momento no se encuentra con Brittany **-.** Le pidió.

No podía aceptar el hecho que después de lo que pasó en los vestidores Harry no la fuera a buscar en cambio si estuviera con Brittany.

Luna le sonrió amistosa.

 **-** Hermione, Harry no siente absolutamente nada por Brittany **-.** Le aseguró.

La castaña se sonrojó.

 **-** Yo no quise...

 **-** Harry y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente **-.** La interrumpió Luna.

 **-** Lo sé, los he visto, por esa razón siento que tú sabes que esta haciendo Harry **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Puedes confiar en mí cuando te aseguro que no está con Brittany, por lo menos en este momento, si ha seguido viéndose con ella, pero al igual que tú con Dominic, es su deber, son tutores, ¿Recuerdas? Nada mas por eso es que ha seguido manteniendo contacto la chica.

 **-** ¿Entonces donde está? ¿Que puede estar haciendo?

Luna sonrió pidiéndole disculpas a Hermione.

 **-** Eres mi amiga Herm, pero en serio no puedo decirte absolutamente nada.

Hermione suspiró **.-** Si, lo suponía pero igual no perdía nada con intentar.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Miró su reloj, las 9pm.

¿Qué se supone que estaría haciendo Harry que le llevara toda la tarde?

Resopló frustrada, ya había planeado abordarlo después del partido para que hablaran de su situación, sobre todo después de lo que pasó en los vestidores.

Estaba empezando a odiarlo, ¿Donde rayos se había metido?

Quería confiar en Luna, pero la espera la estaba impacientando demasiado.

 **-** Eres un idiota Harry Potter **-.** Masculló con molestia.

De pronto una nube de color azul claro atravesó la puerta de su habitación deteniéndose frente a ella, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando esta rápidamente se transformó en un ciervo con astas.

 **-** ¿Prongs?

El ciervo meneó la cabeza.

 **-** ¿Harry me envió un mensaje?

Pero del ciervo no salió ningún mensaje en cambio se comportaba de manera extraña.

Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no la atravesó, se quedo ahí girando su cabeza hacia Hermione.

 **-** ¿Quieres que te siga? **-.** Le preguntó levantándose de la cama.

El ciervo volvió a menear su cabeza.

Hermione comprendió, rápidamente se colocó un mono y un suéter sobre su pijama.

Caminó hacia la puerta cuando Prongs la atravesó, al abrirla lo vio al pie de las escaleras, suspiró para armarse de valor antes de seguirlo.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común agradeció que ni Tobías ni Ginny estuvieran ahí, podía imaginarse donde estaban, en el baño de Prefectos.

Salió de la Sala Común siguiendo al ciervo, no tenía ni la menor idea de hacia donde la llevaba.

Caminaron por unos pasillos hasta que Hermione reconoció el camino, se detuvo en el pie de las escaleras que la llevarían a la Torre se Astronomía.

El ciervo había subido unos escalones y al sentir que la chica se detenía el también lo hizo.

 **-** ¿Harry esta allá arriba? **-.** Preguntó.

El ciervo volvió a menear la cabeza y golpeó el piso con sus patas.

La chica vio la insistencia de Prongs en que siguiera caminando, respiró hondo antes de subir los escalones.

Al llegar arriba buscó con la mirada a Harry, pero no lo encontró.

Caminó hasta la baranda dándose cuenta que sobre ésta habían unos pequeños hilos tejidos y cuando Prongs los atravesó, estos se iluminaron mostrando la palabra "Perdóname" en grande.

 **-** Perdóname Hermione **-.** Dijo Harry detrás de ella.

Hermione se giró sorprendida encontrándoselo a unos pocos metros de ella.

 **-** Perdóname por todo, por mi actitud, por mis celos, por querer haberte obligado a separarte de Dominic, por todo lo que dije.

 **-** Harry...

 **-** Actúe como todo un idiota, lo sé, dejé que los celos me cegaran, me dominaran, pero es que tuve miedo **-.** Le confesó.

Hermione se sorprendió.

 **-** Tuve miedo de perderte, de que otro chico se te acercara con claro interés en ti como mujer **-.** Confesó **.-** Desde que empezamos a salir los únicos hombres con los que te las pasabas eran Tobías, Draco y Neville, por esa razón cuando Dominic, un chico que no conocía, que está interesado en ti, que de paso tiene muchas cosas en común contigo, aparece asi de repente y resulta que tienes que pasar tiempo con él, no fue fácil aceptarlo.

'Era la primera vez que veía como un chico trataba de conquistarte, te coqueteaba, tu le sonreías y eso me molestaba, me daban demasiados celos, hasta que él llegara siempre tenía tu atención, puede sonar egoísta, pero asi era, tu atención era solo para mi y con eso me bastaba.

Harry se sonrojó apenado.

 **-** Soy egoísta Hermione al quererte nada mas para mí, eres mi sueño hecho realidad, nunca pensé que tú te fijarías en mí, mas allá de que tenías novio, somos diferentes, creo que lo único en común que tenemos es el mundo Muggle **-.** Sonrió.

'Yo amo los deportes tú los odias, yo amo volar en una escoba a ti te da pánico, tú prefieres pasar todo un día encerrada en la biblioteca que salir a caminar por el lago.

Hermione se rió dándole la razón.

 **-** Pero mientras pueda verte estudiar, no me importa **-.** Aseguró **.-** Así fue como me enamoré de ti **-.** Confesó **.-** Te veía todas las tardes estudiar en la biblioteca o en la Sala Común junto a la chimenea.

Harry se rió.

 **-** Draco decía que estaba loco, que parecía un acosador y en cierto modo tenía razón, pero es que no podía dejar de hacerlo, ver tu mirada concentrada en la lectura, como tu ceño se frunce cuando no entiendes algo, como te muerdes el labio cuando le pierdes el hilo a la lectura por que estas agotada.

Harry caminó acercándose más a Hermione.

 **-** Eres un mundo Hermione **-.** Le dijo **.-** Eres mi mundo.

 **-** Harry yo...

 **-** Espera **-.** La interrumpió **.-** Yo también cometí errores, mis celos influyeron en lo que nos pasó, sé que te herí cuando te pedí elegir entre Dominic y yo, por eso te pido perdón, fui un estúpido, me costaba aceptar que quisieras ser su amiga, aún me cuesta **-.** Sinceró **.-** Pero si es la única manera de volverte a tener, si tengo que soportar que ciertos días te tengas que reunir con él para estudiar, si tengo que soportarlo tan solo para poder estar otra vez contigo, no importa, lo haré, me esforzaré por ocultar mis celos tan solo por estar a tu lado, si solo nos vamos a ver en la noche, no importa, recorto las horas de entrenamiento, no estudio mas de noche con Brittany, pero Hermione por favor, no me pidas mas tiempo, no lo soportaría.

Hermione se acercó tomándolo de las mejillas, las lágrimas cubrían las suyas desde hace rato.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le dijo antes de colocarse en puntillas y besarlo.

El beso fue dulce, tierno, con amor, en ese beso dejaron fluir todos sus sentimientos.

Al separarse Hermione removió las lágrimas que escaparon de los ojos verdes.

 **-** Harry, perdóname tú a mí **-.** Le pidió.

Le colocó dos dedos sobre los labios cuando le vio la intención de interrumpirla.

 **-** No, escúchame ahora a mí **-.** Le dijo.

Respiró para calmarse.

 **-** A ti te cegaron los celos, a mí Dominic, entiendo tus razones Harry, tu mismo lo has dicho, Dominic era el primer chico que se me acercaba con dobles intenciones, al no tratarse de uno de tus amigos obviamente los celos iban a florecer, yo también me sentí celosa de Brittany y en vez de hablarlo contigo, me refugié en Dominic, fue un error y no sabes como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

'Yo te pido perdón Harry porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que sentí cuando vi que Brittany te besó, yo sé que tu sufriste mas que yo, te dejé a un lado, que los entrenamientos no son importantes, es verdad, pero de todas maneras yo asistía a casi todos y me ponía a leer mientras los veía, en realidad me gustaba, lo disfrutaba bastante **-.** Confesó apenada.

'Ya te he dicho que disfruto verte volar, me llena, como la brisa mueve tus cabellos, como ese brillo adorna tus ojos, la sonrisa que siempre pones al volar sobre tu escoba, es fascinante, incluso puedo decir que me siento atraída por ti desde la primera vez que te vi volar, desde la primera vez que te detallé al volar **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Me acuerdo con claridad, fue la final contra Slytherin en nuestro 4to año, Ginny me obligó a ir pero no me dejó llevarme ningún libro asi que no tuve mas remedio que ver todo el partido **-.** Se rió.

 **-** Ahora que lo pienso, ese día vi a Tobías, por él fue que te vi, estaba sentado junto a Neville, Tobías estaba súper emocionado, quedó maravillado por tu forma de volar, tanto fue su entusiasmo que me fue imposible no ubicarte en el campo.

'Te veías con una seguridad sobre tu escoba difícil de ignorar, mientras que el buscador de Slytherin estaba nervioso, ansioso, tú te mostrabas relajado, estabas disfrutando del partido, se te veía en la cara, cargabas ese brillo especial en los ojos.

 **-** Grité cuando atrapaste la snitch, Ginny no dejó de molestarme por una semana **-.** Le dijo divertida **.-** No lo pude evitar, fue excitante verte coger la snitch, como tu cabello se movía por la velocidad a la que ibas, como tu mirada mostraba determinación, desde entonces siempre fui a los juegos, tan solo para verte jugar, claro que me hacia la difícil para que Ginny o Ron no sospecharan.

 **-** Yo no sabía...

 **-** No, es algo que había estado manteniendo en secreto, nunca pensé que tu estuvieras interesado en mi, en la rata de biblioteca, en la sabelotodo insufrible, eres muy talentoso, en el quidditch, el mejor en DCAO, tenías a muchas mujeres detrás de ti, tanto de años inferiores o superiores, incluso a la muggle que vive por tu casa **-.** Recordó, Harry se rió.

'¿Qué iba a pensar yo que estabas interesado en mí? Sobre todo cuando te mantenías tan callado durante las guardias, no fue fácil sacarte comunicación.

Harry volvió a reír **.-** Los nervios me atacaron, no me era fácil hablar contigo sabiendo todo lo que sentía por ti.

 **-** Pero lo hiciste y mira hasta donde llegamos **-.** Suspiró **.-** Yo también cometí errores Harry, te hice sufrir mas que tu a mi y no tengo excusa, me dejé llevar por Dominic, por la conexión que tenemos, por el hecho de que tenemos demasiadas cosas en común y por eso es que pasó lo que pasó.

Hermione lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

 **-** No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Harry, desde antes de salir de vacaciones por navidad, no habían pasado tres días cuando me hacía falta tu calor en la cama, tu cuerpo abrazando el mío, tu beso de buenos días, tú sonrisa que me iluminaba el día nada mas con verla.

'Te perdí por dos meses y sentí que no iba a aguantar mas, me di cuenta que asi tenga todo eso en común con Dominic, él no eres tú **-.** Alzó el rostro mirándolo **.-** No tiene esos ojos tan expresivos como los tuyos, no tiene esa sonrisa que me deja sin aliento y me acelera el corazón, no tiene tu olor inconfundible, no eres tú **-.** Enfatizó.

 **-** Hermione...

 **-** Ese día dudé, no entiendo porque lo hice, pero dudé, solo que esta vez no lo haré, te escojo a ti y a nadie mas, te escojo a ti para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Harry sonrió emocionado antes de besarla, la tomo de la cintura profundizando el beso, la necesitaba, mas allá de lo carnal, la necesitaba a su lado, sonriéndole, abrazándolo, regañándolo, haciendo lo que siempre hacia.

 **-** Te amo Hermione, no tienes idea de cuanto.

 **-** Puede que si ya que yo también te amo de esa manera **-.** Le sonrió.

Harry la volvió a besar pero esta vez con mas intensidad.

* * *

 **-** ¿Lista para la reacción de Ginny al darse cuenta de que volvimos? **-.** Preguntó divertido.

Se habían detenido frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

 **-** Yo no debería de estar lista, más bien me da pena con todos los estudiantes que en este momento están dormidos ya que seguro Ginny los despertara si llega a gritar **-.** Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Harry se rió antes de decir la contraseña.

Entraron agarrados de la mano a la Sala Común, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla totalmente vacía.

Harry silbó **.-** Deben de estarla pasando de lo lindo en el baño, ¿No crees?

Hermione lo golpeó riéndose **.-** Oye, se trata de tu hermano y tu cuñada.

 **-** Por esa misma razón es que lo digo **-.** Dijo riéndose.

Se encaminaron a las escaleras, ambos se sentía extraños, no sabiendo exactamente como terminar la noche.

Se necesitaban, lo sabían, pero a pesar de todo se sentían como si fuera la primera vez, nerviosos y ansiosos.

Al llegar a las escaleras que dividían los cuartos Hermione se detuvo encarándolo.

 **-** ¿Sabes? En lo que llevamos aquí, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer tu cuarto ya que tú dormías en el mío **-.** Le comentó coqueta.

 **-** No es nada del otro mundo **-.** Empezó Harry **.-** En realidad se parece al tuyo pero... **-.** Se quedó callado al entender el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Hermione se acercó colocándole las manos sobre el pecho, Harry astibo un brillito de deseo en sus ojos mieles.

 **-** Aunque ya que insistes, no tengo ningún problema en enseñártela **-.** Le dijo antes de besarla.

* * *

 **-** Ciertamente es igual a la mía **-.** Dijo al detallar la habitación.

Harry la observó desde atrás, su corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

Se sentía como si fuese su primera vez, inexperto, nervioso, ansioso.

Se acercó lentamente hasta abrazar a Hermione por detrás, ella posó sus manos sobre los brazos de él.

 **-** ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, no me parece buena idea, es que recuerdo que aquí Ginny y Tobías...

Harry se rió **.-** Créeme, Ginny se encargó de mantener la habitación impecable, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

 **-** Entonces no hay problema.

Hermione se giró dentro de los brazos de Harry, se puso de puntillas besándolo.

Harry la agarró de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, como la extrañaba, más de lo que se imaginó.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, tanto los verdes como los marrones brillaban con fuerza, con amor.

 **-** Te amo Harry.

Se inclinó volviéndolo a besar, dio pasos hacia atrás llevando consigo a Harry, cuando chocó con la cama se separó de él.

Se desanudó la capa quitándosela, Harry la besó a la vez que le bajaba la tira de la bata por los hombros, Hermione bajó los brazos para que esta se deslizara y cayera al piso.

 **-** Eres tan hermosa **-.** Susurró admirándola.

Se acercó para besarla pero Hermione lo detuvo, agarró el borde de la camisa quitándosela, esta vez Harry si la besó obligándola a subirse a la cama.

 **-** Espera **-.** Le pidió, terminó de desabrocharle el pantalón bajándoselo.

Cuando Harry se hubo desecho del pantalón volvió a besar a Hermione terminándola de acostar sobre la cama.

Se subió sobre ella apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y codos.

Comenzó besándola en los labios con lentitud, se separó besándola por la barbilla bajando a su cuello, la castaña había empezado a suspirar.

Harry bajó besándola por el cuello, hombros llegando a su clavícula donde fue descendiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos.

Con una mano sostuvo uno y con la boca el otro el cual beso, mordió y chupó hasta que el pezón de endureció cambiando al otro haciendo lo mismo.

 **-** Mmm... Harry...

Cuando estuvo satisfecho de ambos pechos se alzó besando a Hermione.

Mientras se besaban aprovechó para retirarle la única prenda que cubría a Hermione acomodándose entra las piernas de la chica.

Hermione lo sostuvo con fuerza de la nuca evitando asi que dejara de besarla.

Harry bajo una mano hasta la intimidad de Hermione, la acarició lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada donde se mojo los dedos subiendo otra vez hacia el clítoris hinchado y sensible.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gimió Hermione.

 **-** Estás sensible.

Abrió los ojos mirándolo con súplica.

 **-** Te necesito.

Hermione agarró el borde del bóxer bajándoselo.

 **-** Por favor...

Harry se levantó retirándoselo antes de volver a acomodarse entre las piernas femeninas.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le dijo antes de penetrarla.

Cuando hubo entrado se detuvo, bajó la cabeza besándola otra vez.

 **-** ¿Estás bien? **-.** Le preguntó Harry al mirarla.

 **-** Si, no pensé que tanto tiempo me afectara.

 **-** Ya se para que no vuelva a repetirse **-.** Le dijo con picardía.

Hermione se rió antes de besarlo y mover sus caderas.

 **-** Muévete **-.** Lo instó Hermione.

Harry la agarró de la cadera inmovilizándola para después tomarla de los muslos pegándoselos al cuerpo y comenzar a penetrarla.

 **-** ¡Aah! ¡Ummm!

 **-** ¿Te gusta? **-.** Le preguntó al verla.

 **-** ¡S-si!

Harry aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas pero sin dejar de hacerlas profundas.

 **-** ¡Joder! **-.** Dijo Harry.

La soltó de los muslos, Hermione lo envolvió con fuerza, se inclinó tomándola de la cintura y Hermione abrazándolo por la espalda.

 **-** Ya casi...

Se besaron, Harry la penetró con todo lo que su cuerpo podía, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría y sabía que Hermione también estaba a punto.

 **-** ¡Aaah! ¡Haaarryy! **-.** Gritó Hermione cuando llegó al orgasmo.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Gimió ronco cuando a los segundos también llegó al orgasmo.

Apoyó la frente en el hombro de Hermione en lo que recuperaba la respiración, cuando lo hubo hecho le besó el hombro separándose.

Hermione lo agarró de las mejillas, lo acercó a su rostro besándolo con lentitud, con amor.

 **-** En serio te amo Harry.

El chico sonrió besándola.

 **-** Shh, tranquila, lo sé **-.** La besó otra vez **.-** Yo también te amo.

 **-** Eres mi vida Harry **-.** Le dijo con la voz quebrada **.-** Yo...

 **-** Hey, mírame **-.** Le pidió **.-** Tranquila Mione, ya nada de eso importa.

Harry la besó cuando le vio la intención de volver a hablar.

 **-** Tan solo disfrutemos el momento **-.** Le pidió besándola nuevamente.

* * *

 **-** ¡Aaaah! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Volvieron! **-.** Gritó Ginny emocionada cuando hubo entrado a la habitación de Harry.

Harry y Hermione se habían despertado de golpe cuando escucharon los gritos.

 **-** ¿Ginny? **-.** Preguntó Hermione.

 **-** ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? **-.** Le espetó Harry, se miro aliviado de darse cuenta que la sábana lo estaba cubriendo.

 **-** ¡Me siento tan feliz! ¡Tobías ven acá! **-.** Chilló Ginny ignorando a los Premio Anual.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Exclamó Harry, miró rápidamente a Hermione pero se dio cuenta que la chica mantenía la sábana pegada a su cuerpo.

 **-** ¿Cuales son tus gritos? **-.** Se quejó Tobías entrando **.-** ¿Que esta pasan... **-.** Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando miró a la cama **.-** ¿Hermione? **-.** Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tapada nada mas con la sábana.

Harry al darse cuenta de como la miraba le lanzó una almohada con fuerza dándole de lleno en la cara.

 **-** ¡Harry!

 **-** ¡Es mi novia! ¡Deja de verla asi!

Tobías lo miró incrédulo **.-** ¡Es mi cuñada!

 **-** ¿Y de cuando acá a las cuñadas se les mira asi? **-.** Recriminó.

 **-** ¡Ya basta! **-.** Gritó Hermione **.-** ¡Sálganse! ¡Fuera los dos de la habitación!

Tobías agarró de la mano a Ginny sacándola.

 **-** Oye Herm, ahora entiendo porque eres tan adicta al sexo con Harry **-.** Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **-** ¡Ginny! **-.** Le gritó **.-** La odio...

Harry se rió **.-** No creo que eso sea verdad.

* * *

Aquí la actualización!

Me tarde un poco pero aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado

Por fin juntos otra vez! ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? Déjenme sus opiniones

Aun no he podido concretar el final, pero ya estoy en eso asi que dentro de dos o tres capítulos a lo mucho, finaliza esta historia

Hare todo lo posible porque el final sea de su agrado y complazca sus expectativas.

Espero leer sus reviews! Adiosito!


	35. Aviso' Por favor LEAN

**Aviso**

Buenas tardes queridos lectores, me comunico por aquí con ustedes para decirles que no he abandonado el fic '' _No Tengas Miedo de Aceptarme'',_ Quiero que eso quede claro a pesar de todo el tiempo que me he tardado en actualizar, estoy segura que ustedes deben de odiarme por siempre tenerles una excusa, pero en serio les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, ni se imaginan la vergüenza que me consume el no haber actualizado y decirles todo esto.

No sé si recuerdan que les comente que iba a tener un poquito de dificultad en actualizar debido a que no tenía internet, pues, aunque no lo crean aún sigo sin internet, (En realidad no sé cómo he sobrevivido tanto) y bueno es más complicado de lo que creí, aunado a eso, mi celular, que era donde escribía las historias, pues… de un día para otro le dio un ataque todo loco y se me borraron todos los archivos, entre ellos, todo lo que había podido avanzar del Fic y para mi desgracia (Tal vez suya también) no había respaldado nada de lo escrito en la pc, así que me tocó volver a escribir todo solo que con unos cambios ya que no me acordaba de lo escrito anteriormente.

También está el hecho de que me gustaría en serio que el final sea agrado de todos los lectores y seguidores que a pesar de mi mal trato como escritora a ustedes :( siguen ahí esperando, y pues se me ha complicado un poco porque no quisiera que el final sea predecible o que no le ponga el cierre adecuado a la historia.

Voy a ir escribiendo lo que tengo en mente para tratar de publicar lo más rápido posible uno o dos capítulos más (Una manera de pedirles disculpas) antes de publicar el tan ansiado final de esta historia.

Si hay algún lector que quiera darme una idea, bienvenido sea y le estaré muy agradecida, saben que estoy abierta a todo lo que quieran decirme: Quejas, opiniones, etc, etc, en realidad me gustan cuando me dejan esos comentarios donde me dicen todo lo que piensan, que les gustó y que no, ya que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritora, ya que al fin todo lo que escribo lo hago por y para ustedes.

Quería también avisarles acerca de dos historias que están en redacción, la primera está ambientada en Hogwarts, pero con la diferencia de que nuestro querido Harry no tendrá todo el protagónico de siempre, esta vez es el turno de un personaje que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza y en esta historia será prima de Harry.

Y la otra es totalmente muggle xD y para algunos que sean amantes de deporte, solo que tengo que hacer cambios o prestar suma atención al escribir ya que a pesar de que están ambientadas en diferentes épocas, la trama no se parezca ya que en esta historia también aparece el personaje que les digo.

Sin más que decir espero se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer este aviso y si gustan me dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones al respecto o insultos por tanta demora y excusas que les doy T_T.

PD: Este aviso viene acompañado de un pequeño one shot que ya tenía escrito y adapte a nuestra pareja favorita, dependiendo de las lecturas que consiga y los comentarios que me dejen en la historia, la dejare con ese final o pueda que suba el final alternativo que tiene :D

Gracias nuevamente a los que me siguen fielmente y les vuelvo a pedir disculpas.

Con todo el cariño que les tengo, Emily De La Valliere.


	36. Expecto Patronum

**Capítulo XXXVI**

 **-** ¿Qué pasó que no lo hiciste? **-.** Preguntó extrañada la rubia.

 **-** No creí que era el momento, preferí primero arreglar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

 **-** Me lo imaginé, también pensé lo mismo pero no quise decirte nada porque te vi muy animado.

Harry sonrió **.-** Es que lo estaba, pero estando ahí, no sentí que era el momento, apenas nos estábamos reconciliando y pedírselo así, no me pareció.

 **-** Hiciste bien, ahora es que tienen tiempo **-.** Sonrió Luna.

 **-** Y lo aprovecharé como no tienes idea, de todas maneras tengo algo en mente.

 **-** Oh, ¿Y qué será lo que tienes en mente?

Harry le hizo un gesto de silencio **.-** Lo siento Lu, pero no te lo diré, es un secreto **-.** Le dijo divertido.

 **-** Te odio Harry Potter **-.** El pelinegro se rió **.-** No puedes decirme que tienes algo en mente y no decirme, eso no es justo, juegas con mis sentimientos, ¿Sabes? Con mi curiosidad femenina.

Harry se volvió a reír **.-** Vamos Luna, cuando menos lo creas, verás en vivo lo que tengo planeado **.-** Le aseguró.

 **-** Igual no me queda otra opción **.-** Dijo resignada.

* * *

 **-** Hoy estás más callada de lo normal **-.** Comentó Harry.

 **-** ¿De cuándo acá te gusta escucharme hablar? **-.** Le espetó.

Harry se detuvo frente a la biblioteca.

 **-** ¿Y a ti que te pasa? **-.** Le preguntó extrañado.

La rubia resopló **.-** Nada Harry, nada, ¿Venimos a estudiar no? Deja de hacerme preguntas sin importancia.

Harry ya sospechaba de la actitud de la chica.

 **-** Brittany...

 **-** Abre la jodida puerta, ¿Si? Hoy no estoy de humor y el que se acerquen la fecha de los TIMOS no me ayuda, por primera vez, en verdad quiero estudiar la teoría.

Harry entendió que la chica no quería hablar de nada, haciéndole caso abrió la puerta de la biblioteca dándole paso.

Cuando el chico entró lo primero que escuchó fue la risa de Hermione, alzó la mirada buscándola, la encontró sentada en una mesa junto a Tobías y a Dominic.

Se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer, si acercarse a la mesa o buscar otra cuando Tobías decidió por él ya que había alzado el rostro y los había visto.

 **-** ¡Hey chicos! **-.** Los llamó con la mano **.-** Vengan, siéntense con nosotros.

Harry inmediatamente miró a Brittany, la rubia no había dejado de mirar a la mesa, cuando el pelinegro siguió su mirada se topó con Hermione y cuando volvió a mirar a la rubia esta se acercaba a la mesa.

 **-** Hola Tobías **-.** Saludó la rubia sentándose al lado de él.

 **-** Dime, ¿Cómo te preparas para los TIMOS? **-.** Le preguntó el chico.

 **-** Ya domino casi que todos los hechizos pero aún me falta un poco la teoría, ¿Y tú?

 **-** Estamos en las mismas, no fue mala idea invitarte, venga, estudiemos juntos así ayudamos a Dominic, aunque a él le cuestan más los hechizos **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** No lo dudo, de nuestra generación es el mejor en los estudios pero no el mejor en los hechizos.

 **-** No es mi culpa ser tan inteligente solamente soy superado por...

 **-** Tobías **-.** Interrumpió la rubia.

 **-** ¿Por mí? **-.** Preguntó extrañado el Potter.

 **-** Si, por ti, por esa razón fuiste elegido prefecto.

 **-** Eso enano **-.** Le dijo Harry despeinándolo **.-** Eres uno de los mejores de tu generación.

 **-** Deja Harry **-.** Le dijo Tobías quitándose la mano de su hermano.

 **-** Y si es verdad lo que dices, ¿Por qué fuimos escogidos tú y yo para las tutorías y no él? **-.** Preguntó Dominic un tanto picado.

 **-** Para ser tan inteligente como dices no prestaste atención a lo que dijo McGonagall ese día por lo que veo.

 **-** Tenía la mente en otra cosa.

 **-** Si claro **-.** Brittany miró a Hermione **.-** De los cuatro prefectos de quinto año, Tobías es el que mejor notas tiene tanto en la teoría como en la práctica, por esa razón él no fue escogido para las tutorías **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Bueno ya **-.** Intervino Tobías **.-** ¿Vinimos a estudiar no? Entonces estudiemos.

 **-** Si claro **-.** Corroboró Harry **.-** Toma Brittany **-.** Le dijo entregándole unos pergaminos.

 **-** A ver si tus apuntes superan a los de Hermione **-.** Dijo Tobías quitándole los pergaminos de la mano.

 **-** ¿Tu que estas estudiando Tobías? **-.** Le preguntó la rubia.

 **-** Esto, mira, creo que te servirá de mucho **-.** Le dijo enseñándole los pergaminos.

Rápidamente los dos se enfrascaron en sus estudios y muy a su pesar, Dominic también se les unió al fin y al cabo los tres presentarían los mismos TIMOS.

 **-** Oye Harry **-.** Le dijo Hermione **.-** ¿Puedes ayudarme con DCAO?

 **-** Pues claro nena **-.** Tanto Dominic como Brittany alzaron la cabeza cuando escucharon a Harry llamar así a Hermione **.-** Dime en que necesitas ayuda.

 **-** Es que esto de aquí se me complica **-.** Le dijo señalándole un libro.

 **-** A ver... **-.** Dijo tomando el libro y leyendo **.-** Pan comido, ¿En qué más necesitas ayuda?

Hermione lo miró incrédula.

 **-** ¿Ya lo entendiste? ¿Tan rápido?

 **-** Mira quien me lo dice **-.** Sonrió divertido **.-** La que se lee un libro en dos días y se lo...

 **-** Aprende de memoria **-.** Finalizó Tobías interrumpiendo a su hermano.

 **-** Si son exagerados **-.** Recriminó la castaña.

 **-** ¿Somos exagerados? **-.** La atacó Tobías.

 **-** ¿Estás segura Hermione? **-.** Lo siguió Harry.

Hermione no dijo nada en cambio rebuscó en sus cosas sacando unos pergaminos.

 **-** Quiero que me expliques esto **-.** Le dijo colocando los pergaminos frente a Harry.

Harry y Tobías se miraron divertidos dándose cuenta que Hermione eludió las preguntas.

 **-** Tobías estudia o te quito los apuntes **-.** Amenazó **.-** Y tú explícame primero lo del libro...

 **-** ¿O qué? **-.** La retó divertido.

La castaña lo miró alzando una ceja, sonrió acercándose lentamente a su rostro pero antes de poder llegar a sus labios...

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Exclamó Harry dando un respingo golpeando en el acto la mesa con las rodillas cuando sintió la mano de Hermione apretarlo con fuerza.

Los prefectos alzaron la cabeza cuando escucharon el golpe.

 **-** ¿Qué pasó? **-.** Preguntó Tobías.

 **-** ¡Nada! **-.** Espetó Harry mirándolo con un pequeño rubor sobre las mejillas.

Tobías arrugó la frente **.-** ¿Seguro? Harry estás sonroja...

 **-** Te estoy diciendo que no pasó nada Orión, sigue estudiando **-.** Le ordenó girando la cabeza.

Tobías seguía mirándolo sin entender su actitud, se fijó en Hermione, ella lo miró divertida y haciéndole un gesto de silencio, el chico comprendió sonriendo de igual manera.

 **-** ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te explique? **-.** Le preguntó Harry.

 **-** Esto de aquí.

Harry asintió, le dio un repaso a lo escrito para después empezar a explicarle a Hermione.

La castaña escuchaba con atención todo lo que Harry le decía a la vez que iba a escribiendo notas de lo que le parecía más importante o de lo que todavía tenía alguna duda.

 **-** Oye Harry **-.** Lo llamó después de un rato **.-** ¿En verdad crees que pueda ser capaz de realizar el patronus? **-.** Preguntó dudosa.

Harry le sonrió para llenarla de valor **.-** Claro que si preciosa, eres una bruja extraordinaria e inteligente, estoy seguro que puedes lograrlo.

Hermione sonrió por lo que Harry le dijo **.-** Pero es que ciertamente es un hechizo difícil.

 **-** Es un hechizo avanzando si **-.** Aclaró **.-** Pero no tan difícil como tú crees, lo más difícil del Patronus es realizarlo en su firma corpórea...

 **-** Lograr que tome forma de un animal **-.** Lo interrumpió **.-** El patronus definitivo.

 **-** Exacto, realizar un patronus incorpóreo no está difícil una vez que tengas un recuerdo feliz pero realizar un corpóreo es más complicado, no imposible, pero si complicado.

 **-** ¿Puede tomar cualquier forma? **-.** Preguntó no muy segura.

 **-** No exactamente, o sea, puede tomar la forma de cualquier animal que de una u otra manera represente la personalidad del mago **-.** Le explicó **.-** Pero si el mago resulta ser un animago, el Patronus tomará automáticamente su forma animaga.

Hermione asintió **.-** Entiendo, ¿Pero entonces porque tu patronus es un ciervo con astas?

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Mi patronus resultó ser el mismo de mi padre.

 **-** ¿Y eso es normal?

 **-** Recuerda que el patronus está asociado a tus sentimientos, me imagino que fue por eso que mi patronus se volvió un ciervo, el de mamá es una cierva.

 **-** ¿Una cierva?

Harry sonrió **.-** Cuando una persona está enamorada de otra, su patronus puede mutar, en este caso el de mamá cambio a una cierva hembra ya que el de mi padre es un macho **-.** Le explicó **.-** Cuando Dora se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Remus, su patronus cambio a un lobo.

 **-** ¿Eso siempre tiene a ocurrir? **-.** Quiso saber.

 **-** Lo dudo, quiero decir, me imagino que depende de que tan fuertes sean los sentimientos de esa persona, recuerda que para realizarlo debes pensar en recuerdos felices y si esos son acerca de la persona amada y son lo suficientemente fuertes, lo más seguro es que mute.

 **-** Entiendo, mientras más fuertes sean los sentimiento hacia esa persona el patronus va a adoptar la forma de la persona amada **-.** Suspiró **.-** Me imagino que si consigues realizar el patronus perfecto en los exámenes te darán la nota más alta **-.** Intuyó.

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** En realidad no sé, pero es lo más seguro.

La castaña suspiró **.-** ¿Qué recuerdos has usado tú?

Harry sonrió mirándola con pasión **.-** Tuyos **-.** Le susurró.

Se inclinó besándola ligeramente.

Hermione le sonrió al separarse **.-** ¿Me quieres ayudar con mis posibles recuerdos?

Harry sonrió acercándose otra vez, Hermione lo atrajo de la nuca besándolo.

 **-** 500 puntos menos para Gryffindor **-.** Dijo una voz.

Harry se separó de golpe de Hermione al escuchar eso, alzó el rostro topándose con los ojos azules y burlones de Ginny Weasley.

Tobías por su parte se echó a reír **.-** No puedes bajarles puntos a las casas al menos que seas Prefecto.

Ginny se sentó frente a Tobías **.-** Lo sé bebe, solo quería ver la reacción de tu hermano **-.** Sonrió divertida.

Harry resopló separándose totalmente de Hermione **.-** Eres una diablilla Ginevra.

 **-** Lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Y deja de llamarme _Ginevra_.

 **-** Lo haré cuando dejes de fastidiarme.

 **-** ¿Qué haces aquí? **-.** Le preguntó Tobías distrayéndola.

 **-** Es verdad, ya tú presentaste los TIMOS y eres tan alérgica a la biblioteca como Hermione al quidditch **-.** Aseguró Harry.

 **-** Y a pesar de eso, Hermione asiste a los entrenamientos y partidos, ¿No es así?

 **-** Hermione asiste por mí **-.** Le dijo arrogante.

Ginny lo miró alzando una ceja **.-** Cuidado, es posible que tu ego explte **-.** Le espetó **.-** Bueno, yo estoy aquí por Tobías **-.** Lo miró **.-** Estaba aburrida.

 **-** ¿Y Luna? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione.

La pelirroja resopló **.-** Debe de estar por ahí besándose con Neville así que vine hasta acá para hacerles presión **-.** Miró a su novio **.-** ¿Te falta mucho?

 **-** En realidad no tanto.

 **-** Apúrate entonces **-.** Se inclinó sobre la mesa acercándose al chico **.-** Te extraño… **-.** Susurró.

 **-** 100 puntos menos para… **-.** Comenzó Harry maliciosamente.

Ginny se separó de Tobías, incluso el mismo chico se había alejado.

 **-** No serias capaz **-.** Le dijo mirándolo.

Harry le sonrió **.-** Pruébame.

Ginny lo miró incrédula, miró a Tobías y después a Hermione en busca de ayuda.

 **-** A mí no me veas **-.** Le dijo su amiga **.-** Tú fuiste la que empezó.

Ginny abrió la boca de la sorpresa **.-** Gracias Hermione, ya sé con quién contar **-.** Dijo irónicamente.

La castaña se rió **.-** De nada.

 **-** Vamos To, apúrate **-.** Insistió Ginny.

 **-** Estás como ansiosa **-.** Le dijo Harry.

 **-** Cállate Harry **-.** Le espetó.

Harry se rio **.-** Creo que ya entiendo.

 **-** ¿Ah sí? No te creo **-.** Lo retó la pelirroja.

Harry sonrió **.-** Vamos Ginny, tú eras una de las que más ansiosa estaba que Hermione y yo volviéramos.

 **-** ¡Pues claro! **-.** Exclamó **.-** Son mis amigos.

 **-** Para mí que tenías otros deseos ocultos **-.** La picó.

Ginny frunció el ceño **.-** No entiendo.

 **-** El que haya vuelto con Hermione te da completo acceso a mi habitación, ¿No es así? **-.** Sonrió travieso.

La pelirroja se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

 **-** Eres un idiota Harry **-.** Lo insultó.

Tobías suspiró **.-** Deja en paz a Ginny, Harry **-.** Le pidió.

Su hermano alzó las manos **.-** No he dicho si no la verdad, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

 **-** Déjalo Tobías **-.** Detuvo a su novio cuando le vio la intención de hablar **.-** Harry lo que tiene es envidia de que tú y yo estrenamos su cuarto primero que él.

Harry se rio **.-** Se los regalo, prefiero el de Hermione **-.** La castaña se sonrojó.

 **-** Si claro, tanto así que el día que se reconciliaron los encontramos…

 **-** ¡Ginny! **-.** La detuvo Hermione totalmente roja.

 **-** Cálmate Herm, no iba a decirlo.

 **-** Llevo 6años conociéndote como para tener toda la libertad de dudar de tus palabras **-.** Le espetó.

Ginny la miró ofendida **.-** Esta bien me lo he ganado a pulso **-.** Desistió.

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Esta más que claro que Ginny y Tobías hacen en mi habitación lo mismo que tú y yo en la tuya.

Tobías que había vuelto a prestar atención a sus apuntes alzó la cabeza **.-** ¡Por Merlín! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¿Es que acaso ustedes siente algún placer oscuro al hablar de eso? **-.** Preguntó.

Hermione suspiró **.-** Llevo un tiempo haciéndome la misma pregunta.

 **-** Vamos amor, yo solamente no quiero que Harry se crea mejor amante en la cama que tú.

Tobías se sonrojó **.-** ¡En tal caso tendrías que discutirlo con Hermione y en privado!

 **-** Ya lo hemos hecho **-.** Contestó sin más.

 **-** Habla por ti **-.** Le dijo Hermione.

 **-** Ahora resulta que la que me ha dicho todo lo que Harry le hace sentir en la cama no has sido tu si no una bruja igualita a ti.

Hermione se sonrojó, Harry la miró divertido.

 **-** ¿Qué le has dicho a Ginny? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Cállate Harry **-.** Le espetó.

 **-** Es que siento mucha curiosidad **-.** Le dijo divertido.

Hermione alzó el rostro mirándolo.

 **-** Está bien, me callo **-.** Desistió.

 **-** Quien lo diría Potter **-.** Le dijo Ginny **.-** Hermione te controla.

Tobías se rio sin poder evitarlo.

 **-** No te rías enano, Ginny también te controla a ti.

El chico se sonrojó **.-** ¡Eso es mentira!

 **-** ¿No vas a decir algo al respecto? **-.** Le preguntó Harry a Ginny.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombro **.-** Él sabrá que tan sincera son sus palabras.

 **-** Vamos Ginny **-.** Le dijo Hermione sonriendo **.-** Tú y yo sabemos cuál es la manera de domar al león.

 **-** Me sorprendes Herm, pero tienes toda la razón **-.** Sonrió picarona.

 **-** Yo no tengo ningún problema con ser domado **-.** Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, ella le sonrió acercándose.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Chilló Ginny **.-** Si no puedo besar a Tobías ustedes tampoco pueden besarse **-.** Sentenció.

Harry alzó una ceja **.-** ¿Estas segura? **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Trata de detenerme.

Ginny miró incrédula como se volvía a acercar, miró a su novio.

 **-** Vamos Gin, ellos son Premio Anual, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Brittany se levantó de repente **.-** Esto ha sido todo lo que he podido aguantar **-.** Dijo al tiempo que Harry y Hermione se separaban **.-** Gracias por todo Tobías, suerte en tus TIMOS **-.** Le dijo antes de alejarse de la mesa.

Dominic también guardó todo y despidiéndose se marchó de la biblioteca.

 **-** Eso quiere decir que ya terminaste **-.** Afirmó la pelirroja **.-** Vamos, termina de guardar tus libros **-.** Apuró.

Tobías hizo lo que le pedía su novia, al fin de cuentas ya había estudiado bastante y con su presencia no podría siquiera leer un párrafo.

Después de que Harry y Hermione también guardaran sus pertenencias, los cuatro salieron de la biblioteca con rumbo a la Sala Común.

* * *

 **-** Hermione Granger **-.** Llamaron **.-** Pase adelante.

Hermione se levantó, raramente se sentía nerviosa y como no si le tocaba presentar los EXTASIS, más que todo el de DCAO, miró a Harry, este le sonrió para llenarla de valor, respiró profundamente para despejar sus nervios y llenarse de valor antes de dirigirse hacia la sala donde la esperaban todos los maestros.

 **-** ¿En serio se encuentra tan nerviosa? **-.** Le preguntó extrañado Neville.

Harry suspiró **.-** Le preocupa DCAO.

 **-** Se me había olvidado que a Hermione nunca le fue tan bien DCAO como las demás materias.

 **-** Sí, pero sobre todo está nerviosa por el patronus.

Neville suspiró **.-** ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? No sé si pueda pensar en recuerdo feliz con tantas personas mirándome.

 **-** Yo confió en ella, sé que lo logrará **-.** Dijo Harry convencido.

* * *

 **-** Lo estás haciendo muy bien castaña **-.** Le susurró dándole valor.

 **-** Gracias.

Sirius le sonrió **.-** No tienes por qué dármelas, eres una bruja extraordinariaa.

Hermione sonrió **.-** Harry también me lo dijo.

 **-** Es que es la verdad, vamos deja los nervios, lo has hecho excelente hasta ahora.

 **-** Pero se viene lo más difícil.

Habían dado unos 10min de tiempo en lo que los profesores de Hogwarts y los invitados del Ministerio evaluaban todo lo realizado en la parte teórica de Hermione, Sirius había aprovechado para acercarse ya que él estaba ahí era por la parte de los hechizos.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Lo más difícil? **-.** Repitió **.-** Ahora te toca realizar los hechizos que te pidan y recuerdo que Harry ha dicho que todos se te dan súper fácil.

 **-** Todos excepto el Patronus.

Sirius sonrió **.-** Es uno de lo más fáciles, aunque no lo creas.

 **-** He estado practicándolo durante esta semana con Harry y no lo logré.

 **-** Porque lo has practicado con la presión de las pruebas, recuerda que realizarlo afecta a tus emociones **-.** Le dijo mirándola **.-** Entra ahí, respira profundo, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en el o los recuerdos más felices que tengas y déjalos salir a través del patronus, lo lograras.

Sirius se alejó de la chica cuando divisó como lo llamaban de la mesa de los profesores, eso significaba que el tiempo había terminado, Hermione se quedó sola, respiró profundamente esperando el llamado.

 **-** Señorita Granger ya le falta poco para terminar, solo nos tiene que dar una pequeña demostración de varios hechizos para evaluar el dominio que tiene sobre estos.

Hermione asintió acercándose un poco.

Fue realizando uno a uno los hechizos que le pedían, todos a la perfección.

 **-** Muy bien, excelente, por lo que veo la profesora McGonagall no exageraba cuando dijo que usted era todo una bruja prodigio más allá de ser hija de muggles, ahora el ultimo encantamiento que debe realizar es el patronus, tiene todo el tiempo que necesite para relajarse y 3 intentos para alcanzar el patronus definitivo.

Hermione asintió, respiró profundamente y haciéndole caso a Sirius cerró los ojos, se aisló de todos las personas que la estaban observando y se centró en sus recuerdos, en todos aquellos que sabía eran muy felices y apreciados por ella.

 _-¿Qué recuerdos has usado tú?_

 _Harry sonrió mirándola con pasión. susurró._

Abrió los ojos.

 **-** Expecto Patronum.

De su varita salió una estela de humo azul translucido que rápidamente adoptó una forma que la sorprendió a ella y hasta al mismo Sirius.

* * *

Harry esperaba ansioso que Hermione saliera, ya llevaba cierto tiempo y eso no le gustaba, había estado lo más relajado posible para que ella se sintiera segura, pero ya no creía poder aguantar todo los nervios que lo consumían.

La puerta se abrió y la vio salir, sonrió cuando Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró, se acercó a ella con la intención de preguntarle cómo le había ido pero Hermione no lo dejó, cuando estuvo a su altura se le lanzó a los brazos besándolo, con amor, con sentimiento, el corazón de Harry se aceleró.

 **-** Es una cierva **-.** Le dijo al cortar el beso, Harry la miró sin entender **.-** Mis patronus es una cierva, Harry.

El chico entendió, sonrió y sus ojos brillaron antes de volverla a besar.

* * *

 **-** Harry, acabamos de realizar los EXTASIS, ¿Y no estas para nada nervioso o ansioso por tus resultados? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Para nada **-.** Le confirmó el chico.

 **-** No te creo.

Harry se sentó en la cama besándola **.-** Estaba nervioso **-.** Confesó **.-** Pero cuando me dijiste que lograste realizar el Patronus a la perfección y que este resultó una cierva bastó para calmar mis nervios **-.** Le dijo besándola.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Fue la respuesta de Hermione al separarse.

 **-** Y yo te amo a ti, preciosa **-.** Le respondió volviéndola a besar.

 **-** ¿Ni siquiera estás nervioso por el partido de mañana? **-.** Insistió.

 **-** Claro que lo estoy, mis padres, tus padres y Sirius van a asistir y no solo eso, será mi último partido como capitán y alumno de Hogwarts, debemos de ganar sí o sí.

Hermione lo tomó de las mejillas dándole un tierno beso **.-** No me cabe la menor duda de que ganaran.

Harry sonrió **.-** Para serte sincero no solo me preocupa la victoria, también me preocupa lo que va a pasar al finalizar el partido.

Hermione frunció el ceño **.-** ¿La entrega de la copa?

Harry se rio y le besó la nariz **.-** No exactamente, pero no te preocupes, no es nada malo, ya lo veras.

* * *

 **-** Luna **-.** La llamó, la rubia la miró y Hermione alzó una ceja **.-** Harry está tramando algo y tú lo sabes **-.** Acusó.

La rubia no pudo evitar reírse **.-** Vamos Hermione, ¿En serio?

La castaña resopló **.-** Sabias lo que Harry estaba planeando el día que nos reconciliamos **-.** Recordó.

Luna se mordió el labio **.-** Si lo sabía pero siéndote sincera no sé qué vaya a suceder hoy.

Hermione volvió a alzar una ceja.

 **-** No lo sé **-.** Aseguró suspirando **.-** Harry no me lo dijo, lo puedo intuir, pero no lo sé con seguridad.

Hermione suspiró derrotada **.-** Estoy segura que Draco lo sabe pero también estoy segura que no me va a decir absolutamente nada.

De pronto miró a Neville el cual se había mantenido en silencio, al sentir la mirada de Hermione la miró.

 **-** ¡No! **-.** Exclamó **.-** No sé nada y si lo supiera Harry me hubiese obligado a cerrar la boca.

Luna y Hermione se miraron **.-** Sabe algo **-.** Decidieron al unísono.

Neville no pudo opinar ya que los padres de Harry, los de Hermione y Sirius acababan de llegar.

 **-** ¡Hermi! **-.** La abrazó Lily cuando llegó **.-** ¿Estas bien, querida? **-.** Le preguntó.

Hermione sonrió, Lily era única **.-** Si, no se preocupe.

Lily la miró no muy segura y después observó a Luna.

 **-** Por lo que veo no ha hablado con Harry **-.** Intuyó Hermione.

Lily suspiró **.-** Hemos estado muy full con el Ministerio si te cuento que casi no veníamos hoy.

Luna se acercó sonriendo **.-** Todo está bien Lily **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Este par arreglaron sus problemas hace meses, ya están más que reconciliados **-.** Le aseguró sonriendo, Hermione se sonrojó.

 **-** ¿En serio? **-.** Preguntó esta vez la mamá de Hermione, la castaña la miró.

 **-** Sí, desde hace unos meses que Harry y yo nos reconciliamos.

Cameron sonrió **.-** Eso me alegra mucho hija, es que ni te imaginas la sorpresa que nos llevó esa noticia en diciembre.

 **-** Bueno, bueno, las entiendo y yo también me alegro de que hayan vuelto **-.** Comenzó Sirius **.-** En realidad ya lo sabía, pero es mejor que nos vayamos acercando al campo, se nos va a hacer tarde **-.** Apuró.

Comenzó a caminar sin esperar a nadie y más atrás de ellos iban Richard y James.

 **-** ¿Por qué serán así? **-.** Preguntó Cameron comenzando a caminar también.

 **-** No tengo idea **-.** Le contestó Lily siguiéndola.

Llegaron al campo subiendo directamente a las gradas donde curiosamente los estaba esperando Draco.

 **-** Hey serpiente **-.** Lo saludó Sirius despeinándolo **.-** ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco bufó **.-** No sé.

Neville se rio **.-** Draco no quiere aceptar el hecho de que Gryffindor es la mejor casa en quidditch.

 **-** Dalo por hecho Neville **-.** Sonrió James.

El Malfoy volvió a bufar **.-** Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme quedado aquí.

Lily se le acerco dándole un beso.

 **-** Dejen de meterse con él **-.** Los regañó.

 **-** No te preocupes que el partido ya va a comenzar **-.** Le dijo James.

Y dicho y hecho, los jugadores fueron saliendo al campo y de una montándose en sus escobas volando por todo el alrededor.

La profesora Hooch se subió a su escoba quedando en el medio del campo, Harry y Marco, el capitán de Slytherin, se acercaron hasta donde ella, les dio ciertas indicaciones y les mando a darse la mano, cada capitán volvió con su equipo para darse ánimos y se prepararon cada quien en su posición.

 **-** ¿Listos? **-.** Gritó Hooch **.-** ¡Que empiece el partido! **-.** Exclamó lanzando la quaffle al aire.

* * *

Buenas chicos! Aquí les dejo este capítulo...

Espero sea de su agrado y que tanta espera haya valido por lo menos algo, tengo que aprovechar las vacaciones, justo ahora voy a salir, disfruten el cap y dejenme sus reviews, ya tengo en mente el siguiente y último Dx puede que lo suba hoy más tarde o mañana...

Nos vemos!


	37. Acepto'

**-** ¿Son ideas mías o los chicos están jugando con todo? **-.** Preguntó Sirius sin apartar la mirada del campo.

Luna sonrió **.-** Quieren darle la mejor despedida a Harry como capitán.

 **-** Y lo están haciendo fenomenal **-.** Exclamó James **.-** El marcador va 250 a 100.

 **-** Tobías y Ginny están jugando como todos unos profesionales **-.** Siguió Sirius **.-** Eso ayuda también a que Dean de lo mejor de sí.

 **-** ¡Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor! Dean los anota después de una maniobra increíble de parte de Tobías.

El moreno pasó al lado de Tobías chocándole la mano.

 **-** Si siguen así, esto será una masacre **-.** Sonrió Sirius.

 **-** La snitch nada que aparece **-.** Dijo a su vez Richard **.-** Harry no se ha movido de su lugar.

El nombrado se encontraba sobre los jugadores mirando con atención el partido.

 **-** Está de más de relajado **-.** Dijo Cameron después de observarlo **.-** Es raro que no se haya acercado.

Luna sonrió **.-** Se ve relajado por el juego, pero por dentro debe de estar súper nervioso.

Lily la miró **.-** ¿Y eso porque?

Hermione sonrió mirando a la rubia, Luna se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas, se había olvidado de la presencia de la pelirroja.

 **-** Si Luna, ¿Por qué Harry se encuentra nervioso? **-.** Siguió Hermione.

Neville se había golpeado la frente con la mano, Draco negó con la cabeza.

 **-** Siempre hablando de más rubia **-.** La regañó.

La Ravenclaw se sonrojó ligeramente sin poder evitarlo **.-** Bueno… Es que… Quise decir que… **-.** Balbuceaba sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Lily alzó una ceja sin entender **.-** ¿Y ustedes qué? **-.** Les preguntó a los chicos, estos se sobresaltaron.

Draco suspiró **.-** Harry tiene planeado hacer algo al finalizar el partido, solo eso diré.

 **-** Eso solo hace que quiera que la snitch aparezca de una vez **-.** Dijo esta vez Cameron.

* * *

 **-** ¡Diez puntos más para Gryffindor! Después de una espectacular jugada de Ginny.

 **-** Vamos, vamos, vamos, aparece de una vez jodida snitch **-.** Pedía Harry **.-** Hazlo antes de que el valor que me recorre se esfume.

Miro hacia las gradas donde rápidamente enfocó a Hermione, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, el que su patronus haya sido una cierva era más que suficiente, solo era otro punto a favor de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto.

Pero a pesar de eso, de que estaba más que convencido de que era lo que quería hacer, los nervios lo consumían de a poco, estaba hasta arrepintiéndose de no haberlo hecho el día que se reconciliaron, no es lo mismo ellos solos a prácticamente todo el colegio como espectador.

Justo cuando el marcador llegaba a 300-150 a favor de los Leones fue que la bendita pelotita alada apareció, Harry lo supo cuando diviso al novato buscador de Slytherin perseguirla, sonrió decidido antes de lanzarse en persecución.

 **-** ¡Miren! ¡Parece que la snitch apareció! **-.** Gritó **.-** ¡Si Mario la atrapa Slytherin empata el juego en cambio sí Harry la atrapa, Gryffindor ganaría con una ventaja de 300 puntos!

 **-** ¿Quién le dijo que Tobías y Ginny van a permitir que les empaten el partido? **-.** Preguntó Sirius.

 **-** Creo que eso es más que suficiente **-.** Dijo Richard en el preciso momento en que Tobías anotaba.

 **-** ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!

El estadio se llenó de gritos eufóricos, por un lado gritaban _¡Potter!_ y por otro gritaban _¡Ginny!_

 **-** ¿Sabes que es una lástima? **-.** Dijo James al escuchar toda la algarabía.

 **-** Que Ginny y Tobías no van a poder jugar juntos una vez que se gradúen de Hogwarts **-.** Intuyo Sirius.

 **-** Ni con Harry **-.** Finalizó Richard.

 **-** Estos chicos han dejado bien en alto el nombre de Gryffindor **-.** Dijo feliz Lily.

 **-** Y la vitrina más que llena de trofeos para la alegría de Minerva **-.** Aseguró James.

 **-** ¡Está a punto de coger la snitch! **-.** Gritó Luna.

 **-** ¡¿Ven lo que yo?! ¡Harry Potter está a punto de atrapar su última snitch como capitán de Gryffindor y alumno de Hogwarts!

Harry ya hace rato que había dejado atrás al buscador de Slytherin, se encontraba rodeando todo el campo siguiendo a la escurridiza snitch.

 **-** No te vas a escapar.

Los cazadores tuvieron que detenerse por unos segundos cuando Harry irrumpió en el campo donde ellos jugaban por culpa de la snitch.

 **-** ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! **-.** Se escuchaba en todo el campo de quidditch.

El pelinegro se sentía como un jugador profesional, sentía como una leyenda del quidditch, sentía como si estuviese jugando una final.

 _ **-**_ _Es una cierva Harry._

Termino de acelerar lo más que pudo cerrando por fin su mano alrededor de la snitch el estadio estalló en gritos.

 **-** ¡Harry Potter atrapó la snitch! ¡150 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor gana el partido! ¡Gryffindor gana la copa de quidditch por tercer año consecutivo!

 **-** ¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Tobías y Ginny se besaron al igual que lo hicieron el año pasado, Harry se unió a ellos cuando se separaron para celebrar todo el equipo, los gritos en el estadio no cesaban, más bien incrementaron en el momento en que Harry alzo la copa de quidditch sobre su cabeza.

 **-** Vamos hermanos, es ahora o nunca **-.** Lo animo Tobías.

Harry asintió suspirando, dirigió su mirada hacia las gradas antes de dirigirse hacia allá.

 **-** ¿Qué planea hacer Harry? **-.** Preguntó Ginny.

Tobías sonrió antes de instar a su novia a seguirlo.

Draco se dio cuenta cuando Harry se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban.

 **-** Vamos castaña **-.** Le dijo colocándose de pie a su lado **.-** Es la hora **-.** Le agarró la mano instándola a que lo siguiera.

Hermione frunció el ceño **.-** ¿La hora de qué?

 **-** Tan solo sígueme **-.** Le pidió.

Draco comenzó a bajar por los asientos para acercarse a la valla.

 **-** Vamos, den un permiso, somos Premio Anual, muévanse **-.** Le exigía a los demás estudiantes **.-** Me importa un comino que seas un Gryffindor, muévete.

Llegaron al borde de las gradas unos segundos después de Harry.

 **-** Hola hermosa **-.** La saludó.

Hermione le sonrió **.-** Hola campeón.

 **-** Hermione, te amo **-.** Le dijo Harry **.-** Estoy más que seguro de que eres la mujer de mi vida, me lo confirmaste mil veces al ver tu patronus **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía.

 **-** Siempre.

 **-** Siempre **-.** Repitió seguro Harry.

El campo se había quedado momentáneamente en silencio cuando se dieron cuenta que Harry se acercaba hacia las gradas.

 **-** Por esa razón estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti **-.** Le dijo **.-** Todo y después de pensarlo muy bien, estoy más que dispuesto a dar un paso más en nuestra relación.

 **-** Harry…

 **-** Estoy tan seguro de esto como estoy seguro de que te amo.

Se metió una mano entre la chaqueta de donde saco una snitch dorada más grande que la original, Hermione la miró, Harry sonrió y con un envidiable equilibrio soltó el palo de la escoba y con esa mano abrió la snitch dejando ver un hermoso anillo plateado dentro de ella, Hermione lo miró, se llevó las manos a la boca en lo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

 **-** Hermione Jane Granger, a pesar de que te he visto desde primer año, te pude conocer a la perfección hace dos años pero eso me bastó para confirmar que eres la mujer perfecta para mí, me enamoré aquí en Hogwarts de ti, te conquisté aquí en Hogwarts, nos volvimos novios aquí en Hogwarts, por esa razón sé que no había mejor lugar para pedírtelo que aquí en el castillo que nos vio crecer, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica no podía creer lo que veía, lo que escuchaba, las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, se acercó lo más que pudo a la baranda, Harry descendió más.

 **-** Si Harry, acepto, quiero casarme contigo.

Se inclinó colocándose en puntillas besándolo, el estadio que aún se mantenía en silencio estalló en gritos y vítores hacia la pareja.

Ginny fue una de las que más gritó de alegría, se acercó a Tobías estampándole un beso.

 **-** Por Merlín **-.** Exclamó Lily secándose una lagrima **.-** Fue hermoso **-.** James la abrazaba desde atrás sonriendo orgulloso por su hijo.

 **-** Ni que lo digas **-.** La siguió Cameron también secándose una lagrima **.-** Harry es un gran chico.

Luna se giró besando de improvisto a Neville también muy emocionada.

 **-** Por favor chicos **-.** Los llamó Draco **.-** Entiendo su emoción, pero **-.** Insistió **.-** Yo les recomendaría que siguieran besándose en otro lugar.

Harry se separó de Hermione al escuchar a Draco.

 **-** Por favor hermano, mira como estoy.

Harry se dio cuenta de la situación, Hermione se había estirado tanto sobre la baranda que Draco la tenía sujeta de la cintura ya que ella lo había agarrado de la nuca cuando se comenzaron a besar.

 **-** Hermione, no te asustes, pero suéltame con cuidado **-.** Le pidió.

La castaña comprendió al sentir las manos del rubio sobre su cintura, con ayuda de Harry y de Draco volvió a ubicarse en las gradas apoyando los pies con seguridad.

Harry le extendió una mano, Hermione le dio su mano derecha y Harry le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le dijo cuándo le soltó la mano.

 **-** Y yo a ti **-.** Fue su respuesta antes de alejarse y descender completamente.

Hermione se giró encontrándose con Luna **.-** Lo sabias **-.** Afirmó sonriente.

La rubia se acercó encogiéndose de hombros **.-** Lo sospechaba **-.** Le sonrió antes de abrazarla.

 **-** ¡Felicidades! **-.** Exclamó Lily que se le adelanto a Cameron, abrazó a Hermione con fuerza dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le sonrió.

Lily se giró mirando a Cameron **.-** Lo siento es que no pude aguantarme.

Cameron se rio **.-** No te preocupes, desde ahora seremos familia.

Cameron se acercó hasta donde su hija abrazándola también con mucho amor y dándole besos.

 **-** Muchas felicidades por tu compromiso con Harry, sé que van a hacer muy felices.

 **-** Gracias mamá.

 **-** No puedo creer que mi pequeña esté dijo su padre al acercarse y abrazarla **.-** Te quiero mucho, mi único deseo es que seas feliz y por lo que veo es al lado de Harry así que les deseo mucha felicidad.

 **-** Ven para darte un fuerte abrazo **-.** Le dijo Sirius estrechándola **.-** Muchas felicidades sé que así como mi ahijado te ama tú también lo amas a él.

 **-** Ahora sí puedo decir con total seguridad que eres mi nuera **-.** Le dijo James abrazándola **.-** Cuida mucho a mi hijo **-.** Le pidió **.-** Yo sé que él también lo hará contigo.

* * *

 **-** ¡Harry Potter te amo! **-.** Le gritó Ginny cuando entraron al vestidor, se le tiro a los brazos abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla **.-** Eres el mejor, en serio, me alegro mucho por su compromiso **-.** Le sonrió al separarse.

 **-** Gracias Gin.

Tobías lo recibió chocándole la mano para abrazarlo **.-** Lo hiciste hermano, felicidades **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Pero ya va, un momento **-.** Pidió Ginny **.-** ¿Cómo es eso que tu sabias? **-.** Le pregunto a Tobías.

 **-** Vamos nena, soy su hermano, Harry me lo dijo y por obvias razones no podía contártelo **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¿Cuáles obvias razones? **-.** Le preguntó acorralándolo.

 **-** Eras muy capaz de quizás no decírselo a Hermione pero si insinuárselo.

Ginny se hizo la pensativa **.-** Esta bien **-.** Desistió **.-** No creo haber tenido la voluntad de mantener la boca cerrada.

Todos en el vestidor se echaron a reír.

* * *

Llevaban unos 20min esperando a los jugadores en las afueras del campo, Hermione estaba ansiosa, quería ver a Harry y abrazarlo y besarlo como era debido.

Después de otros minutos la primera en salir fue Ginny la cual salió corriendo y abrazo a Hermione.

 **-** ¡Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me siento! **-.** Le dijo.

Hermione se rio **.-** Gracias Ginny **-.** Le contestó al entender sus palabras.

Ginny se separó de Hermione para verla a la cara **.-** Estoy segura de que serán muy felices juntos **-.** Aseguró **.-** No por nada me he calado su amor durante todo este tiempo.

 **-** Vamos, no te acapares a la futura Potter para ti sola **-.** Le pidió Tobías al llegar.

El chico abrazo a Hermione hasta alzarla un poco del piso haciéndola reír.

 **-** Ahora si serás mi cuñada con puño y letra **-.** Le dio un beso **.-** Muchas felicidades.

 **-** Gracias Tobías.

 **-** ¿Será que me permiten a mi prometida un momento? **-.** Preguntó Harry sonriendo al llegar.

Hermione se separó de Tobías acercándose rápidamente hasta Harry, éste la abrazó con fuerza cargándola.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le susurró.

Hermione se separó un poco para besarlo como había querido hacerlo desde que acepto casarse con él.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le contestó Hermione al separarse.

 **-** ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo a lo grande! **-.** Exclamó Sirius acercándose **.-** Dame un chance castaña, al fin de cuentas lo tendrás para ti hasta que la muerte los separe o eso dicen los muggles.

Hermione se separó de Harry riendo.

Sirius abrazó a su ahijado **.-** Muy bien campeón, te quedó genial, mejor que a tu padre.

 **-** Cállate y déjame abrazar a mi hijo Canuto **-.** Le pidió James.

 **-** ¡Apártense los dos! **-.** Exigió Lily.

James se separó lo justo de su hijo cuando Lily se le tiró a los brazos, Harry casi perdió el equilibrio.

 **-** Mamá **-.** Le dijo Harry cuando la sintió sollozar, sonrió acariciándole la larga cabellera roja.

Lily se alejó un poco **.-** Son de felicidad **-.** Le aseguró sonriendo **.-** Es que en serio me siento muy feliz por ustedes.

 **-** Gracias mamá **-.** Harry le besó la mejilla.

Se separó de su madre para abrazar a su suegra seguida de su suegro.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Luna se le lanzó también a los brazos, Harry sonrió.

 **-** ¿No te prometí que lo verías en vivo? **-.** Le dijo divertido.

La rubia se separó dándole un beso **.-** Si, lo sé, solo por eso te perdono que no me lo hayas dicho del todo.

Harry se rio, después se abrazó con Draco y Neville.

 **-** Lamentándolo mucho nosotros tenemos que irnos **-.** Anunció Sirius mirando su reloj **.-** Pero den por hecho que cuando salgan de vacaciones este compromiso lo vamos a celebrar a lo grande.

 **-** ¡Claro que sí! **-.** Se le unió James.

* * *

 **-** Esta noche quiero que me ames Harry **-.** Le pidió Hermione quitándole la camisa **.-** Como la primera vez, como cuando te diste cuenta que te gustaba, que estabas enamorado de mí, como cuando supiste que me amabas con tanta pasión.

Harry la besó, con amor, con pasión.

La fue desnudando poco a poco, beso a beso, acariciándole con suavidad, con amor, como si fuera la primera vez que recorriera su cuerpo.

Una vez la desnudó completamente, la recostó en la cama, se subió besándole las piernas, los muslos, el vientre, el ombligo, estomago, entre los pechos hasta llegar a sus labios, Hermione lo recibió con gusto.

 **-** Déjame a mí **-.** Le pidió Harry.

Bajó por su cuello dándole suaves besos húmedos, besó sus hombros y fue bajando por su clavícula lentamente.

 **-** Harry… **-.** suspiraba Hermione entregada a las caricias.

El nombrado descendió hasta llegar a los senos femeninos, los beso, lamio y chupó a ambos con delicadeza y amor, cuando los pezones estuvieron erectos los chupó de igual manera.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gemía Hermione presa de las sensaciones, del placer que sentía.

Descendió beso a beso por su abdomen pasando por el ombligo, llegó al monte de venus besándolo, Hermione tembló de anticipación.

 **-** Shh…

Se acomodó mejor arrodillándose entre sus piernas abiertas y la observó, tenía el clítoris hinchado, rojizo y húmedo, con los pulgares le abrió los labios mayores para deleitarse mejor y sin poder aguantarse más, le pasó la lengua lamiéndola completamente, Hermione gritó.

Harry siguió lamiéndola sin piedad, ya sentía la presión entre sus piernas, estaba al límite, pero como Hermione estaba tan sensible llego rápido al orgasmo, se bebió todos los fluidos antes de separarse y en lo que ella se recuperaba se levantó para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Cuando se hubo desnudado, se acostó sobre Hermione apoyando los codos, la besó haciendo que ella se probara, el beso fue pasional, torrencial para ambos.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas haciendo que su miembro rozara el clítoris de Hermione.

 **-** Harry espera yo… **-.** Le dijo Hermione.

 **-** Tu nada, tu estás aquí para disfrutar **-.** La besó al mismo tiempo que la penetraba de una sola estocada.

Hermione echo la cabeza para atrás soltando un gemido.

 **-** Sí, así **-.** Le dijo Harry besándole el cuello **.-** Eres hermosa.

Siguió con profundas estocadas hasta que poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo, él mismo o podría aguantar mucho.

 **-** Harry… Harry…

 **-** Lo sé bebe, lo sé.

Harry aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas, más fuertes, más rápidas, estaban a nada de alcanzar la cumbre, Harry lo sentía y quería hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

 **-** Vamos nena… Hazlo… **-.** Le pidió con la voz ronca.

Hermione lo envolvió con fuerza y se alzó besándolo justo cuando llegaba al orgasmo, Harry se dejó ir cuando la sintió, corriéndose con fuerza dentro de Hermione concentrado totalmente en las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo, en más _nada_.

 **-** Mañana es la graduación **-.** Le recordó Hermione.

 **-** Sí, lo sé **-.** Le dijo adormilado **.-** Y al día siguiente nos despedimos por última vez de Hogwarts.

 **-** Voy a extrañar todo esto **-.** Le dijo **.-** El castillo, las clases, los profesores, nuestro tiempo aquí.

 **-** Entonces aprovechemos el que nos queda **-.** Le dijo.

Hermione se rió pero se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de Harry quedándose dormida casi en el acto.

* * *

El patio trasero de la casa de los Potter se encontraba totalmente adornado con los colores rojo y dorado por todas partes, en medio del patio un toldo y debajo de este una enorme mesa con todo tipo de bocadillos y en el medio de ésta una torta con el escudo de Gryffindor y detrás de esta una pared de globos con unas letras encima que decía: ''Felicidades graduandos, HxH''

 **-** Y, ¿Qué tal? **-.** Les preguntó Sirius.

 **-** Increíble **-.** Dijo Harry sonriendo.

 **-** Y esa no es la única **-.** Les dijo Cameron.

Harry y Hermione giraron para encontrarse a Lily que venía con una torta redonda decorada en color blanco y dorado con dos pequeñas tortas a un lado.

 **-** Esta es la verdadera sorpresa **-.** Les dijo dejando la torta sobre la mesa al lado de la otra.

En las dos pequeñas tortas estaban sus iniciales, en la de la derecha: HJG y en la de la izquierda: HJP y en la torta del medio decía: '' _Felicidades por su compromiso''_

 **-** Gracias **-.** Agradeció Hermione.

 **-** Son los mejores **-.** Aseguró Harry.

Y como había dicho Sirius aquel día en Hogwarts, ese día celebraron a lo grande el compromiso entre Harry y Hermione, en familia pero a lo grande, con música, juegos, bebidas, cantos, bebidas, comida, bebidas entre otros.

* * *

 **-** Oye, ¿Qué tienes? **-.** Le preguntó Harry a Tobías cuando lo encontró sentado solo en el patio.

El chico suspiró **.-** Nada, es solo que… Mañana vuelvo a Hogwarts, pero sin ti, sin Hermione, sin Draco **-.** Arrugo la cara **.-** No puedo creer que vaya a extrañar a Draco.

Harry se rió **.-** Vamos enano, vas a estar con Ginny que fue nombrada capitana del equipo, eso le da muchas ventajas casi como un prefecto.

 **-** Si lo sé, pero eso también es lo otro **-.** Lo miró **.-** Es el último año que voy a estudiar con ella.

 **-** Entonces disfrútenlo al máximo **-.** Le dijo **.-** Si es tu último año a su lado, aprovéchalo.

 **-** Es lo que planeo hacer pero, ¿Qué pasa si Ginny conoce a alguien el año que viene?

Harry se rió **.-** Vamos To, creo que Ginny te ama lo suficiente como para enamorarse de alguien más, no creo que eso pueda pasar, ademad conociéndola como lo hago tengo la total seguridad que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que puedan llevar la relación durante tu último año en Hogwarts, confía en mí, Ginny es de más de ingeniosa.

 **-** ¿Pero qué se puede inventar?

 **-** Todavía nos queda un año para averiguarlo.

Tobías sonrió **.-** Esta bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya terminaste de empacar?

Harry sonrió **.-** Que me vaya a estudiar a una universidad muggle no significa que vaya a dejar de ser mago **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** Flojo **-.** Le dijo divertido su hermano.

Harry lo despeino juguetón **.-** Recuerda nuestra promesa, yo estudio una carrera para que tú puedas volverte un jugador profesional.

Tobías le sonrió **.-** Así mamá queda conforme.

 **-** Exacto.

 **-** Gracias Harry.

Él lo miró **.-** No es necesario, para eso estamos los hermanos.

Tobías negó **.-** Eres un excelente jugador de quidditch el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, seguro que tienes un futuro comprometedor como jugador profesional y en cambio…

Harry lo interrumpió **.-** Nunca me plantee como tú, ser jugador profesional **-.** Le aseguró **.-** Aun no estaba seguro que quería estudiar, pero después de pensarlo bien, de hablarlo con mamá, con papá, con Hermione, fue que me decidí por estudiar Derecho al igual que Hermione y después de un tiempo, volverme Auror y de igual manera salimos ganando los tres **-.** Lo miró divertido **.-** Al yo estudiar estas carreras tu tiene el camino libre con mamá para volverte jugador profesional.

 **-** Igual gracias **-.** Le insistió sonriendo.

Harry lo agarró del cuello sobándole la cabeza **.-** Dame las gracias cuando seas jugador profesional **-.** Le insistió a su vez cuando Tobías se pudo zafar de su brazo.

 **-** Dalo por hecho.

 **-** Así me gusta **-.** Le alboroto el cabello para después agarrarlo por detrás de la cabeza **.-** Anda, ahora entremos que mamá nos espera.

* * *

Harry acompañó a sus padres a dejar a Tobías en King´s Cross, ahí también se despidió de Luna y Ginny encontrándose con Neville que había ido a despedir a la rubia.

Una vez el tren arranco se regresaron a su casa pero para esta vez a ''viajar'' a Cambrigde apareciéndose en el patio trasero de la casa de los Granger ya que de ahí irían a visitar el apartamento cerca de la universidad que James le había comprado a ambos para que vivieran mientras estudiaban.

 **-** Esta bonito **-.** Dijo Cameron.

 **-** Y a pesar de todo es grande **-.** Había dicho Lily emocionada de que su hijo estudiara Derecho en Cambridge y junto a Hermione.

 **-** ¿Cuándo es que llega Draco? **-.** Le preguntó Sirius.

 **-** Mañana después que Alex se despida de su familia.

 **-** Ah bueno, igual las clases empiezan en un mes, ¿No?

 **-** Así es **-.** Confirmó Hermione sonriendo.

 **-** Quien lo diría **-.** Exclamó James **.-** Cuatro magos estudiando en la Universidad de Cambridge, tres derecho y una medicina.

 **-** Y serán los mejores **-.** Aseguró Lily.

* * *

 **-** ¡Ni te imaginas lo feliz y emocionada que estoy! **-.** Exclamó Hermione dando vueltas en la sala de su departamento.

Harry sonrió atravesándose y estrechándola entre sus brazos **.-** Me lo puedo imaginar.

Hermione se rió antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

 **-** En serio, estoy muy feliz, pasamos los ÉXTASIS con las notas más altas, nos graduamos de Hogwarts y sobre todo vamos a estudiar en Cambridge **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Derecho y por si fuera poco, vamos a vivir juntos **-.** Termino ronroneando sobre sus labios, Harry la inclinó besándola.

 **-** Creo que de todo lo que dijiste, eso es lo mejor **-.** Le dijo Harry.

 **-** Ummm puede ser… **-.** Le dijo sonriendo **.-** Pero en serio me siento muy emocionada por poder estudiar en Cambridge **-.** Insistió **.-** Es que aún no me lo creo, es mi sueño hecho realidad.

Se soltó de Harry volviendo a girar **.-** ¡Voy a estudiar en la Universidad de Cambridge!

Harry solo pudo reírse al verla.

 **-** Ya quiero que empiecen las clases **-.** Le dijo ansiosa.

Harry se acercó volviendo a tomarla por la cintura **.-** Cálmate nena, primero vamos a disfrutar este mes que aún nos queda de vacaciones.

 **-** Tienes razón **-.** Le dijo soltándose **.-** Hay que terminar de arreglar el departamento, realizar todas las compras…

Harry la volvió a agarrar, esta vez por detrás **.-** Me refería a aprovechar este mes de otra manera **-.** Le susurro besándole el cuello.

Hermione sonrió girándose entre sus brazos **.-** ¿Quieres estrenar la habitación? **-.** Ronroneo.

Harry sonrió, sus ojos brillando en deseo **.-** La habitación, la cocina, la sala, el baño.

Hermione se rió **.-** Podemos empezar con la habitación **-.** Sugirió.

 **-** A tus ordenes **-.** Le dijo Harry antes de tomarla de los muslos y alzarla, Hermione envolvió su cintura con sus piernas y lo beso.

Pero justo en el momento en que Harry comenzó a caminar con dirección a la habitación principal, golpearon la puerta.

 **-** Joder **-.** Se quejó Harry sin intención de detenerse.

Pero los golpes no cesaron al contrario, incrementaron.

Resopló con clara molestia bajando a Hermione antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

 **-** Debe de ser Draco **-.** Le avisó a Hermione.

Y dicho y hecho, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su rubio amigo junto a Alex.

 **-** No me veas así **-.** Le espetó Draco **.-** Te avisé a qué hora llegaría.

Entro al departamento seguido de su novia la cual saludó a Harry con un abrazo y dos besos.

 **-** Lo sé **-.** Contestó Harry **.-** Pero no entiendo que haces aquí.

El rubio después de saludar a Hermione se sentó en el sillón.

 **-** ¿Cómo que, que hago aquí?Hermione dijo que nos iba a explicar todo acerca de los estudios muggles y cómo debemos comportarnos, que debemos decir y que no y todo eso.

 **-** ¡Si es verdad! **-.** Exclamó la castaña sonriente **.-** Podemos empezar con la universidad.

 **-** Como tú quieras **-.** Le dijo Draco.

* * *

Unas semanas después, justamente tres días antes de iniciar clases.

 **-** Dime la verdad, ¿Qué rayos cocinaste para que Hermione este tan mal del estómago? **-.** Le preguntó Draco **.-** ¡Lleva vomitando todo el jodido día!

Hermione se encontraba encerrada en el baño junto a Alex.

Harry suspiró sentándose en el sillón **.-** ¡Nada del otro mundo! **-.** Espetó **.-** Simplemente quise cocinarle por nuestro aniversario **-.** Gimió **.-** No pensé que le caería tan mal **-.** Lloriqueo.

Draco suspiró sentándose junto a su amigo **.-** Si resulta que se enferma, te va a matar a Harry **-.** Le dijo el rubio **.-** En tres días empiezan las clases, sabes cómo es Hermione y lo entusiasmada que esta por poder estudiar en Cambridge.

Harry sollozó **.-** ¡Lo sé! Por eso es que estoy así.

Los dos se levantaron cuando escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse y al salir por esta Alexandra, Harry se le acercó casi que corriendo.

 **-** ¿Cómo sigue?

 **-** Mejor, ya por lo menos dejó de vomitar **-.** Le dijo **.-** Pero al ponerse de pie se mareo así que la ayude a acostarse en la cama.

 **-** Está bien, entiendo, ¿Algo más? **-.** Insistió el chico.

 **-** Le iba a llevar un vaso de agua, tiene que hidratarse después de haber vomitado tanto **-.** Explicó.

 **-** No hay problema, yo se lo llevó **-.** Dijo Harry encaminándose a la cocina.

 **-** Me parece excelente **-.** Le dijo Alex **.-** Nosotros nos vamos **-.** Le avisó.

Draco alzó una ceja confundido.

 **-** Confía en mi **-.** Le susurró **.-** Es mejor irnos.

Draco asintió no muy convencido dejándose arrastrar por su novia.

Harry salió de la cocina justo cuando estos cerraban la puerta principal, se dirigió a su habitación abriéndola y entrando, Hermione estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro y echado a su lado, Crookshanks totalmente dormido, Harry sonrió, el verla leer era un síntoma de que empezaba a sentirse mejor.

 **-** Aquí te traje el agua princesa **-.** Le avisó dejando sobre la mesita de noche una jarra de agua más un vaso **.-** Alex me dijo que habías dejado de vomitar, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hermione cerró el libro dejándolo sobre la cama, miró a Harry **.-** Me siento mejor **-.** Le aclaró.

Harry sonrió aún mas **.-** Eso es una excelente noticia, en serio discúlpame, no sabía que lo que cocinaría te iba a caer tan mal, no fue mi intención **-.** Le dijo sentándose en la cama y mirándola realmente apenado.

Hermione suavizó un poco la mirada **.-** No fue tu culpa, en parte **-.** Le aseguró.

 **-** Pero igual te cayó mal y si te enfermas a tan pocos días para el inicio de clases…

Al recordarse de eso los ojos cafés se volvieron a tornar molestos.

 **-** Harry **-.** Le dijo calmadamente **.-** Amor **-.** Insistió **.-** ¿Te acuerdas del día que me pediste matrimonio?

Harry sonrió bobamente **.-** Claro _Mione_ **-.** Por primera vez Hermione odio el diminutivo **.-** Como olvidarlo si en la noche hicimos el amor de manera tan apasionada **-.** Le dijo acercándose seductoramente.

Hermione sonrió antes de detenerlo agarrándolo de la mandíbula con fuerza de más que sorprendió a Harry.

 **-** Harry James Potter **-.** Eso no le gustó para nada a Harry, muy pocas veces Hermione lo llamaba por su nombre completo **.-** Ya que te acuerdas a la perfección de _ese día_ , respóndeme algo **-.** Le exigió **.-** ¿Me das total seguridad de que antes de venirte dentro de mí **-.** Enfatizó **.-** Dijiste el hechizo de protección?

Harry sonrió **.-** Claro que si _Mione_ yo siempre… **-.** Dejó de hablar de repente y la sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció, sin previo aviso comenzó a sudar y a ponerse nervioso.

 **-** Harry **-.** Insistió sonriendo **.-** ¿Dijiste o no el hechizo de protección? **-.** Ejerció más presión en sus dedos.

 **-** Yo… **-.** Tragó **.-** Yo... No estoy seguro… No recuerdo… **-.** Harry la miró, los ojos castaños brillaban con furia.

 **Fin xD**

* * *

Llegó el capítulo final! :D

¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y?

Díganme que opinan, que tal y, ¿Quién se esperaba algo así?

Si les soy sincera, ni yo xD Se me ocurrió de repente y no sé, quise hacerlo de esa manera para que fuera algo diferente, espero que les guste y si no es así, me lo hagan saber.

No se imaginan cuanto los quiero chicos, en serio son los mejores lectores, esto no es un adiós, recuerden que tengo varios fic en progreso y creo que dentro de poco puedo publicar uno, solo necesita unos pequeños ajustes antes de poder subir el primer capítulo pero les aviso que antes de publicarlo quiero subir un pequeño resumen de la historia, algo así como un tráiler a ver qué les parece.

Sin más que decir, espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Se les quiere! :*

PD; ¿Quién quiere Epilogo? :D/


	38. Epílogo

Harry suspiró por enésima vez, Draco sentado frente a él lo observó.

 **-** ¿Y? **-.** Preguntó **.-** ¿En que quedaron por fin? Mañana empezamos clases **-.** Recordó.

 **-** Hermione insiste en estudiar hasta donde pueda y después congelar el semestre.

 **-** No me extraña viniendo de ella.

Harry sonrió **.-** Antes de que me lo dijera, ya me lo imaginaba.

 **-** Y si quedaron así, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Harry se encontraba en la sala del departamento de Draco.

 **-** ¡Draco! **-.** Lo regañó Alex.

El rubio suspiró **.-** Si supuestamente lo arreglaron no entiendo que haces aquí **-.** Insistió **.-** Deberías de estar en tú departamento, con tú _mujer._

 **-** Una cosa es que Hermione haya decidido hacer eso y otra cosa es que lo hayamos arreglado.

Alzó una ceja **.-** ¿Significa eso que están mal?

 **-** No, o sea **-.** Suspiró **.-** Hermione aun esta _recelosa,_ por decirlo de una manera, obvio ya lo aceptó, ya es un hecho, pero… Ya sabes cómo es ella, tú mismo dijiste lo entusiasmada que estaba por empezar las clases y ahora… Esto lo cambia todo.

Draco se levantó sentándose al lado del pelinegro **.-** En eso tienes toda la razón, _esto,_ lo cambia absolutamente todo **-.** Harry lo miró **.-** Pero eso no significa que no puedan salir adelante, no estás solo, está tu familia, la de Hermione, estoy yo **-.** Colocándole la mano en el hombro.

 **-** Nosotros **-.** Lo corrigió Alex.

Draco sonrió **.-** Nosotros y por ahora somos lo que estamos más cerca, no va a ser fácil, pero tampoco imposible, en cuanto a la castaña, bueno, solo es cuestión de tiempo, apenas lo confirmaron ayer y tú mismo lo dijiste, ya lo aceptó, solo falta que lo vuelva realidad.

Harry asintió **.-** Gracias.

 **-** Para eso estamos los amigos.

Harry le sonrió poniéndose en pie **.-** No los molestos más, nos vemos mañana para ir a clases.

* * *

Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

 **-** ¿Hermione?

No obtuvo respuesta pero tampoco la necesitó, Hermione estaba sentada en la cama apoyando al espalda del copete con las manos sobre el vientre, cuando lo escuchó alzó la cara mirándolo, estiró una mano hacia él.

Harry se acercó tomándola y sentándose frente a ella.

 **-** Es increíble lo ciega que estuve estos meses Harry **-.** Le dijo sonriendo radiante **.-** Siéntelo por ti mismo.

Apoyó la mano de Harry sobre su vientre, él rápidamente sintió la presencia mágica, quedó sorprendido, maravillado, sonrió apoyando la otra mano.

 **-** No puedo creerlo… **-.** Susurró enternecido **.-** Puedo sentirlo… **-.** Alzó la mirada hacia Hermione.

 **-** Yo… Harry… **-.** Ella lo miró **.-** Lo siento **-.** Se disculpó **.-** Por como reaccioné, por todo lo que te dije, es solo que…

Harry no la dejó continuar en cambio la abrazó contra su pecho **.-** Shh… Tranquila, ya pasó, no importa, te entiendo, estabas nerviosa, asustada, yo también estaba así **-.** Confesó.

Hermione se separó de su pecho, sus ojos llenos en lágrimas **.-** ¿Estabas?

Harry le sonrió limpiándole las lágrimas **.-** Ya no más **-.** Se inclinó dándole un beso **.-** Estamos juntos en esto Mione, siempre lo hemos estado y siempre lo estaremos y no estamos solos, sé que es algo imprevisto, algo que no esperamos ni planificamos, pero pasó, entonces vamos a salir adelante juntos, como siempre, los tres **-.** Susurró.

Hermione sonrió besándolo **.-** Te amo Harry, como no tienes idea y sé que a pesar de las circunstancias, también lo amo **-.** Apoyó su mano sobre la de Harry **.-** Es nuestro hijo, un pedacito tuyo y mío que está creciendo en mi interior y eso es lo más maravilloso que me ha podido ocurrir.

 **-** En serio eres una mujer extraordinaria **-.** La besó **.-** No tienes ni idea de cuánto, yo también los amo.

* * *

 **-** ¿Estás nerviosa? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** Solo un poco **-.** Sonrió.

Harry la besó **.-** No deberías, sabes muy bien cómo será la reacción de mamá cuando te vea.

 **-** Créeme, me la he imaginado.

Harry caminó hasta la entrada de la que fue su casa y entró.

 **-** ¡Mamá! **-.** Llamó **.-** Ya llegamos.

Dejó los bolsos sobre el sillón en lo que se dirigían a la cocina.

 **-** ¡Hasta que por fin llegan! **-.** Escucharon la voz de Ginny **.-** Pensé que tenía que ir personalmente a Cambridge por… **-.** Se detuvo en seco cuando los vio en la sala y detalló a Hermione.

Harry la miró divertido **.-** ¿Qué pasó Ginny? ¿Por primera vez te dejé sin palabras?

 **-** ¡No puedo creerlo! **-.** Chilló cuando salió del asombro **.-** ¿Les costaba mucho avisar?

No esperó respuesta, se acercó rápidamente hacia Hermione abrazándola tanto como la barriga la dejaba.

 **-** ¡Merlín! ¡Estas radiante! **-.** Le dijo **.-** ¡Es que no me lo creo! **-.** Miró a Harry **.-** ¡Felicidades! **-.** Le dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

 **-** Bueno, ¿Qué pasa? **-.** Preguntó Lilly llegando a la sala **.-** ¿Cuál es el escándalo?

Primero vio a Ginny separándose de Harry, después ubicó a Hermione ya que la castaña se estaba acercando a ella.

 **-** Lo que pasa es que será abuela dentro de poco **-.** Le anunció Hermione.

Lily la miró con total asombro, abrió la boca, su expresión era única **.-** ¡Oh Dios mío! **-.** Exclamó **.-** ¿En serio?

La castaña asintió sonriente, Lily se terminó de acercar abrazándola tanto como podía.

 **-** Esto es… Es… **-.** No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía **.-** Me siento muy feliz.

Harry se había acercado así que Lily lo abrazó con mucha fuerza besándolo en la mejilla.

 **-** ¿Pero desde cuándo? **-.** Preguntó al separarse y acariciarle la barriga **.-** Estas muy avanzada.

 **-** Pues después de sacar la cuenta, resulta que quedé embarazada el día que Harry me pidió matrimonio.

Ginny se sorprendió **.-** ¿Y no que Harry era el encargado de hacer el hechizo? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo.

 **-** Pues pregúntale a tu cuñado porque no lo realizó.

Ginny negó con la cabeza **.-** De por sí ustedes siempre han sido intensos, no me quiero imaginar lo de más de intensos que fueron ese día para que a Harry se le olvidara pronunciarlo.

Hermione se sonrojó **.-** ¡Ginny!

Harry y Lily no pudieron evitar reírse.

 **-** Escucho a Ginny y no puedo evitar acordarme de Sirius **-.** Dijo Lily.

 **-** ¿Qué yo que mujer? **-.** Preguntó el Black entrando en la estancia seguido de James y de Tobías.

Ginny salió corriendo hacia su novio **.-** ¡Tobías ¡Tobías! **-.** Chilló emocionada **.-** ¡Vas a ser tío! **-.** Anunció.

 **-** ¿Tío? **-.** Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo **.-** ¿A qué te refier… **-.** No siguió hablando ya que había visto a Hermione al lado de su madre.

 **-** ¿Lo que ven mis ojos es real? **-.** Preguntó James, miró a su hijo, Harry le asintió sonriendo **.-** ¡Ven acá! **-.** Se acercó hacia su primogénito abrazándolo con fuerza.

 **-** ¡Voy a ser tío! **-.** Exclamó Tobías con una espléndida sonrisa antes de acercarse a Hermione y abrazarla **.-** ¡Voy a ser tío Mione!

Hermione se rió del entusiasmo del chico devolviéndole el abrazo **.-** Vas a ser tío Tobías **-.** Le aseguró sonriendo.

 **-** ¡Ven aquí castaña! **-.** Le dijo Sirius con los brazos abiertos.

 **-** ¡Alto ahí Black! **-.** Lo detuvo James **.-** Primero yo **-.** Abrazó a Hermione sonriendo.

Sirius por su parte abrazó a su ahijado **.-** Felicidades campeón.

 **-** Gracias Sirius.

* * *

9 meses después…

 **-** Oye Harry **-.** Lo llamó Hermione saliendo de la habitación **.-** ¿Tobías aún no sabe nada?

El pelinegro que se enderezaba con un juguete en la mano, sonrió al detallar el vestido que Hermione le colocó a su hija **.-** Para nada, Ginny pidió estrictamente que no le dijéramos nada **-.** Se acercó tomando en brazos a la pequeña castaña **.-** Ya sabes cómo es ella.

Hermione suspiró **.-** Ni se imagina lo que está pasando Tobías.

 **-** Todo eso se le pasará cuando se entere **-.** Le sonrió, Hermione alzó la cabeza topándose en el acto con dos pares de ojos verdes totalmente idénticos **.-** En parte tienes razón.

 **-** Claro, ahora vamos antes de que se nos haga más tarde **-.** Miró su reloj **.-** Menos mal que nos encontraremos con ellos en King´s Cross.

* * *

 **-** ¡Princesa de mi vida! **-.** Exclamó Tobías cuando cargó a su sobrina, abrazándola y besándola.

 **-** Creo que alguien te está quitando tu puesto **-.** Le susurró Harry divertido.

Ginny suspiró **.-** No puedo hacer nada al respecto **.-** Sonrió.

 **-** Tobías **-.** Lo llamó su madre **.-** Sé que es tu sobrina, pero es mi nieta, así que déjame cargarla.

El chico se detuvo frente al muro **.-** Vamos mamá, no la voy a ver durante tres meses.

Lily suspiró **.-** Está bien **-.** Aceptó de mala gana **.-** Cuidado al cruzar.

Lo último que escucharon fueron las carcajadas de la pequeña Leah cuando Tobías salió corriendo hacia el muro.

Uno a uno, fueron cruzando también, cuando Ginny ubicó a Tobías se le acercó.

 **-** Déjame cargarla Tobías **-.** Le pidió.

Tobías la miró frunciendo el ceño **.-** ¿Tú también? **-.** Se quejó **.-** Puedes visitarla cuando quieras.

 **-** En eso te equivocas **-.** Tomó desprevenido a Tobías quitándole a la bebe **.-** Hola preciosa **-.** Le dijo dándole un beso.

Tobías la miró sin entender **.-** ¿A qué te refieres?

Ginny se acercó hasta él dándole un beso.

 **-** Frente a Leah no **-.** Les espetó Harry cuando estuvo a su lado.

 **-** ¿Me vas a decir en mi cara que ustedes no lo hacen? **-.** Le preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja.

 **-** Somos sus padres **-.** Fue la respuesta de Harry.

 **-** En estos momentos ella no sabe lo que significa eso **-.** Le aseguró la pelirroja.

 **-** En vez de ponerse a pelear, caminen y busquen un compartimiento vacío **-.** Les dijo Hermione.

Harry sonrió **.-** Vamos Mione, a partir de hoy ya no podré discutir con Ginny.

Hermione los miró incrédula **.-** ¿Y por eso tienen que discutir hoy?

Ambos asintieron.

Hermione se acercó hasta donde Ginny **.-** Si van a discutir, dame a la niña.

Ginny miró a Harry **.-** Por esta vez te doy la victoria Potter **-.** Le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar aun con Leah en brazos.

 **-** Buena jugada **-.** Le dijo Harry a Hermione.

La castaña sonrió antes de seguir caminando.

 **-** Venga Ginny, déjame despedirme **-.** Le pidió Tobías.

 **-** Te quiero muuuchiiisiiimo **-.** Le dijo Ginny a Leah antes de abrazarla y besarla por el rostro haciéndola reír, cuando terminó se la pasó a Tobías.

 **-** Mi princesa hermosa **-.** Le dijo el chico besándola sonoramente en la mejilla **.-** Te voy a extraña demasiado muñequita mía **-.** Le dijo **.-** Ojalá estos meses pasen rápido.

Harry sonrió al ver a su hermano **.-** Vamos To, ya verás cómo serán de provechosos estos meses.

Tobías lo miró **.-** Si claro, no sé qué provechosos serán estos meses sin Leah ni Ginny.

Harry se acercó alargando los brazos hacia su hija, la pequeña castaña también estiró sus manitas hacia su papá.

 **-** Confía en mí, serán muy provechosos.

 **-** Déjalo Harry **-.** Regañó Hermione al acercarse para abrazar al chico.

Tobías miró por sobre el hombro de Hermione a sus padres despidiéndose de Ginny.

Al separarse se dio cuenta como Harry le decía algo al oído, Ginny se separó de él sonrojada y golpeándolo en el brazo con que no sostenía a la bebe e insultándolo.

Frunció el ceño cuando se despidió de igual manera de Hermione.

 **-** ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

 **-** ¡Chicos! **-.** Los llamó Neville llegando hasta ellos junto a Luna **.-** Pensé que ya se habían subido.

 **-** Si ya estas aquí subámonos **-.** Lo apuró Ginny.

 **-** Ven con la madrina **-.** Le dijo a Leah quitándosela a Harry de los brazos.

Neville saludó y se despidió al mismo tiempo y rápidamente de los presentes demorándose un poco de más con la pequeña Leah y por ende de Luna.

 **-** Vamos amor **-.** Instó Ginny a Tobías.

 **-** ¡Ya va!No estoy entendiendo nada **-.** Espetó.

 **-** Recuerda que Neville va a ser el nuevo ayudante de la profesora Sprout.

 **-** Sí, lo sé, por esa razón está aquí.

 **-** ¿Aun no le has dicho? **-.** Le preguntó Neville sin creerlo.

 **-** ¿Decirme que?

Ginny sonrió **.-** Así como Neville fue nombrado ayudante de Herbologia yo fui nombrada ayudante de Vuelo.

Tobías la miró con sorpresa **.-** ¿Qué dijiste? **-.** Le preguntó sin creerlo.

 **-** Que me iré a Hogwarts contigo.

El chico sonrió antes de besarla **.-** ¿Cómo es eso posible?

 **-** McGonagall me dio el trabajo hasta que mi fichaje con las Harpías se concrete completamente **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** Pero eso es el año que viene.

La Weasley se le acercó abrazándolo **.-** Entonces tenemos hasta ese día para disfrutar nuestra compañía.

El chico sonrió agarrándola de la mano para dirigirse al tren.

 **-** ¿Te dije o no te dije que estos meses serian provechosos? **-.** Le preguntó Harry cuando Tobías se subía al tren.

 **-** ¡Cállate! **-.** Le gritó.

Harry se echó a reír.

 **-** ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de meterte con tu hermano? **-.** Le preguntó Lily al acercarse.

 **-** No tengo idea **-.** Le sonrió su hijo.

* * *

 **-** ¿Lista para retomar tus estudios? **-.** Le preguntó Harry antes de salir del departamento.

Hermione suspiró **.-** Aun no estoy lista es para dejar a Leah aquí mientras yo me voy **-.** Le dijo estrechándola contra su pecho, la beba dormida profundamente.

Harry se acercó sonriendo **.-** Vamos Mione, Alex la va a cuidar, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya verás cómo las horas pasan rápido y cuando menos lo creas ya estarás de vuelta.

 **-** Lo sé, es solo que… **-.** Volvió a suspirar **.-** Como cambia todo, ¿No? Hace un año estaba ansiosa por empezar las clases y ahora es todo lo contrario **-.** Dijo mirando a su hija.

Harry la abrazó por detrás envolviendo también a la pequeña **.-** Para mí, este es el mejor cambio que me pudo pasar.

Hermione sonrió girando la cabeza y besándolo **.-** Ni que lo digas.

Golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

 **-** Debe de ser Draco **-.** Dijo Harry antes de acercarse a la puerta y abrirla.

 **-** Vamos que si se siguen tardando llegaremos tarde **-.** Los apuró el rubio desde la entrada, Alex por su parte lo rodeó entrando al departamento.

 **-** No tienes nada de que preocuparte Hermione **-.** Le dijo la rubia al acercarse.

 **-** Lo sé, lo sé **-.** Miró a su hija antes de volver a ver a la rubia y entregársela **.-** Le acabé de dar comida por eso está dormida **-.** Le avisó **.-** Puedes dormir si quieres, lo más seguro es que despierte en unas cuatro horas.

Alex asintió tomando a la niña en brazos.

Hermione se quedó mirándolas sin moverse ni un ápice.

 **-** Vamos Mione, se nos va a hacer tarde **-.** La apuró Harry desde la puerta al lado de Draco.

 **-** Cuídamela Alex **-.** Le pidió antes de dar media vuelta.

 **-** Venga castaña, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

 **-** Lo sé, pero es inevitable.

 **-** Velo de este modo **-.** Le dijo pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros **.-** Será más difícil cuando vaya a Hogwarts.

Harry gimió **.-** Aún faltan 11 años para eso.

Hermione por su parte sonrió **.-** Si, obvio será más difícil, pero también sé que ira al mejor Colegio de Magia y Hechicería y donde recibirá una excelente educación **-.** Dijo con orgullo.

* * *

Tobías entró de golpe a la habitación de su hermano, Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en la cama con un libro cada uno.

 **-** Necesito que me presten a Leah.

Ambos padres alzaron la cabeza mirando al chico.

 **-** ¿Y es que acaso mi hija es un objeto para que te la prestemos? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja.

Tobías suspiró antes de tirarse en el borde de la cama **.-** Vamos Mione, eres inteligente, tú me entendiste.

 **-** ¿Y cómo para que la necesitas? **-.** Preguntó esta vez Harry.

El segundo matrimonio Potter se encontraba en la casa de los primeros, estaban de vacaciones de navidad y habían decidido pasarlas en la casa de Lily y James, Cameron y Richard llegarían para Navidad.

 **-** Para algo muy importante.

Harry suspiró **.-** Necesito estudiar para un examen muy importante, de él depende que me gradúe de abogado, así que, dejare que lo discutas con Hermione **-.** Le espetó volviendo a mirar el libro.

Tobías miró con suplica a la castaña, Hermione suspiró.

 **-** Vamos Mione, no se trata de nada malo, confía en mí.

 **-** No es que no confíe en ti, no por nada Leah te adora.

 **-** ¿Entonces?

 **-** Esa es la razón, Leah es tu debilidad Tobías **-.** Acusó **.-** Cualquier cosa que ella te pida tú se lo das, ese es el verdadero problema.

El chico tuvo el tino de sonrojarse **.-** Coye Mione es que… Leah es…

Harry se rió **.-** Tiene dos años y medio To, no es posible que ella te controle.

Tobías se hundió mas en el colchón **.-** Me es imposible negarle hasta lo más mínimo.

 **-** A ver niño **-.** Le llamó Hermione **.-** Yo también tengo que estudiar, solo cuídala, ¿Si? **-.** Le pidió.

 **-** ¡Con mi vida! **-.** Se levantó sonriendo **.-** ¡Gracias! **-.** Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

 **-** ¿Si acaso sabe que Sirius se la llevó al parque? **-.** Preguntó Hermione al verlo irse.

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Ya lo averiguará.

* * *

 **-** ¿Entendiste todo lo que tienes que hacer? **-.** Le preguntó.

La pequeña asintió en lo que Tobías le terminaba de arreglar la chaqueta y le colocaba bien el gorrito tapándole las orejitas.

 **-** Bien, así me gusta, inteligente como tu madre **-.** Le dijo un beso en la frente antes de colocarse en pie.

Salió de la casa junto a la pequeña pero al final tuvo que cargarla ya que le costaba caminar por culpa de la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el piso.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lago congelado, allí Tobías divisó a Ginny patinando sobre el hielo.

 **-** Bien, me voy **-.** Le dijo a la pequeña dejándola ahí y alejándose de la zona.

La pequeña se acercó hasta el borde de la pista donde elevó sus pequeños bracitos tratando de llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

 **-** ¡Tía Ginny! ¡Tía Ginny! **-.** Gritaba con fuerza **.-** ¡Tía Ginny!

Fue tanto su insistencia que Ginny la pudo escuchar, se giró ubicándola en la orilla así que se acercó rápidamente.

 **-** ¡Leah! **-.** Le dijo al llegar **.-** ¿Qué haces afuera con este frio y sola? **-.** Le preguntó colocándose a su altura.

 **-** Etaba juando con mi tío y me pedi **-.** Le dijo sonriendo inocente.

Ginny la miró dudosa, no se creía para nada que Tobías la hubiera perdido de vista.

 **-** Está bien, deja me cambio y volvemos a la casa **-.** Le dijo.

La niña asintió sonriendo.

Una vez Ginny se cambió los patines por sus zapatos agarró a Leah de la mano comenzando a caminar pero al llegar al cruce que debían tomar hacia la casa de los Potter la pequeña la jalo para el lado contrario.

 **-** ¡Leah! **-.** La llamó **.-** Hacia allá no es **-.** Se detuvo evitando así que la niña caminara.

 **-** ¡Ven tía Ginny! **-.** Le pidió **.-** Po aquí es donde juaba con tío.

Ginny suspiró dejándose guiar por la pequeña.

Caminaron un pequeño tramo hasta que la pequeña se detuvo indecisa.

 **-** Me pedi.

 **-** ¿Para donde me traías? **-.** Preguntó Ginny alzando la cabeza y mirando todo con atención.

Cerca de ellas a unos pocos metros divisó una pequeña luz entre unos arbustos de pronto sintió a Leah jalarla del brazo y gritar **.-** ¡Por ahí!

Se dejó arrastras por la pequeña sobre todo porque sentía curiosidad por la luz que veía, llegaron, rodearon los arbustos y lo que vio la sorprendió, Tobías las esperaba sonriendo con un pequeño pastel en las manos.

 **-** Feliz aniversario **-.** Le dijo.

Ginny se acercó sonriendo hasta el chico, observó la torta, tenía los colores de las harpías, su número y justo en el medio decía: _Feliz 5to Aniversario._

La Weasley sonrió y besó a su novio soltándole la manito a Leah que veía la escena sonriendo inocente e incluso aplaudió.

Los chicos se separaron con risas.

 **-** Buena jugada **-.** Le dijo la pelirroja.

Tobías solo sonrió **.-** Y eso no es todo, ahora Leah.

La pequeña niña se acercó, metió su manita dentro de su chaqueta de dónde sacó una pequeña cajita.

 **-** Mi tío quiede sabe si te quiedes casa con el **-.** Le preguntó inocente.

Ginny la miró con asombro, Tobías sonrió antes de arrodillarse al lado de su sobrina abriendo la caja pero dejándola en la mano de la pequeña.

 **-** ¿Quieres ser mi esposa Ginebra Weasley?

 **-** ¡Tobías! **-.** Chilló Ginny antes de lanzarse sobre el tirándolo al suelo, estando encima de él buscó sus labios besándolo con pasión siendo respondida en el acto por el chico.

 **-** Espera… **-.** Le pidió separándose, se puso de pie ayudando en el proceso a Ginny.

 **-** ¡Acepto! **-.** Le dijo tirándose otra vez a sus brazos **.-** ¡Si quiero ser tu esposa!

 **-** Leah, ¿Me quieres ayudar? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?

La pequeña asintió acercándose hacia sus tíos, agarró el anillo y guardó la cajita.

 **-** Tía tu mano **-.** Le pidió.

Ginny sonrió enternecida estirándole la mano, la pequeña le puso el anillo en el dedo anular.

 **-** ¡Listo! **-.** Dijo sonriente **.-** Ahora estadan juntos por siempe como la abuela y el abuelo y como mami y papi.

 **-** Claro que si mi princesa **-.** Le dijo Ginny cargándola y besándola.

 **-** Venga, vayamos a la casa, hace mucho frio **-.** Instó Tobías.

* * *

 **-** ¡Abueita, abueito, mami, papi, Siius! **-.** Entró corriendo y gritando a la casa.

 **-** ¿Qué pasa princesa? **-.** Le preguntó James cargándola **.-** ¿Por qué los gritos?

Leah sonrió señalándole hacia la sala donde Tobías y Ginny estaban.

 **-** Espérate a que estén todos **-.** La calmó Tobías.

 **-** Está bien.

A los segundos aparecieron los que faltaban.

 **-** ¿Y? ¿Qué está pasando? **-.** Preguntó Lily.

 **-** No sé, tu nieta nos tiene una sorpresa **-.** Le dijo James.

 **-** Abueito bájame **-.** Le pidió.

James la dejó en el piso y ella rápidamente se dirigió hacia sus tíos.

 **-** Tío To le pidió matimonio a tía Ginny **-.** Les explicó para sorpresa y alegría de todos **.-** Miden, miden **-.** La niña agarró la mano de Ginny donde tenía el anillo mostrándoselo a los presentes.

Lily fue la primera en acercarse **.-** ¡Dios mío! **-.** Exclamo sonriente **.-** ¡No puedo creerlo! Mi pequeño también se va a casar **-.** Abrazó a Tobías besándolo, después hizo el mismo procedimiento con Ginny **.-** Felicidades **-.** Les dijo reteniendo las lágrimas.

 **-** Mamá **-.** Le dijo Tobías sonriendo, alzó una mano retirando las lágrimas.

 **-** Son de felicidad **-.** Le aseguró sonriendo.

 **-** Hey campeón **-.** Lo abrazó su padre **.-** Felicidades hijo.

 **-** ¡Me voy a casar! **-.** Chilló Ginny antes de abrazar a Hermione.

 **-** ¡Eso enano! **-.** Le dijo Harry **.-** ¡Felicidades!

 **-** Gracias Harry.

La pequeña Leah veía toda la escena sonriendo y a la vez sorprendida que eso que había hecho su tío emocionara a todos, aún estaba muy chiquita para comprender con exactitud el significado de casarse, pero se conformaba con verlos a todos felices y también de haber ayudado a su tío con eso.

 **-** Y ya yo sé quién va a llevar los anillos **-.** Dijo Ginny sonriente cargando a Leah.

 **-** Pues claro, quien más si no Leah **-.** Aseguró Sirius.

 **-** No **-.** Dijo Ginny **.-** El pequeño Thomas es el que va a llevar los anillos junto a Leah claro, pero mi muñequita se va a encargar de las flores **-.** Le dijo besándola.

 **-** Luna se va a emocionar **-.** Aseguró Hermione.

 **-** Con que era para esto que querías a mi hija **-.** Acusó sonriente Harry.

 **-** Que te puedo decir, estaba muy nervioso y no sabía cómo hacerlo así que se me ocurrió usar a mi princesita para pedirle matrimonio a mi princesa mayor **-.** Dijo antes de darle un corto beso a Ginny en los labios.

 **-** La mejor idea que se te pudo ocurrir **-.** Le aseguró.

 **-** Ahora les voy a recomendar tengan mucho cuidado al celebrarlo, mucho, mucho cuidado, no les vaya a pasar lo mismo que a nosotros **-.** Les dijo Harry.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Exclamó Tobías, Ginny se sonrojó el nombrado se echó a reír.

La futura Potter miró a la pequeña en sus brazos y sonrió, sin duda alguna era el retoño de Harry y Hermione, mismo cabello castaño, mismos ojos verdes, inteligente como la madre y audaz como el padre, ¿Cómo sería un hijo entre ella y Tobías? Pelirrojo de ojos verdes o incluso un posible pelinegro de ojos azules, seria todo un reto averiguarlo, quizás dentro de un par de años cuando ella y el mismo Tobías se asentaran mejor en el equipo de cada uno.

Por ahora se conformaba con poder cuidar de la pequeña Leah y de verla crecer y claro está, de seguir compartiendo en familia, ahora lo que debía de pensar era como decirle a sus padres que se casaría con Tobías, pero eso lo dejaba para después ya que tenía en mente era la manera en la que celebrarían su compromiso en la noche.

 **Ahora sí, Fin.**

* * *

Ahora si hemos llegado al final de esta historia chicos, ¿O quieren más?

Les quiero agradecer con todo mi cozaron todo el seguimiento y apoyo que le dieron a esta historia a pesar de todo lo que me tarde en actualizar, en serio agradezco todo su apoyo, eso me ayudo cuando llegaba un momento en que me trancaba y no sabía que escribir, también agradezco a rodos aquellos que me escribieron y a los que no, también, pero sobre todo a los que escribían ya que leer sus comentarios después de publicar un capitulo me llenaba porque sabía que les había gustado el capítulo o si había lago que no les gustaba, me lo dejaban saber y eso me ayudaba con la historia y como escritora.

Les pido una disculpa a los que no le llegue a responder, quiero que sepan que si es por mí, les respondiera a todos, pero se me hace un poco complicado, pero tengan en mente que siempre revisaba para ver si ya me habían escrito y también que tomaba o trataba de tomar en cuenta todo lo que me decían a través de los reviews.

A pesar de que bajaron un poco en ciertos capítulos, me agradó saber que habían otros que no dejaban de escribirme y eso me llenaba, nos leemos en otra historia, estén atentos, puede que suba como ya les dije algo así como un tráiler para saber si con lo que ya llevo escrito es suficiente para picarles la curiosidad :D

Los quiero chicos! 3


End file.
